Ámame
by LuzAngie
Summary: ¡Ella logrará que él la ame! [Adaptación NaruHina]
1. Sinopsis

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«Argumento**__**»**_

* * *

Un duelo puede considerarse una cuestión de honor, ¡pero tres duelos son intento de asesinato! Con la sociedad culta indignada ante tan temerario comportamiento entre jóvenes nobles, el Príncipe Regente le ordena a Sasuke Uchiha, conde del heredero de Sharingan, y a Lord Naruto Uzumaki que resuelvan su disputa uniendo sus familias mediante matrimonio. La parte que se niegue a obedecer renunciará a sus tierras y título.

A Uchiha le agrada la idea de enviar a su prima pequeña, Hinata, a la remota finca de su enemigo. Él sabe que "el zorro" la rechazará como esposa, y así perderán su fortuna y estatus. Sin embargo, "el zorro" está decidido a espantar a la joven Hyuga. Con el duelo descartado como recurso para destruir al hombre al que odia, se conformará con verle perder sus tierras y su título. Pero no esperaba que la hermana de su enemigo fuera tan fuerte y capaz.

Hinata Hyuga soñaba con su primera primavera en Londres porque allí pretende ganarse un marido que la aleje de una familia que la desprecia. En su lugar, la envían a los páramos de Yorkshire para casarla con un misterioso noble cuya familia está maldita y quien ha tratado en tres ocasiones de matar a su primo hermano. Pero en su corazón no hay lugar para el miedo; este hombre es su vía de escape. ¡Ella logrará que él la ame!


	2. Prólogo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«Prólogo**__**»**_

* * *

—Esto es intolerable. ¿Cómo se atreve ese ridículo y disoluto heredero real a presentarles un ultimátum a los Uchiha?

Si bien estaba algo viejo y era diez años mayor que su esposa, el rostro de Fugaku Uchiha aún desafiaba el paso del tiempo. A pesar de que su cabello estaba empezando a ponerse blanco, casi no tenía arrugas. Todavía era un hombre apuesto, aunque viejo y martirizado por el dolor en las articulaciones, pero poseía la naturaleza y la terquedad necesarias para disimularlo; era capaz de aparentar estar sano y fuerte en presencia de otros, aunque tuviera que recurrir a un gran esfuerzo

de voluntad. El orgullo lo exigía, y él era un hombre muy orgulloso.

—Ahora es el regente, nombrado de manera oficial. Tanto Inglaterra como sus súbditos están en sus manos —dijo Mikoto Uchiha, retorciendo las suyas propias—.Y te ruego que bajes la voz, Fugaku. Su emisario aún no ha salido por la puerta principal.

Una vez que el emisario hubo abandonado la habitación, Fugaku se desplomó en el sofá.

—¿Acaso crees que me importa que me oiga? —gruñó, dirigiéndose a su mujer—.Tiene suerte de que no lo haya echado de una patada en el culo.

Mikoto corrió hacia la puerta del salón y, por si acaso, la cerró antes de regresar junto a su marido y susurrar:

—Sin embargo, no queremos que nuestras opiniones sobre el príncipe regente lleguen directamente a sus oídos.

Mikoto era joven cuando se casó con Fugaku, conde de Sharingan, era un muy buen partido y aún una beldad a los cuarenta y tres años gracias a sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos negros. Creyó que podía amar a ese esposo escogido por sus padres, pero él no hizo nada para fomentar ese sentimiento, así que jamás lo experimentó.

Fugaku era un hombre de carácter duro, pero ella había aprendido a convivir con él sin convertirse en el blanco de sus iras y sus despotriques, y también a no provocarlos nunca.

No le quedó más remedio que volverse tan dura e insensible como él, y creyó que jamás le perdonaría por convertirla en una copia de sí mismo, pero al menos no se mofaba de sus opiniones y de vez en cuando incluso tenía en cuenta sus sugerencias.

Eso significaba mucho en el caso de un hombre como Fugaku, así que a lo mejor la apreciaba un poco, aunque jamás lo demostrara. Y no se trataba de que ella todavía deseara su afecto: la verdad es que deseaba que muriera de una vez, para poder volver a ser la misma de antes... si es que aún quedaba algo de su ser anterior. Pero Fugaku Uchiha era demasiado terco como para morir a tiempo.

Le trajo una manta y trató de envolverle las piernas, pero él lo rechazó: quería hacerlo él mismo. Aunque era verano, Fugaku sentía frío con facilidad mientras otros ya sudaban. Detestaba sus dolencias y sus doloridas articulaciones; casi todos sus ataques de furia estaban dirigidos contra él mismo, porque ya no era el robusto hombre de antaño, pero su ira actual solo estaba dirigida contra el príncipe regente.

—¡Qué audacia intolerable! —exclamó Fugaku—. ¿Acaso crees que no es consciente de lo que toda la nación piensa de él? Es un hedonista sin el menor interés por la política, solo por los placeres que le brinda su sangre real. Esto solo es un ardid destinado a confiscar nuestra riqueza porque, como de costumbre, está profundamente endeudado debido a sus extravagancias y el Parlamento no le concede ningún alivio.

—No estoy tan segura de que sea así —dijo Mikoto—. Podían pasar por alto un duelo, pese a aquella vieja prohibición que el emisario se empeñó en mencionar. Dos duelos causarían sorpresa, pero aun así podían ser pasados por alto porque nadie ha muerto, al menos todavía. Pero el último duelo que Sasuke libró con ese zorro del norte fue demasiado y se ha convertido en un escándalo. Es culpa de nuestro hijo; podía haberse negado.

—¿Y ser tildado de cobarde? Por supuesto que no podía negarse. Al menos esta vez casi mata a Naruto Uzumaki; puede que el cabrón aún muera a causa de las heridas y podremos poner punto final a esta feroz vendetta y al osado ardid del regente, que pretendía aprovecharla.

—¿Crees que el príncipe Jorge se está tirando un farol? ¿Que no hará nada si no formamos esta alianza que lord Uzumaki nos exige? Me temo que no. Un duelo es por el honor, pero tres ya son un intento de asesinato y hubo un clamor popular excesivo en contra de los duelos por parte de sectores que, en este caso, apoyarán por completo al regente. Opino que le pongamos fin de esta manera, ¿o acaso quieres que nuestro hijo se vea obligado a volver a arriesgar su vida? ¿Es necesario que te recuerde que el propio Sasuke ya ha sido herido en esos duelos?

—No hace falta que me recuerdes eso, mujer. Pero el príncipe regente está tan loco como su padre si cree que un casamiento entre nuestras familias pondrá fin a la vendetta de Naruto. Si se la entregamos es tan probable que Uzumaki asesine a tu hija como que se la lleve a la cama.

Mikoto frunció los labios. La enfurecía que siempre se refiriera a Hinata como hija de ella, no como sobrina que es lo que era, pero siempre había sido así desde el día que llego, luego de la muerte de su hermana y de su cuñado Hiashi, ella era solo una bebe, y es cierto la había cuidado como una hija, pero no lo era y Fugaku se había limitado a echarle un vistazo a la hermosa sobrina que su hermana le había dejado, ellos no tuvieron hijas, así que Hinata fue un regalo, que ellos recibieron pero él le dio la espalda con un gruñido: lo que deseaba eran hijos, numerosos hijos, no niñas llorosas.

Pero Mikoto solo le había dado un hijo, y no por elección propia: otros cinco embarazos habían acabado en abortos, y Hinata ahora era considerada hija de ellos, a pesar de todo eran familia su sobrina, Pero entonces dijo lo que sabía que él quería oír, y con las mismas palabras insensibles que él hubiese utilizado.

—Mejor ella que Sasuke. Sasuke es tu heredero, Hinata solo es otra boca que alimentar en esta casa.

El heredero de los Uchiha escogió ese momento para abrir las puertas del salón y reunirse con ellos. Era evidente que había oído los últimos comentarios y, en tono aburrido, Sasuke dijo:

—Envíenla de inmediato. Uzumaki no la aceptará. Será él quien pierda sus tierras y su título mientras nosotros acatamos la solapada «sugerencia» del regente respecto de una alianza.

Mikoto no esperaba otra cosa de su hijo, quien no albergaba ningún amor por su prima hermana. De un metro setenta y ocho de estatura, casi la misma de su padre y tan apuesto como antaño había sido Fugaku, Sasuke tenía sus defectos, pero ella lo adoraba a pesar de todo.

Sasuke era tan hedonista como el príncipe regente y a los veintitrés años ya había acumulado unas cuantas amantes, tanto en su hogar de Leicestershire como en Londres.

Podía ser encantador... cuando quería algo. O de lo contrario era bastante parecido a su padre: desdeñaba tanto a sus iguales como a los criados.

Todo el asunto enfurecía a Fugaku demasiado como para que lo tratara con su indiferencia habitual.

—Si has vuelto a meterte en una situación como aquella del año pasado... Si has quebrantado tu palabra...

—No lo he hecho —se apresuró a decir Sasuke.

—Dijiste que esos duelos carecían de importancia, que eran triviales, ¡pero el empeño de este hombre huele a una disputa que no tiene nada de trivial! ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?.

—Nada. Solo me he topado con él un par de veces en Londres. Sea cual sea el motivo por el cual desea verme muerto, no lo reconoce. Supongo que se trata de celos o de algún desaire que le hice, uno tan ridículo que se avergüenza de admitirlo.

—Entonces tenías buenos motivos para negarte a batirte en duelo.

—¿Crees que no lo intenté? ¡Me llamó mentiroso! Eso no podía pasarlo por alto, ¿verdad?

Mikoto conocía a su hijo. Tendía a no ser sincero cuando la verdad no le convenía, pero Fugaku le creía, desde luego. No querría castigar a su adorado hijo.

Más calmado, Fugaku preguntó:

—¿Sabías que plantearían esta absurda exigencia?

—Sí, me advirtieron que Jorge tal vez lo intentaría y por eso regresé a Londres. Él presta atención a los estúpidos consejos de sus aduladores y compinches, que lamentan que una vez más ande corto de dinero. Para poder llevar a cabo su amenaza, Jorge confía en que ignoraremos su ridícula afirmación de que, gracias a esta estúpida alianza, la violencia acabará y reinará la paz. Supongo que no lo complacerán al respecto, ¿verdad?

—¿Entonces no crees que se está tirando un farol?

—No, por desgracia. Napoleón está matando a muchos ingleses en el continente y los consejeros del regente no creen que sea bueno para la moral de la nación que los nobles se maten entre ellos en casa; y el príncipe hace gestiones para asegurar que todos compartan ese sentimiento. Si le desobedecemos tendrá todo el apoyo necesario para

blandir el martillo real contra nosotros.

Fugaku suspiró y miró a su esposa.

—¿Dónde está la muchacha? Supongo que habrá que decirle que se casará.

* * *

_**Una bonita historia espero la disfruten!**_


	3. Hyuga Hinata

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«1**__**»**_

* * *

Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi y Hanna Hyuga, perdió a sus padres cuando aún era una bebe, llego a la residencia Uchiha y no fue recibida por todos con alegría, Hinata se sentía una arrimada, solo el cariño y la amistad de los sirvientes de la casa la hicieron sentirse feliz, muy pronto seria su presentación en sociedad. Antes de que empezaran a buscarla, Hinata salió de su escondite bajo la ventana abierta del salón y echó a correr hacia los establos. Lo había oído todo, incluso lo que el emisario les dijo a sus tios. Esa mañana iba de camino al establo cuando el hombre llegó en su elegante carruaje, y llevada por la curiosidad se escondió allí de cuclillas para descubrir por qué había acudido. Sus tios rara vez tenían visitas. No hacían vida social en el hogar, solo cuando iban a Londres, así que sus amigos en el condado eran escasos; además, nunca le contaban nada y por eso escuchar a escondidas se había convertido en una costumbre.

Primero la buscarían en su habitación, luego en el invernáculo, después en los establos, los tres lugares que ella frecuentaba. Sin detenerse para comprobar el esguince de la pata delantera del semental ni para saludar al nuevo potrillo, llamó al caballerizo para que se apresurara a preparar a _Rebel_, su yegua. La había llamado así porque eso es lo que ella era: una rebelde, al menos en el fondo. Hinata detestaba casi todos los aspectos de su vida y quería cambiarla, pero carecía del poder para hacerlo, por supuesto, y finalmente la había aceptado.

Decidió no esperar al mozo de cuadra, que seguramente estaría almorzando; no era obligatorio que la acompañara puesto que ella tenía permiso para cabalgar por las tierras de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, estas eran extensas, solo una cuarta parte estaba destinada a una amplia granja donde criaban ovejas cuya lana había enriquecido a los Uchiha durante décadas. ¡Y no es que algún miembro de la familia hubiera esquilado alguna vez una oveja! El resto del terreno era abierto o boscoso y ello le permitía una buena galopada, que es lo que necesitaba ahora. Quería disponer de bastante tiempo con el fin de digerir todo lo que acababa de escuchar, antes de que sus tíos compartieran las «noticias» con ella.

Su primera reacción fue una enorme desilusión, porque los duelos de Sasuke impedirían que pudiera asistir a la temporada social de Londres, tal como le habían prometido. Planear ese viaje había estrechado la relación con su tía; en los últimos años Hinata casi no la había visto, ella era lo más cerca que haya tenido de una madre y, si no la conociese, incluso podría haber pensado que la idea del viaje excitaba a Mikoto.

Hinata hubiera hecho las maletas y hubiese estado preparada para partir a Londres de inmediato. Ya tenía los baúles y el nuevo guardarropa que llevarían. Mikoto le había brindado una temporada social en Londres no porque quisiera hacerlo o porque creyera que complacería a Hinata, sino porque era lo que la sociedad esperaba de sus tíos y Mikoto siempre hacía lo que esperaban de ella. Hinata nunca había tenido tantas ganas de emprender ese prometido viaje. Pero las promesas quedaron en nada...

Entonces el temor la invadió: tendría que casarse con un completo desconocido. Mientras galopaba con _Rebel _a través del prado, pensó que no hay mal que por bien no venga, porque era una manera rápida y segura de escapar de su familia. La idea de ir a Londres y no encajar la había preocupado, porque su don de gentes era tan escaso que quizá no encontraría a un hombre dispuesto a casarse con ella. Ahora esa preocupación había desaparecido.

La decepción y el temor aún la invadían, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que sentía emociones tan contradictorias, pero su temor ante ese hombre desconocido —que sería «tan capaz de asesinarla como de llevársela a la cama» y vivía muy lejos— no anularía la dicha que le causaba abandonar su hogar. Que la arrojaran en brazos de ese tal Uzumaki, ese zorro, no era el modo de escapar que hubiera preferido, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir con una familia que no sentía afecto por ella.

Cuando alcanzó el bosque refrenó a la yegua y enfiló por un sendero que solía recorrer cuando acompañaba a Kurenai, su doncella, para recoger hierbas. Ellas mismas habían creado el sendero en sus numerosos paseos hasta la parte más profunda del bosque. Desmontó cuando llegó a un solitario y soleado claro, alzó la vista al cielo y dio rienda suelta a su ira; luego a su miedo, y finalmente soltó una carcajada de alivio porque por fin ya no estaría a merced de esas personas sin corazón cuya sangre compartía.

«Dios —pensó—, no echaré de menos este lugar ni estas personas... bueno, a excepción de los criados.» Alice, la doncella de la planta superior, le había regalado una caja de cintas bordadas a mano para la temporada en Londres. Hinata derramó lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta del tiempo y el amor dedicados a confeccionarlas. O Mary, la cocinera, que siempre tenía un abrazo y un pastelito para ella. O William, su mozo de cuadra, que hacía todo lo posible por hacerla reír cuando ella estaba de un humor melancólico.

Si Kurenai no podía acompañarla, la echaría demasiado de menos. La doncella había estado a su lado desde que Hinata nació, después de que murió su madre y Kurenai, que acababa de perder a su propio bebé, había sido contratada para que la amamantara.

Después Kurenai se había convertido en su niñera y finalmente en su doncella. Había cumplido treinta y tres años, tenía cabellos negros y ojos de un color rojizo oscuro que también parecían negros; además era una madre para ella, mucho más de lo que Mikoto jamás había sido. También era la mejor amiga de Hinata. Sencilla, mandona, y a veces escandalosamente directa, Kurenai no era servil en absoluto y se consideraba igual a todo el mundo. Hinata pasaba mucho tiempo cuidando las plantas del invernáculo para que Kurenai dispusiera de hierbas durante todo el año.

Los aldeanos de Sharingan confiaban en Kurenai para curar sus dolencias. Acudían a la cocina y le hacían sus pedidos a Kurenai a través del personal de cocina, y ella entonces les hacía llegar sus remedios de hierbas del mismo modo a cambio de una moneda. Hacía tanto tiempo que la doncella ayudaba a las personas que Hinata imaginaba que a esas alturas ya sería rica. Y si bien la llamaban una bruja en vez de sanadora, no dejaban de acudir suplicando las pócimas. Kurenai no era una bruja, solo poseía un antiguo saber acerca de las propiedades medicinales de las plantas y las hierbas, un saber que en su familia había sido transmitido de una generación a otra.

Kurenai guardaba el secreto de sus talentos curativos frente a la familia de Hinata porque temía que la acusaran en serio de ser una bruja y la echaran de la casa.

—Sueles tener motivos para enfurecerte y llorar, pero ¿por qué estás riendo? ¿Qué te ha complacido, cielo? ¿El viaje a Londres?

Hinata echó a correr hacia Kurenai cuando la doncella apareció de detrás de un árbol.

—A Londres no. Pero un viaje, desde luego. Tengo unas noticias un tanto buenas para compartir.

—¿Un tanto buenas? —preguntó Kurenai, riendo—. ¿Es que no te he enseñado los peligros que suponen las contradicciones?

—Esta es inevitable. Me dan en matrimonio a un enemigo de mi primo hermano; no por voluntad propia de mis tíos, sino a petición del príncipe regente.

Kurenai arqueó una ceja.

—Los miembros de la familia real no piden: exigen.

—Exactamente, y amenazan con graves consecuencias si sus exigencias no son satisfechas.

—¿Te negarías a obedecer?

—Yo no, mis padres. Pero han decidido no esperar a ver si el regente se está tirando un farol, y en cambio, me enviarán a ese hombre. Sasuke cree que el hombre me rechazará, así que después de todo tal vez no me veré obligada a casarme con él.

—Todavía no me has dicho qué te complace a ti de este arreglo.

—Estaría dispuesta a casarme con él si eso significa que habré puesto punto final al vínculo con mi familia. Y hay algo a su favor: ha intentado matar a mi primo hermano en tres ocasiones y por eso ya me cae bien.

—¿Te refieres a los duelos recientes mencionados por tus tíos?

—Sí.

—En general, se da por satisfecho el honor tras un único duelo. ¿Alguna vez averiguaste por qué fueron tres?

Hinata sonrió, porque Kurenai conocía su propensión a escuchar en secreto.

—Mi tía se lo preguntó a Sasuke la última vez que estuvo en casa, pero él esquivó la pregunta diciendo que era una trivialidad, que no merecía la pena hablar de ello. Es obvio que era algo más, pero hoy, cuando mi tío le preguntó qué había provocado la ira de ese lord del norte, Sasuke afirmó ignorarlo. Pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien que es un mentiroso.

Kurenai asintió con la cabeza.

—Al menos tienes puntos en común con ese hombre con el que pretenden casarte. Eso es un buen comienzo.

—Bueno, sí: ambos compartimos el mismo desagrado por mi primo hermano, pero yo no traté de matar a Sasuke, como él me acusó a mí cuando era una niña —contestó Hinata en tono rotundo—. Aquel día, cuando trataba de alcanzar el pie de la escalera antes que él, realmente tropecé y choqué contra su espalda. Tuve suerte y me aferré a la barandilla mientras que él rodó escalera abajo. Pero él afirmó que lo había empujado adrede y mis tíos le creyeron, como siempre lo han hecho. Así que me encerraron en mi habitación hasta que Sasuke se recuperara, ¡pero juro que él fingió que necesitaba unas semanas más para que su tobillo se curara, porque sabía que yo detestaba estar encerrada! Pero me da igual lo que piense. Sasuke me odiaba desde mucho antes, como tú bien sabes.

Kurenai le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la estrechó.

—Dejar de ver a ese odioso muchacho te hará mucho bien.

Hinata hubiera incluido a toda su familia en esa afirmación, pero no lo dijo.

—Puede que parta antes de una semana. ¿Vendrás conmigo? Por favor, di que sí.

—Por supuesto que te acompañaré.

—Entonces dediquemos el día a abastecernos de nuevas provisiones y de hierbas con raíces que tú podrás replantar. No sabemos si en el norte hallaremos todas las hierbas que necesitas.

—¿Dónde en el norte?

—No lo sé. Aún no me han dicho nada, en realidad. Yo solo...

La risa de Kurenai la interrumpió.

—Sí, ya sabemos cómo te haces con la información.

Tras dedicar toda la tarde a ayudar a Kurenai a recoger sus hierbas predilectas, Hinata regresó a la casa señorial al atardecer. Quería alcanzar su habitación sin ser vista, cambiarse de ropa y cenar antes de ponerse a disposición de la familia; en caso de que hubiesen enviado jinetes en su busca, ninguno se había acercado a los bosques.

Pero sus tíos no necesitaban hablar con ella de inmediato, era más probable que le informaran de la boda el mismo día de la partida y no antes: la consideración que le prodigaban sus tíos era muy escasa.

Recorrió el pasillo a toda prisa y pasó junto al comedor, a esa hora probablemente ocupado por sus tíos padres y su primo hermano. Hinata jamás cenaba en ese comedor.

«Le desagrada recordar que tú no eres un hijo varón, así que no se lo recordaremos con tu presencia.» Albergaba un vago recuerdo de las palabras de su tía, pronunciadas cuando ella aún era una niña pequeña; era uno de los escasos gestos bondadosos prodigados por su ella que Hinata recordaba, y no habría tenido apetito si se hubiera visto obligada a comer con ellos. Le gustaba comer en la cocina con los criados: allí reinaban las risas, las chanzas y la camaradería. Algunos habitantes de la

casa sentían aprecio por ella y llorarían cuando se marchara... pero no su familia.

Cuando comenzó a remontar la escalera, el tercer peldaño chirrió, y como en ese momento nadie estaba hablando en el comedor, oyeron el chirrido.

—¡Muchacha! —gritó su tío.

El tono de voz hizo que pegara un respingo, pero se dirigió inmediatamente al comedor y se quedó en el umbral con la cabeza gacha. Era una hija obediente, al menos ellos creían que lo era; jamás infringía las reglas... a menos que tuviera la absoluta certeza de que no la descubrirían. Nunca discutía ni alzaba la voz y tampoco dejaba de obedecer una orden incluso cuando deseaba hacerlo. Su primo hermano la consideraba un tímido ratón, su tío dejó claro que no debía hacerse notar y que prefería no verla ni oírla. La reacción a sus escasas chispas de rebelión infantil fueron reprimidas con cachetadas o duros castigos y aprendió a parecer dócil con rapidez a pesar de que bullía de ira en su interior.

—¿Es que hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, prima, o es que has crecido de la noche a la mañana? Ya no pareces un tímido ratoncito, ciertamente.

Hinata se enfrentó a la mirada de Sasuke: a él podía mirarlo a los ojos, no merecía su respeto y jamás lo obtendría, pero resultaba irritante y mortificante que toda esa situación y el papel que ella se veía obligada a interpretar fuese culpa de Sasuke. No cabía duda de que había hecho algo horrendo para que el lord del norte se enfadara lo bastante como para exigir un duelo, y no una vez sino en tres ocasiones.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo haberte visto en años, así que es muy posible que estés en lo cierto y que haya pasado mucho tiempo —contestó con voz monótona.

Evitó que su rostro expresara la menor emoción, algo que resultaba fácil tras haber aprendido el arte del disimulo. Su escasamente afectuosa familia jamás adivinó cuánto dolor le había causado a lo largo de los años.

Aunque su tío la había llamado, aún no le había dirigido la palabra; tal vez él también estaba sorprendido al notar que ya no era la niña pequeña que de vez en cuando veía por ahí. Ella siempre se esforzó por evitar que notara su presencia; la casa era grande y resultaba fácil esquivarlo si uno conocía sus costumbres. Al igual que Sasuke, Fugaku solía pasar mucho tiempo en Londres hasta hacía unos años, cuando el dolor en las articulaciones comenzó a afectarle. Su tía no siempre lo había acompañado a Londres; cuando ella y su tía estaban solas en casa, Mikoto había demostrado interés por ella y le hablaba como si guardaran una relación normal. La conducta de su tía la había confundido y supuso que Mikoto se sentía sola cuando Fugaku y Sasuke

estaban ausentes, o quizás estaba un poco loca porque en cuanto ellos

volvían se comportaba como si Hinata hubiese vuelto a dejar de existir.

Sasuke se puso de pie, arrojó la servilleta en el plato y dijo:

—Hablaré contigo después. Existe una estrategia que a lo mejor podrías emplear para salir bien parada de este asunto.

¿Ayudarla, él? Prefería abrazar una serpiente venenosa antes que confiar en cualquier ayuda ofrecida por su primo hermano, pero dado que en realidad aún nadie le había dicho por qué la habían llamado, Hinata guardó silencio y esperó a que le informaran del futuro que la aguardaba.

Su tía empezó a hablar, explicándole todo aquello que Hinata ya sabía. Lo normal es que una hija hiciera docenas de preguntas, incluso protestara. Pero no ella.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya estaba en edad de casarse? —preguntó Fugaku, interrumpiendo a su mujer—. Podríamos haber arreglado un matrimonio con alguien escogido por nosotros; entonces ahora no nos encontraríamos frente a este ridículo dilema.

Hinata sonrió para sus adentros. Su tía había tomado medidas para prepararla para el matrimonio porque no quería que Hinata avergonzara a la familia pareciendo una imbécil total. Aunque no la incluían en las actividades sociales de la familia en Londres, había tenido toda suerte de maestros: de equitación, música, danza, lenguas y arte, además de otros que le enseñaron a leer, escribir y conceptos rudimentarios de aritmética. Jamás recibió elogios por su desempeño puesto que nadie esperaba que destacara en nada, sin embargo, ella aprovechó las enseñanzas.

—Dado que cumplirá los dieciocho el mes que viene, este verano pensaba llevarla a Londres para que disfrutara de la temporada social —dijo Mikoto—. Hubiera recibido numerosas ofertas de matrimonio. Te lo dije, Fugaku, solo lo has olvidado.

La respuesta de su tío fue un gruñido; Hinata supuso que quizá ya olvidaba muchas cosas debido a la edad. Era viejo como para ser su abuelo, se encogía de dolor cada vez que se movía. Kurenai podría haber aliviado sus dolores mediante un remedio de hierbas, pero tal vez la hubiesen despedido solo por atreverse a ofrecérselo. Hinata también podría haberlos mitigado. Gracias a la compañía constante de Kuranai había aprendido los maravillosos usos de las hierbas. Hubiera sido posible ayudar a un hombre bondadoso y decente, incluso de manera secreta, añadiendo hierbas benéficas a su comida y bebida, pero los hombres fríos y sin corazón se merecían lo que la naturaleza les prodigaba.

Mikoto mantenía la vista clavada en Hinata, aguardando, y ella se dio cuenta de que quizá su tía esperaba una reacción ante la mención del viaje a Londres. Aunque ya conocía la decepcionante respuesta a la pregunta que estaba por hacer, la hizo de todas maneras:

—¿Entonces no disfrutaré de una temporada social en Londres?

—No, este matrimonio es más importante. Los criados ya han empacado tus cosas. Partirás mañana de madrugada, con una escolta y una dama de compañía.

—¿Tú me acompañarás?

—No, tu tío se encuentra muy mal, así que debo permanecer a su lado y es probable que si Sasuke te acompaña vuelva a ser retado a duelo, así que eso es imposible. Naruto Uzumaki procede de una familia eminente y acaudalada establecida en Yorkshire durante siglos. Conozco a su madre socialmente, pero no muy bien. Nunca me he encontrado con su hijo. Lleva el título de vizconde de Konoha, pero eso es cuanto sé acerca de ese individuo belicoso que, antes que a la sociedad londinense, parece preferir las regiones agrestes de Yorkshire. Si te rechaza, tanto mejor, porque entonces el hacha caería sobre su cabeza, por así decir, y tú podrías regresar a casa y continuar con nuestra vida habitual. Pero tú no puedes rechazarlo a él. Todos los Uchiha incluida tú, cumplirán con la petición del príncipe regente, para que él no pueda echarnos la culpa de nada.

—Un vizconde está por debajo de nosotros —protestó Fugaku—, pero presta atención, muchacha: negarte a casarte con Uzumaki sería una locura. Si lo haces te haré encerrar en un manicomio durante el resto de tu vida.

A Hinata le pareció increíble la idea de que el futuro de su familia dependiera de ella, pero la amenaza de su tío la aterró: sabía que haría exactamente eso si perdía su título y sus tierras por culpa de ella. Pero para ella la situación suponía escapar de su familia. No tenía la menor intención de rechazar a lord Uzumaki.

Inclinó la cabeza y abandonó el comedor, y solo entonces pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Mañana. No había contado con partir tan pronto, pero... cuanto antes, mejor.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. La Maldición

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«2**__**»**_

* * *

—Haz que te ame, preciosa. Haz que se enamore profundamente de ti y disfrutarás de una buena vida a su lado —susurró la tía de Hinata antes de que esta montara en el carruaje.

Hinata tardó horas en deshacerse de la impresión. Su tía la había llamado «preciosa» y le había dado consejo. Ya se había sorprendido cuando Mikoto salió fuera para despedirse de ella, dado que durante la noche anterior había enviado al mayordomo a la habitación de Hinata para darle dinero para el viaje en vez de hacerlo ella misma. Las palabras de su tía casi hicieron que pensara que la quería, pero toda una vida demostraba lo contrario. ¿Por qué su ella era incapaz de actuar de manera consistente? ¿Por qué solo recibía esos ocasionales y confusos chispazos de la madre que deseaba?

Si Uzumaki, el zorro del norte, perdía la cabeza por ella dejaría en paz a Sasuke, el adorado hijo de Mikoto, y cesaría en su intento de matarlo. Hinata no era tonta: ¡solo había un vástago adorado en su familia y sus tíos harían o dirían lo que fuera para protegerlo, incluso mentirle a su sobrina sobre sus posibilidades de seducir a un hombre que detestaba a su familia tanto como ella misma!

El carruaje con el blasón de la familia se había detenido ante la puerta principal. Supuso que el orgullo familiar requería que su llegada ante la puerta del enemigo fuera por todo lo alto. Además del cochero, la escoltaban dos lacayos; esa mañana, más temprano, había ido a los establos para visitar a los caballos por última vez y decirle al mozo de cuadra que se llevaría a _Rebel _con ella: si no regresaba a ese lugar y realmente confiaba en que no lo haría, no quería dejar atrás nada que realmente apreciaba.

Otros miembros del personal salieron para despedirse de ella. Había pensado que no vertería lágrimas por ese lugar, pero sí por las personas con las que se había criado, personas que realmente sentían afecto por ella. William, su caballerizo, incluso le dio una talla de madera de un caballo y le dijo que esperaba que le recordara a _Rebel_. No era así: la talla no era muy buena, pero ella la apreciaría de todos modos.

Los criados que la acompañaban habían recibido instrucciones: debían regresar inmediatamente a casa con ella si el hombre no la recibía. Por lo demás, los criados a excepción de kurenai debían regresar a Leicestershire en el carruaje. Hinata confió en que la dejaran entrar y que descubriera algo en Naruto Uzumaki que le gustara aparte de su mutuo desagrado por su primo hermano, pero tal vez no sería así y también era posible que no le abriera la puerta.

El emisario había acudido primero a casa de los Uchiha. Desde Leicestershire se tardaba media semana en carruaje hasta alcanzar el hogar de lord Uzumaki cerca de York.

El hombre del regente ya estaba de camino y solo les llevaba un día de ventaja, lo cual significaba que lord Uzumaki todavía ignoraba su llegada inminente. Si la noticia lo enfurecía cuando la recibiera «y con razón», pensó Hinata, deseó que dispusiera de más de un solo día para recuperar la calma antes de su llegada.

Hubiera sido lógico que su familia aguardara hasta conocer la reacción de Uzumaki frente a la exigencia del regente antes de enviarla al norte: despachar a Hinata con tanta prisa indicaba temor. Puede que los Uchiha se enfadaran y protestaran ante dicha exigencia, pero jamás hubiesen puesto en evidencia al regente porque las consecuencias eran demasiado importantes para ellos.

Y su primo hermano... ¡qué villano! La noche antes, cuando acudió a su habitación, Hinata supo que la «estrategia» que Sasuke mencionó en el comedor no le gustaría al lord.

—Primero cásate con él, después envenénalo —fue lo único que dijo—. Si no tiene otros parientes podremos exigir la mitad de sus tierras o todas ellas. Sé que tenía una hermana que falleció, pero nadie sabe mucho más acerca de Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Y qué pasa si resulta que me gusta? —había contestado Hinata.

Ella no confiaba mucho en que ocurriera, pero podría...

—No te gustará. Serás leal a tu familia y lo detestarás.

Puede que acabara detestando a Naruto Uzumaki, pero ciertamente no sería por lealtad a su familia. Sin embargo, ella no lo dijo, y disimuló el estupor ante la sugerencia de Sasuke. Sabía que era malvado y rencoroso, incluso cruel, pero... ¿también sanguinario?

Y, sin embargo, era tan apuesto, disfrutaba de tantas ventajas, incluso era el hijo de un conde... Su única excusa consistía en que era hijo de su padre. «De tal palo tal astilla», era un dicho que nunca había sido tan cierto como en la familia Uchiha.

Ella se negó incluso a tomar en cuenta la absurda sugerencia de Sasuke. En cambió preguntó:

—¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto Uzumaki para que te retara tres veces a duelo?

—Nada que justifique semejante persistencia —contestó él, resoplando—. Pero no nos contraríes con este asunto, prima. No queremos estar emparentados con él a través del matrimonio. Su muerte eliminará cualquier otra exigencia que el príncipe regente pueda plantearnos.

Ella le indicó la puerta con un gesto y él le lanzó una mirada tan malvada por echarlo que Hinata creyó que quizá le pegaría un puñetazo para hacer hincapié en lo que acababa de decirle: no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero Sasuke todavía estaba centrado en su intriga y, antes de marcharse, dijo:

—Como viuda gozarás de libertad, de más libertad de la que jamás te proporcionaría una familia o un marido. No lo olvides, prima.

¡Era su mayor deseo! Pero no a cambio de lo que él estaba sugiriendo. No obstante, había perdido la oportunidad de averiguar algo más sobre el hombre a cuyo hogar la enviaban; Sasuke lo conocía, podría haberle dicho algo sobre él, pero no lo hizo. Casi se volvió para hacerle una pregunta antes de que la puerta se cerrara, pero nunca le había pedido nada y no tenía intención de empezar a hacerlo.

Resultaba ridículo que lo único que sabía acerca de lord Uzumaki era que quería ver muerto a su primo hermano. Ignoraba si era joven o viejo, inválido, feo o incluso tan frío e insensible como su propia familia. También podía estar comprometido con otra mujer, podía estar enamorado... Era atroz pensar que la vida de él se pondría patas arriba solo porque quería obtener justicia de su primo hermano, una justicia que obviamente no podía obtener a través de los tribunales. ¡Ella ya empezaba a compadecerlo!

Ese día, cuando el carruaje se detuvo a la hora de almorzar, Hinata ya se encontraba mucho más lejos de la casa señorial de los Uchiha de lo que jamás había estado.

¡Esa noche ya habrían abandonado Leicestershire! El viaje a Londres hubiese sido su primer viaje largo y la primera vez que abandonaba el condado. Había estado en Leicester y en algunas otras ciudades de los alrededores, pero fueron visitas breves y siempre había regresado a casa por la noche, así que estaba empeñada en disfrutar del viaje, pese a lo que sucediera cuando llegara a destino, y pasó gran parte de aquel

primer día mirando por la ventanilla y contemplando unos paisajes jamás vistos con anterioridad.

No obstante, no logró desprenderse de sus temores y del torbellino de sus pensamientos. Al final de la tarde por fin le contó a Kurenai la vil sugerencia de Sasuke.

La doncella se limitó a arquear una ceja, no parecía sorprendida en absoluto.

—¿Así que veneno, eh? Ese muchacho sigue siendo un cobarde Te pide que hagas algo pero es incapaz de hacerlo él mismo.

—Pero se batió en esos duelos —repuso Hinata—. Eso supuso cierto valor.

—Apuesto a que disparó la pistola antes de tiempo —dijo Kurenai en tono desdeñoso

—. Pregúntaselo a Uzumaki, a tu zorro, cuando te encuentres con él. Estoy segura de que confirmará mis sospechas.

—No es «mi zorro», y tal vez no debiéramos llamarlo así solo porque mis tíos lo hicieron —dijo Hinata, si bien ella no había dejado de hacerlo.

—Bueno, quizá tengas ganas de hacerlo.

—¿De llamarlo zorro?

—No, de envenenarlo.

Hinata soltó un grito ahogado.

—Por Dios santo... nunca haría tal cosa.

—No, supongo que no. Lo haré yo, si te pone un dedo encima.

Saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Kurenai para protegerla de un extraño que se convertiría en su marido supuso un consuelo.

Como circulaba a lo largo de la antigua Gran Carretera del Norte, que llegaba hasta Escocia, el segundo día el carruaje de los Uchiha avanzaba mucho más rápidamente.

Aunque la carretera era irregular, _Raston_, el gato de Alfreda, no parecía inquieto y ronroneaba recostado en el asiento entre ambas. Nunca lo habían dejado entrar en la casa, vivía en las vigas del establo de los Uchiha y, curiosamente, su presencia nunca pareció molestar a los caballos. Kurenai le llevaba comida, los caballerizos también y _Raston _se había vuelto gordo y pesado gracias a la buena alimentación.

—Tu padre le dijo al maldito cochero que se diera prisa —protestó Kurenai durante el tercer bandazo sufrido esa mañana—, pero esto es demasiado. No creo que lord Uchiha quisiera que llegaras a York antes que el emisario del príncipe regente. Hoy, cuando nos detengamos para almorzar, le diré al cochero que conduzca más despacio.

En el viaje de regreso podrá ir tan rápido como quiera.

—Pero esto es divertido —dijo Hinata, sonriendo—. No me importan los bandazos.

—Te importarán esta noche, cuando te duela todo el cuerpo, pero me alegra verte sonreír. Ahora sabes que puedes ser tú misma, reír cuando te venga en gana, llorar cuando quieras e incluso enfadarte de vez en cuando. Lejos de esa casa que te asfixiaba, ya no necesitas disimular tu auténtico estado de ánimo, cielo.

Hinata arqueó una ceja negra.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que deje que ese prometido escogido por el príncipe vea cómo soy de verdad?

—Podrías hacerlo. ¿Por qué habrías de disimular frente a él?

Hinata rio.

—En realidad ya no sé quién soy.

—Claro que lo sabes. Conmigo eres tú misma y siempre lo has sido.

—Pero solo contigo, y solo porque en esa casa tú eras la única que realmente me quería.

—Tu tía...

—No la defiendas. Solo me dirigía la palabra cuando no le quedaba otro remedio, o cuando Sasuke y mi tío estaban ausentes y ella estaba de un humor parlanchín. E incluso entonces lo único que quería era que me quedara sentada escuchándola, no que participara en una auténtica conversación.

A menudo, Kurenai había intentado convencer a Hinata de que Mikoto la quería, y de vez en cuando Hinata llegó a creer que tal vez fuese verdad. A veces su tía le sonreía cuando no había nadie más presente, o permanecía en el umbral del estudio observándola durante una clase con su tutor. En cierta ocasión, cuando Hinata se hizo un corte en el brazo, Mikoto apartó a Kurenai para ocuparse de la herida ella misma.

Incluso le había regalado a _Rebel_, su bien más preciado, cuando Hinata cumplió trece años. Sí: algunas veces Mikoto se había comportado como una madre con ella, pero Hinata sabía lo que era el cariño y lo que te hacía sentir. Lo veía cada vez que Kurenai la miraba, no así en la mirada de su tía. Sin embargo, sabía que Mikoto era capaz de sentirlo.

—Era como si ella fuese capaz de ser dos personas diferentes, Kurenai. Casi siempre fría e indiferente y, en escasas ocasiones, cariñosa e interesada. A veces creí... pero si hubiese sido yo misma con ella me hubiera visto expuesta a la crítica o a un ataque cuando volvía a ser tan fría como mi tio. El dolor que me causaba habría sido mucho peor si me hubiese permitido a mí misma confiar que podría ser de otra manera. Pero tú... he deseado tantas veces que tú fueses mi madre y que los Uchiha nunca me hubiesen criado.

—No tantas como las que yo deseé que tú fueras mi hija. Pero eres la hija de mi corazón, nunca lo dudes. —Kurenai carraspeó y, en tono más formal, añadió—:Sabemos por qué te ocultabas de esa familia anormal: era el único modo de evitar el dolor y el maltrato. Ambas debemos esperar que esos días hayan desaparecido para siempre.

—¿Qué crees que pasará si no le gusto a Naruto Uzumaki y me envía de vuelta a casa?

—se preguntó Hinata en voz alta.

—Lo único que ocurrirá es que disfrutarás de esa temporada social en Londres, tal como te prometieron, y poco después encontrarás un marido. Pero lord Uzumaki debería estar muy loco para que tú no le gustaras, cielo.

—Pero aborrece a Sasuke y me aborrecerá a mí debido a ello.

—Entonces sería un tonto.

—Puede que lo sea de todas maneras —comentó Hinata en tono un poco lastimero

—. Sabía que finalmente me casaría, pero confié en que antes pasaría por un noviazgo.

—Y eso hubiese sido lo correcto.

—Que al menos conociera a mi marido a fondo antes de llegar al altar.

—Ya hemos ido más allá de las circunstancias «habituales», pero podrías exigir un breve noviazgo. Si Uzumaki es un buen hombre puede que esté de acuerdo.

—O puede que la familia real le infunda tanto miedo como a mi familia y que me arrastre directamente al altar.

Kurenai soltó una risita.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres: que te rechacen ante la puerta o casarte de inmediato?

Hinata suspiró.

—No lo sabré hasta haberlo conocido. Ojalá nada de todo esto hubiese sucedido.

—Anímate, cielo. Este lord del norte podría ser maravilloso, tal vez el príncipe regente te está haciendo un gran favor.

—O Sasuke podría haberme hecho el mayor daño no planificado posible: dejarme a merced de un marido que bien podría rechazarme.

—Entonces quizá no debiéramos especular, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kurenai.

—Quizá no.

El tercer día del viaje, cuando se detuvieron para almorzar, nadie del mesón sabía quién era Naruto Uzumaki, pero descubrieron que el emisario del regente viajaba con tanta rapidez que a esas alturas tal vez ya estaba llegando a Londres. Al parecer, viajaba de día y de noche, solo cambiando los caballos cuando podía y durmiendo en su carruaje.

Esa noche, cuando se encontraban a escasas horas de la finca de lord Uzumaki, Kurenai se negó a seguir el viaje en medio de la oscuridad. Quería que Hinata descansara y que su aspecto fuera el mejor cuando se enfrentara a su zorro por primera vez. Tomaron una habitación en un mesón y Kurenai bajó para ordenar que prepararan un baño para Hinata y que les sirvieran la cena en su habitación. Cuando regresó disponía de más información acerca de la familia Uzumaki.

—Esto no te gustará —dijo, con mirada adusta—. Como si no tuvieras bastantes preocupaciones, al parecer una maldición se cierne sobre esta familia a la que te han ordenado unirte, así que me parece que ahora debemos confiar en que te rechacen en cuanto llegues.

—¿Qué clase de maldición?

—Una muy fea, de siglos de antigüedad, una maldición que acabó con la vida de todos los primogénitos de cada generación cuando cumplieron los veinticinco años... a menos que una enfermedad o un accidente se los llevara primero.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Hinata dijo:

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—No, solo repito lo que se me dijo sobre la familia de lord Uzumaki la camarera, luego la cocinera y después uno de sus propios aldeanos que está visitando a un pariente.

—Pero nosotras... yo no creo en las maldiciones, quiero decir. ¿Y tú?

—No realmente. Pero lo que pasa, cielo, es que muchas personas sí, incluso aquellas que supuestamente están malditas. Si te dicen que morirás cuando alcances cierta edad, puede que lleves una vida más temeraria y el daño invocado por la maldición acabe por ocurrir de todas maneras. Pero dudo que los herederos Uzumaki se limitaran a caer muertos por ningún motivo. Dile a tu zorro que te lo explique cuando te sientas cómoda con él.

—Lo haré. Es evidente que deben de existir algunas explicaciones sencillas que la familia no se molesta en compartir y por eso el rumor nunca fue suprimido, tal como debería haber ocurrido.

—Sin duda.

—Y a lo mejor les gusta que ese rumor circule... por algún motivo.

—No es necesario que me convenzas a mí, cielo, pero lo que me inquieta es lo de los «siglos de antigüedad». Eso significa que dicho rumor ha circulado durante muchísimo tiempo y ha seguido vivo porque algunos primogénitos murieron cuando cumplieron los veinticinco. Esa es mucha mala suerte para una familia, si es que únicamente se trata de

mala suerte.

Hinata fruncía el ceño, pero quería saber qué más había oído Kurenai sobre los Uzumaki.

—¿Dijeron algo acerca de Naruto en particular?

—Es joven. Nadie dijo cuántos años tiene, pero es obvio que aún no ha cumplido los veinticinco.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y, en tono acusatorio, exclamó:

—¡Realmente crees en las maldiciones!

—No, solo era una pequeña ligereza que evidentemente ha desaparecido por completo.

—Sasuke mencionó que lord Uzumaki tenía una hermana que murió. Puede que él ni siquiera fuera el primogénito de esta generación.

—Lo cual podría ser una buena noticia si creyéramos en las maldiciones, pero la muerte nunca es una buena noticia. Quizá tenga otros hermanos, unos cuya existencia Sasuke ignora.

—O que sea el último de su estirpe y estuviera empeñado en morir en un duelo. Ojalá supiésemos más cosas sobre él.

—Bueno, existe otro rumor, uno todavía más absurdo. Dicen que de noche merodea por los páramos como un zorro de verdad y que sus aullidos lo demuestran.

Antes de quedarse boquiabierta, Hinata exclamó:

—¡Dime que eso se trata de otra ligereza!

Kurenai le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No, pero ya sabes cómo adornan los rumores cada vez que los repiten. Acaban siendo tan disparatados que se reducen a ser chismorreos de mujeres.

—Bueno, es obvio que ese rumor se limita a ser una tontería supersticiosa. ¿Un hombre zorro?, yo había escuchado sobre hombres lobo… A lo mejor también hay un ogro morando en una torre.

Kurenai rió.

—Creo que a estas alturas nada me sorprendería; pero debe de haber algo raro en la familia Uzumaki para que estos rumores hayan empezado.

—¿Y los zorros viven en Inglaterra?

—De hecho sí.

—Cierto y desde hace siglos, cuando las personas supersticiosas iniciaron estos rumores ridículos —insistió Hinata.

—No estoy discutiendo contigo, cielo. No obstante, como los zorros viven en Inglaterra y es muy raro verlos, tal vez nadie creería que oye un zorro de verdad, solo a uno sobrenatural; pero si las personas realmente han oído aullidos, no cabe duda de que solo son los de un perro con orejas puntiagudas.

Hinata resopló.

—Bueno, has averiguado más cosas sobre los Uzumaki de las que yo quería saber. Creo que me mostraré muy desagradable cuando llegue, para asegurar que me rechace ante la puerta.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, sepan que no me olvido de los lectores de fanfiction, espero que hayan tenido una linda y dulce navidad. _**


	5. Amigos y Enemigos

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«3**__**»**_

* * *

Naruto estaba de pie junto a la ventana de su habitación, observando el carruaje que a lo lejos avanzaba por el sinuoso camino. El sudor le humedecía la frente y el cabello; le dolía todo el cuerpo, así que no notaba si también le dolía la herida. El día antes le habían informado de que durante la noche uno de los Uchiha se había detenido en un mesón situado a solo unas horas de distancia. Dado que el mensaje había pasado a través de cuatro personas antes de llegar a él, la información acerca de cuál de los Uchiha se trataba no llegó a su conocimiento. Naruto confió en que fuera Sasuke Uchiha, que hubiese acudido para poner punto final al asunto, pero lo dudaba. El hombre enviado por el príncipe Jorge le aseguró que los Uchiha acatarían la sugerencia del regente. ¡Sugerencia!

Aún lo invadía la ira por la manera en la cual dicha sugerencia le había sido transmitida y también por las descaradas amenazas subsiguientes. Sin embargo, el emisario del regente había parecido tan desinteresado... parecía darle igual el modo en que sus palabras fueran recibidas o su desastroso resultado; él se limitaba a cumplir con su deber.

Chõji Akimichi estaba a su lado; no observaba la llegada del carruaje, sino que contemplaba a Naruto con el ceño fruncido. No era tan alto como Naruto, no medía un metro ochenta de estatura, pero Chõji, cabellos castaño y de ojos negros, era más que un criado y a menudo aprovechaba su estatus.

El vizconde y el hijo del mayordomo se habían criado juntos en esa casa. Eran de la misma edad y sus gustos eran similares; nadie se sorprendió de que se hicieran amigos antes de que su distinta posición social lo evitara. Puede que el padre de Naruto hubiese puesto fin a esa amistad si hubiera vivido más allá del quinto año de vida de Naruto. A su madre le resultaba indiferente y el padre de Chõji no osó evitarla, así que en el presente Naruto y Chõji mantenían un vínculo especial que suponía un

desafío a las diferencias de clase.

—Has de volver a la cama —dijo Chõji, haciendo gala de osadía.

—Has de dejar de darme órdenes porque crees que ahora estoy débil. ¿Le has enviado esa carta a mi madre? Prefiero que se entere de la abominable exigencia del regente por mí y no a través del chismorreo, en caso de que salga a la luz.

—Por supuesto, la envié esta misma mañana.

Se suponía que Chõji era un ayuda de cámara pero, haciendo gala de cierta audacia, había contratado a otro para Naruto y ello lo dejó sin unos deberes específicos. Naruto le había ofrecido otras tareas a su amigo, unas que podría haber preferido, pero Chõji tampoco cumplió con estas y acabó por decir que sería un factótum, que no estaría al servicio de nadie. En realidad no le había adjudicado un nombre a su puesto actual, pero prometió estar disponible para lo que fuera que Naruto necesitara y que confiaba en recibir un sueldo por ello. Y lo obtuvo. Aunque Naruto lo había despedido varias veces, sabía que lo echaría en falta si su amigo se tomase sus palabras en serio y se marchase.

Chõji meneó la cabeza.

—Ofrezco buenos consejos, no órdenes, así que no te haría daño si me hicieras caso de vez en cuando. Pero no cuentes con que vuelva a tender tu cuerpo desnudo en la cama si te derrumbas. Iré en busca de lacayos para que lo hagan...

—No estoy tan débil como para no poder pegarte un puñetazo.

Antes de contestar, Chõji dio un paso a un lado.

—Sí que lo estás, pero no diré ni una palabra más, así que no creas que has de demostrar lo contrario... pero de verdad, cuando hasta eres incapaz de ponerte los pantalones...

«A veces resulta más fácil hacer caso omiso de mi amigo», pensó Naruto. En general Chõji se encargaba de mantenerlo en forma, tanto verbal como físicamente, y Naruto solía agradecérselo, pero no en ese momento, desde que regresó a casa con esa herida en particular. La anterior solo fue un rasguño, la presente no dejaba de empeorar.

No necesitaba que un médico se lo dijera, sabía muy bien que la herida no cicatrizaba como debiera; acababa de recuperar un poco de fuerza tras perder mucha sangre cuando se inició la fiebre y volvió a decaer.

Volver a su hogar de Yorkshire había sido una estupidez; debería haberse quedado en su casa de Londres para recuperarse tras el último duelo con Sasuke Uchiha, pero no quiso que su madre supiera cuán gravemente herido estaba ni que circulara la noticia de que Sasuke estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida. No quería que Uchiha lo supiera, prefería morir antes de brindarle esa satisfacción. Y aún podía suceder; aún se sentía medio muerto, pero solo debido a esa maldita fiebre de la que no conseguía deshacerse.

La ira no suponía una ayuda: tener que enfrentarse a la amenaza del regente y al enemigo apareciendo ante su puerta cuando no se encontraba bien lo enfurecía todavía más. —Métela en una de las torres cuando llegue —le dijo Naruto a su amigo—. Hasta que decida qué hacer con ella.

—Me parece que la orden que recibiste fue la de casarte con ella —precisó Chõji en tono seco.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—¿Así que la rechazarás? —preguntó Chõji, alzando una ceja.

—No tendré que hacerlo, ella regresará a su casa a toda prisa, y los Uchiha podrán enfrentarse a las consecuencias cuando lo haga.

—¿Y cómo piensas conseguir que lo haga?

—Hay maneras de ahuyentar a las vírgenes —replicó Naruto, lanzándole una mirada sombría.

Chõji volvió a alzar una ceja.

—Muy bien, pero ¿he de recordarte que solo dispones de una única torre que aún resulta remotamente habitable?

—Pues entonces no te costará trabajo encontrarla, ¿verdad? —contestó Naruto en un tono tan seco como el de Chõji.

Chõji se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, pero se volvió y habló en tono serio:

—Debo hacer hincapié en que no estás en guerra con esa muchacha sino con su primo. Maltratarla no servirá de nada.

—En realidad cumple una función muy importante. Hará que Sasuke Uchiha y su familia pierdan sus tierras y su título.

Una chispa iluminó la mirada de Chõji.

—Me tranquiliza comprobar que no estás tan loco como pareces. Perdón: que actúas con cierta lógica, quiero decir.

—Este no es un buen momento para poner a prueba mi paciencia, Chõji —le advirtió Naruto—. Trae mi traje de montar. No estaré en casa cuando el enemigo llame a la puerta.

—El doctor Bates dijo que guardaras cama —dijo Chõji con un suspiro de exasperación.

—Descansaré cuando me haya quitado de encima esta cólera montando a caballo.

—¡Volverás a necesitar a Bates si insistes en hacerlo! Maldita sea, Naruto, sé razonable. Se te abrirán los puntos si cabalgas y a _Royal _le disgustará el olor de la sangre.

—Hay un montón de cosas que no le gustan a mi caballo, entre otras tú. Cómo reaccionará a la sangre aún está por verse; y ahora basta de vaticinios nefastos: obedece, aunque sea por una sola vez.

Antes de protestar, Chõji dio rienda suelta a su frustración.

—Iré en busca del médico y después me encargaré de tu novia.

Naruto echó a andar lentamente hacia su vestidor para encontrarse con su ayuda de camara a mitad de camino.

—No será mi novia.

Chõji se dirigió a la puerta y, sin volverse, prometió:

—La instalaré en la habitación menos acogedora que posees.

—En la torre —insistió Naruto.

—De acuerdo. Pero no tiene cama.

—¡Pues que duerma en el condenado suelo!

Tras dicha orden la puerta se cerró.

—Allí hay otro —dijo Hinata, señalando a través de la ventanilla del carruaje e indicando las ruinas de un pequeño castillo.

—Muchos de los castillos más pequeños de Yorkshire fueron construidos para protegerse de las incursiones de Escocia. Se suponía que Yorkshire debía ser una sólida muralla que evitaría que los ejércitos escoceses alcanzaran el sur.

—Escuchaste mis clases de historia, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata, contemplando a su doncella con una risita.

Kurenai asintió con la cabeza.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Se suponía que tu tutor no debía enseñarte historia; tus tíos lo hubieran despedido si lo averiguaban. Así que yo vigilaba la puerta. ¿No recuerdas que estuvo a punto de perder su empleo a causa de todas tus preguntas?

—Vagamente.

Hinata volvió a mirar por la ventanilla y se preguntó si esa pequeña ruina se encontraba en tierras de Uzumaki. Ya deberían encontrarse en estas a menos que en realidad los Uzumaki no poseyeran muchas tierras en Yorkshire.

—Me pregunto si permaneceremos aquí el tiempo suficiente como para ver florecer todos esos brezos. —Les habían dicho que florecerían a finales del verano—. Debe de ser un espectáculo hermoso, los brezales son extensos.

—Los brezales de Yorkshire son muy llamativos, incluso cuando el brezo no está en flor, pero yo prefiero los terrenos más boscosos —contestó Kurenai.

Esa mañana el cielo estaba nuboso, el paisaje le pareció un tanto inhóspito y tristón a Hinata. Se preguntó si la impresión solo se debía a sus pensamientos sombríos.

—¿Dónde demonios está? —preguntó con impaciencia, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla de su lado del carruaje.

Kurenai no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería.

—Se encuentra en mi lado.

La fachada de la casa señorial de tres plantas era de piedra gris oscura, casi negra, pero tal vez debido al musgo o a la hiedra que la cubría. A esa distancia resultaba difícil de distinguir. Dos torres se elevaban en las esquinas del gran edificio rectangular y le otorgaban el aspecto de un castillo. Ante cada torre crecía un árbol inmenso, ambos estaban en flor e impedían ver el resto de la finca.

—Tiene un aspecto triste, lúgubre e intimidante.

Al oír sus palabras Kurenai rió y dijo:

—No, no es verdad. No opinarías lo mismo si luciera el sol. Pronto lloverá, así que confiemos en que antes estaremos dentro.

—Si es que nos dejan entrar.

—Basta —exclamó la doncella, alzando la voz—. Si te rechazan ante la puerta escupiré sobre ella. Ya veremos si le gusta que mis maldiciones se sumen a la suya propia.

Hinata no pudo evitar la risa. Kurenai no era una bruja, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba fingir que sí. Formaba parte de su mística, cultivada entre los aldeanos para que siguieran sintiendo un temor reverencial por ella, si ellos le decían a alguien dónde obtenían sus pócimas.

Hinata divisó algo más y exclamó:

—¡Veo setos detrás de la casa! Al menos de este lado, lo bastante altos como para que no puedas asomarte por encima de ellos. ¿Crees que ha creado un laberinto allí?

¡Pues eso sí que podría resultar divertido!

—Sé que te negaron muchas cosas durante la infancia, pero debieras alegrarte de no haberte topado con un laberinto. Puedes perderte en ellos.

—Lo sabes por experiencia, ¿verdad?

Kurenai resopló.

—¿Quién, yo? ¿Entrar en un maldito laberinto? Ja, no en esta vida, pero Cora, la de la aldea de Tamdon, solía trabajar en una finca en el sur que poseía uno. Ella y su pretendiente pensaron que encontrarse en ese laberinto sería divertido y romántico. Era tan extenso que nadie oyó sus gritos pidiendo auxilio. Tuvieron suerte: solo pasaron unos días antes de que los encontraran, no semanas.

—Debieron haber dejado un rastro de mendrugos de pan para volver a encontrar la salida.

—Lo hicieron, pero el gato de Cora los siguió y los devoró.

Hinata meneó la cabeza.

—¿Hay algo de cierto en todo eso?

Kurenai no lo negó ni lo confirmó.

—Lo único que digo es que si entras en un laberinto has de dejar un rastro, pero no uno comestible.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, si es que allí hay uno.

Hinata se reclinó en el asiento; la ansiedad volvía a adueñarse de ella porque su destino ya estaba al alcance de su vista. Se encontraría con su futuro esposo dentro de una hora, si es que él se encontraba allí. Era evidente que el emisario había supuesto que sí, pero ¿y si Naruto Uzumaki no estaba en su hogar de Yorkshire y aún no había sido informado de esa boda? ¡Supondría un aplazamiento! Y eso le parecía perfecto; a lo mejor lord Uzumaki había sido advertido de lo que le exigirían y tenía la intención de permanecer inasequible de manera indefinida, con el fin de evitar recibir la noticia. Tal vez a ella le gustaría vivir allí, a condición de que Uzumaki no hiciese acto de presencia y ella pudiera disponer de la casa a solas.

Kurenai le rozó el hombro e indicó la otra ventanilla con la cabeza. El carruaje había avanzado más allá de la casa señorial, había recorrido la última curva del camino y regresado frente a la casa; entonces vieron un amplio establo adosado a un lado de la casa, y más allá un prado cercado que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Al ver la pequeña manada de caballos que pastaban, algunos lo bastante pequeños para ser potrillos, Hinata los contempló fijamente con sus ojos grises.

—¡Quizá cría caballos! —exclamó con voz excitada—. Resulta muy irónico que él ya esté haciendo precisamente lo que yo quiero hacer.

Kurenai rio.

—¿Aún albergas esa idea tonta de criar caballos algún día?

—Sí, ciertamente, y no cualquier clase de caballo sino excelentes caballos de carrera.

—Pero las mujeres no crían caballos —dijo Kurenai en tono brusco—. Sería un escándalo y tú lo sabes.

—Tonterías. Ah, comprendo: querías decir que... no, no, yo no estaría presente durante el apareamiento, tendría un administrador que se encargara de ello, por supuesto. Pero serían míos y yo los seleccionaría e intervendría en su entrenamiento. Sí, es indudable que soy capaz de hacer todo lo demás; además, obtendré buenos ingresos una vez que haya acabado con la familia y los maridos.

—O en cambio podrías dedicarte a tus hijos.

—Si es que algún día tengo uno, pero ¿quién dice que no puedo hacer ambas cosas?, ¡Puedo criar caballos y también criadores de caballos!

Hinata rio. Que a lord Uzumaki los caballos le gustaran tanto como a ella suponía un punto a su favor. Y dos puntos eran un buen presagio, ¿no? De pronto, él y el lugar donde vivía empezaron a agradarle bastante más que antes.

—Bueno, al menos la idea ha devuelto el color a tus mejillas. Y a buena hora —dijo Kurenai—. Estamos recorriendo el último tramo del camino a la casa.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. En la guarida del zorro

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«4**__**»**_

* * *

Los árboles bordeaban el camino aunque de manera irregular, así que tal vez no los habían plantado según un diseño preciso; la hiedra cubría las paredes exteriores de la casa, que eran de un color gris oscuro, pero había sido podada delante de las ventanas delanteras. Por encima de la entrada principal Hinata vio una gran vidriera circular de colores, pero desde el exterior no logró distinguir si los cristales formaban una imagen.

A ambos lados de la puerta de dos alas crecían arbustos recortados. Escuchar a escondidas bajo las ventanas no resultaría fácil.

Uno de los lacayos de los Uchiha ayudó a Hinata a salir del carruaje; ella se alisó su pelliza de color lila larga hasta las rodillas y bajó la vista para comprobar que el ruedo de su vestido rosa alcanzaba los zapatos. Decidió no ponerse el sombrero con plumas que llevaba en la mano. En ese momento el sol se asomó entre las nubes. «¿Será un buen presagio?», se preguntó. Quizá no: solo significaba que no estaba lloviendo.

Kurenai también bajó del carruaje con _Raston _en brazos y, en un tono desagradable, comentó:

—Se diría que debían habernos visto u oído llegar, y que estarían aquí fuera para recibirnos y saludarnos. Su personal deja mucho que desear si tenemos que llamar a la puerta.

—Quizá nos hemos equivocado de casa.

—No te hagas ilusiones, cielo, en el último mesón nos dieron indicaciones muy precisas.

También podía tratarse de una manera escasamente sutil de decirle que no era bienvenida, pero Hinata no volvió a mencionarlo. Hacía días que tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero entonces la sensación se intensificó, y creyó que iba a vomitar; el criado que tuviera que limpiar el vómito la detestaría, y no era una buena manera de empezar, si es que las dejaban entrar en la casa.

Los lacayos aguardaban la orden para descargar sus baúles, pero ella se había quedado como paralizada. Kurenai dio un paso al frente:

—Pues adelante, vamos —dijo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_Raston _soltó un sonoro bufido a medida que la doncella se acercaba y se zafó de sus brazos. Observaron cómo corría a lo largo de un lado de la casa y desaparecía.

—¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? —preguntó la doncella, sorprendida.

—Tal vez haya perros en la casa.

—O tal vez se debe a que allí dentro realmente hay un zorro —replicó Kurenai, insinuando que, después de todo, creía en las supersticiones—. _Raston _suele ahuyentar a los perros; aún no he visto uno que lo intimide.

—Es un lugar nuevo. Todavía no se siente como en casa.

—Y yo tampoco, frente a esta ausencia de bienvenida.

—Vamos a buscarlo.

—No, primero has de instalarte. _Raston _no irá lejos, supongo que se dirigirá directamente al establo. Es lo que acostumbra hacer.

—Aguardemos —indicó Hinata—. Si esa puerta no se abre tendremos un buen motivo para marcharnos.

—Sé que estás nerviosa, pero...

—Esperemos, de verdad. Ha salido el sol, me gustaría disfrutar de...

Hinata se interrumpió. Estaba muy nerviosa; mucho dependía de lo que sucediera ese día y, Kurenai, observándola con atención, se apresuró a asentir. ¿Realmente estaba tan asustada? Tomó aire unas cuantas veces, pero fue inútil.

Transcurrieron diez minutos, tal vez más. Al parecer, ese día no había nadie en casa.

O tal vez los Uzumaki no tenían criados... No, su madre había dicho que eran una familia eminente y acaudalada. Aquello era un rechazo, el zorro le diría que se marchara. Casi se tranquilizó hasta que se dio cuenta de que había mucho en juego.

Por fin Hinata enderezó los hombros y le hizo un gesto a Kurenai, que avanzó unos pasos y alzó el puño; casi perdió el equilibrio cuando un ala de la puerta se abrió y estuvo a punto de descargar un puñetazo en el aire. Kurenai le lanzó una mirada furibunda al hombre de pie en el umbral. Hinata guardó silencio. Le echó un vistazo y después bajó la vista, como siempre hacía frente a un extraño. Pero el vistazo bastó para que viera a un hombre robusto, de cabellos castaños cortados a la moda, al igual que su hermano, y ojos negros. Un hombre apuesto elegantemente ataviado: llevaba calzones color pardo, una chaqueta bien cortada y una gruesa corbata. No era el atuendo de un criado; si ese era lord Uzumaki ella estaría complacida. Los nudos en el estómago se aflojaron... pero entonces lo oyó decir:

—Me encontraba en una suerte de dilema, así que no pensaba abrir la puerta hasta que llamaran.

—¿Se da cuenta de cuánto tiempo hemos estado esperando aquí fuera? —exclamó Kurenai.

—No más de lo que yo aguardé esperando que llamaran a la puerta.

Hinata se quedó pasmada, esa clase de lógica la dejaba patidifusa. Kurenai soltó una maldición y después, en tono exasperado, preguntó:

—¿Cuál era ese dilema para que optara por ignorarnos?

—Solo quería asegurarme de que las salas estuvieran despejadas antes de invitarlas a pasar.

—¿Despejadas de qué?

—De encuentros furiosos. —El hombre habló tan bajo que Hinata no estuvo segura de haberlo oído bien—. Pasen, por favor.

—Si tú eres el mayordomo —protestó Kurenai—, me encargaré de que te despidan.

—No lo soy, y no harás tal cosa —dijo el hombre con descaro—. No tardarás en sentir afecto por mí. Me ado-rarás.

—Ni lo sueñes, cachorro. Llévanos con tu lord.

—No. Las llevaré a sus habitaciones.

Así que ese no era lord Uzumaki. Hinata volvió a echarle un vistazo solo para descubrir que él la miraba fijamente, y no apartó la mirada. Kurenai carraspeó para llamarle la atención. Él la oyó, pero no se ruborizó. En vez de eso, se detuvo, sonrió y le dijo a Hinata:

—Si él no te ama, yo sí te amaré. Ya posees mi corazón. A tus pies, lady Uchiha. Soy Chõji Akimichi y estoy encantado de conocerte.

Aquellos comentarios alegres y ridículos hicieron que una breve y cortés sonrisa curvara los labios de Hinata. No estaba acostumbrada a encontrarse con jóvenes de ninguna clase y nunca había experimentado semejante reacción por parte de uno de ellos.

—No soy lady Uchiha, mi apellido es Hyuga, soy hija de la hermana de Mikoto mi tía y prima hermana de Sasuke Uchiha — le aclaro Hinata.

—A sus pies Lady Hyuga, tanto mejor.

—¿Así que nos estabas esperando? —preguntó Hinata.

—No tan pronto, pero tú y tu madre deberían entrar.

—No soy lo bastante vieja para ser su madre —gruñó Kurenai—. Bien, lo soy, pero no lo soy, y si te descubro mirándola como acabas de mirarla una vez más creerás que soy tu madre por la bofetada que te daré.

Kurenai estaba muy enfadada por el recibimiento de Chõji Akimichi, pero él no estaba intimidado por ella en absoluto. Le dedico una sonrisa y comentó:

—¿Lo ves? Ya me adoras —dijo, y dio un paso atrás para dejarlas pasar—. Pues entonces, vamos. Les indicaré vuestra habitación, aunque en mi opinión no es una habitación. Muy bien, puede que vosotras tampoco la consideren una habitación. ¡Es una torre, maldita sea!

Eso no le sonó bien a Hinata, y repitió la demanda de Kurenai.

—A lo mejor deberías llevarnos con lord Uzumaki, ¿no?

—No puedo hacer eso. Cuando esté dispuesto a verte reclamará tu presencia.

—¿Hoy?

—Tal vez no.

Otro aplazamiento, y este le causó un suspiro de alivio. Otra sonrisa curvó sus labios y los nudos del estómago desaparecieron. Decidió que Chõji debía de estar bromeando cuando mencionó la torre, y si no era así, al diablo con la torre: no le importaría tanto si eso significaba no tener que enfrentarse al amo del señorío de inmediato... Bueno, a condición de que la torre dispusiera de una cama. Kurenai se disponía a protestar otra vez, pero Hinata meneó la cabeza ante ella; ya había protestado demasiado ese día, y el señor Akimichi ya había reanudado la marcha y atravesaba el vestíbulo.

Cuando pasaron junto a dos columnas griegas que bordeaban el vestíbulo entraron en un pasillo de dos plantas de altura cuyo suelo era de mármol gris. Por encima del revestimiento de madera oscura que cubría las blancas paredes colgaban pinturas al óleo; Hinata vio que eran retratos de hombres y mujeres, algunos de los cuales llevaban ropas que se remontaban a los siglos XVI y XVII. Supuso que se trataban de los antepasados del vizconde.

Del centro del cielorraso del vestíbulo colgaba una gran araña de cristal, pero a tanta altura que un criado se vería obligado a remontar una escalera para encenderla, así que pensó que no era utilizada a menudo. Pasaron junto a varias puertas de doble hoja que sin duda daban a las salas y al comedor, y finalmente alcanzaron la gran escalera principal.

Algunas salpicaduras de colores sobre las blancas paredes hicieron que Hinata volviera la mirada hacia el vestíbulo. La cristalera redonda encima de la puerta proyectaba haces de luz azules, rojos y amarillos sobre las paredes. Los cristales de la ventana formaban una imagen: la cabeza de un zorro mostrando los dientes. Hinata supuso que el emblema formaba parte del blasón familiar; El zorro, pero ¿por qué habían escogido la imagen de un zorro feroz? A lo mejor el actual lord Uzumaki tenía sentido del humor y había hecho construir la ventana como un modo de burlarse de los rumores absurdos. Pero después consideró que tal vez le disgustaba el rumor que afirmaba que aullaba en los brezales, al igual que le disgustaría el rumor acerca de estar maldito y condenado a morir joven.

Una vez llegado al final de la escalera, Chõji Akimichi las condujo a la derecha, a lo largo de un ancho pasillo alfombrado en el que solo había puertas a un lado. Hinata comprendió que esas habitaciones darían a la parte posterior de la finca. Pronto dieron la vuelta alrededor de una esquina y recorrieron otro pasillo que volvía a conducirlos a la parte delantera de la casa. Allí habían dejado abiertas algunas de las puertas situadas a ambos lados del pasillo para dejar entrar la luz. Era evidente que la casa disponía de numerosas habitaciones y que era más amplia de lo que parecía desde el exterior. Al final de ese pasillo, Chõji se detuvo ante una escalera de caracol. Hinata adivinó que conducía a la habitación de la torre que había mencionado. Hasta ese momento no creyó que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que las instalaría allí.

Se puso tensa y aguardó, pero él no se movió y se limitó a clavar la vista en la oscura escalera de caracol durante unos momentos. Después, sin decir palabra, se volvió, las condujo una vez más a lo largo del pasillo y regresó al otro. Cuando pasó junto a la puerta situada en el extremo echó un vistazo hacia atrás, miró a Hinata y a Kurenai y se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicando que debían guardar silencio; luego se acercó a la

siguiente puerta que se encontraba justo a la derecha de la escalera. Hinata recordó lo que le había pasado de niña, cuando interrumpió la soledad de su tío en la planta superior. Solo lo había hecho una vez: en aquella casa las lecciones se aprendían con rapidez.

Chõji entró en la habitación y abrió dos ventanas para dejar entrar aire fresco.

Hinata lo siguió, quería apreciar la vista. No se había equivocado: los altos setos que había visto desde lejos rodeaban una amplia zona ajardinada detrás de la casa, con césped de un brillante color verde y senderos bordeados de canteros de rosas y otras flores bonitas. Había algunos árboles que proporcionaban sombra a los bancos instalados a sus pies y un diminuto estanque. Aquí y allá había farolas para iluminar los senderos por las noches o solo para ofrecer una vista bonita desde la casa. Y en el centro había un laberinto. No era inmenso, pero los setos eran tan altos que no alcanzó a ver los senderos desde la ventana. Mala suerte. Le hubiese gustado memorizarlos antes de aventurarse en el laberinto. Y lo haría... si es que se quedaban allí.

Antes de marcharse, Chõji susurró:

—Asumiré el enfado del lord por no instalaros donde él ordenó, pero prefiero no despertarlo aún, así que procuren no hacer ruido.

Horrorizada al comprobar que Chõji no había estado bromeando acerca de la torre, Hinata dijo:

—Por favor, preferiría una habitación menos próxima a la suya, incluso una en esa torre.

Él sonrió, al parecer la ira del lord no lo preocupaba tanto como parecía hacía un instante.

—Tonterías. La mayoría de las habitaciones de aquí arriba no se limpian con regularidad a menos que estén ocupadas por unos huéspedes. Esta es la única habitación desocupada que está limpia y de cuya puerta no cuelga un cartel permanente donde pone «no usar».

Ella no había notado la presencia de ningún cartel.

—¿Por qué lord Uzumaki está durmiendo a esta hora del día?

—Me asombraría si lo estuviera. —Chõji se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la puerta y, sin hacer una pausa, añadió—: Haré que te suban tus baúles.

Hinata podría haberle dado las gracias si la puerta no se hubiera cerrado con tanta rapidez y si no estuviera preguntándose si Uzumaki era tan malhumorado como su tío, dado que había que pasar a su lado de puntillas. Y entonces clavó la mirada en la otra puerta, una que muy bien podía conectar esa habitación con la de lord Uzumaki y se le ocurrieron toda suerte de ideas alarmantes, ¡la peor de las cuales era que el zorro tendría fácil acceso y podía abalanzarse sobre ella mientras dormía!

Chõji llegó justo en el momento en que el doctor se marchaba. El doctor se detuvo para darle las mismas instrucciones que les había dado a los demás presentes en la habitación. Naruto notó la expresión de Chõji, y hubiera reído si la risa no le hubiera causado dolor. Todos habían estado en lo cierto: los puntos se habían abierto y tuvo que interrumpir la cabalgata, pero el bochornoso sermón del doctor había logrado lo que no logró la cabalgata: distraerlo momentáneamente de su enfado.

El criado encargado de permanecer a su lado y de traerle todo lo que necesitaba, estaba sentado en una silla junto a la puerta. Cuando el médico impartió sus instrucciones él también pegó un respingo en solidaridad con el vizconde. El ayuda de cámara de Naruto, también se encontraba en los aposentos, pero estaba ocupado en el vestidor.

Una vez que el médico se hubo marchado, Chõji cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

—¿Sanguijuelas? ¿De verdad?

—Al parecer, sea lo que sea que pusiste en el mensaje que convocó a el doctor hizo que trajera sanguijuelas —contestó Naruto—. Me advirtió de que no estaría disponible durante los próximos días porque debe visitar pacientes en el norte, pero confía en que las sanguijuelas harán bajar la fiebre. Esa es su opinión, no la mía.

Como Naruto tenía apoyada la pierna herida encima de la sábana, las sanguijuelas y la herida recosida eran perfectamente visibles. Chõji se negó a mirarlas; en vez de eso clavó la vista en el perro que parecía un zorro de Naruto, que dormía al pie de la cama. Para Chõji era un zorro, un animal bastante extraño como mascota.

Después de un momento Chõji meneó la cabeza y retiró un pelo de la sábana.

—No deberías dejar que ese chucho permanezca aquí, no mientras te aplican las sanguijuelas. Se le cae el pelo. No querrás pelos de zorro en la herida, ¿verdad?

—_Kurama_ está perfectamente. Se preocupa por mí, se negó a abandonar la habitación cuando el criado trató de echarlo. Después podrás cepillarlo si te inquieta que se le caiga el pelo. —Entonces, retomando el tema que más le importaba en ese momento, Naruto preguntó—: ¿Quién ocupaba ese carruaje, la hija de los Uchiha?

—Así es, es la prima hermana de Sasuke, sobrina del conde más exactamente.

—¿Qué opinó de la torre?

Antes de mirar a Naruto, Chõji le indicó al criado que abandonara la habitación.

—No lo averiguamos.

—¿Ya se había marchado?

—No, en realidad creo que lady Hyuga está muy conforme con su habitación.

Naruto frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—¿Dónde la alojaste, Chõji?

La respuesta fue un murmullo en voz baja y Naruto no la oyó. Estaba demasiado exhausto para repetir la pregunta, así que se limitó a esperar sin despegar la mirada de su amigo.

—En la habitación anexa —contestó este por fin, alzando la voz y suspirando.

—¡Chõji...! —dijo Naruto en tono de advertencia.

—Bueno, la habitación de Ino está cerrada con llave y siempre lo estará, y tu antigua alcoba está inutilizable porque dejaste gran parte de tus trastos de la infancia en ella.

—¡En esta planta hay numerosas alcobas! ¿Cómo te atreves a instalar a la prima hermana de mi enemigo en...?

—¡Un momento! No me eches la bronca hasta que estés recuperado, y, además, no me quedaba otra opción. Ninguna de las habitaciones de huéspedes está preparada porque cualquiera que quiere visitarte y quedarse aquí durante un tiempo te avisa con antelación. Esas fueron las instrucciones de tu madre, que tú jamás te molestaste en cambiar, así que solo se limpian estas habitaciones situadas en la parte de atrás de la casa. En cuanto a esa habitación en particular junto a la tuya, tu abuela hizo instalar esa puerta y se trasladó a ella cuando ya no lograba conciliar el sueño debido a los ronquidos de tu abuelo. Si no lo hubiera hecho ni siquiera formaría parte de tus aposentos.

—Sabes muy bien que considero esa habitación como la de mi madre y siempre lo haré. Se trasladó allí cuando murió mi padre y la ocupó hasta que...

—Hasta que se marchó tras el entierro de Ino. Y juró que nunca regresaría. Jamás le diste ningún uso, salvo mantenerla preparada para ella por si acaso cambiaba de opinión y regresaba.

—No lo hará —dijo Naruto en tono apagado—. Se crio en Londres y prefiere vivir allí. Aquí se apena demasiado, allá se distrae de la pena.

—Pero si lady Kushina regresara, de todos modos, no querría ocupar esa habitación en particular e insistiría en alojarse en otra. Querría que tú ocupes todos los aposentos del lord. Además, este arreglo se limita a ser temporal, pero ya que insistes, consideré que instalar a lady Hyuga allí era bastante adecuado, puesto que ahora no tendrá que trasladarse a otra habitación después del casamiento.

A Naruto le importaba un pimiento cuán lógicas sonaban todas sus palabras... a excepción de la referencia al matrimonio. Haría todo lo posible por evitar que se celebrara una boda, pero enfadarse con Chõji carecía de sentido porque el enfado no duraría. Nunca duraba y de momento no tenía fuerzas para seguir enfadado.

No obstante, soltó un gruñido y dijo:

—Cierra esa maldita puerta.

—¡Desde luego!

Chõji se apresuró a correr el cerrojo e incluso hizo girar el pomo para asegurarse de que estaba bien cerrada. Cuando regresó, comentó con tono despreocupado:

—Además, no vas a recorrer los pasillos durante un tiempo, donde podrías encontrártela. ¿Están funcionando las sanguijuelas? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Pero no lo logró, porque de manera concisa, Naruto dijo:

—Desobedeciste mis órdenes. Aparte de tus enrevesados argumentos, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Chõji pegó un respingo, pero no se amilanó.

—Podrás trasladarla a la torre cuando te hayas recuperado. No tuve corazón para hacerlo, eso es todo.

Naruto suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Te he cansado —expresó Chõji—. Me marcharé...

—No, no lo harás. ¿Qué miembro de la familia la acompañó?

Chõji se sentó en la silla junto a la cama.

—Ninguno, lo cual resulta bastante extraño. Sin embargo, la escoltaban varios criados, aunque la única que se quedará aquí con ella es su doncella. Una mujer encantadora, briosa y dispuesta a lanzar terribles amenazas. Uno diría que la lady es ella, pero es obvio que es muy protectora con su dama.

—¿Y la dama?

—No me trató como a un insecto que uno pisa con la bota, como me trató ya sabes quién. Esa última amante tuya... bien, no me repetiré, pero algunas damas son... solo son...

—Sí, conozco los sentimientos que albergas por las zorras estiradas, pero todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Pues en mi opinión, la dama parecía un tanto intimidada, como si no estuviese acostumbrada a tratar con extraños... o como si no esperara que la invitaran a entrar. O puede que se limite a ser muy recatada. Sí, quizás eso era todo, teniendo en cuenta su juventud.

—No es demasiado joven, ¿verdad? —preguntó Naruto en tono bastante duro y volviendo a abrir los ojos—. Si me han enviado a una niña...

Chõji lo interrumpió soltando una carcajada.

—¿De verdad crees que el príncipe regente hubiera planteado sus exigencias sin averiguar primero si había una hija o pariente de los Uchiha en edad de casarse? No, al menos es lo bastante mayor para eso. ¿Te gustaría leer algo más del...?

—No.

Naruto aguardó, pero Chõji se limitó a dejar el libro que había cogido en la mesilla de noche y se acomodó en el sillón para echar una cabezadita en cuanto el lord se durmiera. Como si no hubiese más que contar acerca de ese encuentro con la chiquilla Hyuga. Como si Naruto no sintiera la menor curiosidad acerca de la muchacha que le habían encajado. Y no la sentía. Ella no se quedaría. Incluso pondría un carruaje a su disposición para su viaje de regreso cuando ella se negara a casarse

con él.

Como Chõji no dijo nada más, Naruto no pudo soportarlo más:

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—Confiaba en que no lo preguntaras, pero puesto que lo has hecho... —Chõji hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Tiene una verruga en la mandíbula izquierda y otra en la nariz. Prometo que me apresuré a despegar la vista de ellas. Tiene mejillas rubicundas más adecuadas a una campesina y grandes ojos de búho. Pero si puedes pasar todo eso por alto y también su peso...

—¿También es gorda?

—Un poco... —Chõji meneó la cabeza—. Muy bien: es muy gorda, pero una buena dieta y ejercicio podrán ponerle remedio. Puedo iniciar una dieta para ella si tú...

—Si es igual de gorda como tú, no voy a poder…

Naruto se quedó callado sabia, que eso iba a molestar a su amigo, odiaba que lo llamaran gordo, Chõji solo se limitó a mirarlo de una manera que si no estuviese en cama convaleciente, saldría disparado de ahí.

Naruto carraspeo y prosiguió —No, no te muestres amistoso con ella, quiero que aborrezca este lugar y se marche por su propia voluntad.

—¿Así que su gordura supone un problema?

—No seas obtuso, Chõji. Su aspecto no me importa en lo más mínimo.

—Entonces ¿por qué me haces preguntas?

—Porque preferiría no sorprenderme de un modo u otro, y, a decir verdad, temí que pudiera ser una beldad enviada aquí para tentarme, dado que su primo hermano es un muchacho apuesto pese a su alma negra. Me alegro de que al menos no sea demasiado atractiva, porque mi decisión estaba tomada en cuanto supe que ese adulador de la realeza me amenazó con las consecuencias que suponía no cumplir con los deseos de su amo. Se hará justicia si Sasuke Uchiha pierde todo aquello que aprecia debido a su prima. Así que ella debe negarse a casarse conmigo y nosotros nos aseguraremos de que sea así. ¿Está claro?

—Como el cristal.

—Entonces ve a buscarla y tráela aquí.

—¿No te importa que ella se sienta asqueada al ver lo que el médico ha dejado de ti?

—No me importa si se desmaya. Tráela... y también unas sales aromáticas.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. El zorro y la liebre

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«5**__**»**_

* * *

—Hemos de averiguar si hay un invernáculo o un jardín de invierno donde podamos plantar tus esquejes de hierbas —le dijo Hinata a Kurenai.

Iban de camino al establo en busca de _Raston _y Hinata también quería asegurarse de que _Rebel _estaba bien cuidada. Había dejado su sombrero y su pelliza en la alcoba, pues el día era agradablemente templado. Su vestido estilo Imperio era de manga corta y, para conservar el recato durante el día, llevaba una pechera a conjunto que ocultaba su escote. Hinata nunca había tenido la ocasión de quitarse la pechera, aunque sabía que esperaban que lo hiciera al asistir a las fiestas en Londres.

—Hay que plantar esos esquejes pronto, antes de que se marchiten y mueran —añadió—. Sé que eso te preocupa.

—Lo único que me preocupa eres tú, cielo. Eres y siempre has sido lo único que me importa de verdad, desde el día que te depositaron en mis brazos para amamantarte. Por ahora puedo plantar los esquejes en la tierra, quizá detrás de los setos, donde los únicos que notarán su presencia serán los jardineros. Allí la tierra es buena y fértil, el parque detrás de la casa lo demuestra.

—Sí, pero también podemos montar nuestro propio invernáculo si aquí no hay ninguno. Mikoto me dio dinero para este viaje, más del necesario, no porque quisiera hacerlo sino porque ella quedaría mal si me enviaba aquí con los bolsillos vacíos. Ya sabes cómo es: siempre haciendo «lo que se espera de ella», tanto si quiere hacerlo como si no.

—Ella te quería a su manera, cielo.

—No la defiendas. La conozco y ahora no tengo ganas de pensar en ella. —Para evitar que esa vieja pena se sumara a los otros desagradables sentimientos que experimentaba en ese momento, Hinata se apresuró a cambiar de tema—. ¿Crees que eso es un invernáculo?

Kurenai dirigió la mirada hacia donde Hinata señalaba: un pequeño edificio junto a los altos setos que bordeaban el parque.

—Desde aquí resulta difícil ver el interior, podría no ser más que el cobertizo de los jardineros.

—No logro distinguir si el techo y laterales son de vidrio o si solo son tablas de colores claros.

Kurenai entornó los ojos y contempló el pequeño cobertizo rectangular.

—Si es vidrio, es vidrio muy sucio, pero echaremos un vistazo después de que encuentre a _Raston_.

En cuanto entraron en el establo oyeron un sonoro maullido que parecía proceder de un lugar por encima de sus cabezas, y se echaron a reír. _Raston _no se levantó de la larga viga en la que estaba tendido, solo quería que supieran que las había visto.

Entonces un anciano de cabellos blancos se acercó a ellas con un adolescente a su lado.

—El gato estará muy bien aquí, señora —dijo—, será bienvenido. Esta mañana vi unos cuantos ratones entre la paja y estaba pensando en traer el gato de mi hermana de la aldea, porque nuestro cazador de ratones residente parece habernos abandonado. No puedo permitir que haya alimañas por aquí asustando a los caballos. Supongo que su gato se encargará de ese problema. Es suyo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo es —contestó Kurenai.

El rostro curtido del hombre se arrugó aún más cuando le sonrió a Kurenai porque había acertado, pero cuando miró a Hinata no supo si debía seguir hablando. Durante un momento ella podría haber jurado que su expresión risueña había dado paso a una compasiva, pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento, fuera lo que fuese.

—Soy Chõbee Akimichi, mozo de cuadra principal aquí en la finca y este es Makaro, mi hijo menor.

—¿Es pariente de Chõji Akimichi? —interrogó Hinata, curiosa.

—Chõji es mi sobrino. Y Makaro ya ha puesto su yegua a pastar junto con las otras, e irá a buscarla cuando usted la necesite. Aquí estará bien cuidada.

—Gracias —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa—. _Rebel _es muy preciada para mí. No solo adoraba a su yegua: _Rebel _suponía una esperanza para el futuro. Ella quería aparear a _Rebel _mientras aún era joven; en su casa no se lo habían permitido porque el mozo de cuadra principal tenía órdenes de no aumentar el número de ejemplares. A pesar de ello, cuando era más joven había urdido toda suerte de planes para cumplir con su objetivo, incluso trató de aparear a _Rebel _a medianoche, cuando los mozos de cuadra estaban durmiendo, pero temía acercarse al semental de su padre, el preferido de la yegua. Tal vez allí le permitirían aparear a _Rebel_, si es que Uzumaki realmente criaba caballos. Se lo preguntaría al vizconde cuando lo conociera, si es que acababa por conocerlo algún día; de momento estaba más preocupada por los esquejes de Kurenai.

—¿Aquello que vimos junto a los setos es un invernáculo? —le preguntó a Chõbee.

Este asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo hizo construir lady Kushina, la madre del vizconde de Konoha. Adoraba la jardinería y no quería estropear el diseño de la casa añadiendo un invernáculo; cultivaba flores especiales que después replantaban en el parque. Algunas incluso sobrevivieron después de su partida, aunque hace tiempo que todo lo demás en el interior del invernáculo se marchitó y murió.

—¿Cree que puedo cultivar unas plantas en el invernáculo?

Chõbee no contestó, quizá porque ignoraba si se lo permitirían, y en vez de eso preguntó:

—Entonces ¿cree que se quedará aquí, milady_, _y que se casará con su señoría a pesar de la maldición?

Hinata se preguntó por qué de pronto parecía tan triste, y entonces se dio cuenta de que debía de creer en esa ridícula maldición, pero su pregunta casi la hizo reír. ¡Un tema muy deplorable, y ella ni siquiera sabía la respuesta! Así que optó por contestar:

—Es una pregunta excelente, pero la respuesta está en: veremos, pues aún no lo he conocido. Gracias por encargarse de mi yegua; me gustaría conocer todos los caballos de Konoha Park cuando disponga de más tiempo, pero de momento iré a comprobar cómo se encuentra _Rebel _mientras mi doncella examina el invernáculo. Me reuniré contigo allí dentro de unos minutos, Kurenai.

Hinata atravesó el amplio establo y salió por la puerta posterior abierta. Allí comenzaba el cerco del prado y se extendía hacia el oeste. Descubrió a _Rebel _pastando en el prado más alejado; los caballos estaban encerrados en el prado más próximo; los observó durante unos momentos y notó que todos eran espléndidos. Uno trotó hacia ella, era completamente negro, incluso las crines y la cola, y muy elegante pese a su gran tamaño. Asomó la cabeza por encima del cerco, tratando de alcanzarla.

Ella se acercó y le acarició el morro con suavidad.

—Hola, bonito. Sí, sé que no eres una yegua, así que no te ofendas, pero, sin embargo, eres muy bonito.

—Pues sí que eres valiente, ¿verdad? El semental de Naruto no suele mostrarse amistoso con nadie, trató de pegarme una dentellada un par de veces.

El caballo se alejó al galope cuando Hinata se volvió y vio que Chõji estaba de pie a su espalda.

—Adoro los caballos. Tal vez ellos lo perciben.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Yo también los adoro, ¿quién no lo haría, con lo prácticos que son? Pero ese bruto siempre trata de morder a todos cuantos se acercan a él, aunque lleven una zanahoria en la mano. Sé cautelosa si vuelve a acercarse a ti, o no te aproximes demasiado al cerco:

es el rey del refugio. —Chõji rio y agitó la mano—. Como su dueño lo es de todo lo demás.

Eso no parecía una orden, solo un consejo amistoso que ella podía aceptar o ignorar según le viniera en gana, pero asintió.

—¿Has venido para llevarme a conocer la finca?

—No, él está dispuesto a verte —repuso Chõji, indicando la casa con la mano.

Era como si sus pies hubiesen criado raíces. No podía moverse.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —dijo Chõji, riendo—. Y yo que creía que querías conocerlo hoy mismo.

Ni hablar. La sensación desagradable había regresado, revolviéndole el estómago. Sentía pavor; debería estar acostumbrada a ello dado que, por un motivo u otro, había vivido despavorida durante toda su vida. Era como si todavía fuera incapaz de moverse y, para que él no lo notara, preguntó:

—¿Cuál es exactamente el puesto que ocupas aquí?

—Soy el chico para todo. —Chõji le lanzó una sonrisa burlona—. Hago todo aquello que Naruto quiere que haga.

Que hablara de un modo tan confiado de su señor y se refiriera a él por su nombre de pila la sorprendió.

—¿Lo aprecias?

—Es lo que suelen hacer los amigos.

Si no acabara de conocer a otros Akimichi que afirmaron que Chõji estaba emparentado con ellos, quizás habría pensado que era un miembro de la pequeña nobleza que se había pegado a un benefactor. Sasuke había tenido un amigo semejante, por más difícil que resultara creer que tuviese alguno, que a menudo venía a casa con él y se quedaba como huésped. No obstante, los criados no solían considerar amigos a sus empleadores; ella creía que era la única miembro de la nobleza que mantenía una relación amistosa con los criados, porque su familia no lo hacía, ciertamente. ¡Dios mío! ¿Resultaría que ella y el vizconde de Konoha también tenían eso en común?

—¿Entonces es simpático? Me alegro...

Calló cuando vio que Chõji se ponía muy serio y el nudo del estómago se volvió más tenso. ¡Y él no le contestó!

—No tengo intención de meterte prisa, lady Hyuga, pero a él no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

—No daré un paso antes de que contestes a mi pregunta.

Chõji suspiró.

—Ya debes de saber el motivo por el cual te encuentras en la finca Konoha. Aquí el odio por tu primo es muy profundo.

—¿Lo compartes?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Sasuke y yo no hablamos. Creo que ni siquiera mis tíos saben lo que hizo para que tu señor lo retara a tantos duelos. En realidad, creo que Sasuke los engañó diciendo que se trataba de una «nimiedad».

—Miserable villano —murmuró Chõji con expresión airada.

Ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero no compartiría ese sentimiento con él. Tal vez él le diría el motivo por el cual el vizconde había retado a duelo a su primo.

—¿Qué hizo?

—A mí no me corresponde decírtelo. Estoy seguro de que Naruto te lo dirá si se lo preguntas... En realidad, tal vez no deberías mencionarle ese tema, al menos no hoy.

—¿Así que me medirán con el mismo rasero que a mi primo? —preguntó—. ¿Es eso lo que puedo esperar de este encuentro con lord Uzumaki?

—La verdad es que ignoro lo que puedes esperar, pero si envía a otro en tu busca, no será bueno para ti ni para mí. Te ruego que empieces a dirigirte a la casa, por favor.

Ella logró ponerse en movimiento, si bien lentamente, y trató de no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en esa casa. Se volvió hacia Chõji para distraerse.

—Hay muchos miembros de tu familia trabajando aquí.

—No muchos. Unos cuantos primos, un tío, mi madre. Hay más en casa de los Cotterill y los Jakeman. Nuestros antepasados vivían en la aldea de Konoha y sus alrededores. Puedes verla desde la torre occidental, o podías verla antes de que un incendio casi la destruyera. Ahora nadie va allí. Antes de morir, mi padre era el mayordomo de la finca; quería que yo ocupara su puesto, intentó prepararme para ello cuando era un niño, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado divirtiéndome con Naruto como para dedicarle tiempo a eso. Así que contrataron a un nuevo mayordomo cuando mi padre murió.

—¿Qué provocó el incendio?

Él también contempló la torre, y añadió en tono grave:

—Fue Naruto.

—Un accidente muy desagradable. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

—Prendiéndole fuego a la torre.

—¿Adrede? —inquirió Hinata, soltando un grito ahogado.

—Sí. Era la habitación de juegos predilecta de su hermana cuando era una niña. Antes de que muriera, solía volver a la torre, pero no para jugar. Solo permanecía de pie ante la ventana durante horas. Murió aquel otoño.

—Lo siento.

—Todos lo sentimos. Todos la adoraban.

—¿Lord Uzumaki tiene más familia?

—Su madre y algunas primas lejanas, pero él es el último Uzumaki que lleva ese nombre... y quiere seguir siéndolo.

Hinata todavía avanzaba a regañadientes cuando alcanzaron el piso superior; ansiaba desesperadamente que se produjera una demora y evitar así tener que entrar en la habitación del final del pasillo. Se detuvo por enésima vez y preguntó:

—¿Por qué me alojaste en una habitación conectada con la del vizconde, Chõji?

Él volvió la cabeza y dijo:

—Tal como le dije a Naruto, nos ahorrará las molestias de trasladar tus

pertenencias después de la boda. Pero te aseguro que la puerta está cerrada con llave... por ahora.

Ello habría supuesto un alivio si Hinata no estuviera tan angustiada.

—¿Acaso sabes a ciencia cierta que habrá una boda?

Él la miró y se limitó a decir:

—Una de estas habitaciones era la de su hermana. Está cerrada con llave y siempre lo estará. Otra es la antigua habitación de él...

—En vez de decírmelo, ¿por qué no me la muestras? —lo interrumpió ella.

—Quizás en otro momento. Él está esperando.

Chõji se adelantó y abrió la temida puerta; ella echó un vistazo a la puerta de su habitación y se preguntó si podría hacerse fuerte allí dentro, pero ¿de verdad quería parecer una cobarde? «¡No soy una cobarde!», se dijo.

Hacía falta valor para vivir con su propia familia, y astucia y talento para evadirse y fingir, pero en su casa ella conocía todas las variables y sabía exactamente a qué debía enfrentarse. Esto era diferente. Esto era lo desconocido, y lo que ocurriera podía afectar a su futuro. Las primeras impresiones eran importantes, no quería que allí la tildaran de cobarde... si es que se quedaba. Era hora de averiguarlo.

Entró en la habitación inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente. Un movimiento a su izquierda atrajo su vista hacia alguien sentado en una silla restregándose los ojos soñolientos. Se apresuró a ponerse de pie, inclinó la cabeza y murmuró:

—Milady.

A su derecha había otro hombre, este de mediana edad y vestido de manera más formal, de mayordomo, que se acercó desde la esquina oriental de los aposentos.

También la saludó inclinando la cabeza y susurró en tono respetuoso:

—Milady.

Una tercera voz autoritaria dijo:

—Salgan.

Ella se apartó para dejarlos pasar, dio unos pasos hacia el hueco de la ventana y pegó un respingo cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Sabía vagamente de dónde procedía la voz de lord Uzumaki: de algún lugar por delante de ella, pero sin alzar la vista solo logró ver los pies de una cama.

Entonces un perro corrió hacia ella y olisqueó sus zapatos. Instintivamente, quiso ponerse en cuclillas y saludarlo, pero eso revelaría que le gustaban los animales y aún no quería revelar esas cosas acerca de ella misma. El perro era bastante alto para serlo, tenía un morro largo y un pelaje de color pardo rojizo que daba paso a un tono crema en torno al cuello y la panza, las orejas puntiagudas y hocico alargado. No sabía a qué raza pertenecía pero supuso que, con un morro tan alargado, sonaría como un lobo o un zorro cuando aullaba.

Cuando el animal se sentó a su lado se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Cómo se llama?

—_Kurama_.

—Pero en realidad no es...

—No, no es un zorro. Lo encontré en el brezal hace unos años, todavía era un cachorro pero estaba medio muerto de hambre. Creyó que podía roerme la pierna; me gustó su determinación de no morir así que lo llevé a casa y le di de comer.

—¿Aúlla en los brezales?

—No que yo sepa. ¿Así que has oído el rumor?

—Sí, pero hice caso omiso.

—Ven aquí.

Hinata se puso tensa. Bien, la situación no tenía remedio y, además, acababan de mantener una conversación bastante normal. A lo mejor él no era tan frío y vengativo como ella había esperado; tal vez su primo había mentido y fue él quien exigió los duelos, mientras que lord Uzumaki solo era un inocente en relación a la _vendetta _de Sasuke por alguna ofensa imaginaria. Era posible: quizá tanto ella como el vizconde

eran víctimas del carácter malvado de Sasuke.

Avanzó unos pasos más, pero todavía no osaba mirarlo. Cuando lo hiciera se daría cuenta de inmediato de cuál era su carácter; descifrar el carácter de las personas se le daba bien, un efecto secundario de impedir que los demás descifraran el suyo. ¡Pero no veía los pies de él y no tardaría en alcanzar la pared!

Entonces los vio, al pie de la cama. Uno estaba debajo de la sábana y el otro, grande y desnudo, apoyado encima. ¿La recibía postrado en la cama? Eso era tan inadecuado que se quedó pasmada y mortificada, y confió en que el rubor no le cubriera las mejillas.

Alzó la vista y contempló el rostro de él y todo su cuerpo... y entonces no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado contra una docena de almohadas, con una pierna completamente desnuda y también el pecho. La sábana le cubría las caderas y advirtió las sanguijuelas pegadas a su muslo izquierdo, lo cual explicaba por qué no

se cubría la pierna.

Ya había visto demasiado tras ese primer vistazo, así que no despegó la mirada de su rostro. Hinata creía que nadie podía superar la apostura de Sasuke, pero aquel hombre la superaba... ¡y con mucho! Los hombros desnudos, el torso, el cuello y los brazos gruesos eran una imagen de cruda virilidad. Era la primera vez que veía tanta piel masculina desnuda.

¿Era necesario que él fuera un espécimen tan grande y fornido? ¿Acaso ya no se sentía bastante intimidada como para encima inquietarse por su tamaño? Sería incapaz de escapar de alguien con piernas tan largas y era indudable que no lograría zafarse de brazos tan fuertes. Y ¿por qué lo único que se le cruzaba por la cabeza al ver tantos músculos era una confrontación con él? Porque realmente parecía un salvaje.

Se debía al cabello, largo rubio como el trigo y muy descuidado, y a los ojos de fiera. Eran de un color azul claro o parecían oscuros, y un sus mejillas, en ambas tenía unas marcas como si fuesen bigotes. Hinata tuvo que reprimir una risita histérica, pero ¿quién podría culparla por ser fantasiosa? Afectada por los nervios, los temores y los rumores sobre hombres-zorro y maldiciones, su imaginación se volvía desenfrenada.

—¿Hinata Hyuga?

Ella se olvidó del zorro de la cama y se centró en el hombre.

—¿Por qué lo dudas?

—No tienes verrugas.

—No, ninguna que haya notado.

—Chõji insinuó...

—¿De verdad? Debiera avergonzarse. ¿Suele tomarte el pelo a menudo?

—Sí, por desgracia.

Ella sonrió, pero solo para sus adentros.

—Dado que aún conserva su puesto, eso no debe de molestarte, ¿verdad?, le contesto ella.

—Somos amigos desde la infancia, por desgracia, así que él se aprovecha de ese hecho.

—Esa es una manera curiosa de describir a un amigo de muchos años... como una «desgracia».

—Es probable que sea el único que llorará cuando me muera. Es algo que lamento.

«¡Qué palabras más tristes, como si quisiera mi compasión!», pensó Hinata. ¿O acaso solo la estaba poniendo a prueba para comprobar que era capaz de sentir compasión? Cuando la expresión de él se endureció, ella decidió que ni lo uno ni lo otro. Tal vez no había tenido intención de revelarle algo semejante, así que se apresuró a decir:

—¿Estás herido?

—Un regalo de tu primo hermano que se niega a cicatrizar.

Pronunció la palabra «primo hermano» como si fuese la cosa más aborrecible del mundo.

Realmente tenían algo en común, pero ella no quería hablar de lo que sentía por Sasuke; en cambio echó un vistazo a las sanguijuelas pegadas a su muslo y preguntó:

—No le estaba apuntando a tu corazón, ¿verdad?

—Creo que es obvio a qué apuntaba.

¿Un caballero grosero? No, él no era un caballero en absoluto, o de lo contrario intentaba impresionarla. Eso último era más probable, pero no funcionó. Lo que le chocaba era la pierna larga y desnuda, el torso desnudo... no que su primo intentara asegurarse de que no hubiese más Uzumakis. Pero eso no hubiese sido la meta de Sasuke, su meta hubiera sido matarlo. Así que dijo:

—No estoy de acuerdo. Lo que resulta evidente es que su destreza para disparar una pistola es tan escasa como la tuya.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que acababa de insultarlo y se sorprendió cuando él dijo:

—No acostumbro a batirme a duelo.

—¡Qué lástima! Si tuvieras más experiencia podrías habernos ahorrado a ambos este...

Se interrumpió. Decirle que ella no deseaba ese matrimonio era revelar demasiado. Pero él lo adivinó de todos modos, y replicó en tono seco:

—¿Matrimonio no deseado?

Hinata podría haber mentido, pero optó por no contestar. Lo que quiso decir fue que hubiera querido que él diera en el blanco, no Sasuke, pero aclarar ese punto no tenía sentido. Él pensaría lo peor de ella sencillamente por asociación. Ella era una Uchiha, la prima hermana del hombre que él trató de matar en tres ocasiones. Pero no logró reprimir su curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no practicaste? ¿No sería una medida lógica practicar primero y después retar a duelo?

—La cólera no hace caso de la lógica.

Bien, puede que no para algunas personas como él, pero de acuerdo: tenía razón.

—¿Tienes edad para casarte?

La pregunta fuera de contexto hizo que volviera a mirarlo. De momento su ira parecía estar bajo control, pero no podía estar segura; todavía no había logrado descifrar su carácter, solo sabía que se enfadaba y se equivocaba con rapidez, y que no le daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa. Tal vez jamás sonreía, pero si él volvía a mostrarse cortés, ella también podía hacerlo.

—No creo que a alguien le importe si la tengo o no la tengo. Al príncipe regente ciertamente no, quien exige que nuestras familias se unan a través del matrimonio; pero da la casualidad que cumpliré los diecinueve, en unos meses.

—¿Y qué puede saber del matrimonio la mimada hija y sobrina de un conde, sobre todo una tan joven como tú?

Ella se puso un poco tensa.

—Comprendo lo que se espera de mí.

—¿Lo comprendes? Lo dudo mucho. Es más probable que tu cabeza esté repleta de ideas erróneas, pero ¿cómo podría no ser así cuando la mitad de los aristócratas engendran sus hijos sin ni siquiera quitarse el camisón?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Luego se apresuró a cerrar la boca.

—Acércate.

Hinata no se acercó: estar a sesenta centímetros de la cama ocupada por un zorro desnudo era suficiente. Todavía no estaban casados, se negaba a proporcionarle una muestra...

—Se ve que no sabes lo más básico sobre el matrimonio, ¿o acaso tu madre no te dijo que, ante todo, debes obedecer a tu marido?

Ella conocía esa regla, pero también sabía que sin cierto respeto y devoción mutuos un matrimonio podía acabar por volverse bastante insoportable... para ella. Pero ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo él? ¿Se limitaba a asegurarse de que ella sería una esposa sumisa? ¿O dejarle claro que convertirse en la esposa sumisa de él no sería agradable?

Antes de que él se lo repitiera avanzó un paso, pero cuando se limitó a mirarla fijamente, aguardando, supo que él quería algo más. Debía tomar una decisión. ¿Ponerlo en evidencia? ¿Mostrarse obediente? Recordarle que... no: tenía que casarse con él, de lo contrario su familia perdería sus tierras y el título. Y él tenía que casarse con ella por el mismo motivo. Y bueno, pues entonces se casarían.

Hinata se acercó hasta que sus muslos chocaron con el colchón; él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y deslizó la mano hacia arriba. Fue un movimiento tan repentino que ella casi se derrumbó sobre el pecho de él, pero lo evitó a tiempo apoyando una mano en la

cabecera de la cama, justo por encima del hombro de Uzumaki. Seguía aferrando su cintura y su brazo era demasiado fuerte como para resistirse. Él presionó su boca contra la suya y el pesado brazo que le rodeaba la espalda impidió que ella se apartara.

La besó. Su ira hizo que el beso pareciera apasionado. Era apasionado, era dominante. Una promesa de lo que podía hallar en la cama de él en caso de que la aceptara. Una promesa de que no habría ropa entre ambos si la aceptaba, de que era un hombre vigoroso que cogería lo que deseaba cuando lo deseaba. El corazón de Hinata palpitaba como un caballo desbocado; una lengua persistente, el roce de su barba contra la piel, sus dedos en la nuca que la hacían estremecer, el olor a whisky de su aliento... Todo ello no la repugnaba, más bien la atraía a lo prohibido.

Pero cuando él dejó de abrazarla y retiró la lengua de su boca ella se apresuró a retroceder un paso. Imaginó que él se había aburrido de la lección y no tuvo duda de que únicamente se trataba de eso: de una lección.

Él pareció confirmarlo cuando dijo:

—Eso es lo que puedes esperar.

Hinata quería huir de la habitación, pero se mantuvo firme. Sabía lo que su tío le haría si se negaba a casarse con lord Uzumaki. Apartando un mechón de cabello que se había soltado de su peinado, inspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y vio que una copa y una botella de whisky escocés estaban apoyadas en la mesilla de noche. ¿Así que el zorro bebía durante el día? Un mal presagio. ¿O acaso bebía whisky para aliviar el dolor de su herida?

—¿Tienes dolores?

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —gruñó él, entornando los ojos azules—. ¿Es que te importa?

—Si eres un borracho, sí, me importaría.

—Pues entonces, sí. Soy un borracho.

Ella chasqueó la lengua. ¿Es que nada de ese encuentro saldría bien? Casi habían tenido una conversación normal cuando él le preguntó cuántos años tenía, y trató de regresar a ese punto.

—Te dije sobre mi edad. ¿Cuándo cae tu cumpleaños?

—Fue la semana pasada.

—¿Así que acabas de cumplir los veinticinco y esperas morir en algún momento durante los siguientes doce meses?

—O, gracias a tu primo, en los próximos días a causa de esta herida; pero ¿cómo sabes lo de la maldición?

—Anoche, en el mesón cerca de aquí, oímos más de un rumor.

—¿Y eso no te ahuyentó?

—No creo en tales cosas.

—Mala suerte.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Hinata en tono tenso.

—Eres la prima hermana del hombre responsable de la muerte de mi hermana. Aquí jamás serás bienvenida.

«¡Dios mío! ¿Qué había hecho Sasuke?» Hinata tardó un momento en asimilar cuánto la detestaba ese hombre. Claro que la detestaba, si Sasuke le había hecho daño a su hermana.

—¿Qué hizo?

—¡No finjas ignorarlo!

Frente a semejante cólera, Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Si allí no era bienvenida, ¿significaba que él no tenía intención de casarse con ella? En ese caso, ¿por qué había querido verla y por qué ese beso?

—¿Debiera abandonar Konoha park?

—Sí.

Ella soltó un grito ahogado y se volvió, dispuesta a dirigirse directamente a la puerta; si lo hubiese hecho más aprisa no habría oído que él añadía:

—Si esa es tu elección.

Se detuvo y, en tono amargo, contestó:

—Sabes perfectamente que no tengo otra elección.

—¡Yo tampoco! —gruñó Naruto a sus espaldas.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. Brujas y brujerias

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«6**__**»**_

* * *

En el pasillo de la planta superior, Kurenai avanzó hacia el extremo opuesto donde Chõji, de pie ante la puerta de la habitación de lord Uzumaki, pegaba la oreja contra la puerta. Se acercó para imitarlo, pero él retrocedió y susurró:

—¡Espera! Creo que está a punto de salir de la habitación.

—¿El encuentro no ha ido bien?

—No.

Después de unos instantes, cuando la puerta no se abrió, ambos pegaron la oreja. Kurenai vio la sonrisa burlona de Chõji, como si hiciera cosas semejantes con frecuencia. A ella solo la preocupaba Hinata y entraría en la habitación sin pedir permiso si consideraba que necesitaba ayuda. Que Chõji pareciera divertido la irritó; le disgustaba compartir cualquier clase de intriga, incluso una tan nimia como escuchar a escondidas, con un muchacho tan impertinente.

A mitad de camino entre la cama y la puerta, Hinata procuraba enfrentarse a su propio enfado. Comprendía la ira de lord Uzumaki: su tío también se había enfurecido tras la partida del emisario del regente. Los hombres que mandaban sobre todo cuanto los rodeaba se resistían a recibir órdenes de alguien más poderoso, pero ella no debería ser la destinataria de dicha ira, puesto que no la había provocado. Quien la provocó fue Sasuke.

«Eres familia del hombre responsable de matar a mi hermana.»

Hinata sabía que su primo era capaz de cualquier perfidia, pero ¿cometer un asesinato? «Responsable» podía significar toda clase de cosas, pero no podía volver a pedirle una explicación a Uzumaki por más curiosidad que sintiera en ese momento, no después del modo en que él había reaccionado frente a ese tema. Quizá se levantaría de la cama para exigir ojo por ojo y matarla, aunque no era la hermana de Sasuke, se había criado como tal. Ella no conocía este hombre, ignoraba de lo que era capaz, y era obvio que él no la dejaría averiguarlo.

No abandonó la habitación; todavía estaba enfadada con él por negarse siquiera a fingir cortesía como para volver a acercarse a la cama. Sin duda, él creía que acababa de echarla de su casa. ¡Pues allá él!

Sin embargo, Uzumaki no parecía decepcionado, aunque su ceja arqueada resultaba muy elocuente. ¿Estaba esperando una pelea? ¿Confiando en que ocurriera? ¿O solo sentía curiosidad y quería saber por qué no había huido?.

Mientras contemplaba al vizconde medio desnudo tendido ante ella, pensó: «Menos mal que fui criada por la realista Kurenai, y no por una dama correcta y formal, porque de lo contrario la desnudez de lord Uzumaki me hubiese avergonzado aún más.» Notó el sudor que le cubría la frente; era a principios de verano, pero en la habitación no hacía mucho calor, debía de tener fiebre. Hinata se acercó a la cama y contempló la herida del muslo izquierdo para comprobar si estaba inflamada.

—¿No te repugna el aspecto de las sanguijuelas? —preguntó él, observándola.

—Nada que ayude a curar me repugna.

Hinata conocía ciertas hierbas capaces de extraer la ponzoña de la herida con mayor eficacia que las sanguijuelas, pero no lo dijo. En vez de eso preguntó:

—¿Me permites?

Sin esperar la respuesta ejerció una suave presión en la carne cerca de los puntos para comprobar si un líquido amarillo brotaba de la herida. No se le ocurrió al menos no de inmediato, que en realidad no debería tocarlo, que estaba infringiendo una regla muy clara dictada por la etiqueta. Notó que se sonrojaba pero trató de reprimir el rubor que le cubría las mejillas, recordando que él ya había infringido un par de reglas más importantes al insistir que ella entrara en una habitación donde él yacía medio desnudo, apenas cubierto por una sábana... ¡y encima besándola!

—Esos puntos parecen recientes.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —preguntó en tono un tanto irritado.

Era evidente que no deseaba su ayuda de ninguna manera, pero ella tenía un motivo, si bien no pensaba explicarle que, dado que detestaba a su primo tanto como ella, curar a su enemigo mortal le produciría un placer perverso. La muerte del zorro no le serviría de ayuda... a menos que muriera después de casarse con ella. Maldijo a Sasuke por introducir esa idea en su cabeza.

Sin despegar la mirada de la herida, Hinata contestó:

—Hay sangre fresca en torno a los puntos y no debido a las sanguijuelas. Creo que no has obedecido las órdenes de tu médico.

—Tú eres el motivo por el que tuvieron que volver a coser los puntos.

¿Realmente la culparía también de eso? ¿Porque era demasiado tozudo para quedarse en cama y darle tiempo de cicatrizar a su pierna?

Todavía le costaba mirarlo a los ojos, temiendo que su mirada volviera a fascinarla, o asustarla y hacerla retroceder, pero lo hizo.

—Bien. Que se abriera la herida la drenó y eso hará que cicatrice con mayor rapidez que mediante esas sanguijuelas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

¿Cómo contestarle sin revelar demasiado sobre sí misma? ¡De un modo evasivo!

—En Leicestershire todo el mundo lo sabe y existen otras maneras de eliminar la ponzoña con mayor rapidez.

—¿Una médico mujer? Me impresiona que hayas encontrado una escuela donde te instruyeran.

Ella notó el tono sarcástico, pero estaba en lo cierto: ninguna escuela estaría dispuesta a instruirla. Pero Kurenai lo había hecho. Hinata no podía dejar que su estado empeorara si podía evitarlo, y eso a pesar de las consecuencias que podría sufrir después.

—¿Te das cuenta de que corres peligro de perder la pierna si la ponzoña se extiende?. Las sanguijuelas ni siquiera están lo bastante cerca de la herida para resultar útiles y extraerán más sangre sana que enferma.

Él resopló.

—Tu pronóstico no es profesional, así que no esperes que crea que sabes de qué estás hablando. El doctor me hubiera advertido si mi estado fuese tan grave como sugieres. Él regresará dentro de pocos días y demostrará que estás equivocada.

Ella supuso que, desde su punto de vista, su razonamiento era lógico... bueno, desde el punto de vista de cualquier hombre. Como la mayoría de ellos, estaba absolutamente convencido de que era imposible que una mujer supiera más acerca de cualquier asunto que un hombre, así que retrocedió y se encogió de hombros.

—Harás lo que te parezca, desde luego. Pero si cambiaras de idea, Kurenai, mi doncella, una experta en los remedios de hierbas, tal vez sepa cómo curarte, si es que logro convencerla de que te ayude.

—¿Convencerla? —exclamó Naruto en tono desdeñoso—. Es una doncella. Tú le das órdenes...

—No, no se las doy. Ella me crio; desde que nací ha sido más una madre para mí de lo que jamás fue mi tía, que se supone debió ser tras la muerte de mis padres. No la trato como a una criada y jamás lo haré; ella siempre ha ayudado a las personas que no pueden permitirse consultar a un auténtico médico, y eso significa que nunca ha ayudado a un lord o a una lady. Así que tal como te he dicho, puedo tratar de convencerla de que le eche un vistazo a tu herida, pero quizá se niegue.

—¿Entonces es una sanadora, solo que no una tradicional? —conjeturó él.

Hinata no contestó; no estaba dispuesta a revelar los secretos de Kurenai, ni siquiera debería haber hecho ese ofrecimiento. Era probable que él sobreviviera unos cuantos días más.

—Tengo presente que hay sanadores autodidactas —continuó él—, con conocimientos que han pasado de una generación a la siguiente, que todavía tratan a los enfermos en las zonas donde no hay médicos. Aquí, tan al norte, tenemos suerte de contar con un médico que vive cerca, pero ¿por qué tu doncella tiene una regla que le impide ayudar a la nobleza? —¡Ella había revelado demasiado! La proximidad de él debía de estar poniéndola nerviosa y palideció cuando él añadió—: ¿Es una bruja?

—¡No seas absurdo! Las brujas no existen.

—Claro que existen. La que maldijo a mi familia era una bruja.

¿Entonces él creía que estaba maldito? Le pareció increíble. Era un hombre culto, ¿verdad? No debería creer en supersticiones, pero entonces se le ocurrió que él podía utilizar esa supuesta maldición como otro medio para conseguir que huyera. Debía de creer que si afirmaba que creía en dicha maldición, entonces ella también lo haría. ¡Ja! Esa estratagema no funcionaría.

Naruto no dijo nada más sobre la maldición de su familia; en vez de eso cerró los ojos. Al parecer, había agotado sus escasas fuerzas. No deberían haberse encontrado, Uzumaki debería haber aguardado hasta que la fiebre hubiese desaparecido y no sufriera dolores.

—Si esperas sobrevivir hasta que regrese tu médico deberías descansar —sugirió Hinata, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Puedes pedírselo a tu doncella —dijo él, abriendo los ojos—. Pero ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?

No esperaba esa concesión y se volvió hacia él.

—Porque tú te convertirás en mi marido.

La respuesta de Naruto fue un gruñido. Ella alzó una ceja en una silenciosa pregunta: ¿acaso sería él quien se negara a cumplir con la exigencia del regente?

—¿Así que crees que podrás hacer que te ame curándome?

—No, en absoluto. Confío en que hallarás muchos otros motivos para amarme.

La respuesta no pareció agradarle y frunció el ceño.

—Te equivocas, Hinata Hyuga. No me complace permitir que te alojes en mi hogar y tampoco debes sentirte bienvenida aquí, porque no lo eres.

La espalda se le tensó. Solo trataba de mostrarse cortés con él, incluso atenta y servicial.

—Entonces dime que me marche.

No lo hizo. No, por supuesto que no lo haría, porque ya había dejado claro que quería que fuese ella quien huyera por su propia voluntad.

—Es tal como he pensado —añadió Hinata en tono amargo—. Tienes que cargar conmigo, al igual que yo tengo que cargar contigo por más que ambos lo aborrezcamos.

Hinata estaba demasiado conmocionada para notar que Kurenai formaba parte del grupo de las personas que esperaban al otro lado de la puerta del vizconde; se volvió y echó a correr por el pasillo más estrecho que daba a la torre a la que antes Chõji la había conducido. Se asomó al oscuro hueco de la escalera y solo vio una luz tenue que procedía de la parte superior, pero, sin embargo, la remontó: quería ver dónde quería alojarla el zorro salvaje. Palideció cuando alcanzó la punta de la escalera: en aquella habitación circular de la torre no había más que telarañas, las ventanas eran pequeñas y estrechas y solo dejaban pasar escasos rayos de sol. No era una alcoba, era una celda miserable.

—Bueno —dijo Kurenai, resoplando, y se asomó por encima del hombro de Hinata

—. Ahora ya lo sabemos.

—Y gracias a Chõji que esta noche no me he visto obligada a dormir aquí en el suelo.

—Tú no debes agradecérselo. Hallaré la manera de hacerlo, si es que algún día deja de fastidiarme.

Hinata se volvió y abrazó a Kurenai, porque en ese preciso momento necesitaba un abrazo. No quería quedarse en esa casa, no quería volver a discutir con Naruto Uzumaki; incluso tan enfermo y herido como estaba, no había tardado en enfadarse. ¡Que Dios la ayudase cuando él recuperase todas sus fuerzas! Si es que eso ocurría. A lo mejor debería pedirle a Kurenai que no interviniera y limitarse a dejar que la naturaleza y un médico incompetente tomaran su curso.

Kurenai le acarició la espalda y dijo:

—Si él no es realmente un zorro, todo irá bien.

Dado que ninguna de las dos creía que fuera un zorro de verdad, Hinata sabía que el comentario estaba destinado a levantarle el ánimo; apreciaba la intención de Kurenai, pero no funcionó. De camino a la finca del vizconde de Konoha se había aferrado a una débil esperanza: que, con el tiempo, él y ella podrían llevarse bien... a condición de que no se negara a casarse con ella. Entonces, al saber cuán profunda era la antipatía que sentía por toda su familia dicha esperanza se había desvanecido.

Un pensamiento muy deprimente y una gran pena. Si hubiera conocido a Naruto Uzumaki bajo otras circunstancias le habría resultado bastante atractivo, pues al fin y al cabo era joven y apuesto. Un desenlace muy distinto podría haber sido posible, incluso un noviazgo en caso de que su familia lo aprobara... No: eso solo era lo que debería ocurrir, no lo que podría ocurrir, no cuando Naruto solo era un vizconde. Su tío hubiese aspirado a más, no por ella sino por él mismo. Pero daba igual pues Naruto la detestaba y estaba empeñado en que ella también lo detestara a él. Lo había dejado muy claro.

Hinata se volvió hacia la escalera; quería abandonar esa horrenda habitación y confesó lo siguiente:

—Uzumaki me odia. Quiere que huya.

—Habíamos previsto ese resultado.

—Lo sé. Fue absurdo confiar en que tal vez yo le gustaría y que no me odiara de inmediato porque soy la prima hermana de Sasuke.

—No, solo fue optimista; pero si huyes, la vida en casa de tus tíos no será agradable.

—Mis tíos no tendrán un hogar si huyo.

—Pues entonces debemos considerar que existen maneras de tener un matrimonio que no lo es.

—¿Fingir?

Kurenai se detuvo al pie de la escalera y dijo:

—Quizá sea demasiado pronto para considerarlo, pero a lo que me refiero es a un acuerdo mutuo consistente en no compartir una vida íntima. Te sorprenderías al saber con cuánta frecuencia esos acuerdos se han hecho a lo largo de los siglos, cuando las familias, sobre todo las de la nobleza, se unieron por motivos que no guardaban la menor relación con el amor y la estima pero sí con la tierra, el poder o la riqueza. En general, primero suele ser necesario un heredero, pero una vez alcanzado dicho fin el marido y la esposa se dedican a sus propios intereses, incluso viven en hogares distintos... si es que logran llegar a semejante acuerdo.

Hinata pensó que sonaba bastante prometedor.

—¿Es que algo de todo eso es verdad, o solo intentas levantarme el ánimo?

—¿Funcionó?

—Entonces no es verdad...

—Lo es. Sabes muy poco sobre la vida aristocrática porque tus tíos la hacían en Londres, sin ti. Pero mi madre trabajó en Londres antes de que yo naciera y después volvió a trasladarse al campo. Estaba al tanto de muchos cotilleos y solía divertirme con cuentos acerca del funcionamiento interior de las casas de la nobleza.

—Así que si semejantes parejas se detestan, ¿por qué no llegarían a tal acuerdo?

—Porque de todos modos el marido hará lo que le venga en gana, y tal vez no le importen los sentimientos de su mujer... a menos que la familia de ella le infunda temor.

Pues esa sí que fue una esperanza breve, ¿no? Ni siquiera duró un minuto. Hinata suspiró.

—Uzumaki no le teme a mi familia, al contrario. No me sorprendería que quiera matarnos a todos por lo que hizo mi primo hermano.

—¿Ya sabemos lo que hizo?

—Lo único que logré averiguar es que culpa a Sasuke por la muerte de su hermana. Se enfadó demasiado conmigo como para pedirle más información al respecto.

—Ese es un buen motivo para un duelo, pero es uno todavía mejor para que tu primo vaya a la cárcel o muera en la horca. Me pregunto por qué lord Uzumaki no siguió ese procedimiento.

—Porque quiere ser él quien mate a Sasuke. Esos tres duelos lo sugieren sin lugar a dudas.

—Puede ser —admitió Kurenai—. Podemos averiguar lo que realmente sucedió a través de los criados de la finca.

—Se lo pregunté a Chõji, pero solo me dijo que se lo preguntara a Naruto. Tengo la sensación de que aquí nadie quiere hablar de ello.

—A lo mejor no te lo quieren decir a ti, pero los criados hablan con otros criados. Deja que lo intente... Bien, ¿decidiste ser tú misma con él?

—No pensaba hacerlo, pero me enfadó tanto que me temo que no pude ocultar mis auténticos sentimientos.

—Debe de haberte provocado.

—Deliberadamente.

—Sí, pero eso no le diría mucho de ti, cielo, ¿verdad? No revelaría que ríes con facilidad, que no eres rencorosa y que no intentarías vengarte incluso si tuvieras motivos para hacerlo, que tu corazón es puro y bondadoso a pesar de la familia de la cual procedes.

Hinata suspiró.

—Sugerirle un matrimonio fingido quizá se limite a provocar su risa, porque él sería el marido que hace lo que le viene en gana sin que mis sentimientos le importen en absoluto. Además, no quiere ninguna clase de casamiento, lo dejó muy claro. Lo único que quiere es que me marche, algo que no puedo hacer.

—¿Querrías un filtro de amor tal vez?

Sorprendida, Hinata parpadeó y reprimió una carcajada.

—Tal cosa no existe.

—Sin embargo, hay hierbas y me queda una pequeña cantidad que estimularán... Bueno, los aldeanos llamaban filtro de amor al tónico que yo preparaba con esas hierbas porque estimula el deseo y algunas personas lo equiparan con el amor. Pero si el zorro de pronto quiere yacer contigo, entonces estará más a favor del casamiento y a partir de ahí todo puede ir rodado.

—Ya me ha besado.

—¿De veras?

—Pero solo fue una estratagema para asustarme. Se enfadó bastante cuando no funcionó.

Kurenai arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te gustó su manera besar?

—No me molestó. Fue bastante... sorprendente.

—Eso es un excelente principio, cielo —dijo Kurenai con expresión complacida.

—Para mí, no para él. No me repugna, ciertamente, no me importaría tenerlo de marido... si no me detestara.

—Acabas de conocerlo, solo hemos estado aquí unas horas. Con el tiempo dejará de odiarte.

—Eso no es seguro, Kurenai. Y no, no le administres uno de esos filtros que mencionaste. Ahora mismo alberga demasiada ira en su interior como para que yo quiera que me desee. El resultado podría ser demasiado desagradable.

—Pues entonces limítate a tenerlo presente como un último recurso —dijo Kurenai, guiñándole un ojo.

Antes de abordar el tema del estado de Naruto, Hinata, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hablando de tus hierbas, ¿estarías dispuesta a echar un vistazo a la herida que Sasuke le infligió? No cicatriza y parece tener mucha fiebre.

Kurenai resopló.

—Solo porque te compadeces de todos los perros enfermos con los que te topas no significa que has de compadecerte de un zorro.

—Compasión es lo último que siento por él ahora mismo.

—Entonces ¿por qué quieres ayudarle?

—Porque entonces puede que tienda a tratarme de un modo razonable y no vea a Sasuke cada vez que me mira.

—Bien, primero almorzaremos para darle tiempo a asimilar el primer encuentro y darse cuenta del notable favor que el príncipe regente le ha hecho. —Kurenai le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la condujo a lo largo del pasillo—. Además, no tenemos prisa en arreglarlo tras la manera en la que te insultó.

—¿Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta? —preguntó Hinata en tono acusatorio, al oír que Kurenai empleaba la palabra «arreglarlo» y la misma frase que ella le dijo al zorro.

Kurenai no reconoció haberlo hecho, solo asintió e indicó la torre con la cabeza.

—Hablo de esa habitación que acabamos de abandonar. Eso fue un insulto, cielo, y de los peores.

Hinata estaba de acuerdo, pero no obstante sonrió.

—Almorzar me parece buena idea. Naruto no empeorará durante las próximas horas, al menos eso creo.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. Actitudes que duelen

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«7**__**»**_

* * *

Hinata y Kurenai descubrieron una amplia cocina en el rincón trasero occidental de la casa, ocupada por dos hombres, cuatro mujeres y dos niños que realizaban tareas de servicio. Dos Akimichi, tres Cotterill, un Jakeman y dos más que no eran miembros de esas tres familias que habían trabajado en la «casa grande», como ellos la habían llamado durante siglos. Las dos recién llegadas no lo averiguaron hasta que les sirvieron el almuerzo en el comedor.

El aspecto de su plato desanimó a Hinata, era evidente que se trataba de otro ardid de Naruto para conseguir que abandonaran la casa, pero Kurenai se puso furibunda cuando les sirvieron a cada una dos delgadas rodajas de pan tostado bastante quemadas, y nada más, ni siquiera un poco de mantequilla.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Kurenai, y se dirigió directamente a la cocina.

Hinata estaba de acuerdo: había que hacer algo, las estaban tratando muy mal, pero el enfoque de Kurenai resultó inesperado. Primero les exigió a los criados que se presentaran; mientras estos decían sus nombres y describían sus puestos en tono cauteloso, no dejaban de lanzarle miradas nerviosas a Hinata. Tal vez no estaban acostumbrados a que un par de damas invadieran sus dominios, pero ella también podía

haberlos confundido cuando tomó asiento a la mesa de la cocina; ignoraban que ella estaba acostumbrada a comer en la cocina.

la cocinera, era mucho mayor que las otras mujeres; era rubia y de baja estatura, y las arrugas en torno a sus ojos insinuaban un carácter alegre; pero en ese momento no lo demostraba, por desgracia, y permanecía de pie, tensa y con expresión ofendida por la presencia de Hinata y Kurenai.

Kurenai la señaló con el dedo y dijo:

—Si no quieres que te salgan verrugas nos servirás una comida decente.

El rostro de la cocinera enrojeció.

—Cumplo con las órdenes de su señoría.

—¿Las de matarnos de hambre? ¿Cuántas verrugas quieres? Puedo ser muy servicial.

Al ver las caras horrorizadas de los otros criados Hinata casi se carcajeó, pero asustarlos quizá no fuese una buena idea, sobre todo si ella acabara por casarse con Naruto, así que dijo:

—Está de broma, señora cocinera

—Pues no lo parece.

—Tiene un extraño sentido del humor —le aseguró Hinata a la cocinera—. Estoy segura de que sabes que he de casarme con tu amo y, con el tiempo, engendrar sus hijos, así que mi estado de salud debe ser bueno. Puedes admitir que él no hablaba en serio cuando te dijo que nos sirvieras las sobras, o puedes abandonar la cocina y nosotras preparemos nuestra propia comida.

—Y a lo mejor también deberías tener presente que una vez que lady Hyuga se convierta en lady Uzumaki —añadió Kurenai, sentándose a la mesa—, será ella quien blandirá el hacha en esta casa, por así decir. Si les agradan vuestros empleos quizás estarán dispuestos a admitir que, dado que lord Uzumaki está afiebrado, no pensaba con claridad cuando les dio órdenes respecto de milady.

Entonces reinó el más absoluto silencio. Tal vez no fuera el mejor momento para que _Raston _entrara en la cocina y se instalara en el regazo de Kurenai... o quizá sí. Varios murmuraron la palabra «bruja», pero la cocinera se apresuró a llenar dos platos y los depositó en la mesa. ¿Es que todos los criados de la casa eran supersticiosos? Pero Hinata no quería que ella y Kurenai fueran tratadas como parias si es que permanecían en esa casa, así que debía tranquilizar al personal.

Primero intentó mostrarse cortés.

—Lamenté enterarme de la muerte de la hermana de lord Uzumaki. ¿Cuándo murió?

—Ocurrió hace casi dos años y... —La muchacha llamada Janie se secó una lágrima antes de decir en tono casi airado—: No hablamos de la muerte de lady Ino. Deberá preguntarle a su señoría si quiere saber algo acerca de ese triste asunto.

Hinata se preguntó por qué nadie quería hablar de la muerte de Ino, pero no insistió. Puede que los criados ignoraran las circunstancias, pero también se preguntó por qué Naruto había aguardado tanto tiempo antes de retar a duelo a su primo si Ino había muerto hacía casi dos años.

El plato de comida que le sirvieron pareció complacer a Kurenai; su expresión se relajó y, tal vez para convencer al personal de la cocina de que no era una bruja, elogió la comida y logró que hablaran de una manera más natural tras narrarles algunas historias divertidas sobre Leicestershire.

La primera con la que la cocinera simpatizó fue Hinata, y pudo abandonar su actitud rígida y formal; se sentía más cómoda con los miembros de la nobleza que los demás criados debido a su posición elevada en la casa, y pareció complacida por los elogios de Hinata acerca del pastel; incluso rio cuando Hinata contó la historia de su incursión nocturna a la edad de catorce años, en un intento de conseguir que su yegua se apareara, pero que se había acobardado.

La cocinera era la madre de Chõji y la tía de la joven Janie. Una vez que la cocinera bajó la guardia, Hinata se dio cuenta de dónde provenía el carácter alegre y cordial de Chõji.

Antes de que Hinata y Kurenai abandonaran la cocina, la cocinera le dijo a su sobrina:

—Ve y dile a su señoría que estoy alimentando a sus hijos.

Confundida, Janie dijo:

—Pero él no tiene hijos.

—Un día los tendrá y lo comprenderá. Solo díselo.

Hinata disimuló una sonrisa. La mujer bien podría haber ocultado que pensaba servirles comida y no sobras, pero era obvio que la Sra. cocinera no temía al zorro, y tampoco parecía temer a Kurenai, así que ese día Hinata había alcanzado al menos una meta.

Cuando regresaron a la planta superior después de almorzar, descubrieron a Chõji esperando ante la puerta de la habitación de lord Uzumaki.

—Está enfadado conmigo —gruñó—. No me permite entrar, pero ahora que están aquí pueden ayudarme distrayéndolo para que no vuelva a echarme.

—¿Está durmiendo? —preguntó Kurenai.

—Lo dudo. Es demasiado tozudo para descansar de verdad... Conseguir que se quede en cama ha sido un infierno... eh, discúlpenme, señoras, pero ha sido muy difícil.

Como Chõji y Kurenai no parecían querer abrir la puerta para averiguar si Naruto estaba despierto, fue Hinata quien la abrió y entró en la habitación.

—A que es valiente, ¿verdad? —oyó susurrar a Chõji a sus espaldas.

Que hasta el amigo de Naruto desconfiase de él resultaba inquietante; cuando se asomó al hueco que albergaba la cama vio que él no dormía: le dirigió una mirada entornando los ojos. Sin embargo, ella condujo al pequeño grupo hasta la cama.

—Mi compañera —dijo Hinata, —, Kurenai Yuhi.

—¿Te llevó todo este tiempo convencerla? —preguntó Naruto.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que, al darle permiso de acudir con Kurenia, él había supuesto que regresarían en el acto. Ella cargó con la culpa, diciendo:

—No, primero quería almorzar.

—¿Así que me hiciste esperar por una nimiedad? —preguntó Naruto en tono brusco.

Kurenai chasqueó la lengua y, en tono nada conciliador, dijo:

—No hizo nada semejante; le llevó todo este tiempo convencerme y aún no estoy convencida, pero echaré un vistazo a su herida, con su permiso.

Acababa de recibir dos andanadas y ambas indicaban que ellas no sentían mucho aprecio por él. No dijo ni una palabra más, solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Hinata sospechó que estar a merced de sus enemigas lo fastidiaba; debía de encontrarse tan mal como indicaba su aspecto para estar de acuerdo. Quizá creía que podía estar en peligro de perder la pierna y que en ese caso la ayuda de ellas era mejor que nada.

Kurenai solo tuvo que echar un vistazo a la herida para decir:

—Esa es una inflamación bastante grave, lord Uzumaki. Su cuerpo lucha contra ella con vigor, por eso tiene fiebre y probablemente se sienta como el mismísimo demonio.

Él no confirmó cómo se sentía. En vez de eso inquirió:

—¿Entonces eres una sanadora?

—Nunca me he denominado así. Solo estoy familiarizada con remedios que todo el mundo conoce desde tiempo inmemorial, al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres criadas en las aldeas rurales. Puede continuar con el tratamiento recomendado por su médico o bien puede usar una hierba que tendrá el mismo efecto, solo que más rápido.

Hinata sabía que Kurenai no quería que la gente de Konoha supiera que ambas estaban preparadas para una emergencia médica como esa. Por eso Kurenai no había acudido con su bolso lleno de pócimas, pomadas, instrumentos, hierbas y esquejes.

Cuanto menos supieran sobre sus dotes como sanadora, mejor.

—¿Aquí realmente crece una hierba semejante? —preguntó Naruto.

Cuando Kurenai no le contestó, Hinata se apresuró a puntualizar:

—Traje algunas hierbas comunes conmigo desde Leicestershire. Puede que ella se refiera a una de esas.

—Habrá que quitar estas —añadió Kurenai, apoyando un dedo cerca de las sanguijuelas—. O podemos esperar hasta que se desprendan. Si ya ha sido tratado mediante sanguijuelas con anterioridad, sabrá que dejarán diminutas heridas que sangrarán y que causarán picor antes que la herida de bala. Pero no las rasque: rascarlas podría empeorar la inflamación.

—Deja de tratarme como a un niño —dijo Naruto, y se rozó el muslo con la mano para quitarse las sanguijuelas.

Una chispa de ira asomó a la mirada de Hinata ante ese arranque de impaciencia. Él apartó la mano de Kurenai de un golpe y también a las sanguijuelas que se retorcían en la cama junto a su cuerpo.

—Eso, milord, fue muy... perjudicial. Había tiempo sufi...

—Si vuelves a insultarme...

Naruto no acabó la frase, pero no cabía duda de que era una amenaza. Que Kurenai no se diera media vuelta de inmediato para marcharse sorprendió a Hinata. ¿Cómo lo había insultado su doncella? ¿No acudiendo de inmediato para ayudarle? ¿Ofreciéndole un buen consejo, uno que por lo visto él ya sabía? Tal vez había adivinado, al igual que Hinata, que Kurenai había estado a punto de decir «estúpido» en vez de «perjudicial», o a lo mejor la fiebre hacía que imaginara algún otro desaire.

Era posible. De hecho, toda su grosería manifestada hasta ese momento podía haber sido causada por la fiebre y el malestar. Pero quizás ella solo se estaba haciendo ilusiones.

Si alguien había sido insultada, esa era Kurenai. Hinata consideró la idea de llevarse a su doncella y dejar al zorro a su suerte. ¡Ojalá pudiera! Ojalá pudiera enfrentarse a todos, incluso al príncipe regente. Pero legalmente todavía estaba en manos de sus tíos y ellos la habían arrojado en brazos de ese zorro. Enfurecerse solo causaría un bochorno posterior, porque no podía abandonar ese lugar; se vería obligada a enfrentarse a Naruto Uzumaki y era indudable que conseguir que se sintiera en deuda con ella podría facilitar las cosas.

Pero aún estaba lo bastante enfadada como para decirle a Kurenai:

—Creo que cuanto menos tiempo pasemos aquí dentro, tanto mejor.

Lo dijo adrede, para que el enfado de él se dirigiera contra ella y no contra Kurenai; confiaba en que así se animaría a echarla de la casa a patadas. Si era capaz de eso, lo haría cuando estaba furioso. Pero no oyó las palabras que la liberarían y él ni siquiera la miró. Seguía contemplando a Kurenai con mirada colérica.

Pero, sorprendentemente, Kurenai seguía ofreciéndole su ayuda.

—Es una pena que su médico no sea más diestro con una aguja. La herida dejará una cicatriz irregular. Podríamos hacer una costura mucho más prolija.

—¿Tú o ella?

—Yo, milord.

—Entonces di «yo», maldita sea.

Kurenai se puso rígida y dio un paso atrás.

—No soy su doncella, soy la de ella. No presuma...

—¿De verdad quieres pelear conmigo? —la interrumpió Naruto en tono sombrío.

—No estoy peleando, me limito a aseverar un hecho —insistió Kurenai.

—Ten cuidado, moza. Si este casamiento acontece seré yo quien pague tu sueldo.

—No tengo inconveniente, pero no será necesario. Aprecio mucho a lady Hyuga y la serviré con o sin sueldo.

Kurenai lo estaba enfadando más y más con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Hinata se dio cuenta por la expresión cada vez más feroz de Naruto. Finalmente él gruñó:—Creo que deberías mantenerte fuera de mi vista.

Kurenai no tardó en hacerlo; Hinata se quedó muda al observar cómo su amiga más querida abandonaba la habitación. Cuando volvió a dirigirle la mirada al miserable desagradecido tendido en la cama, la ira ardía en sus ojos grises.

—Eso fue muy poco cortés de tu parte, lord Uzumaki, teniendo en cuenta que ella acudió a ayudarte a petición mía.

—¿Parezco milagrosamente curado por una de ustedes dos? —replicó él.

—Pareces una bestia empeñada en ser un desagradable grosero. Ella puede curarte. Sanarías con mayor rapidez... ¡desgraciadamente!

Hinata abandonó la habitación y cerró de un portazo. El satisfactorio estrépito de la puerta no apagó su ira.

«Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. ¡Ojalá fuese cierto!», pensó Hinata. No obstante, Naruto Uzumaki había pronunciado una única palabra que hizo que su ira disminuyera un poco antes de alcanzar su habitación. «Si —había dicho—. Si este casamiento acontece.» ¿Es que todavía existía la posibilidad de que él hiciera algo para evitar que aconteciera?

Encontró a Kurenai desplomada en uno de los sillones; la doncella parecía cansada, estaba tan poco acostumbrada a los enfrentamientos desagradables como Hinata.

Hinata se tumbó en la cama con las piernas colgando por encima del borde y dijo:

—Es un hombre intolerable. Hemos de pensar en otras opciones.

—No supuse que sería tan apuesto —comentó Kurenai.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Bueno, creo que no deja de volverlo un poco más tolerable, al menos para ti.

Hinata resopló.

—O no. Aún no sabemos cómo es en realidad. Un hombre dolorido nunca está en plena forma.

A Hinata se le daba bien descifrar a las personas, pero lo único que había logrado averiguar de Naruto era que era despreciable.

—Nunca estará «en plena forma».

—Entonces debes esperar hasta asegurarte de eso. Además, ¿qué otras opciones tenemos?

Hinata estaba a apunto de echarse a llorar.

—¡No lo sé! Tiene que haber algo... que no sea envenenarlo, tal como mi primo quiere que haga.

—Si nos marchamos de aquí no podremos regresar a casa.

—Lo sé.

—Solo volverán a arrastrarte hasta aquí.

—¡Lo sé!

Y quizá también la azotaran. Ella no tenía edad suficiente para que su «no» ante el altar fuese tomado en cuenta si sus padres estaban diciendo «sí». Tras una pausa bastante prolongada, Kurenai dijo en tono decidido:

—Entonces iremos a otro lugar.

Hinata se aferró a esa pizca de esperanza.

—Hablo francés con fluidez.

—Estamos en guerra con esa gente, no podemos ir allí, creerán que somos espías y nos ahorcarán.

—Escocia no está lejos de aquí.

—Exactamente: está demasiado cerca. Allí nos encontrarían con facilidad.

—Entonces podemos coger un barco. La costa no debe de encontrarse muy lejos de aquí.

—A un día o dos, pero ¿es que tu tía te dio dinero suficiente como para

emprender un largo viaje? ¿Y para sobrevivir, sea donde sea que acabemos, durante el tiempo suficiente para descubrir cómo ganar más dinero para vivir?

Hinata calculó que tenía dinero suficiente para los pasajes, pero no para sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de llorar, cuando Kurenai añadió:

—O podemos regresar a Leicestershire a escondidas y recoger mi dinero enterrado en el bosque.

—¿Lo enterraste? —exclamó Hinata, soltando una risa casi histérica.

—Desde luego. Sospeché que tal vez no nos quedaríamos aquí, e incluso si nos quedábamos, sospeché que tú querrías escapar de vez en cuando o podrías poner como excusa que querías visitar a tus tíos. En todo caso, supuse que en algún momento regresaríamos a Leicestershire. Pero ¿te das cuenta de que, vayamos adonde vayamos, es posible que nos encuentren? Tus tíos tienen demasiado que perder, enviarán un ejército de lacayos a por ti.

—Pero será demasiado tarde. El regente se habrá apoderado de lo que quiera.

Kurenai arqueó una ceja.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerles eso? ¿También a tu tía?

—Yo no le importo —insistió Hinata—. ¿Por qué habría de importarme ella?

—Porque te importa y porque tú le importas a ella. Sé que no te gusta oírlo, cielo, pero te quiere. No sé por qué ha optado por ocultarlo, pero debe de tener un buen motivo. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que podría ser a causa de tu tío, acaso crees que fue fácil para ella, que te aceptaran en su casa?. Cuando un hombre decide que algo no tiene valor, todos cuantos lo rodean deben mostrarse de acuerdo con él o arriesgarse a ser castigados.

Hinata meneó la cabeza, no estaba convencida. Las ocasiones en las que Mikoto se había comportado como una madre de verdad eran demasiado escasas. Si bien se había ocupado de preparar la temporada social de Hinata en Londres y casi como si lo esperara con más impaciencia que Hinata, ello no suponía una compensación por los años de abandono y falta de interés en los que nunca la abrazó, nunca le dijo: «Te quiero.» ¡Hinata ni siquiera podía cenar con ellos. No obstante, Kurenai tenía razón: no podía hacerle eso a su tía, le destrozaría su propio corazón.

Al quedarse sin opciones suspiró con aire melancólico.

—Me trasladaré a esa habitación de la torre para que, mientras permanezca en ella, no olvide ni un instante que es allí donde mi futuro marido quería que estuviera.

—No debemos enfadarnos.

—Tú no. A mí podría darme gusto.

—disgustarte te hace más daño a ti que a cualquier otro. No debemos poner mala cara. Pero tú puedes hacer que te ame.

Hinata se incorporó de la cama. Su tía había dicho lo mismo. «Haz que te ame, preciosa. Haz que se enamore profundamente de ti y disfrutarás de una buena vida a su lado.»

—Antes sugeriste un matrimonio fingido —le recordó a Kurenai—. El amor no formaría parte de eso.

Kurenai se encogió de hombros.

—Has de encontrar puntos en común con él para que deje de rechazarte. Puede que un arreglo o un trato le resulten aceptables, y ello te permitirá alcanzar una tregua. Entonces podrás darle el golpe de gracia.

Hinata soltó una carcajada.

—No diría que seducirlo para que me ame sea darle el golpe de gracia.

—Se lo estarás dando a su hostilidad. Después todo es posible.

Esa idea era una opción mucho más interesante; tal vez realmente conseguiría que él cerrara un trato con ella si lo convencía de que no se marcharía pasara lo que pasase. Solo debía pensar un trato que le resultara provechoso a él. Sería un modo de hacerse amiga de Naruto: amistad antes del amor. Amigos antes de convertirse en amantes. Le daría tiempo para granjearse su simpatía, tiempo para introducirse en sus pensamientos y después en su corazón. Sería un desafío, ciertamente, quizás el más grande de su vida, pero si se empeñaba...

No obstante, existía un obstáculo. ¿Y si no lograba superar su aversión por él? Sin embargo, ella era una experta en ocultar sus sentimientos... ¡bueno, lo era antes de llegar a ese lugar! Pero lograría controlarla, a condición de que él no adivinara que no le gustaba...

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Sentimientos que distancian

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«8**__**»**_

* * *

Después de ayudar a Hinata a quitarse su atuendo de viaje y ponerse un vestido sencillo, la doncella se dirigió directamente a su habitación en el ala de los criados para recoger las hierbas que necesitaba para curar a Naruto.

Hinata no había imaginado que su primer día en Konoha park resultaría tan agotador y cargado de situaciones desagradables, sorpresas y enfados, aunque supuso que había algunos aspectos positivos. El invernáculo estaba en desuso, así que ella y Kurenai podían cultivar sus hierbas allí, disponía de una bonita alcoba y de momento nadie había acudido para decirle que la abandonara. Se acercó a la ventana, las vistas del maravilloso parque y los dos prados donde pastaban los caballos le resultaron balsámicas. Y, además, había logrado entrar en la habitación del zorro y escapado de su propia y poco afectuosa familia; realmente debía tener eso presente y hacer todo lo posible para ponerse de acuerdo con Naruto Uzumaki, al menos hasta que ambos lograran alcanzar alguna suerte de arreglo matrimonial especial.

Cuando Kurenai regresó para entregarle dos bolsitos de colores y una botellita que contenía una pócima, Hinata se apartó de la ventana.

—Las hierbas del bolsito rojo extraerán la ponzoña que causa la inflamación. Mézclalas con agua, elabora una pasta y aplícala en la herida tres veces diarias, hasta que desaparezca la rojez. Después has de usar las hierbas de este bolsito azul: harán que la herida cicatrice con mayor rapidez y forme una costra. La pócima le ayudará a dormir más profundamente y eso también acelerará la curación, pero tal vez sería mejor que le explicaras todo esto antes de ofrecérselo. —Después Kurenai añadió en tono terco—: Nunca regresaré a esa habitación y me da igual que esté dando su último suspiro.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. No culpaba a Kurenai por ello y también sabía que no estaba hablando en serio. La doncella no haría caso omiso de alguien a punto de agonizar y daba igual lo que sintiera por esa persona. Pero quizás Naruto no estaba a punto de morir, así que Kurenai ya no se vería obligada a enfrentarse a él.

—Yo tampoco pienso volver a entrar allí —dijo Hinata—. Ya hemos hecho más que suficiente por él, cuando en realidad no debiéramos haberle ayudado en absoluto.

Kurenai chasqueó la lengua y le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Recuerda que hemos acordado un plan: cuanto más le ayudes tanto más te abrirá su corazón. Cuando se encuentre mejor recordará lo que hiciste por él y empezará a amarte.

—Muy bien —indicó Hinata, suspirando.

—Has de ser agradable.

—Dudo que eso sea posible.

—Has de ser reconfortante.

—Sé que eso es imposible.

—Entonces sé tú misma.

Hinata rio.

—¡Creo que no he dejado de hacerlo!

Sabía que Kurenai le había dado buenos consejos, así que decidió que al menos intentaría una combinación de los tres. En caso de que no volviera a enfadarse. En caso de que lograra ignorar la grosería y el malhumor de Naruto.

Cuando Hinata llamó a la puerta Chõji le abrió y la dejó pasar a la habitación de Naruto, aunque murmuró:

—Está durmiendo.

—No, no estoy dormido —dijo él desde la cama.

Tenía el mismo oído agudo de los zorros, una idea que le resultó inquietante. Pero volver a acercarse a esa cama resultaba aún más inquietante porque su pierna desnuda larga y musculosa todavía estaba apoyada encima de la sábana.

Ella chasqueó la lengua al ver que las sanguijuelas volvían a estar pegadas a su pierna.

—Supuse que ya no me ayudarías —declaró él en un tono casi normal.

—¿De verdad? Pues casi aciertas. —Hinata dejó los remedios en la mesilla de noche

—Has de quitarte esas sanguijuelas, cuanto antes te aplique el ungüento antes empezarás a sanar.

—Eso puede hacerlo un criado.

—Un criado no sabrá cómo hacerlo.

—Tu doncella sabe...

—La ofendiste. No regresará.

—Ella me ofendió...

—Yo estaba presente y sé exactamente quién resultó ofendido, pero, como tu futura esposa, mi deber es ayudarte y el tuyo sentirte agradecido por ello.

Él le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

—Te propasas. Ni siquiera estás en lo correcto: no tengo ninguna obligación contigo.

—Bien, sin embargo, yo cumpliré con mi deber.

Retiró las sanguijuelas con cuidado, cogió el bolsito rojo y fue a por agua; atravesó la sala de estar, que albergaba unas cuantas sillas a conjunto con la que estaba junto a la cama de Naruto y una pequeña mesa de comedor, y fue hasta las otras dos habitaciones que había visto brevemente cuando salió de allí con pasos furiosos. En una de ellas vio al ayuda de cámara doblando ropa; supuso que la otra era el cuarto de baño.

Se sorprendió al descubrir una segunda chimenea en el cuarto de baño. No era tan lujosa y decorativa como la que calentaba la habitación principal de los aposentos del vizconde, pero, sin duda, resultaba muy útil para calentar el cuarto de baño cuando hacía frío y para calentar el agua de la bañera. De momento, un cubo metálico lleno de agua colgaba por encima de un fuego bajo. ¡Y la bañera! Una larga bañera de porcelana hecha especialmente para alguien tan alto como Naruto predominaba sobre la habitación. No cabía duda de que al zorro le gustaba el lujo.

Se acercó a una amplia vitrina acristalada que contenía pilas de toallas y diversos objetos, incluso unas cuantas bacías de afeitar limpias. Cogió una y vertió unas gotas de agua de una jarra en ella, luego esparció las hierbas en polvo para elaborar la pasta. La revolvió con una cuchara limpia que encontró en la vitrina y se lavó las manos.

Cuando regresó a la habitación principal Naruto la contempló a ella y a la taza con mirada suspicaz.

—Esto solo te escocerá un momento, después no lo notarás —dijo ella, e introdujo el dedo en la pasta para aplicársela en la herida.

Cuando se inclinó hacia él, la aferró de la muñeca y preguntó:

—¿Solo escocerá? Si pasa algo peor quizá te desagraden las consecuencias.

—¿Cuánto más desagradable aún eres capaz de ser? —replicó Hinata, y de inmediato se arrepintió: tenía que dejar de reaccionar frente al malhumor de él—.Recibiste un disparo. Nada de lo que yo haga será tan doloroso como eso.

Él le soltó la muñeca sin hacer otro comentario. Sin las sanguijuelas en su muslo distrayéndola, de pronto Hinata tomó demasiada consciencia de su cuerpo, de todo su cuerpo, y cuán cerca estaba de un hombre tan alto, fornido y apuesto, completamente desnudo bajo la sábana. Y la herida estaba tan próxima a su...

De repente, sus mejillas se cubrieron de rubor, procuró no pensar dónde lo estaba tocando. Se apresuró a aplicar el ungüento y dijo:

—A lo mejor cenaré contigo aquí esta noche. —Y, sin esperar respuesta, alzó la vista y le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Sí, es una idea estupenda, pues esta noche debo volver a aplicarte el ungüento. Incluso puede que para entonces ya veamos cierta mejoría. «Y menos malhumor y grosería», añadió para sí misma.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Tal vez solo sea mínima, pero sí. Considero que la inflamación se habrá reducido un poco y tal vez baje la fiebre. Esperemos que así sea.

Él se limitó a gruñir, así que ella fue a lavarse las manos. Cuando regresó él había cerrado los ojos. ¿Se había dormido con tanta rapidez o era su manera de decirle que se marchara? Decidió que probablemente eso último, pero de todos modos abandonó la habitación sin hacer ruido.

—¿Todavía está aquí? —preguntó Janie cuando Hinata entró en la cocina. ella se desconcertó. Janie no era muy agraciada, aunque sus hermosos cabellos rojos y sus ojos verdes y brillantes le otorgaban cierto atractivo. La muchacha la contemplaba con mirada furiosa y acusadora. ¡Y ella, que creía haber seducido al personal de la cocina durante el almuerzo!

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Porque él se enfadó muchísimo cuando le di el mensaje de mi tía: que estaba alimentando a sus hijos.

—Ah, eso.

Hinata logró reprimir una sonrisa. No: claro que no le habría gustado oír eso. La cocinera se volvió de la encimera en la que estaba picando carne y, sin soltar el cuchillo, preguntó:

—¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir? Tenemos suerte de que su señoría no nos haya enviado a todos a la aldea una vez más. Nosotros le servimos a él, milady, no a usted: aún no.

—Comprendo a quién le debes lealtad pero debes entender que, por más que él intente echarme de la casa, no me marcharé. También podrías tener en cuenta que tiene fiebre y sufre dolores, así que cuando termine de curarlo quizá ni siquiera recuerde lo ocurrido.

—¿Usted lo está curando?

—Sí. Con la ayuda de mi doncella se habrá recuperado mucho más rápidamente de lo que hubiese logrado su médico, así que haz el favor de llevar dos bandejas con la cena a la habitación del vizconde exactamente a las siete de la noche. Cenaré con él.

Ambas mujeres parecieron sorprenderse ante la noticia de que Hinata pasaría cierto tiempo con su amo; incluso oyó que cuchicheaban al respecto cuando abandonó la casa por la puerta de la cocina y confió que entonces dejarían de tomar partido, al menos en cuanto a la batalla por una comida decente.

Dado que ese día disponía de tiempo libre, le hubiera gustado que le mostraran el resto de la casa, pero como Chõji estaba ausente, en vez de eso decidió emprender una agradable cabalgada con _Rebel_.

Mientras iban al prado a por su yegua, Chõbee le explicó que la aldea de

Konoha se encontraba al oeste, lo bastante cerca como para ir andando. Por detrás había colinas y valles, la costa se encontraba al este, a más de un día a caballo tal como ella había adivinado, aunque se podía alcanzarla con mayor rapidez si se espoleaba al caballo.

—Si se dirige al norte y alcanza los bosques sabrá que se ha alejado demasiado —dijo Chõbee.

—¿Los bosques no forman parte de las tierras de Uzumaki?

—Solo en parte, milady.

También le aconsejó que no perdiera de vista un punto de referencia o un camino, para no desorientarse. Ella reprimió una sonrisa: algunos hombres siempre trataban a las mujeres como si fueran niñas pequeñas, pero el consejo del tío de Chõji no le molestó, estaba segura de que sus intenciones eran buenas. Además, la idea de que había bosques en los alrededores la excitaba y cabalgó en esa dirección. Kurenai, que adoraba las zonas boscosas, estaría complacida.

Al regresar divisó una iglesia a mitad de camino entre la casa señorial y la aldea, y se preguntó si ella y Naruto se casarían allí. Detrás de la iglesia había un cementerio y decidió detenerse para ver si Ino estaba enterrada en ese lugar. La inscripción en su lápida tal vez indicaría cómo murió. Como nadie estaba dispuesto a decírselo, Hinata sentía curiosidad al respecto, pero los únicos que estaban enterrados en el cementerio eran los aldeanos. Los Uzumaki disponían de una cripta en la parte posterior, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. ¡Qué desilusión!

Hinata llegó con retraso, así que volvió a detenerse en la cocina y les dijo a los criados que sirvieran la cena que ella había encargado para dentro de tres cuartos de hora. Quería tomar un baño y pidió que calentaran agua y la llevaran a su habitación. Al menos esa vez nadie se opuso.

Kurenai apareció con los criados cargando cubos de agua. Se quedó para ayudar a Hinata a desvestirse y luego, mientras la joven tomaba el baño, dispuso un vestido que no oliera a caballo. Pero Hinata le dijo que quería algo un poco más elegante.

—¿Pensamos seducir esta noche? —preguntó la doncella.

—No, solo quiero tener buen aspecto.

—Siempre lo tienes, cielo, da igual lo que te pongas. ¿Entonces te pondrás el vestido lila? Realza el brillo de tus ojos.

El vestido realzaba más que eso, pero Hinata no se ruborizó. Ya se había ruborizado bastante cuando le confeccionaron sus primeros vestidos de noche hacía unos meses, con vistas a su primera temporada social. No eran sus primeros vestidos estilo Imperio, pero eran los primeros que no incluían una pechera que le cubría el escote y la garganta. El vestido lila era sin mangas y un corto volado rodeaba todo el escote salpicado de lentejuelas que resplandecían bajo la luz.

Aparte de la timidez que sentía por exhibir tanta piel desnuda, la moda actual le resultaba bastante cómoda. La delgada y suave muselina se pegaba a su cuerpo por debajo de los pechos y luego caía hasta los tobillos. Por debajo llevaba bombachos color carne. La primera vez que se los puso la idea le pareció ridícula, pero la modista de Mikoto le explicó que todas las mujeres elegantes llevaban esa prenda interior porque los vestidos estilo Imperio hacían que pareciera que uno no llevaba nada debajo.

Para cubrir la piel desnuda del gran escote, Hinata se puso el collar que Kurenai le había regalado: un camafeo de marfil colgado de una cadena de plata. Su nuevo guardarropa también incluía un joyero, pero nada de lo que contenía era tan preciado para ella como el camafeo. En su mayoría el contenido del joyero consistía en chucherías baratas de todos los colores a juego con los nuevos vestidos que Mikito había escogido para ella. Las únicas joyas caras eran un collar y unas agujas de esmeraldas que Hinata debía llevar en su primer baile.

Aún debía acabar de peinarse para la velada, un peinado de ricitos cortos en torno a la frente y las sienes.

—Date prisa con el peinado, por favor —dijo en tono ansioso—. Estoy llegando tarde para la cena .

—Tonterías —repuso Kurenai—, tendrás un aspecto tan bello que él considerará que mereció la pena esperarte, así que conserva la calma y recuerda tu plan de hacer que te ame.

«Del dicho al hecho hay un trecho», pensó Hinata, pero quizás él no la esperaría y había ordenado que alguien le trajera la cena. Ella confió en que lo hubiese hecho: un zorro hambriento no sería un zorro agradable... y además, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Él nunca se mostraría agradable con ella, que no gruñera era lo mejor que podía esperar.

Al tiempo que salía por la puerta, le dijo a Kurenai que se apresurara a ir a la cocina para que llevaran la comida de su cena con Naruto a su habitación de inmediato, si es que él no había cenado ya. Después llamó a la puerta con suavidad pero sin esperar que le diera permiso para entrar, puesto que la estaba aguardando. Ya eran más de la siete de la noche, aunque todavía no había oscurecido; y aún no habían encendido las lámparas. En esa ocasión Naruto parecía encontrarse a solas en la habitación.

Aún estaba en la cama, apoyado contra numerosas almohadas, pero al menos llevaba un camisón blanco, si bien estaba abierto casi hasta la cintura. ¡Y se había peinado el cabello! Pero no se había afeitado.

Tal vez se encontraba un poco mejor...

—¿Por qué diablos estás vestida así? —gruñó cuando ella se acercó a la cama.

Hinata se abochornó cuando notó que él clavaba la vista en su escote, pero no se detuvo. Puede que adorara la moda cómoda actual, pero nunca se acostumbraría a esos profundos escotes tan populares en Londres.

—Siempre me visto así para cenar —mintió.

—No cuando cenas conmigo.

Sus palabras la complacieron y sonrió.

—Como quieras. Puedo ser muy adaptable. —Él resopló y, como ya parecía una fiera, añadió—: Supongo que no es necesario que te pregunte cómo te encuentras esta noche. ¿No sientes ninguna mejoría?

—Estoy hambriento, eso es lo que estoy. Ya me han dado largas dos veces, sin explicarme el motivo por el cual aún no me han servido la cena. ¿Cómo lograste seducir a mi cocinera?.

—No la seduje —contestó ella en tono cordial—. De hecho, resulta muy evidente que no le gusto a tu personal en absoluto.

—¿Entonces por qué te escuchan a ti en vez de a mí? —exclamó Naruto.

—Porque soy una dama, por supuesto —dijo ella sin rodeos—. Y los criados no osan enfrentarse a una aristócrata debido a las graves consecuencias de dicha actitud; debes de haberlo pasado por alto a causa de la fiebre. Además, tu intento de matarme de hambre mientras estoy aquí no funcionará; al menos espera hasta que estés lo bastante recuperado como para vigilar la cocina tú mismo, porque mientras tanto echaré a tu cocinera a escobazos y prepararé mi propia comida, si no me queda más remedio. Así que tal vez deberías reconsiderar ese desagradable plan. ¿Pan quemado y nada más?. Pero ¿qué te has creído?

El rostro de él enrojeció un poco más. Ella también debería estar enfadada, pero tras haber comido un buen trozo de pastel a la hora del almuerzo su intento de matarla de hambre empezó a parecerle cómico, e intentó apaciguarlo un poco:

—Supongo que nuestra cena está a punto de llegar, pero entretanto...

Él bajó la voz y dejó de hablar, así que ella le echó un vistazo a su herida y se sintió aliviada cuando pudo decir:

—Tiene mejor aspecto. No está tan roja.

Corrió al cuarto de baño para preparar el ungüento; cuando regresó junto a su cama él aún la miraba con aire furibundo, pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto le aferró la muñeca al tender la mano hacia su herida.

—Eres el familiar más próximo del hombre al que más odio en este mundo —le dijo —Eso debería aterrarte. ¿Por qué no es así?

Sus palabras la hicieron titubear. Si él creía que ella debería tenerle miedo, entonces quizá debiera tenérselo, pero resultaba que él ignoraba lo que ella sentía por Sasuke y decidió decírselo.

—Porque aunque parezca mentira yo también lo detesto. Y aunque parezca mentira, y pese a que eres una bestia grosera, prefiero estar aquí contigo que en casa con mi propia familia.

—Podrías dejar de insultarme.

—Y tú podrías darme un motivo para dejar de hacerlo.

De momento ella había hablado en tono cortés, incluso le había sonreído, algo que evidentemente lo confundía. Bien, era un comienzo, despertaría su curiosidad, lo pillaría desprevenido.

—¿Por qué habrías de odiar a tu primo?

Hinata nunca se lo había contado a nadie, excepto a Kurenai. No debería compartir el motivo con él, pero de repente decidió hacerlo.

—Él me detesta desde el día que llegue a su casa. No sé por qué, pero solía entrar en mi habitación en medio de la noche, taparme la boca con una mano y pegarme, dejando moratones en lugares que los demás no verían y prometiendo matarme si lo delataba. Yo era demasiado pequeña como para saber que podía cerrar mi puerta con llave, creo que solo tenía cuatro o cinco años. Muchos no recuerdan gran cosa de lo sucedido a esa edad, pero las palizas de Sasuke son algo que no puedo olvidar y todavía no puedo perdonar. Después de pegarme la última paliza enfermó durante varias semanas. Se lo merecía.

Había ocurrido después de que Kurenai descubriera lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo, y empezó a dormir en un catre en la habitación de Hinata, aparte de cerrar la puerta con llave para evitar cualquier visita en medio de la noche. Sasuke dejó de tratar de irrumpir en su habitación cuando descubrió que la puerta siempre estaba cerrada con llave, y Kurenai lo hizo durante casi dos años.

—¿Deseabas que enfermara?

Ella rio.

—¿Crees que puedo hacer que los deseos se cumplan?

—¿Puedes?

—No creí que fueras supersticioso... bueno, en realidad debes de serlo si eres capaz de creer que estás maldito. Pero si poseyera semejante talento, no estaría aquí, ¿verdad? Estaría en Londres, disfrutando de mi primera temporada social, tal como me prometieron.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No desearías algo más grandioso?

De pronto, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaban manteniendo una conversación normal y sin que ninguno gruñera o se enfadara.

—Es algo que esperé con impaciencia durante los últimos dos años.

Al menos la perspectiva había supuesto que esos años fueran tolerables, mejores que todos los anteriores. Había algo que la animaba; el viaje prometía algo mejor al final, quizás incluso la felicidad. Prometía la posibilidad de escapar... Pero ese hombre también podía darle esas cosas, ¿no? Como mínimo la posibilidad de escapar. Así que resultó bastante irritante oírlo decir:

—Sabes que no tengo ningún motivo para creerme lo de tu primo, y un montón de motivos para no hacerlo.

—¡Muy cierto! Pero no pretendo convencerte de nada, así que no importa si no lo crees. Tú preguntaste, yo contesté. Y ya que los dos estamos haciendo confesiones...

—No «los dos» —se apresuró a decir Naruto, acentuando la última palabra.

Ella hizo caso omiso.

—Debería advertirte que no suelo revelar mis sentimientos. Me he acostumbrado a ocultarlos, por así decir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la alternativa sería... desagradable —admitió Hinata.

«Para mí», quería añadir, pero no estaba dispuesta a intentar que él se pusiera de su parte apelando a la compasión, si es que él era capaz de semejante sentimiento contándole lo que había supuesto vivir con su familia.

—¿Así que en vez de estas alegres y ligeras tonterías que he estado oyendo en realidad bulles de ira en tu interior? ¿Es eso lo que insinúas?

Que lo adivinara la hizo parpadear; después rio.

—¡Exactamente! A menudo es así, pero no en este momento. Y antes estaba enfadada, tal como puede que notaras, no pude ocultarte mi enfado porque...

—Pero ¿cómo sabré si estás ocultando o revelando tus auténticos sentimientos?

—Reconozco que saberlo podría resultarte difícil. ¿Y si ambos nos limitamos a acordar que seremos sinceros el uno con el otro?

—Espero que no permanezcas aquí el tiempo suficiente como para que tenga importancia.

Eso no era precisamente lo que ella había esperado oír tras sincerarse con él y revelar tanta información personal.

—Bien, seguiré compartiendo mis sentimientos contigo. Es exactamente lo que tú has estado haciendo, así que supongo que no hace falta que lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre nada.

Si él era incapaz de darse cuenta de que finalmente había conseguido irritarla, entonces estaba ciego. Pero Naruto no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque en ese momento llegó la cena y por fin le soltó la muñeca. Ella casi rio: era obvio que solo lo había hecho porque estaba hambriento, y porque cuanto antes terminara de tratarle la herida antes podría comer.

Se apresuró a aplicarle el ungüento en los puntos y alrededor de ellos, apartándose de él cuanto pudo para hacerlo.

—Déjalo secar mientras comemos. Te vendaré la herida antes de marcharme para que el ungüento no desaparezca con el roce mientras duermes.

—Sabes que no deseo tu ayuda, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo has dejado muy claro.

—¿Entonces por qué persistes?

—Tal como mencioné con anterioridad, te convertirás en mi marido, así que ayudarte es mi deber.

—Aquí tu vida jamás será agradable. Has de reflexionar muy cuidadosamente al respecto y comprender que solo tienes una opción.

—¿Marcharme? —preguntó Hinata alzando una ceja—. En realidad, esa es la única opción que no tengo, así que tal vez seas tú quien debe reflexionar y ceder gentilmente... si es que sabes hacer algo así.

—¡Márchate!

Ella casi dijo: «¡Oblígame!», pero se tragó la palabra. ¡Tenía que dejar de sucumbir a la ira con tanta rapidez! ¿De dónde había surgido esa disposición a pelearse con él? Si no estuviera postrado en la cama no osaría hacerlo, y era probable que las hierbas de Kurenai hicieran que abandonara esa cama con mayor rapidez. ¡Era una tonta por ayudarle a lograrlo!

.

.

Continuará...


	11. Guerra declarada

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«9**__**»**_

* * *

Hinata no abandonó la guarida del zorro, aunque clavó la vista en la puerta unos momentos, tentada de hacerlo. Finalmente, optó por ignorar la orden de Naruto, recogió una de las dos bandejas con comida que habían sido dispuestas en la pequeña mesa de comedor y se la llevó a Naruto. En una de las bandejas habían añadido un pequeño florero con flores; la cocinera debía de haber intentado hacer las paces con el vizconde por retrasar la cena hasta que Hinata estuviese preparada. Tal vez él ni siquiera notaría lo bonitas que eran las flores. Sabía que debería ofrecerle una sonrisa al depositar la bandeja a su lado, pero no lo logró. Tuvo suerte de que no dejara caer la bandeja en su regazo.

—¿Quieres que te dé de comer?

¡Tenía que dejar de provocarlo! Solo recibió la mirada furibunda que se merecía, y Naruto no le dio las gracias por dejar la bandeja a su alcance ni por tenderle el plato. ¿Es que carecía totalmente de modales o reservaba su insoportable grosería solo para ella?.

Tras retirar la tapa de cerámica que cubría el plato de él Hinata regresó a la mesa de comedor, donde pensaba comer, lejos de él. Volvía a hacerlo: reaccionaba frente a su grosería y olvidaba su empeño de caerle bien. Entonces retiró la tapa de su propio plato, cogió la bandeja y tomó asiento en la silla junto a la cama. Sería amable con él pese a su mal humor y le demostraría que suponía una agradable compañía.

Él no volvió a ordenarle que se marchara; quizás en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado en comer como para darle importancia. El pescado al horno iba acompañado de una picante salsa de nata y unas verduras crujientes; el plato le resultó bastante sabroso a Hinata. En las fuentes también había bizcochos, pequeños cuencos con mantequilla y de postre bollos de canela, al menos se emocionaba que la cocinera la complaciera con eso.

Naruto no parecía tener problemas para alcanzarlo todo, pero la verdad es que aparte de la herida del muslo su cuerpo estaba en perfectas condiciones y sus brazos eran largos. Ella imaginó que, cuando él se pusiera de pie, su estatura la impresionaría.

En ese caso, ¿le resultaría incluso más intimidante? Deseó que alcanzaran alguna suerte de tregua antes de eso.

Con el tenedor en la mano, Hinata intentó hallar un tema de conversación que no versara sobre su futuro matrimonio. Como sentía curiosidad por la familia de él, preguntó:

—¿Tu madre no se encuentra aquí?

Él no contestó. Debía de estar preguntándose si hacerlo, así que ella se sintió complacida cuando por fin dijo:

—Ahora vive en nuestra casa de Londres de manera permanente. Aquí, en los brezales, hay demasiados recuerdos desagradables como para que desee regresar.

—¿Están distanciados? —preguntó, y agregó—. Se podría decir lo mismo de mi tía y de mí, pero yo no pude darme el lujo de abandonar el hogar. Hasta ahora. Es curioso que tengamos eso en común.

Él le lanzó una mirada incrédula y ceñuda.

—No tenemos absolutamente nada en común. Tienes la mala costumbre de adelantarte con tus suposiciones, sobre todo cuando no podrían estar más lejos de la verdad. Tengo una relación bastante íntima con mi madre; ella solo se niega a volver a Yorkshire porque todos los recuerdos de mi hermana se encuentran aquí, lo cual resulta bastante comprensible. Y ella se crio en Londres, allí la vida social y sus antiguos amigos al menos la distraen de su pena.

Dado que había mencionado a su hermana, y en esa ocasión sin enfadarse, Hinata añadió en tono cauteloso:

—Pero ello la mantiene alejada de ti. ¿Sabe que estás herido?

—Sabe que me batí a duelo y por qué, pero no, no quise que se preocupara por esta herida. Suelo pasar la mitad del año en Londres con ella. Allí tenemos una residencia y también otra casa en Scarborough, en la costa. Venimos aquí para ocultarnos.

«¿Ocultarse de qué?», se preguntó ella, pero dijo:

—Ocultarse es imposible cuando estás a la vista de todos y nada impide que vean la casa.

—No has comprendido cuán grande es Yorkshire, ¿verdad? Somos la proverbial aguja en un pajar.

—En ese caso quizá no deberían haber construido un camino que conduce directamente a tu puerta.

—No lo hicimos: es sinuoso.

Ella soltó una carcajada. No pudo evitarlo. Sabía muy bien que él no tenía intención de parecer gracioso y que por eso la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, furioso por sus carcajadas. Pero no le importó; en ese momento decidió ser ella misma mientras permaneciera allí... bueno, al menos mientras él no la asustase con su aire ceñudo y mostrándole los dientes. A lo mejor debería preguntarle si eso le molestaría.

Así que, procurando hablar en tono ligero, confesó:

—Nunca he podido ser yo misma con nadie, a excepción de Kurenai. Antes intenté explicártelo, antes de que me hicieras enfadar. Pero me parece adecuado que sea yo misma contigo puesto que pronto serás mi marido, ¿no te parece?

Él arqueó una ceja con expresión curiosa.

—¿Cómo podría impedirte ser quién eres? En realidad, será mejor que expliques ese comentario. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Ella se tragó otra carcajada.

—En absoluto. Solo me sentía asfixiada, criada en una casa que nunca fue un hogar. Verás: mis padres murieron en un incendio, según me conto mi tía, quede huérfana, así que ellos me acogieron en su casa, pero cuando llegue no fui bien recibida, fue en un momento donde ellos querían tener más hijos pero, después de mi llegada no tuvieron otros hijos varones, me echaron la culpa a mí. Así que no diste en el blanco cuando me llamaste la hija mimada de un conde.

—Como si yo pudiera creer eso, y también que tú y tu primo no son carne y uña. No intentes despertar mi compasión con tonterías como esas.

Ella se resintió.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera conoces el significado de la palabra «compasión»... e incluso puede que te hayas dedicado a pegarle puntapiés a los cachorros cuando eras un niño. Te aseguro que es bastante evidente que eres un hombre que carece por completo de elegancia o de bondad. No hace falta que hagas tantos esfuerzos para convencerme de ello —dijo en tono mordaz.

Entonces cosechó una mirada tan glacial que se estremeció. Adiós a la ilusión de mantener una conversación y conocerse mutuamente antes de alcanzar el altar. ¿Y eso cuándo sería? ¿Existía un plazo?

Ella no lo preguntó y no volvió a hablarle. Cuando acabó de comer y aún le sobraban dos bizcochos los depositó en el plato de él. Lo hizo por costumbre; estaba acostumbrada a compartir la comida con Kurenai. Tras volver a dejar su bandeja en la mesa del comedor quiso marcharse, pero aún le quedaba algo por hacer.

Volvió a acercarse a él.

—¿Dejó una provisión de vendas tu médico?

Él indicó la mesilla de noche con la mano. Hinata no había notado el estante inferior hasta ese momento, pero allí había un montón de paños blancos cortados en tiras. Cogió una, luego clavó la mirada en el muslo izquierdo de Naruto y se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría para vendarle la pierna sin acercarse demasiado. Le pareció que no podría hacerlo, el rubor ya le cubría las mejillas y notó que él la observaba.

—No deberías mirarme tan fijamente —indicó Hinata en tono brusco.

—Tú no deberías dignarte a decirme lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer.

—No lo hice. Ni se me ocurriría. «No deberías» significa que estás haciendo que me sienta incómoda.

—¿Acaso insinúas que debería avergonzarme por hacerlo?

—No, yo... —Hinata cerró la boca.

Se dio cuenta que él quería pelea, que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir que ella se marchara cuanto antes. Se limitaba a seguir tratando de conseguir que ella se negara a casarse con él. ¿Es que pasaría lo mismo cada vez que ella acudía a su habitación para ayudarle?. Tal vez sí, tal vez él también detestaba el hecho de necesitar su ayuda y por eso se comportaba de manera tan desagradable. No: Hinata tuvo la sensación de que su hostilidad nunca acabaría, incluso cuando se hubiera recuperado y... Vaciló durante tanto tiempo que él le arrancó la venda de la mano y Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Naruto enrolló la venda alrededor de su musculoso muslo.

—Ten cuidado, no elimines el ungüento con el roce. Kurenai aconseja dejar las heridas al aire y no cubrirlas. Así cicatrizan con mayor rapidez, y también tengo una hierba que estimula la cicatrización, pero hasta que la herida haya drenado por completo has de mantenerla vendada.

—Lo que sea, a condición de que vuelva a estar en pie cuanto antes.

Había pronunciado las palabras con voz monótona y ella lo miró: aunque tenía la frente seca todavía estaba pálido y quizá cansado.

Cuando terminó de ajustarse la venda ella indicó la botellita de la pócima en la mesilla de noche.

—Puedes beber un sorbo de eso cuando te dispongas a dormir, te ayudará a no despertar debido al dolor de la herida. Un sueño tranquilo y sin interrupciones es un remedio maravilloso. O puedes beber más whisky, que básicamente tendrá el mismo efecto. Pero no mezcles ambos brebajes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te saldrán verrugas —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona, para indicar que bromeaba. Él frunció el ceño: el comentario no le había hecho gracia, así que ella añadió—: Solo puede que te sientas mareado por las mañanas, eso es todo.

—Llévate la botellita. Desconfío de las pócimas no recetadas por un médico.

Lo que quiso decir era evidente: que no confiaba en ella. Pero no se dio por ofendida: no tenía sentido. Recogió la botellita.

—Vendré por la mañana para aplicarte más ungüento. Haz que haya agua caliente a mano, una compresa caliente debería aliviarte.

Tras esto Hinata se dirigió a la puerta. No esperaba que le diera las gracias y él no se las dio. Se habían establecido ciertos límites. Básicamente, estaban en guerra.

Bueno, según él. Ella solo debía perseverar, ser paciente y solo dispararle balas blandas. Así que se obligó a decirle «dulces sueños» antes de cerrar la puerta, con el fin de no oír cualquier desagradable réplica que a él se le ocurriera lanzarle.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos en la amplia y oscura habitación no supo dónde estaba. Desconcertada, se incorporó, miró en derredor, después volvió a apoyar la cabeza en las blandas almohadas y recordó que estaba en Yorkshire, en el hogar del hombre enfadado, grosero y apuesto que se convertiría en su marido. Cogió su reloj de bolsillo de la mesilla de noche y vio que eran las ocho y media: había dormido más de la cuenta.

La noche anterior, cuando regresó a su alcoba, había tomado un sorbo del somnífero que el zorro había rechazado y, como no había hecho efecto inmediato, bebió otro sorbo.

Temía que le costara conciliar el sueño en esa alcoba todas las noches debido a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de él, porque aunque ella no podía abrirla él podía abrirla desde el otro lado.

Vio que Kurenai ya había estado allí; había agua fresca en el lavamanos, aún ligeramente tibia, pero las cortinas todavía estaban cerradas. Entonces Hinata las abrió y sonrió al ver el parque a sus pies. Resultaba encantador iluminado por el sol matutino. Si lograba encontrar un libro, ese día tal vez leería sentada en uno de los numerosos bancos.

Cuando desempacó los baúles la alta librería de su habitación estaba vacía, al igual que el resto de los muebles. La decoración de la habitación demostraba que quien la había ocupado con anterioridad era una mujer. La gran cama de dosel estaba cubierta por una gruesa manta blanca sembrada de flores de color rosa y bordeada de volantes.

La alfombra era de un tono rosa más oscuro, mezclado con amarillo y granate, mientras que el empapelado de las paredes era de color lavanda y rosa y presentaba otro motivo floral. Junto a ambas ventanas había un canapé y una silla de aspecto confortable, ambos tapizados de brocato color lavanda con hilos de plata. Entre la silla y el canapé había una mesa intrincadamente tallada.

Hinata había dejado sus artículos de aseo y su joyero en el tocador; un pequeño escritorio aún estaba vacío y quedaría así, pues ella no poseía papel de cartas y sobres, pero a lo mejor compraría algunos en la aldea de Konoha. Se le ocurrió que podía hacerle saber a su tía lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo en ese lugar.

Se vistió con rapidez, algo que no resultaba difícil con las prendas de la moda Imperio actual. Solo se sujetó los cabellos con una cinta blanca a conjunto con su vestido; estaba más acostumbrada a llevarlos así que con el elaborado peinado de la noche anterior y el que llevó durante el viaje a Yorkshire.

Aunque puede que Naruto la estuviese esperando, sus ganas de volver a pisar esa habitación eran tan escasas que primero bajó a la planta baja, pasó por la cocina camino de los establos y cogió dos salchichas, una para ella y la otra para _Raston_, y dos zanahorias, por si el semental de Naruto volvía a sentir curiosidad y se acercaba.

Cuando agitó la salchicha bajo sus narices _Raston _bajó de las vigas y la siguió a través de la puerta trasera. Tras devorar la salchicha ella lo cogió para acariciarlo mientras aguardaba que _Rebel _notara su presencia junto al cerco que separaba ambos prados.

El semental de Naruto volvió a acercarse a ella al trote y no vaciló en aceptar la zanahoria que ella le ofrecía. Le resultaba difícil creer que era tan cruel y despiadado como Chõji había afirmado. Cuando fue el turno de su yegua, ni siquiera le echó un vistazo a la zanahoria que Hinata le ofrecía: estaba demasiado ocupada alzando la cola y agitándola hacia el semental situado a unos pasos de distancia.

«¡Vaya por Dios!», pensó Hinata, no cabía duda de que _Rebel _estaba manifestando su preferencia respecto de los sementales. Si bien Hinata estaría encantada de aparearla mientras estaban en Konoha Park, sospechó que Naruto se opondría a que su semental la cubriera, al igual que se oponía a todo lo que ella sugería. Además, era un tema demasiado delicado como para abordarlo con él antes de que estuvieran casados. Pero después, si es que había un después...

Podría no haberlo, él aún podría dar rienda suelta a su ira y echarla a patadas de su casa, pero eso solo ocurriría en un instante de furia ciega. Si perdía la cordura solo estaría renunciando a todo lo que le importaba, únicamente para deshacerse de ella. Por eso estaba tan enfadado y hacía todo lo posible para obligarla a marcharse.

¿De cuánto tiempo disponía él para ganar esa batalla? ¿Es que había un plazo antes del cual debían contraer matrimonio o enfrentarse a las consecuencias? Porque su familia ciertamente se había apresurado a enviarla allí. Pensó preguntárselo a Naruto, y quizá no debería hacerlo esperar cuando él la aguardaba.

Esa idea hizo que regresara apresuradamente a la casa y remontara la escalera. El perro de Naruto estaba sentado ante la puerta de su habitación, esperando volver a entrar; ella se sorprendió al ver que no había marcas de rasguños en la puerta. ¡Al parecer, el animal era más paciente que ella! Llamó a la puerta y el perro soltó un gruñido.

Ella bajó la vista, notó que le olisqueaba la mano y sonrió.

—Percibes el olor de _Raston_, ¿verdad? Quizá sea mejor que te acostumbres a su olor si tú y yo no vamos a dejar de encontrarnos.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Chõji, que le dirigió una breve sonrisa.

—¿Permites que te diga que hoy tienes un aspecto divino, _lady Hyuga_?

Ella no contestó. El efusivo cumplido la abochornaba, pues no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos de ninguna clase. La habitación volvía a estar ocupada por varios de los criados de Naruto; hasta el ayuda de cámara se asomó para desearle los buenos días.

Ella brindó su propia sonrisa al acercarse a la cama. Naruto aún llevaba el camisón y esa vez al menos la sábana le cubría las dos piernas.

—¿Siempre estás rodeado por semejante séquito aquí dentro?

La mirada de sus ojos azules se había posado en ella en cuanto apareció y ya fruncía el entrecejo. Sin embargo, se dignó a contestar:—Uno se encuentra aquí para asistirme y traer lo que le pido, el otro no deja de ocuparse de mis ropas y el otro ha llegado para convertirse en un maldito fastidio.

La alegre sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció, pero no su determinación.

—Si te refieres a mí...

—Me refiero a Chõji, pero puedes añadirte y considerarte otro fastidio más.

—No hace falta repetir ciertas cosas. Tengo presente tus sentimientos, al igual que tú los míos. Puede que haya llegado el momento de firmar una tregua.

—Prométeme que te irás antes de la boda y obtendrás una tregua inmediata.

Ella se preguntó si debería simular estar de acuerdo, solo para ver cómo era cuando no estaba gruñendo o frunciendo el ceño, pero no: no quería darle esperanzas, solo para verlas frustradas después.

Se acercó a un lado de la cama y extrajo unas pequeñas tijeras del bolsillo.

—¿Te parece que comprobemos si la inflamación se ha reducido?

—Me encuentro mejor —murmuró Naruto.

—¿De verdad? Pero aún hay que seguir aplicando el ungüento... a menos que hayas experimentado una curación milagrosa.

Arrojarle a la cara esas palabras que él había utilizado el día antes para expulsarla no era lo más inteligente. Reprimió el enfado que se había adueñado de ella a causa del irritante comentario de Naruto y sonrió; seguro que él se daría cuenta de cuán falsa era la sonrisa, pero en ese momento no la estaba mirando. Alzó la sábana que le cubría la pierna izquierda y él mismo se quitó el vendaje antes de que ella pudiera acercarse con las tijeras. ¡Así que percibía su enfado! Que así sea, porque ocultarlo cada vez que estaba en presencia de él acabaría por provocar un estallido.

—Tu herida ha drenado bien —dijo Hinata cuando él terminó de quitarse la venda

—. Tres aplicaciones más hoy y...

—¿Tres? —protestó él—. Dime cómo preparar el ungüento y yo mismo me lo aplicaré.

—Podría hacerlo, pero si empleas demasiada cantidad de hierba el ungüento podría absorber la ponzoña con demasiada rapidez y agrandar la herida, mientras que una cantidad demasiado escasa no tendrá efecto.

Era una mentira absurda y ella debería decirle que lo era. Pero no se lo diría. Puede que él quisiera verla lo menos posible, pero nada se resolvería si ambos se limitaban a contar los días en habitaciones separadas hasta encontrarse ante el altar. Además, para que funcionara su táctica y no la de Naruto, ella debía seguir ayudándole y también evitar que los insultos de él la afectaran en demasía.

—¿Hay agua caliente para una pequeña compresa? —preguntó ella.

—Hace dos horas que el agua está caliente. Cuando solicitas algo has de estar presente para recibirlo.

Ella pasó por alto el mal humor y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a por el agua. Por encima del hombro, dijo:

—El fuego de la chimenea calienta el cuarto de baño, ¿no?

Pero en realidad no era así. Sospechó que habían dejado abierta la ventana del baño para dejar salir el calor y comprobó que tenía razón. Sumergió una pequeña toalla en un cubo de agua hirviendo, después la depositó en un cuenco limpio y regresó junto a la cama de él. Exprimió la toalla y la aplicó en la herida; ya no estaba tan caliente como para escocer, pero él debía de haber creído que sí y soltó un rugido. Ella arqueó una ceja y Naruto le lanzó una mirada indignada.

Para distraerlo, Hinata comentó lo que la inquietaba.

—¿Cuándo hemos de casarnos?

—Demasiado pronto.

—¿No bastaría con que nos comprometiéramos?

—No. El príncipe es veleidoso; tiene tendencia a cambiar de idea y por eso fija plazos específicos para los asuntos importantes que desea resolver. Quiere obtener dinero mediante este absurdo arreglo, dinero para pagar sus deudas, quiere que uno de nosotros se niegue a cumplir con sus exigencias con el fin de meter las manos en nuevas cajas de caudales. Lo quiere de inmediato, así que si no nos casamos en el plazo fijado por él obtendrá lo que realmente quiere mediante este disparate. La primera de las tres amonestaciones fue leída ayer, durante la misa de domingo. El emisario se encargó de ello antes de partir.

Esa noticia le causó cierto malestar a Hinata.

—¿Así que solo faltan dos semanas? Me sorprende que el emisario no haya traído un permiso especial consigo, con el fin de acortar el plazo.

—Lo trajo. Solo logré postergar el tema debido a la gravedad de mi herida; comprobó claramente que estaba herido puesto que tuve que recibirlo tendido en la cama. Fue él quien estipuló que tú debías permanecer aquí mientras dure esto. Si te marchas...

—Sí, sí, ya conocemos tus sentimientos, los míos son los mismos que los tuyos. Créeme: desearía que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Tal como te dije, gozar de mi primera temporada social en Londres me hacía mucha ilusión, pero en cambio me arrojaron a los zorros, o al zorro por así decir. Oh, perdón, supongo que ese apodo te desagrada.

—No debieras tratar de provocarme —dijo él en tono sombrío.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Cuando él se mostraba tan feroz resultaba realmente aterrador, y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que ignoraba de qué era capaz Naruto, aunque por otra parte tal vez debiera tratar de averiguarlo.

Así que hizo de tripas corazón y dijo:

—Entonces ¿tú eres el único que tiene permiso para ser provocador? Un momento: ¿acaso eso significa suponer que aún estaré aquí para ver lo que pasa si ignoro tu consejo? Lo cual significa que tú no dirás las palabras que pondrán fin a todo esto, ¿verdad? Y eso sugiere que una tregua sigue siendo la mejor solución para ambos.

Cogió el bolsito de hierbas y regresó al cuarto de baño para preparar más ungüento, sorprendida de que él no contraatacara con un sonoro «no».

Cuando regresó junto a su cama se arriesgó a provocar su ira una vez más y preguntó:

—¿Nos casaremos aquí o en Londres?

—Me niego a planificar un evento que no creo que tendrá lugar —dijo él en tono tan sombrío como el anterior.

¡Su ira no se había disipado! Así que se apresuró a aplicar el ungüento en los puntos, le tendió una venda limpia y dijo:

—Regresaré después del almuerzo. Anímate: no sugeriré que compartamos las tres comidas diarias, pero volveré a cenar contigo esta noche.

—Acude puntualmente, arpía, o despediré a mi cocinera.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada furibunda y se dispuso a insultarlo por proferir esa amenaza, pero cerró la boca a tiempo. No dudaba que él haría exactamente eso aun cuando su cocinera fuese la madre de su amigo. ¡Era un individuo despreciable!

En vez de eso frunció la nariz.

—Apestas, la fiebre te ha hecho sudar mucho. Todavía no puedes tomar un baño, pero eso no significa que tu ayuda de cámara no pueda lavarte.

—Te atreves a...

—Un cuerpo sucio puede...

—¡Si no desapareces de mi vista en dos segundos compartiré mi cuerpo sucio contigo!

Ella abandonó la habitación a toda prisa, procurando reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

En realidad no lo había insultado, porque Naruto apestaba y probablemente lo sabía.

Solo le disgustaba que se lo dijeran.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Descubrimientos

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«10**__**»**_

* * *

Cuando volvió a remontar la escalera después del almuerzo Hinata se topó con Chõji, que recorría el pasillo al que daba la habitación de Naruto, y se detuvo para hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Alguna vez me mostrarás el resto de la casa?

—Se convertirá en tu hogar, así que puedes explorar cuanto quieras.

—¿Entonces por qué no me hablas de Ino?

De repente él adoptó una expresión cautelosa.

—Porque... No es bueno hablar de...

—Tonterías. ¿Cómo era ella?

Chõji guardó silencio un momento.

—Era una beldad, era maravillosa... —dijo, sonrojándose un poco—. Yo mismo estaba un poco enamorado de ella, pero ella no lo sabía y nunca podía decírselo, desde luego. Era animosa y divertida, pero también un tanto testaruda y podía ser tan salvaje y temeraria como su hermano. Adoraba cabalgar a todo galope, como Naruto, y ambos solían hacer carreras a través de los brezales. También tenía su propio velero, idéntico al de él; él se lo compró después de enseñarle a navegar y ambos incluso hacían regatas a lo largo de la costa. Y solía pegarse a Naruto y a mí incluso cuando Shikamaru y Sai, sus dos mejores amigos del colegio, estaban de visita. Se negaba a quedar excluida de cualquiera de las cosas divertidas que emprendíamos.

Su descripción hizo que Hinata deseara haberla conocido. Ino parecía una persona muy divertida y le pareció que podrían haber sido buenas amigas.

—¿Hay algo más que la volviera especial?

—Le gustaba tomar sus propias decisiones: escoger sus ropas, sus amigos, e incluso las obras benéficas que apoyaba. Lady Kushina no siempre estaba de acuerdo con su hija y no podía evitar que ella comprara todo aquello con lo que se encaprichaba porque ella disponía de su propio dinero, heredado de una de sus abuelas. Lady Kushina es una mecenas de las artes y también animó a su hija a elegir una causa noble a la cual apoyar. ¡Ino nos sorprendió a todos cuando no solo escogió una sino tres! —Chõji rio—. Un hospital de York, una casa de expósitos administrada por la Iglesia en las afueras de Londres y un hogar de viejos marinos en Scarborough. No era exactamente lo que había imaginado lady Kushina, aunque fue incapaz de negar que fueran causas nobles. Y en honor a su hija, lady Kushina continúa apoyándolas en el presente.

Una familia generosa, al menos sus miembros femeninos. Ino había tenido la suerte de poder tomar sus propias decisiones; Hinata no podía imaginar cómo hubiera sido gozar de semejante libertad.

—Admito que me puse un poco celoso cuando ella y su madre regresaron de Londres a finales de aquel verano y lady Kushina afirmó que la presentación en sociedad de su hija había sido un éxito.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque era obvio que lo fue. Un par de jóvenes lores enamoradísimos siguieron a Ino hasta su hogar para seguir cortejándola como en Londres. Sospeché que pronto recibiría propuestas matrimoniales, si es que aún no las había recibido. Pero Ino acompañó a su madre a Scarborough antes de que el clima se volviera demasiado inhóspito. Nunca olvidaré cuán conmovido me sentí cuando, antes de partir aquel día con su madre, me dijo que me quería porque yo era un amigo tan bueno y leal de su hermano. Naruto tenía una relación más estrecha con Shikamaru Nara y Sai Seamons, los lores con los que asistió a la escuela, pero ella pareció creer que yo era el mejor amigo. Fue lo último que me dijo. Nunca regresó de Scarborough.

Al ver la tristeza en su rostro, ella preguntó con voz suave:

—¿Cómo murió, Chõji?

No fue necesario escuchar la respuesta: la supo por la misma expresión cautelosa anterior.

—Si quieres saberlo tendrás que preguntárselo a Naruto.

Hinata suspiró: jamás podría abordar ese tema con él, pero dirigió la mirada por encima del hombro a la habitación cerrada con llave que Chõji había mencionado ayer.

—¿Qué pasa con esa habitación?

—¿La de Ino? Ya te dije: siempre está cerrada con llave.

—También dijiste que podría verla en otro momento. Ahora es un buen momento.

—¿Por qué quieres verla?

—Para poder comprender un poco mejor a las personas responsables de mi presencia aquí: Naruto, Sasuke... e Ino.

Antes de asentir con la cabeza, Chõji vaciló, pero luego se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

—Por favor, no le digas a Naruto que te lo he permitido —susurró.

Ella tendió la mano para que le diera la llave.

—Nunca lo sabrá, lo prometo. Cerraré con llave cuando salga.

Chõji asintió y después siguió descendiendo la escalera.

Hinata entró y cerró la puerta con rapidez. ¿Encontraría algo interesante en la habitación de la muchacha muerta? No le serviría para averiguar cómo había muerto Ino. El interior era oscuro y polvoriento y las gruesas cortinas estaban cerradas.

Abrió una antes de recorrer lentamente la habitación.

Puede que la estuviera viendo exactamente como la había visto ella por última vez, a excepción del retrato de una bella joven apoyado contra una pared. ¿Se trataría de Ino Uzumaki? Tuvo la sensación de que era ella y debía de haber sido pintado justo antes de que cumpliera los dieciocho: cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y alegres.

¿Estaría excitada por su inminente temporada social en Londres? Quizás el retrato había ocupado un lugar destacado en la planta baja hasta que su muerte hizo que contemplarlo se volviera demasiado doloroso para su familia y lo guardaron tras una puerta cerrada con llave.

Nada parecía faltar ni estar fuera de lugar en la habitación, en el tocador aún reposaban numerosos frascos de perfume y adornos, el pequeño vestidor seguía repleto de vestidos, sombreros y zapatos. Había un cuadro de un hermoso caballo blanco y otros de dos veleros surcando las aguas. Era evidente que a Ino le gustaba encontrarse al aire libre. Una miniatura de Naruto estaba apoyada en la mesilla de noche junto a la cama, un Naruto más joven, pero lo bastante mayor como para que la

imagen guardara un gran parecido con el hombre en el que se convirtió. Ella lo adoraba y su relación con él había sido muy estrecha, según lo dicho por Chõji. Había un joyero con una cabeza de zorro tallada en la tapa. ¿Una reliquia familiar? Abrió el joyero y se sorprendió al ver que estaba casi vacío excepto por un par de deslustrados pendientes de plata. Si Ino había poseído su propio dinero, ¿por qué no estaba lleno

de joyas caras?. A la muchacha también le habían gustado las cosas con volantes. Tanto el cubrecama como las cortinas y el tocador estaban bordeados de volantes... o tal vez nunca se dedicó a redecorar la habitación tras hacerse mayor. En el centro del escritorio había un gran cuenco lleno de caracolas, rodeado de caracolas más grandes. De niña debía de haberse divertido en aquella playa de Scarborough. ¿Con Naruto? ¿Construían castillos de arena juntos? ¿Nadaban juntos? Hinata se preguntó si algún día él hablaría de la hermana que había perdido.

Cuando empezó a abrir los cajones del escritorio se sintió invadida por la culpa. Estaba curioseando de la peor manera posible, pero si no lo hacía, ¿cómo se suponía que averiguaría lo que le había sucedido a la hermana de Naruto, mientras él seguía negándose a decirle nada, aparte de que Sasuke era el responsable de su muerte?

El primer cajón que abrió estaba repleto de abanicos, su número la sorprendió. Los abrió y vio que eran bastante elaborados, todos de encaje, todos de colores diferentes y sembrados de diversas gemas, sin duda, a conjunto con la gran colección de vestidos de noche de Ino. Entonces abrió uno inusual: el marco era de madera sin pintar y sin gemas incrustadas, y los paneles eran de papel blanco en los que aparecían textos escritos a mano y en cursiva. Bien, eso lo volvía más inusual todavía, y puesto que no estaba incrustado de gemas consideró que nadie se enfadaría si lo tomaba prestado por un tiempo.

Hinata no poseía abanicos. Mikoto había olvidado dicho accesorio por completo o no los habían entregado en Leicestershire antes de que Hinata se marchara, pero un abanico le vendría de perlas para ocultar una sonrisa en el momento inadecuado, o para evitar que Naruto notara que hacía rechinar los dientes. Antes de abrir otros cajones guardó el abanico en su bolsillo.

No encontró nada más que despertara su interés y lo único que quedaba por abrir y echar un vistazo al interior era el arcón a los pies de la cama. Tal como había sospechado, lo único que contenía eran sábanas, pero para cerciorarse introdujo la mano, deslizó la palma por el fondo del arcón y tocó un trozo de cuero duro. Extrajo un libro grande, sin título en la tapa. Lo abrió y allí ponía: «No te metas», escrito con letra

infantil. Incrédula, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba sosteniendo era el diario infantil de Ino. Hojeó las páginas con rapidez y vio que la escritura cambiaba y se volvía más formal y adulta. Leyó frases acerca de pruebas de vestidos, vestidos de noche y de fiesta. No solo era un diario infantil, sino uno en el que Ino siguió escribiendo más adelante. Tal vez había escrito algo sobre Sasuke, quizás el diario contenía pistas acerca de su muerte. Hinata quería leerlo todo, así que salió con el diario, cerró la puerta con llave y echó a correr hacia su propia habitación.

Dedicó el resto del día y también los dos siguientes a leer extractos de más de siete años de la vida de Ino, desde el día en el que la niña de once años comenzó a escribir el diario hasta que cumplió los dieciocho. Le resultó muy entretenido y soltó una carcajada al leer cómo Ella y Naruto se perdieron durante una tormenta de nieve y fueron conducidos a casa por un gran zorro cobrizo, así lo había descrito Ino al animal que los había ayudado. La niña se había enamorado de uno de los amigos de su hermano y le preocupaba que este se casara con otra antes que ella fuese lo bastante mayor como para proponerle matrimonio; sin embargo, nunca volvió a mencionarlo, así que el capricho debía de habérsele pasado.

El diario contenía numerosas anécdotas divertidas: Ino observando a Naruto en secreto en un rincón del jardín cuando él trató de besar a una de las muchachas del lugar, que huyó chillando. Naruto fingiendo que fue un accidente cuando cayó sobre uno de sus castillos de arena ¡entonces era verdad que los construían juntos! solo para que tuvieran que volver a construirlo. Ino incluso le había ganado algunas carreras y

mencionaba cada victoria pese a sospechar que él la había dejado ganar. Hinata detestaba dejar el diario a un lado cuando tenía que entrenar a _Rebel_, ayudar a Kurenai a plantar su nuevo jardín de hierbas o realizar la tarea que menos le agradaba: visitar la habitación de Naruto para ocuparse de su herida.

Sintió una gran decepción cuando llegó al final del diario, porque solo había algunas anotaciones referidas al verano en que Ino disfrutó de su primera temporada social y ninguna referencia al otoño en el que murió. Al parecer, esas páginas habían sido arrancadas, así como todas las relacionadas con el día en el que Ino lo conoció a «él»: esa era la única manera en la que se refería al hombre que la fascinó durante el primer baile; faltaban las seis páginas siguientes. Hinata reprimió un grito ahogado cuando vio que quienquiera que las hubiese arrancado no notó que aún quedaba una página más en la que aparecía la escritura de Ino. ¿Acaso ella había eliminado las pruebas antes de morir? No, Hinata comprendió que Naruto debía de haber arrancado las páginas tras la ira que lo invadió cuando descubrió las condenatorias palabras que lo impulsaron a querer acabar con la vida de Sasuke. Pero no era ningún milagro que hubiese pasado por alto la última página pues en ella solo aparecían dos líneas:

_...rio cuando le dije lo del bebé, pero el bebé no me deja otra opción. ¡Maldito seas, Sasuke Uchiha, por estropear mi vida!_

Al leer esa última página Hinata no supo qué pensar. ¿Así que su primo no solo le quitó la virginidad a Ino, sino que también la dejó embarazada? ¿Les mintió a sus propios padres al respecto, se negó a hacerse responsable e incluso rio cuando Ino se lo dijo? Que su primo hermano hubiese sido capaz de tratarla con tanta crueldad y que ni siquiera le importara su propio hijo nonato horrorizó a Hinata. Cuando comprendió que, al morir Ino, ella había perdido una sobrina o un sobrino, Hinata se echó a llorar. No obstante, Naruto no solo culpaba a Sasuke por seducir a su hermana, lo culpaba de su muerte. ¿Naruto creía que Ino se suicidó... a causa de Sasuke? ¿Era eso lo que ponía en las páginas que faltaban? Puede que esas dos únicas líneas hicieran que Naruto lo creyera y en ese caso no solo odiaba a Hinata porque el primo hermano de ella había causado la muerte de su hermana, sino también la de su sobrino o sobrina.

¿Por qué algunos de los habitantes de Konoha Park no se lo habían dicho? ¿O es que todos los demás creían que la muerte de Ino era un trágico accidente? Sin embargo, Hinata no se atrevía a hacerle preguntas a Naruto al respecto.

La otra noche, cuando volvieron a cenar juntos, ella le mintió diciendo que tenía dolor de oídos y no escuchaba bien; esto la ayudó a no reaccionar frente a sus dardos.

Durante los dos días siguientes, él abandonó el intento de enfadarla lo bastante como para que se marchara y se limitó a dejar de dirigirle la palabra mientras aguardaba que su «sordera» desapareciera. Aunque durante un par de días el silencio resultó agradable, no supuso ningún beneficio: la fiebre y la inflamación habían desaparecido y también la excusa aprovechada por Hinata para entrar en la habitación de él.

Entonces, como ya había acabado de leer el diario y tenía todavía más preguntas sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Ino, decidió que al día siguiente por la mañana su «sordera» habría desaparecido por completo.

—¡Es por esto que me enviaste a cumplir con ese encargo! —exclamó Chõji en tono acusador cuando regresó a la habitación de Naruto y lo encontró de pie ante una de las ventanas de atrás—. ¿Para que pudieras volver a escaparte de la cama?

—No me escapé. —Naruto no se volvió, pero alzó el bastón que sostenía en la mano para indicar cómo logró llegar hasta la ventana—. Cojeé, con la ayuda de esto.

—Sin embargo...

—Todo lo demás funciona perfectamente, Chõji, hace dos días que no tengo fiebre y la rojez de la herida ha desaparecido, maldita sea.

—Esas son buenas noticias. —Chõji también se acercó a la ventana—. Informaré a la señora Kurenai de que su...

—No, no lo harás.

—Pero supondrá una excusa.

Naruto lo miró de soslayo.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, ella me está haciendo un favor.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué clase de favor le estas pidiendo?

—Tal vez te cuente cuando salga… bueno ya sabes que… son cosas mías y…

Naruto resopló. Esas dos mujeres estaban destruyendo su hogar, seduciendo a su cocinera y a su mejor amigo. En esos últimos cinco días hasta su reservado ayuda de cámara había sonreído mucho más que nunca y Kurama ni siquiera les ladraba a ambas cuando debería haberlo hecho. Al perro le disgustaban los desconocidos. Si Naruto no hubiese sabido que era un disparate habría pensado que ambas mujeres eran brujas.

Pero la más joven de las dos estaba sentada en un banco bajo el sauce, leyendo, protegida del sol que bañaba el parque; ya no sujetaba sus largos cabellos negros con una cinta, sino que estos se derramaban por encima de sus estrechos hombros. Al igual que una niña, su aspecto no parecía importarle cuando creía que estaba sola... o que nadie la observaba.

Tenía los labios carnosos; él imaginó que se mordía el inferior al leer, tal como la había visto hacer en tres ocasiones desde su llegada a Konoha Park, y cada vez su boca atraía más a Naruto. ¿Acaso las estaba contando, maldita sea? Sus ojos eran fascinantes, como perlas de color gris claro o a veces a más de cerca eran lilas, y su piel indicaba cuánto disfrutaba estar al aire libre. ¿Cuán impropio de una dama era eso?, Era pálida, tal como dictaba la moda, pero no lo era a la vez. Otras damas cabalgaban y paseaban al aire libre pero solo con sombrero, velo o parasol para proteger su delicada piel del sol. Debería ser recatada y en vez de eso era audaz; entrar en su alcoba el mismo día de su llegada debía haberla mortificado, pero él no notó que se sonrojara. Simuló estar intimidada, pero dejó de hacerlo con mucha rapidez.

Era una muchacha delgada, apenas más alta que la mayoría, de figura esbelta, y, sin embargo, esos pechos regordetes que ostentaba enfundada en ese vestido amarillo la primera noche que pasó allí... ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo lograba sobrevivir a todo eso?.

Su aspecto había sido un golpe tremendo. Algo inesperado y no deseado. Y ¿por qué no escapó llorando de la habitación cuando él la besó...?

Se negaba a volver a pensar en ese fracaso, en ese tiro que le salió por la culata, pero la reacción de ella sugería que no era virgen. ¿Acaso era tan inmoral como su hermano?.

Según el personal, durante los últimos días se había ocultado en su habitación; pensó que tal vez le dolían los oídos, pero en el último par de días, cuando entró y salió apresuradamente de su alcoba para aplicarle el ungüento y casi sin decir palabra, no parecía sufrir ningún dolor. Más que nada, parecía distraída. Naruto tuvo que repetirse varias veces y en voz alta que debía seguir detestándola. El día antes apenas habían intercambiado dos palabras. El silencio no le gustaba en absoluto.

—¿Ya empieza a resultarte atractiva? —preguntó Chõji, mirando en la misma dirección que su amigo.

Antes de contestar Naruto dirigió la vista a los prados.

—Como el moho.

Chõji chasqueó la lengua pero no hizo ningún comentario. Bien, Naruto no necesitaba que volvieran a elogiarla.

—Sospecho que Jorge ignoraba lo que me estaba enviando, de lo contrario la hubiera añadido a su propia cuenta; nuestro príncipe ha llevado una vida disipada, extravagante y llena de aventuras, y ha tenido demasiadas amantes como para contarlas, y, ¿sin embargo, se escandaliza por unos cuantos duelos? Alguien introdujo este plan en su cabeza y me gustaría saber a quién debo agradecérselo.

—¿Te refieres a quién será el próximo al que retarás a duelo?

Naruto no contestó. Sentía el impulso de volver a contemplar el parque, así que esa vez centró la atención en los prados.

—_Royal _necesita ejercicio.

—¡A mí no me mires! Y sabes que mi tío también le teme.

—¿Es que debo contratar un jinete? Encuentra alguien dispuesto a montarlo.

—Hace ejercicio, cada vez que alguien entra en el prado galopa por todas partes con aspecto amenazador.

—¿De veras? —dijo Naruto, riendo.

—Y se ha estado pavoneando mucho, alardeando ante la nueva yegua.

—¿Qué nueva yegua?

—La de lady Hyuga.

¿Así que ella trajo una yegua consigo? Entonces realmente pensaba quedarse. Llegó allí sin tener ni idea de con qué se encontraría y, sin embargo, estaba preparada para quedarse y casarse pasara lo que pasase... o quedarse el tiempo necesario para matarlo.

Es lo que había pensado, al menos aquel primer día cuando Hinata le ofreció su ayuda. Que lo hiciera no era lógico, puesto que él había tratado de matar a su primo.

No era lógico que aceptara gentilmente casarse con el enemigo mortal de su primo, y daba igual que ambos no tuviesen otra opción. Debería estar tan furiosa como él por la intromisión del regente en vez de brindarle sonrisas y ofrecerle treguas ridículas. No obstante, había interpretado el papel de ángel misericordioso cuando nada la obligaba a

hacerlo. ¿Acaso lo había hecho por algún otro motivo?.

A primera vista no parecía tan cruel y despiadada como su primo, pero Naruto creía que Sasuke era perfectamente capaz de obligar a su prima a interpretar un juego más sutil. Si ella lo mataba de inmediato, la culpabilidad de los Uchiha resultaría demasiado evidente; quizá Sasuke le aconsejó a ella que procurara parecer una prometida afectuosa para que nadie sospechara de haberlo envenenado una vez que estuvieran casados.

No dudaba de que la única cosa sincera que le había contado era que estaba más acostumbrada a ocultar sus sentimientos que a revelarlos, así que a lo mejor también era una mentirosa. En ambos casos, él sería un necio si confiara en sus palabras o en lo que hacía, al menos hasta que averiguara qué era lo que realmente se proponía hacer en beneficio de su primo.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre ruin, decadente carente de conciencia y de moral, y su prima se crio junto a él. Puede que ambos hubiesen urdido ese cuento ridículo del motivo por el cual ella detestaba a su primo hermano, además de tramar un plan letal para salvarla de ese matrimonio forzoso y poner en práctica lo que ellos habían planeado para Hinata. Y dichos planes hubieran aspirado a algo muy elevado. Ese año la hubieran presentado en sociedad y su familia aspiraría a algo más importante para ella que un vizconde de Yorkshire.

Volvió a mirarla a tiempo para ver que dejaba el libro en el banco y entraba en el laberinto, cerca del sauce. Echó un vistazo al reloj de péndulo colgado de la pared de la sala de estar y calculó cuánto tiempo tardaría en renunciar a adentrarse demasiado profundamente o perderse por completo, tal como le pasó a Ino la primera vez. En el centro había un banco de madera; más adelante, Ino había grabado las palabras «¡He ganado!» en la madera y lo había desafiado a correr hasta el centro del laberinto para mostrárselo.

Aquel día él y su hermana habían pasado momentos agradables hablando y compartiendo unos cuantos secretos. Él le dijo que estaba preocupado por su amigo Sai, que se había aficionado excesivamente al juego después de abandonar el instituto el año anterior. Ella le confesó que hacía unos años había decidido casarse con Sai, ¡pero que entonces no lo haría! Ambos habían reído.

Se sorprendió de que pudiera recordarlo sin enfurecerse. ¿Ya habría pasado el tiempo suficiente para que sus recuerdos afectuosos de Ino no acabaran con el recuerdo del hombre que le arruinó la vida? En vez de eso, en esa ocasión pensó en la prima hermana de ese hombre y volvió a mirar el reloj. Habían pasado quince minutos; estaba a punto de decirle a Chõji que fuera a rescatar a la chiquilla Hyuga cuando ella salió del laberinto, regresó al banco y retomó la lectura.

Estaba enfadado y se dio cuenta de que era porque Hinata había entrado y salido mucho más rápido que la primera vez que él lo hizo. Soltó un gruñido y al bajar la vista y contemplarla dudó que estuviera leyendo: era más probable que estuviese tramando algo. No podía negar que había creído que esa pócima que ella le ofreció la primera noche era un veneno.

El veneno era un arma femenina y, administrado de manera correcta, muy difícil de detectar, pero entonces tuvo que reconocer que sus sospechas habían sido infundadas.

No obstante, mientras la observaba sentada en el parque, con ese aspecto tan bello e inocente, se recordó a sí mismo que las apariencias podían engañar y que debería obligarla a beber esa pócima solo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Contrariado por esa visión retrospectiva, Naruto olvidó apoyar el peso en la pierna sana de regreso a la cama y cuando se dio cuenta de que la herida apenas le dolía incluso eso lo enfadó, porque era obvio que Hinata había logrado acelerar la cicatrización ¡Y no tenía la menor intención de agradecérselo, maldita sea!

—¿Aún no has terminado? —gritó, dirigiendo sus palabras al vestidor.

El ayuda de cámara no tardó en aparecer con una camisa, una corbata y unos calcetines colgados del brazo, sosteniendo uno de los pantalones destrozados de Naruto para que los inspeccionara.

—Aún debo coser el dobladillo, señor.

Habían cortado una de las perneras.

—Olvídate del dobladillo. No pienso ir a la ciudad con esos pantalones. Limítate a vestirme.

Chõji alzó una ceja.

—Y ¿por qué te estás poniendo presentable... bueno, más o menos presentable? No pensarás cojear hasta la planta baja, ¿verdad? Si los puntos se vuelven a abrir solo retrasarás...

—Un día te convertirás en una buena madre, Chõji, pero haz el favor de dejar de practicar conmigo. Hoy espero una visita de Sâra Rõran. Hazla pasar cuando haya llegado.

—¿Por qué diablos viene aquí? Y ¿cómo sabes que vendrá? No he traído ningún mensaje de...

—Le dije a Carl que la mandara buscar.

—¿Por qué?

Naruto le indicó a su ayuda de camara que se marchara con el resto de las prendas; una camisa y unos pantalones bastarían. Volvió a tenderse en la cama y esa vez solo se cubrió la pierna vendada con la sábana. Estaba presentable y lo bastante cubierto para recibir a Sâra. No quería que ella creyera que la había invitado por motivos salaces. Pero Chõji aún aguardaba una respuesta, así que Naruto preguntó:

—¿Por qué no? Lady Hyuga debe de saber lo que puede esperar si se casa conmigo.

—¿Que no le serás fiel? ¿O que alardeas de tus amantes ante sus narices?

—Ex amante, aunque no es necesario que lady Hyuga lo sepa.

Naruto y la viuda Rõran habían puesto fin a su aventura amorosa cuando ella dejó claro que quería volver a casarse. Él no, en todo caso no con ella. Como vivía bastante cerca, en York, resultaba cómodo tener una aventura con ella. Sin embargo, durante sus breves escarceos ella le había sido infiel dos veces; no se trataba de que él le hubiese exigido fidelidad dado que ella no le costaba ni un penique porque era una mujer acaudalada, pero el matrimonio no modificaría su interés por tener aventuras con otros.

—Si reanudas ese asunto peliagudo solo estarás escupiendo hacia arriba —le advirtió Chõji—. La presencia de mujeres celosas no resulta agradable.

—Puede que una mujer celosa también se niegue a casarse... antes de llegar al altar.

Chõji suspiró.

—¿Por qué no quieres reconocer que tener a esa dama como esposa no resultará tan molesto?

—Porque jamás podré confiar en ella —contestó Naruto.

—¿A causa de su primo hermano?

—Exactamente a causa de él.

La viuda había llegado y no se molestó en llamar a la puerta, pues estaba acostumbrada a entrar en los aposentos de Naruto.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, Naruto? Tú y yo nos separamos amistosamente, pero dejaste muy claro que nuestra relación se había acabado.

Él pasó por alto el tono malhumorado. Ese día lady Sâra estaba muy bonita ataviada con una pelliza y un vestido violeta oscuro, con amatistas resplandeciendo en el cuello y las orejas. Los colores encajaban muy bien con sus cabellos rojizos y sus ojos violetas, y ella lo sabía, desde luego. Su belleza era incuestionable y había enviudado de joven. Era algunos años menor que Naruto y era rica. Era una pena que solo se hubiese sentido atraído por ella, pero sin enamorarse locamente.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa, palmeó la cama y le indicó que se acercara.

—Tienes un aspecto espléndido, Sâra, como siempre.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Sí, y solo por ti, aunque no sé por qué me tomo la molestia.

—Tu compañía me vendría bien durante una o dos semanas, si es que no tienes otros planes urgentes.

—Pues es una pena porque tengo planes, en efecto, el primer baile de la temporada se celebra la semana que viene y no tengo intención de perdérmelo. Pensaba partir a Londres mañana, pero supongo que podría quedarme una noche si me has echado de menos. Y ya estás en la cama —añadió, con una sonrisa burlona—. Soy capaz de captar una indirecta.

Se acercó a la cama, tomó asiento en el borde y se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo.

Él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo impidiendo que se apartara, pero puso fin al beso antes de que este la alentara demasiado.

—¿No te enteraste de mi último duelo con Sasuke Uchiha?

—Los cotilleos londinenses tardan cierto tiempo en llegar a York —dijo Sâra, inclinándose hacia atrás—. ¿Te refieres al segundo duelo?

—Hubo un tercer duelo.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hizo para merecer tantos? Él cree que estás loco, ¿sabes?, o al menos eso es lo que les dice a cuantos preguntan. Dice que imaginas que cometió una ofensa. Nadie lo cree realmente.

—¿Qué es lo que creen?

—Que se trata de una mujer, por supuesto, por la cual vosotros dos peleaban. ¿Quién es ella?

—No hablemos de eso, sino más bien de los resultados del duelo.

—Muy bien —dijo ella, poniendo mala cara—. Tienes la pésima costumbre de jamás contarme algo jugoso que pueda repetir. ¿Qué resultados?

—Sufrí una herida. Era grave, pero ya me estoy recuperando. Sin embargo, a causa de ello el príncipe heredero me ha ordenado casarme con un miembro de esa despreciable familia, para poner fin a las hostilidades, por así decir. Y el único modo de evitar que eso ocurra es si la prima hermana de Uchiha me rechaza y se marcha.

—¿Se marcha? ¿Está aquí?

—Aquí mismo —contestó Hinata desde el umbral.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Se avecina una tormenta

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«11**__**»**_

* * *

Hinata debería haber almorzado primero, en vez de acercarse para averiguar por qué la puerta de la habitación de Naruto estaba abierta. El motivo de esto la contemplaba con mirada curiosa; la joven sentada al borde de la cama de Naruto —quien la rodeaba con el brazo— era una beldad, elegante y de aspecto mundano. Hinata se sentía como si acabara de abandonar el aula de clase... de hecho así era y, además, estaba fuera de su elemento.

—Tú debes de ser Hinata ¿verdad? —dijo la joven—. Me han dicho que Sasuke tiene una hermana, digo prima, que este año estaría disfrutando de su primera temporada social en Londres, pero esto es algo muy distinto, ¿no?

—¿Conoces a mi primo?

—¿Quién no lo conoce? Un joven tan apuesto y muy gallardo, si bien lo consideran un vividor y un tanto libertino.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Hinata, pero lo que no la sorprendió fue la expresión cejijunta de Naruto que, corrigiendo a la joven, dijo:

—Solo es un canalla.

—Sí, sí, todos sabemos lo que sientes por él. —La mujer le palmeó la mejilla—.Pero el misterio es el motivo. ¿Por qué albergas una antipatía tan virulenta por Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó, volviendo a mirar a Hinata—. ¿Tú lo sabes?

Hinata no conocía toda la historia, pero incluso si la supiera no pensaba revelársela a esa joven, y su expresión parecía confirmarlo porque antes de lanzarle una sonrisa la dama suspiró.

—¡Perdón, soy una olvidadiza! Soy lady Sâra Rõran, de York. Nos habríamos conocido en Londres si hubieses acabado allí, pero en cambio has venido aquí. ¡Un cotilleo maravilloso que compartiré cuando llegue a...!

—¿Es imprescindible, Sâra? —interrumpió Naruto.

—Por supuesto que sí, querido.

—Preferiría que no chismorrearan sobre mi persona —dijo Hinata en tono frío, y atravesó la habitación para coger su bolsito—. Y a menos que prefieras ocuparte de su herida en mi lugar... —añadió indicando la puerta con un gesto, sin importarle cuán grosera se mostraba.

Naruto podía esperar hasta estar completamente curado antes de retozar con su amante. Casi lo dijo en voz alta. Casi.

—¡No, por el amor de Dios! —dijo Sâra riendo y, cuando Hinata se dirigió al baño, le susurró a Naruto—: ¿Ya te trata como una esposa? Eres afortunado.

Enfurecida por ese comentario en voz baja que no pudo evitar oír, Hinata mezcló un poco más de polvo de hierbas del que debía. Le escocería, ella sabía que lo haría, pero no le importó y solo después se le ocurrió que ella no tenía derecho de expulsar a nadie de la habitación de Naruto.

Cuando regresó a la alcoba miró en derredor para asegurarse de que la mujer se había marchado. Todos se habían marchado, incluso Carl el mayordomo. El único que aún permanecía allí era el perro, tendido ante la chimenea.

No tenía intención de disculparse por su grosería. Naruto no debería haber recibido a esa mujer en su alcoba, fuera quien fuese para él, no cuando su futura prometida estaba en la casa. Si él creía que ella lo toleraría... Pero entonces se sumió en el desaliento. ¿Qué opción tenía en el asunto? Ninguna.

—¿Celosa?

Ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda y no pudo reprimir las palabras que surgieron de su boca.

—¿Celosa de una sinvergüenza chismosa? ¡Ni hablar!

Retiró la sábana de la pierna de él, aliviada al comprobar que los pantalones que Naruto se había puesto no cubrían la herida. Si hubiera tenido que ver cómo se los quitaba... Un rubor le cubrió las mejillas. Puede que hubiese visto mucha piel desnuda desde su llegada a Konoha, pero observar como él se desvestía hubiera acabado con ella. Sin embargo, él la observaba con demasiada atención, como siempre. Que rara vez le quitara la vista de encima cuando ella estaba en su alcoba resultaba inquietante.

¿Acaso la estaba evaluando? ¿Buscando algo que pudiese usar en contra de ella?

—Noto que hoy no he tenido que alzar la voz —dijo Naruto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vuelves a oír?

—Mi oído solo se vio ligeramente afectado, pero sí: me he recuperado —contestó Hinata, sin sonrojarse.

—Sâra es muy comprensiva respecto de mi difícil situación —comentó el vizconde como de paso.

¿De verdad creía que ella quería que le hablara de su amante?

—Yo también, aunque siento más pena por mí que por ti. Tú te limitarás a seguir haciendo lo que siempre has hecho, sea la que sea. ¿Qué es, dicho sea de paso?

Él empezó a quitarse la venda.

—Aparte de reunirme con mis administradores, que se encargan de las numerosas empresas de mis antepasados, crío caballos para el ejército, destinados a los oficiales, para ser exactos.

—¿Así que nada de purasangres para los soldados rasos?

—Tu tono insinúa que te disgusta la discriminación.

—Así es.

—No decido quiénes pueden montar los caballos que le envío al ejército. De vez en cuando me han encargado que compre manadas más numerosas para ciertas unidades especiales, pero a los soldados rasos no les proporcionan caballos de ninguna clase: caminan. Ese es uno de los motivos por el cual nos lleva tanto tiempo poner fin a esta maldita guerra.

Hinata se alegró al ver que una costra se había formado sobre la herida y que no había rastros de inflamación. El tratamiento de Kurenai había funcionado y él debería encontrarse mucho mejor, así que ¿por qué no lo había dicho? ¿Porque no quería que ella dejara de visitarlo? Pero era más probable que no quisiera verse obligado a darle las gracias a ella y a Kurenai.

Si su maldita amante no hubiera aparecido ese día, quizá no le habría aplicado el ungüento; oyó que soltaba un siseo cuando le aplicó la mezcla extrafuerte, pero él no dijo nada y ella se negó a mirarlo a la cara mientras le aplicaba el ungüento en la herida. Deseó no haber sido tan susceptible, ni haber fingido que tenía dolor de oídos durante los dos últimos días, porque si bien pasaba tanto tiempo en compañía de él, ambos aún se llevaban tan mal como el primer día que llegó a Konoha Park. Entonces y más que nunca tras leer aquellas líneas del diario de Ino, quería hablarle de Sasuke, de Ino y del bebé, y averiguar cómo había muerto su hermana. Pero sabiendo que el tema lo enfurecía optó por iniciar la conversación con un tema menos controvertido.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, y sin darse cuenta de que había aplicado más ungüento del necesario, él preguntó:

—¿Echarás de menos frotarme el muslo una vez que la herida haya cicatrizado? Hoy pareces disfrutar haciéndolo.

Hinata se apresuró a retirar la mano.

—Me distraje durante un momento.

—¿Pensabas en otras partes de mi cuerpo que te gustaría tocar?

Hinata apretó los dientes y se obligó a no morder el anzuelo y enfadarse.

—Me preguntaba a qué clase de empresas familiares te referías hace un momento.

—Por supuesto que te lo preguntabas —dijo él en tono irónico, pero al menos se dignó a contestarle—. A las minas de carbón, pero, después de que mi abuelo las extendió, la competencia se volvió un tanto feroz, así que construyó una flota de naves que le permitieron vender el carbón en el extranjero. La empresa naviera resultó bastante lucrativa y hoy en día transporta otros productos además de carbón. Y después están los temas de los arrendatarios, de los que suelo ocuparme personalmente.

—¿No crías ovejas? —preguntó ella, curiosa—. Vi muchas durante el trayecto a través de Yorkshire. Apuesto a que las ovejas adoran el brezo que crece aquí con tanta abundancia. Y quizá la lana resulta tan lucrativa como el carbón.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de ovejas?

—No mucho. Mi padre era dueño de granjas de ovejas, claro pasaron a manos de mi tío, pero no las administra, desde luego.

—No quiero oír hablar de tu familia.

Ella suspiró para sus adentros antes de tenderle una venda limpia y fue a lavarse las manos para eliminar los restos del ungüento. Tras descubrir la estupenda colección de libros de la biblioteca había pensado preguntarle si quería que le leyera, pero tal vez él prefería pasar el tiempo con aquella arrastrada mientras ella se encontraba allí. Se puso pálida cuando se le ocurrió que a lo mejor la mujer había sido su prometida, no su amante, en cuyo caso la conducta de Hinata hubiera sido inaceptable.

—¿Estabas comprometido con alguien? —soltó cuando regresó a junto a la cama.

—¿Comprometido?

—¿Comprometido para casarte con otra persona? ¿Es por eso que te niegas tan rotundamente a que nosotros nos casemos?

—No existe ningún «nosotros».

Si él volvía a andarse con rodeos quizás ella soltaría un gruñido de frustración, así que se lo preguntó de manera directa.

—¿Estabas comprometido para casarte con lady Rõran?

—No. A Sâra le gusta demasiado la sociedad londinense como para ser una buena esposa para mí. Solo es una de mis numerosas amantes.

—¿Numerosas? ¿Cuántas tienes a la vez?

—Las que sean necesarias para satisfacerme —dijo él en tono displicente y encogiéndose de hombros—. En general dos o tres.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, pero solo un instante; era obvio que era otro de sus intentos de ahuyentarla, y sería mejor que lo fuese. Hinata decidió seguirle el juego y fingir curiosidad.

—¿Una a la vez o todas juntas?

Naruto pareció sorprendido, y también a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero no lo hizo.

—Esa es una idea interesante, pero en cuanto a tu pregunta inicial: no estaba comprometido, pero cuando haya acabado con tu primo pienso empezar a cortejar a mi vecina Shizuka Shaw.

Parecía estar diciendo la verdad, y Hinata se sintió muy mal. Recordó que en Leicestershire se le había ocurrido que él podría estar enamorado de otra, pero también que Chõji le había dicho que Naruto era el último de los Uzumaki y que quería seguir siéndolo. Lo cual no significaba que no se casaría, solo que no quería engendrar hijos; pero si eso era así ella tenía derecho a saberlo, ¿no? Sobre todo porque con el tiempo ella sí deseaba tener hijos.

—Entonces ¿piensas casarte pero nunca tocarás a tu esposa?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿De dónde diablos sacas esas ideas?

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente. ¿Acaso Chõji le había mentido? ¡Pero ella no debía haber hecho preguntas! Porque insinuaba que la idea de que jamás compartieran un lecho podría preocuparla por otros motivos que los de tener hijos.

—Era una pregunta lógica —se apresuró a explicarle—. Chõji me dijo que querías ser el último de tu estirpe.

Naruto resopló.

—Esa es una idea que compartí con él una noche hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaba muy ebrio. No me di cuenta de que él creyó que hablaba en serio.

—¿Entonces no lo hacías?

—Sí, pero apenas durante una semana. Era una idea necia, producto de...

Hinata se preguntó por qué no acababa la frase, pero adivinó lo que iba a decir.

—¿Debido a la maldición?

Durante un instante él la miró con expresión calculadora.

—No, debido al ridículo generado por esos rumores cuando llegaron a Londres. A los jóvenes de esa ciudad les pareció divertido un aullido como los zorros cada vez que se cruzaban conmigo en la calle. En realidad tú ignorabas con quién te unirías en matrimonio, ¿verdad?

Parecía complacido de poder añadir esas palabras; un día ella se reiría de todos sus intentos de ahuyentarla y apartarla. No dudaba de que él acababa de contarle una mentira absurda y decidió ponerlo en evidencia.

—Nadie osaría hacerte algo así, no con lo feroz que pareces cuando te enfadas. Estarían aterrados y temerían que los mataras allí mismo. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente hizo que quisieras acabar con tu estirpe, aunque solo lo pensaras una semana?

Él la miró fijamente durante unos momentos; demasiado tarde, Hinata se dio cuenta de que acababa de llamarlo mentiroso. A lo mejor debería echar a correr...

Pero entonces él dijo:

—Porque mi hermana acababa de morir y estaba absolutamente desesperado, sin esperanzas para el futuro; en cambio ahora la perspectiva de vengarme contra tu primo lo vuelve más luminoso.

Pues a eso sí podía darle crédito. Que él volviera a decirle que se marchara, porque eso completaría su venganza y desproveería a su familia de todos sus bienes y su título.

¿O es que lo único que lo satisfaría sería la muerte de Robert?

No obstante, él no lo dijo y en vez de eso confesó lo siguiente:

—Los incidentes de los aullidos sucedieron de verdad, pero solo dos veces a lo largo de unos años, y se limitaban a ser bromas de universitarios. Claro que me enfadé la primera vez que ocurrió, pero aquel día atrapé a uno de los muchachos y él estaba tan aterrado que soltó que se trataba de un desafío para que lo aceptaran en una hermandad... si yo me hubiera limitado a hacer caso omiso de ellos. La segunda y última vez el grupo de muchachos era más numeroso supongo que se envalentonaron porque eran muchos, pero aquel día me acompañaban dos amigos: Sai Seamons y Shikamaru Nara. Sai persiguió a cuatro de ellos calle abajo. Los dos restantes se limitaron a quedarse allí, riendo al ver lo rápido que sus amigos trataban de escapar...

hasta que Shikamaru le pegó un puñetazo a uno y abofeteó al otro con su guante. La respuesta fue: «No seas un maldito imbécil», antes de que ese también huyera. En realidad, Shikamaru no retaría a un joven a duelo por semejante tontería, pero en aquel momento me tronché.

Le pareció increíble que acabara de compartir eso con ella. En el interior del zorro se ocultaba un hombre distinto, uno que aún no había conocido, uno junto al que algún día ella podría reír... uno que tal vez podría amar. Pero entonces volvió a pensar que él tenía sus propios planes, planes específicos que se habían estropeado a causa de ella...

o mejor dicho: a causa de su primo. Todavía solo podía adivinar lo que Sasuke había hecho para poner en marcha tales acontecimientos.

Estaba a punto de volver a preguntárselo, pero se tragó sus palabras: ese tema solo lo enfurecía, de momento ya lo había presionado bastante, y, además, tenía una invitada con la que quizá prefería pasar el rato.

—Hoy no dejes que tu amiga te canse. Por ahora debes descansar. Regresaré por la mañana para examinar la herida.

—Regresarás esta noche para cenar, tal como acostumbras.

Hinata no tenía intención de discutir ni de cenar con él si Sâra Rõran aún

estaba en la casa. Como si no supiera qué se proponía, restregándole en la cara que tenía amantes y seguiría teniéndolas, tanto si estaban casados como si no lo estaban.

—¿A menos que finalmente hayas decidido marcharte? En cuyo caso puedes darle el ungüento a Sâra, ella cuidará de mí esta noche.

Hinata no respondió, pero cuando salió cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Lady Rõran pasaba la tarde en la habitación de Naruto; Hinata la pasaba en la suya, paseando junto a la pared que separaba su habitación de la del vizconde e intentando oír lo que ambos decían. Tras cuidar de Naruto durante toda la semana, el hecho de que le prestara atención a otra mujer con tanta rapidez le fastidiaba. Ahora comprendía por qué en aquella conversación que había escuchado a escondidas su primo le dijo a sus padres: «El zorro no la aceptará.» Porque Naruto estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres bellas y sofisticadas.

Ella no era para él bella ni sofisticada, se limitaba a ser un recordatorio flagrante de la muerte de su hermana y siempre lo sería. Aún era posible que Naruto no cumpliera con la exigencia del regente y sencillamente le dijera que se marchase. Quizá podía hacerlo y arreglárselas para conservar una de esas empresas familiares que había mencionado. Las minas de carbón o la empresa naviera aun bastarían para convertirlo en un hombre rico; tal vez ya le había enviado un mensaje al príncipe sugiriéndolo. O a lo mejor aquella arrastrada le metería esa idea en la cabeza ese mismo día...

Hinata se contempló las uñas e imaginó lo que quería hacer con ellas en ese preciso instante; después volvió a presionar la oreja contra la pared. Seguía sin oír nada. Puede que estuvieran hablando en voz baja... o dedicados a una actividad en la cual las palabras resultaban innecesarias. Esa idea la impulsó a emprender una larga cabalgada antes de la hora de cenar.

Cuando llegó al establo descubrió que Kurama había acabado por ir en busca del gato, cuyo olor había percibido en las ropas de Hinata. Estaba delante de la puerta, ladrando y con el pelo erizado, mientras _Raston _permanecía sentado al otro lado del umbral lamiéndose una zarpa... o afilándose las uñas.

Cuando Chõbee se acercó, el gato volvió a encaramarse a las vigas y el perro se lanzó hacia dentro tratando de darle caza, pero eso no ocurriría. Hinata le dijo unas palabras de consuelo y trató de acariciarle las orejas, pero Kurama no estaba interesado.

—Pronto abandonará, así que no se preocupe por el gato —dijo Chõbee.

Hinata sonrió un poco.

—El que más bien me preocupa es Kurama. _Raston _puede volverse muy desagradable en una pelea.

—Mandaré llamar a Chõji para que lleve el perro a la casa. —Entonces Chõbee la sorprendió con una solicitud—. _Royal _se siente atraído por su yegua _Rebel_, milady, pero nadie tiene ganas de proporcionarle el ejercicio que ese bruto necesita mientras su señoría se recupera. _Royal _apenas tolera que lo almohace y lo ensille, y no deja que nadie lo monte a excepción de lord Uzumaki. ¿Le importaría que mi ahijado cabalgue en su yegua a lo largo del cerco que separa ambos prados? Confiamos en que _Royal _los persiga o al menos se mantenga a la par.

—Yo podría tratar de montarlo. —El anciano caballerizo pareció tan espantado que ella se apresuró a añadir—: No importa. Adelante: inténtelo cuando regrese de mi cabalgada.

—No tarde demasiado en regresar, milady. Anoche mi mujer vio dos anillos en torno a la luna y eso anuncia la llegada de una gran tempestad. Fue precisamente en un día muy tormentoso, hace unos cien años, que la hija mayor de los Uzumaki perdió la vida.

Nadie sabe si se debió a la maldición o solo fue un accidente cuando su carroza se deslizó por un terraplén en medio de una tempestad.

Ella lo miró fijamente. ¿Es que todos los aldeanos eran tan supersticiosos? Eso explicaría por qué los rumores acerca de esa estúpida maldición habían persistido durante cientos de años y también el motivo por el cual se inició el rumor sobre el hombre zorro.

Hinata sonrió amablemente, aunque dudaba que ese día lloviera puesto que lucía el sol y las nubes no eran muy oscuras. Kurenai también pronosticaba a menudo chaparrones que jamás acontecían.

Pero dado que acababan de hablar de dos caballos que obviamente querían aparearse, Hinata consideró que era un buen momento para mencionar uno de sus propósitos.

—No me importaría que _Rebel _y _Royal _pastaran juntos durante un tiempo.

Chõbee se sonrojó.

—Me encargaría de ello, pero _Royal _es un magnífico caballo de carrera. Su cría vale miles de libras. En realidad no lo han apareado desde que su señoría comenzó a criar caballos para el ejército. Pero usted podrá hablar de ello con él una vez que estén casados.

Todos los demás suponían que habría un casamiento, los únicos que seguían confiando en que no lo hubiese eran la novia y el novio. Al recordar que en ese instante Naruto estaba poniendo en práctica su última táctica para que ella se marchara, no empezó a trotar cuando ensillaron a _Rebel _sino que partió al galope tendido.

Esa vez cabalgó hacia el noroeste, alejándose de los caminos. Pasó junto a varios campos arados donde ya crecían los cultivos. La zona al norte y al sur de la aldea estaba sembrada de granjas; incluso había un huerto con árboles frutales plantados en hileras, pero solo pasó junto a una única granja de ovejas. Naruto había dicho que tenía arrendatarios; ¿acaso era el dueño de las tierras pero dejaba que quienes vivían en ellas hicieran lo que les viniese en gana? Pensó en visitar la aldea, que desde lejos parecía muy pintoresca, pero ese día no estaba de un humor sociable y siguió cabalgando.

El paisaje de Yorkshire era hermoso y ella disfrutaba del viento tibio que le agitaba los cabellos mientras galopaba por los campos. Por algún motivo, el paisaje le agradaba más que el de Leicestershire, a lo mejor porque era más silvestre y las tierras de cultivo daban paso a los yermos brezales. O tal vez sencillamente le gustaba porque estaba lejos de su familia.

Aunque se enfrentaba a un vizconde grosero e imposible, allí se sentía libre; pero ¿y si Naruto se salía con la suya y pronto se veía obligada a partir? Decidió prolongar la cabalgada más de lo previsto y ver más de Yorkshire mientras aún podía.

Se sorprendió al toparse con un rebaño de vacas, una de las razas escocesas de pelaje largo cruzada con los corpulentos Aberdeen Angus. Los habitantes de la zona eran muy autosuficientes y cultivaban o criaban todo lo necesario para llenar la alacena.

Atravesó un arroyo que más al norte se ensanchaba considerablemente; se detuvo para contemplar las aguas y se preguntó si el pescado que le sirvieron la noche anterior provendría de ese río. Siguió avanzando y giró hacia una solitaria liebre que había visto a lo lejos. Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que era un perro, un perro bastante grande. Refrenó la yegua, pero la curiosidad la hizo avanzar un poco más al trote. No se veía ninguna morada cercana de la cual el perro pudiera haberse alejado, solo las ruinas de otro de aquellos pequeños castillos; en el caso de este solo quedaban en pie algunos muros, así que no merecía la pena investigarlo. Se preguntó si el perro se había perdido.

_Rebel _se negó a acercarse más al animal, así que Hinata desmontó y maneó las patas de la yegua para que no escapara. Cuando se aproximó el perro no huyó, se quedó sentado junto a un gran montículo cubierto de hierba, observándola. Se asemejaba al perro de Naruto pero era más grande, todo su pelaje era rojizo. Era hermoso, un grueso borde negro le rodeaba los ojos de un color que también parecían negros, lo más extraño era su cola, parecía que tuviera varias, como el zorro de la mitología japonesa Kitsune.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y tendió la mano para que el animal pudiera olfatearla, pero el perro no se acercó y ella tampoco lo hizo; intentar hacerse amiga de un perro tan grande tal vez no fuera una buena idea, pero alguien era el dueño de ese animal. No parecía feroz. Entonces alzó el morro como si olfateara el aire. ¿Había percibido el olor del perro de Naruto en su mano?

De repente, el perro soltó un aullido melancólico; Hinata se estremeció y retrocedió, y retrocedió un poco cuando el perro se levantó.

—Bueno, quizá sepas...

Se interrumpió cuando el perro volvió a aullar y agitó las orejas. Se le ocurrió una idea increíble: que el animal nunca había oído una voz humana. Era muy improbable, así que siguió hablando.

—Probablemente, sepas encontrar el camino de regreso a casa mejor que yo. O podrías seguirme: eres tan bonito que tal vez alguien de Konoha sepa a quién le perteneces.

Se volvió y echó a correr hacia _Rebel_. Una vez montada en su lomo se sintió mucho más segura y echó un vistazo al perro... si es que era perro, porque no cabía duda de que era lo bastante grande como para ser un lobo o un zorro. Pero descartó la idea con rapidez, no solo porque los lobos estaban extinguidos en Inglaterra y porque los zorros no merodeaban por esos lugares, eso era lo que quería creer, además ese animal no parecía fiero ni amenazador en absoluto, tal como lo sería un de esos animales, ¿verdad?.

El perro volvió a sentarse sin dejar de observarla. Deseó disponer de algo para alimentarlo, pero lo único que tenía era una zanahoria que había traído para _Royal_, que no se había aproximado al cerco para comerla. La extrajo del bolsillo y se la arrojó al perro. Ignoraba si comería una zanahoria; tal vez más tarde debería darle una al perro de Naruto para averiguarlo.

Mientras se alejaba miró por encima del hombro una última vez. El animal no se había movido, pero soltó otro aullido. Hinata se estremeció y azuzó a _Rebel _impulsándola a galopar.

—¿Es que hoy todo el personal de tu hogar entrará aquí? —protestó Sâra cuando otra doncella que jamás había visto entró en los aposentos de Naruto con una jarra de agua—. Incluso tu cocinera trajo la cena. Nunca solía hacerlo.

Estaban sentados a la mesa de ajedrez que Naruto había ordenado traer de la sala de estar. No era exactamente lo que Sâra creyó que haría allí ese día, pero era buena perdedora y no quería que él pusiera a prueba su pierna herida más de lo necesario. Sâra y su madre eran las únicas personas con las que había jugado al ajedrez que tenían una oportunidad de ganarle. Chõji sabía jugar, pero no tenía la paciencia suficiente y solía perder adrede para poner fin a la partida.

Naruto movió su reina.

—Quizá solo sientan curiosidad por saber qué estás haciendo aquí cuando ha pasado casi un año desde tu última visita.

Sâra adelantó el alfil para obligarlo a desplazar su reina hacia el fondo del tablero.

—Y no olvidemos el motivo más probable: que ya prefieren a tu futura novia y creen que estoy tramando algo en contra de ella.

—Este solo es el quinto día de su estadía —dijo Naruto en tono burlón.

Sin embargo, él también había notado que Hinata había seducido al personal. Era como si, más que unos días, hubiese estado en Konoha Park durante semanas, tal vez por haberla visto con tanta frecuencia en un tiempo tan breve.

—¿O quizá lo que preocupa a tus criados es que el príncipe podría no tardar en adueñarse de tu finca?

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—Me casaré con ella si no me queda más remedio. Pero no quiero hacerlo, y punto. Será un matrimonio infernal, así que ¿por qué no habría de hacer todo lo que está en mis manos para evitarlo?

—Pero ¿y si no lo es? ¿Y si ella no se parece a su primo en absoluto? Haya hecho lo que haya hecho Sasuke para merecer tu ira, sabrás que nadie lo considera más malvado que cualquiera de los típicos vividores libertinos y egoístas. Así que, ¿por qué habrías de condenar a tu novia solo porque es la prima de un hombre que tú...?

—El papel de casamentera no te sienta nada bien, Sâra.

Ella rio.

—Harás lo que te venga en gana y da igual lo que digan los demás. Solo estaba distrayéndote. Jaque mate.

Él también rio y se puso de pie. Ella pernoctaría en su casa e incluso le ofreció dormir en la cama de él, prometiendo que tendría cuidado con su pierna. Naruto declinó el ofrecimiento, pero le pidió que le hiciera compañía hasta que llegara la hora de retirarse. Había confiado en que Hinata se reuniría con ellos para la cena que habían disfrutado hacía unas horas. Sâra había estado tendida en la cama a su lado y él la rodeaba con el brazo mientras conversaban. Había calculado el momento con precisión... y la comida llegó, pero no Hinata.

Se dirigió a la ventana septentrional que daba al parque para contemplar la puesta de sol. La orientación de la casa le permitía ver una parte de la salida del sol y el sinuoso camino, pero el ocaso debía ser muy luminoso para que pudiera apreciarlo y esa noche no pudo hacerlo: oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo.

—Parece estar lloviendo al norte. Menos mal que no intentaste regresar a casa antes de que oscureciera.

Sâra también se acercó a la ventana.

—Eso tiene mal aspecto —dijo.

—Es probable que haya pasado mañana por la mañana, cuando te marches.

—No me importa viajar bajo la lluvia, pero no me gusta hacerlo de noche y el viento parece estar soplando hacia el norte. Puede que la tormenta no llegue hasta aquí —agregó, bajando la vista—. ¿Deberías apoyarte en esa pierna?

—Solo lo hago cuando Chõji no está en la habitación. Es una condenada mamá gallina. No me duele, Sâra. Y el doctor volvió a coserme los puntos cuando los primeros se abrieron.

—¿De verdad no te duele? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa de complicidad y, con mirada elocuente, le apoyó la mano en el muslo sano.

Él rio, adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

—Solo logré deshacerme de la fiebre hace un par de días. La herida solo está entumecida, quizá debido a ese ungüento de bruja que esa muchacha ha estado aplicándome.

—Deberías haberte casado conmigo cuando tuviste la oportunidad, querido, entonces no te encontrarías en este apuro.

Eso no hubiera evitado los duelos; Uchiha todavía debía pagar por lo que había hecho. Naruto no podía compartir eso con Sâra, era demasiado aficionada al cotilleo y no podía confiar en que no divulgara el motivo de la muerte de Ino por todas partes. Sin embargo, y puesto que lo ignoraba, los problemas de él parecían hacerle gracia. Pero era verdad que también dijo que le gustaban las agallas de la muchacha. Mujeres, no había nada escrito sobre sus gustos y sus caprichos.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Chõji comentó:

—Algo le ha ocurrido a _lady Hyuga_. No ha regresado de la cabalgada.

Naruto empezó por sonreír.

—¿No ha regresado? —Pero entonces se volvió y notó la expresión preocupada de Chõji—. ¿Cuánto hace que se marchó?

—Ya hace al menos tres horas. No regresó a la hora de la cena.

Entonces realmente se había marchado por su propia voluntad. Naruto se sorprendió; no creyó que alardear de su amante en las narices de Hinata funcionara, pero tal vez eso, añadido a su enfado, por fin había logrado expulsarla.

—Esa es una buena noticia.

—No, no lo es. Su doncella está desesperada. Jura que su ama no partiría sin ella y yo estoy de acuerdo. Además, tampoco se marcharía montada a caballo; algo le ha sucedido y pronto oscurecerá.

El alivio de Naruto desapareció.

—Naruto gritó a su ayuda de cámara —. Tráeme unos pantalones en buen estado y mi abrigo para la lluvia.

—Tú no puedes salir —protestó Chõji.

—Por supuesto que sí. Si ella muere en el brezal el príncipe creerá que yo la maté. Supongo que alguien ya ha ido a la aldea para comprobar si se encuentra allí, ¿no?

—Fue el primer lugar donde la buscamos.

—Haz ensillar a _Royal_.

—Por favor, Naruto, no puedes volver a montar tan pronto. Solo quería tu permiso para reunir a todos los hombres y empezar a buscarla.

—También puedes hacer eso, pero no hay muchos que dispongan de cabalgaduras y que puedan recorrer distancias para buscarla, y no disponemos de suficientes sillas de montar para usar mis caballos. Además, ella es mi responsabilidad. Podría desear que no lo fuese, pero resulta que es así, así que no me discutas.

En cuanto Chõji abandonó precipitadamente la habitación, Sâra dijo con tono seco:

—Supongo que buscaré una botella de brandy para llevarme a la cama.

—¿No estás preocupada por ella?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Estoy segura de que la encontrarás. Quizá cabalgó hacia la lluvia y se ha cobijado en alguna parte.

—Puede ser.

_Kurama _siguió a Naruto y ambos abandonaron la habitación. Primero entró en la habitación de Hinata para coger algo que le perteneciera y dárselo a oler al perro. Sin embargo, la habitación de Hinata era casi espartana, como si no hubiera desempacado... o como si se hubiese llevado consigo lo que necesitaba. Todavía podía ser que no estuviera perdida sino huida. Resultaría mucho más difícil encontrar a alguien que no quería ser encontrado.

Su cocinera lo esperaba en la planta baja y le tendió un saco con comida.

—No ha comido. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

La inquietud de la cocinera resultaba evidente y también la de Chõbee. En el establo, el anciano mozo de cuadra le tendió otro saco de provisiones y fijó dos farolas a la silla de montar de _Royal _antes de alcanzarle las riendas a Naruto.

Oyó gritar a alguien y miró hacia la casa. La doncella de Hinata se acercaba a él a la carrera y Chõji intentaba detenerla, pero ella se zafó y siguió corriendo hacia Naruto.

—¿Qué ha hecho hoy para disgustarla? —preguntó airada—. ¡Ella nunca emprende largas cabalgadas a menos que esté disgustada!

Él no tenía tiempo para responder a esas acusaciones y ni siquiera se dirigió a Kurenai.

—Llévala a la casa —le dijo a Chõji antes de dejarlos allí.

Antes de desmontar para dejar que Kurama olfateara las cintas que había cogido del tocador de Hinata, Naruto recorrió la parte trasera de los prados.

—Encuéntrala —ordenó al perro.

Había llevado a Kurama de caza con la suficiente frecuencia como para saber que podía confiar en que captaría el olor de Hinata.

_Kurama _solo olfateó en derredor unos minutos antes de echar a correr en la dirección que Chõbee había dicho.

Aunque aún no había oscurecido del todo, encendió una de las farolas antes de que la lluvia lo alcanzara. A escasa distancia, hacia el norte, se distinguía el diluvio; parecía una densa cortina gris que ocultaba la tierra. Kurama se lanzó hacia allí, pero Naruto refrenó su caballo. ¿De verdad seguiría cabalgando hasta meterse en esa tempestad?

¿Por ella?

Espoleó al semental, pensando que ya tenía otro motivo más para sentir aversión por Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Refugio

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«12**__**»**_

* * *

El viento aullaba a través de las ruinas del castillo. Las ráfagas eran tan violentas que de vez en cuando dejaban ver la luna, pero la lluvia aún era tan intensa que, iluminado por la luz fantasmagórica, Hinata apenas logró distinguir el solitario árbol inclinado por el viento. Los relámpagos caían a cierta distancia, pero los truenos eran tan sonoros que parecían más próximos.

Si no tuviese tanto frío y hambre y no se sintiera tan incómoda, envuelta en sus ropas empapadas y acurrucada en un armario, rodeada por las tres paredes de piedra que quedaban en pie, Hinata tal vez habría considerado que todo era una suerte de aventura. «¿Es que hay armarios en los castillos?», se preguntó.

Fuera cual fuese el uso que le habían dado al espacio hacía siglos, medía alrededor de un metro de ancho y un metro y medio de largo; pero al menos el cielorraso era de piedra, todavía no se había derrumbado y el suelo, también de piedra, estaba seco.

Puede que antaño poseyera una puerta, pero esta se había podrido hacía tiempo. Había estado sentada allí durante lo que le parecieron horas, y el tiempo pasaba con lentitud exasperante. Nunca lograría encontrar el camino de regreso a Konoha Park en medio de la oscuridad y la lluvia; tendría que esperar en ese lugar hasta que amaneciera, a menos que alguien la rescatara, pero ¿cuán probable era eso? Kurenai se

inquietaría; quizá Narutoc no sabría ni le importaría que ella hubiera estado ausente tanto tiempo.

Antes, mientras observaba cómo una gruesa cortina de lluvia se abatía sobre ella, se había sentido intimidada pero también excitada. Nunca había visto algo así; intentó escapar de la tormenta pero no lo logró.

Se detuvo cuando la lluvia caía sobre ella, y _Rebel _no supo qué hacer al descubrir que apenas veía unos pasos más allá en cualquier dirección. Hinata se había preguntado si la yegua sería capaz de encontrar el camino a casa si le daba rienda suelta, o si se perdería irremediablemente. Entonces oyó el aullido del perro... o al menos confió en que fuera el perro y no otra cosa.

Se debía a esos malditos rumores sobre Naruto y su mascota, que era lo bastante grande como para ser medio zorro. El perro con el que se había topado ese día era todavía más grande, pero no la había amenazado. Ambos perros debían de ser una raza típica de esa zona, una que nunca había visto en Leicestershire. Pero era evidente que alguien los estaba criando así de grandes allí en el norte y Naruto podría haberlo mencionado en vez de dejar que ella pensara que algunos lobos o zorros andaban por ahí.

Hizo girar la yegua y regresó en busca del perro; durante un momento se le ocurrió una idea extravagante: que el perro la estaba llamando. Tal vez intentaba conducirla hasta su hogar, donde habría personas y un fuego para entrar en calor. Se conformaría con lo que fuera para escapar de la lluvia, pero no había contado con refugiarse en la guarida de un animal. El gran montículo junto al que el perro había estado sentado presentaba un agujero al otro lado y, cuando lo alcanzó, Hinata vio que el animal desaparecía en el interior.

Desmontó y trató de atisbar dentro del agujero, pero el interior era demasiado oscuro para ver algo. No tenía la menor intención de meterse en la guarida, incluso si allí estaba seco. En vez de eso dirigió la mirada al norte, donde había visto las ruinas del castillo: quizás allí podría hallar refugio. Debido a la lluvia torrencial y las nubes bajas no lograba ver el castillo, pero si cabalgaba hacia el norte quizá lo encontraría. O el perro la conduciría hasta allí si le explicaba...

Era una idea absurda, pero aun así, dirigió la voz al interior de la guarida.

—No gracias, amigo, prefiero refugiarme en las ruinas. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?. Volvió a montar, el perro asomó la cabeza por el agujero y observó cómo se alejaba.

Ella miró hacia atrás para ver si la seguía, pero ya casi no lograba ver nada a sus espaldas.

Cuando alcanzó las ruinas se llevó una decepción. Solo quedaban algunos muros en pie, y la zona estaba sembrada de bloques de piedra rotos caídos de los muros. Un árbol bastante grande se elevaba en lo que antaño fue el patio o quizá una gran sala.

Maneó a _Rebel _debajo del árbol, donde la yegua hallaría un poco de protección de la lluvia, y empezó a abrirse paso cuidadosamente a través de las piedras resbaladizas y cubiertas de musgo, en busca de refugio.

Los restos de una escalera debían de conducir a una planta más alta, pero allí arriba ya no había nada excepto viento y lluvia. Confió en encontrar una escalera que condujera a una bodega, pero la lluvia aún caía de manera torrencial y limitaba la visibilidad. Sin embargo, distinguió una mancha cuando de repente el perro pasó corriendo a su lado. Se apresuró a seguirlo un poco más allá de la ruinosa escalera, donde el perro se sentó y la esperó. Fue entonces que descubrió su escondrijo a un lado de la escalera.

Entró en el pequeño recinto e invitó al perro a imitarla, pero este ya había escapado.

¿La había conducido hasta esa habitación adrede o solo se había sentado para ver qué haría? De todos modos, ella gritó: «¡Gracias!», y luego retrocedió cuanto pudo hacia el fondo del estrecho habitáculo. Aunque estaba lleno de musgo, se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, agradecida por encontrarse en un lugar seco y no montada en su yegua.

Oyó el sonido de un caballo que se acercaba antes de ver la tenue luz. La lluvia aún era torrencial. Se apresuró a ponerse de pie, se acercó al umbral de su escondrijo y vio una inmensa figura encapuchada que sostenía un farol y conducía su caballo hasta el árbol donde la pobre _Rebel _estaba atada. ¡Salvada! Experimentó un gran alivio, aunque podía tratarse de alguien que solo estaba buscando a su perro.

—¡Hola! —gritó.

—Tuve la sensación...

Naruto. Reconocería su voz en cualquier parte, la de la única persona que no quería que la rescatase. Y ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo allí, en vez de estar en la cama?

La idea de volver a empaparse la horrorizaba, pero supuso que Naruto no tendría ganas de permanecer allí más tiempo del necesario, así que dijo:

—Saldré si me aseguras que puedes encontrar el camino de regreso a Konoha Park en la oscuridad.

Él no contestó, y Hinata se prometió no ponerle más condiciones. No tenía ganas de volver a quedarse bajo aquella lluvia torrencial si no era imprescindible, pero cuando él se acercó y le tendió el farol antes de regresar junto a los caballos comprendió que a lo mejor no regresarían a la casa señorial de inmediato y depositó el farol en el rincón trasero del escondrijo, donde no fuera un estorbo.

Regresó al umbral, pero fuera estaba tan oscuro que no vio a Naruto ni a los caballos. ¿Estaba buscando una habitación intacta aún más grande? No, para eso necesitaba el farol. Supuso que estaría desensillando los caballos, pero primero debería haber examinado la habitación, porque no era lo bastante amplia como para albergarlos a ambos.

Cuando volvió a aparecer en el umbral, Hinata retrocedió para dejarlo pasar. Naruto tuvo que agacharse para entrar en el escondrijo; la cabeza de ella casi rozaba el cielorraso, así que allí dentro él no podría enderezarse. Le arrojó dos sacos de cuero, depositó un segundo farol apagado junto a la entrada y se despojó de su abrigo, que dejó fuera porque estaba empapado. Ella notó que el abrigo había impedido que la

lluvia mojara sus ropas y sus cabellos.

—¿No nos conducirás a casa esta noche? Conoces el camino, ¿no?

—Sí, pero es peligroso. El terreno está embarrado, el río se ha desbordado y allí fuera hay profundos charcos de agua. No estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Hinata recordó lo que Chõbee Akimichi le había contado acerca de uno de los antepasados de Naruto, que había muerto en un accidente durante una tormenta como esa; que él se preocupara tanto por su seguridad como para esperar hasta el amanecer antes de conducirla a casa la conmovió.

Pero entonces él añadió:

—No estoy dispuesto a poner en peligro a _Royal_; podría resbalar y romperse una pata. Tengo suerte de que hayamos llegado hasta aquí sin que eso ocurra.

¡Por supuesto, no estaba pensando en ella en absoluto! Rechinó los dientes y esperó que él se quedara en el otro extremo del pequeño recinto, que era demasiado estrecho como para moverse con libertad.

—Extiende las mantas antes de sacar la comida del saco.

¡Había comida! Hinata se apresuró a extender las mantas en el suelo de piedra y se sentó en la parte trasera del escondrijo antes de coger el otro saco. Encontró un pequeño pastel de carne y empezó a comer. Él podría haberse sentado frente a ella, pero en vez de eso se tendió en una de las mantas y se acurrucó a su lado, apoyado en un codo y con la cabeza casi rozando la pared. ¡Sus piernas ya estaban ocupando demasiado espacio!

Antes de protestar ella se volvió con rapidez.

—Si te tumbas aquí dentro no hay suficiente espacio para los dos.

—Hay de sobra. Tú también puedes tenderte, solo acurrúcate a mi lado. Incluso te he traído una almohada.

Ella supuso que se refería a su brazo, aunque de momento seguía apoyado en él y tampoco hizo amago de moverse. Estaba en una situación incómoda, atascado en un pequeño espacio con su enemiga. Desde luego que no estaría complacido. Y su pierna... Ella echó un vistazo con preocupación a su muslo izquierdo.

—¿Te duele la pierna? Los puntos no se habrán vuelto a abrir, ¿verdad?

—¿Te gustaría que me quitara los pantalones para que puedas echar un vistazo? —Ella debió de adoptar una expresión muy sorprendida, pues él añadió—: La herida está bien vendada. Y, gracias a tus cuidados, ya no me duele mucho.

¿Le estaba dando las gracias? Se quedó incrédula hasta que él añadió:

—Puedes considerar que este rescate es un pago por curarme. Ahora puedes volver al hogar.

Se refería al hogar de ella, no al de él, pero ya no se sentía tan hambrienta, así que procuró que el comentario no ensombreciera su estado de ánimo.

—¿Cómo lograste encontrarme?

—_Kurama _me indicó el camino.

—¿Dónde está?

—Quizás aún ladrándole a la madriguera de zorro que se encuentra un poco más al sur. Cabalgué hasta aquí un verano y cuando se desencadenó una tormenta repentina yo también me refugié en estas ruinas. Es el único refugio existente en esta zona, así que imaginé que tú podrías haber encontrado la última habitación intacta del castillo.

Ella no diría que estaba intacta, pero se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo fornido de Naruto evitaba que gran parte de las ráfagas de viento llegaran a ella. ¿Era por eso que se había tumbado en el suelo? En ese caso sería bastante caballeresco de su parte.

Un perro empezó a ladrar.

—Allí está, buscándome.

¿Era Kurama el que de repente ladraba allí fuera? ¿O es que el perro rojo todavía se encontraba en la ruina, perturbado por la voz de Naruto y percibiendo una amenaza?.

Pero era evidente que Naruto suponía que se trataba de Kurama y llamó repetidamente a su mascota. Si era Kurama, quizás había captado el olor del otro perro porque soltaba aullidos melancólicos, como si lo llamara.

—¡Entra aquí! —gritó Naruto por fin.

Cuando Kurama entró en el escondrijo, se sacudió el pelaje mojado antes de tenderse a los pies de Naruto con un gemido; Hinata soltó un chillido. Naruto gruñó y Hinata puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que se secaba la cara.

Naruto la observaba con mirada curiosa.

—¿Cómo encontraste estas ruinas en medio de la lluvia?

—Con ayuda.

—¿De quién?

—De espíritus de brujas. —Ella le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa; él resopló, así que ella añadió—: Cuando empezó a llover acababa de pasar por aquí, así que no resultó difícil volver.

Hinata supuso que él no la creería si le decía que un perro le había indicado el camino.

—Tu doncella estaba desesperada cuando después de unas horas no habías regresado de tu cabalgada. La mayoría de los hombres de mi finca están buscándote. Creí que por fin habías recuperado la sensatez y abandonado Konoha Park para siempre.

En ese caso, ¿por qué él mismo se había molestado en buscarla? Pensó en preguntárselo, pero imaginó que causaría una discusión y eso era lo último que quería que ocurriera en ese espacio tan reducido... ¡Allí no podía marcharse ni dar portazos, precisamente!

—Al menos no te encuentras en tierras de los Shaw.

¡Menos mal, un tema neutral!

—¿Todavía nos encontramos en las tuyas?

—No. Que yo sepa, quienquiera que sea el dueño de este tramo al noroeste de Konoha nunca lo ha ocupado ni cultivado.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, pensando en el propietario del perro.

—En realidad, no. Hace varios años que no paso por aquí. Diablos, incluso puede que entretanto Ian Shaw lo haya comprado.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. ¿O pensabas cortejar a tu vecina Shaw con el fin de unir tus tierras a las suyas?

—Es una muchacha bonita.

Hinata esperó, pero al parecer él no pensaba decir nada más, así que le hizo una pregunta directa.

—¿La amas?

—Apenas la conozco. Solo hubiese supuesto una boda útil, con el fin de ampliar Konoha Park y dirimir un par de disputas.

—¿Por tierras?

—Hace diez años Ian Shaw prometió dispararle a cualquier Uzumaki que pisara sus tierras. Yo prometí que me encargaría de meterlo en la cárcel si lo intentaba, pero la hostilidad entre nuestras familias no comenzó a causa de las tierras. Nuestros antepasados de cinco generaciones atrás se batieron a duelo; en aquel entonces luchaban con espadas. Mi antepasado perdió una mano en dicho combate, lo que debería haber puesto fin a la disputa, pero no fue así. Después las tías abuelas de nuestras tías abuelas se enzarzaron en una pelea corporal y eso provocó un escándalo que duró décadas. Esos son los dos principales encontronazos que conozco; puede que hubiera otros, pues al parecer la hostilidad se inició mucho antes que eso, alrededor de la época en la que comenzó a circular el rumor sobre la tristemente célebre maldición de los Uzumaki. Según la historia, los Shaw vilipendiaron y después rehuyeron a mi antepasado por alardear de su amante de clase baja ante sus narices.

Jiraya era un hedonista al que lo único que le importaba eran sus caprichos y sus placeres, la proverbial oveja negra de la familia.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—¿Y realmente crees que Shaw hubiese permitido que cortejaras a su hija, dadas todas esas desafortunadas historias entre vuestras familias?

—¿Por qué no habría de permitirlo? —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Pues de eso se trata, exactamente: de historias desafortunadas muy antiguas. Shaw dejaría de inquietarse por nuestras fronteras si su hija se convirtiera en señora de Uzumaki.

Además, considero que es un tonto.

—¿Estás seguro de que su hija no es tonta también?

—Dudo que me hubiese importado.

¡Qué cosa más triste acababa de decir!

—¿De verdad aspiras a tan poco?

—¿Qué más hay?

—La felicidad, el amor, los hijos...

—Eso suena a lo que tú también podrías aspirar.

—¿Y tú no?

—El amor es pasajero, al igual que la felicidad. Aunque sí me gustaría haber tenido hijos. Solo que no tengo prisa.

—Eres un cínico... o al menos no eres muy optimista, ¿verdad? La felicidad y el amor son posibles. Que duren depende exclusivamente de ti. Podrías estar de acuerdo con eso, ¿no?

—Ambos requieren trabajo —contestó Naruto, resoplando.

—Más que trabajo un poco de esfuerzo. O tal vez nada excepto aceptación. A veces debes creer que puedes alcanzar algo para alcanzarlo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿También eres una filósofa? Estás llena de sorpresas, ¿verdad?

Ella no se dejó amilanar por el tono desdeñoso.

—Y en cuanto a que no te importa si tu esposa es una tonta o no lo es, dudo mucho que quieras que tus hijos hereden dicha característica, así que esa afirmación no es cierta. Te importaría.

—No tengo la oportunidad de averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

Hinata se puso tensa. El tema volvía a referirse a ellos y ese no era el lugar indicado para retomar esa discusión, dado que ella no podía moverse sin tocarlo; sus rodillas rozaban el cuerpo de él, y las piernas de Naruto estaban en contacto con su lado derecho y su cadera. Ni siquiera lograría salir de allí sin arrastrarse por encima de Naruto.

Sabiamente, no mordió el anzuelo. Abrió el saco que contenía las mantas, sacó dos más y le entregó una. Él la dobló para usarla a guisa de almohada y apoyó la cabeza.

Aún debía mantener las rodillas plegadas, de lo contrario la lluvia le mojaría los pies.

—Trata de dormir —dijo él—. Amanecerá dentro de pocas horas. Y si los fantasmas te despiertan, ignóralos.

—¿Qué fantasmas? —exclamó ella.

—Dicen que los fantasmas merodean por algunas de las ruinas de estos viejos castillos y atalayas. Jamás lo he creído, pero nunca se sabe...

—¿Estas ruinas tienen fama de albergar fantasmas?

—No lo sé. Pero en todo caso los fantasmas son inofensivos, así que nada de gritos.

Los gritos me provocan un mal despertar.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco; si no hubiese añadido eso tal vez hubiera creído que hablaba en serio. No lograba adivinar qué se proponía esa noche, tomándole el pelo, contando mentiras obvias... casi como si hubiera empezado a sentirse cómodo con ella, incluso mientras no dejaba de tratar de ahuyentarla.

Pero no quería tenderse junto a él, aunque él hubiera cerrado los ojos para indicarle que la conversación había llegado a su fin. Y Hinata no creyó que pudiera dormir sentada, por más que quisiera. Ya no tenía frío, de hecho la idea de dormir a su lado hacía que empezara a sentir calor, pero se cubrió con la otra manta y se tendió de lado, de espaldas a él.

También tuvo que plegar las rodillas, porque las piernas de él impedían que hiciera otra cosa, pero no había bastante espacio de su lado para doblar las rodillas sin presionar el trasero contra el de Naruto. Estaba mortificada; confiaba en que él estuviera dormido y no notara que lo estaba tocando y que no dejaba de revolverse para acomodarse, sin lograrlo.

—Si no te quedas quieta dentro de un segundo esta noche no dormiremos. Ella no estuvo muy segura de lo que quiso decir con eso, pero dejó de moverse en el acto. Lo último que pensó, antes de quedarse dormida, fue que resultaba agradable sentir la tibieza de él mientras el viento aullaba y la lluvia seguía cayendo en el exterior.

Cuando Hinata despertó descubrió que sus miembros y los de Naruto estaban completamente entrelazados. ¿Cómo diablos habían dormido así?. Pensó que debía de haberse vuelto hacia él mientras dormía, porque su cabeza estaba metida entre el brazo de él y su pecho; una de las piernas de él estaba estirada y el pie asomaba fuera del escondrijo, pero había dejado de llover. Su otra pierna estaba doblada entre las de ella. Estaba convencida de que su pierna, por encima de la cual se apoyaba la de Naruto, estaba completamente entumecida, pero no quiso averiguarlo porque se sentiría mortificada si él despertaba y la descubría en esa posición: acurrucada contra él como si quisiera dormir entre sus brazos.

—El ruido no te despertó.

Ella cerró los ojos, como si eso pudiera impedir que el rubor le cubriera las mejillas.

—¿Qué ruido? —preguntó, pensando en los fantasmas que él había mencionado.

—Los caballos se aparearon durante la noche.

—¿Se aparearon? —exclamó Hinata.

Cuando él se irguió sobre el codo, la cabeza de ella se deslizó hasta su antebrazo, permitiendo que Naruto bajara la vista y la contemplara.

—¿No estás disgustada?

—Al contrario. Un día quiero poseer mi propio criadero de caballos. Eso será un buen comienzo.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que podrás quedarte con el potrillo? Cobro quinientas libras por hacer que _Royal _se aparee.

—Puesto que no hice un contrato contigo para que se aparee con mi yegua, y tú tienes la culpa por no manear a tu semental, puedes olvidarte de esos honorarios.

—No me digas —dijo Naruto, y recorrió la mejilla de ella con el dedo—. Pero los maridos y las esposas encuentran otras maneras de negociar.

—Todavía no estamos... —«casados», quiso decir, pero él cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos.

Hinata no intentó apartar la cara, no cuando estaba en juego su futuro criadero de caballos. Después dejó de pensar en ello por completo.

El sabor de él era embriagador; ella entreabrió los labios y dejó que la lengua de él penetrara en su boca, le deslizó una mano alrededor de la nuca por debajo de la coleta y lo acarició. Naruto deslizó la mano a lo largo de su cuello hasta uno de sus pechos, solo rozando el pezón, que se endureció de inmediato. Un delicioso hormigueo le recorrió todo el cuerpo y solo entonces él le rodeó un pecho con la mano y lo presionó con suavidad.

Hinata podría haber soltado un gemido; el roce de su mano era tan placentero... Podría haberle dicho que no la retirara, pero en todo caso sus besos se volvieron más profundos y apasionados, y su rodilla se introdujo entre las piernas de ella hasta presionarle el pubis; entonces sí soltó un gemido, pero los labios de Naruto lo apagaron. Sin embargo, la placentera sensación que él acababa de provocarle no se desvaneció y Hinata sintió un intenso impulso de restregar su cuerpo contra el del vizconde. Excitada y abrumada a medida que él introducía y retiraba la lengua de su boca y le acariciaba los pechos, se sintió invadida por un impulso incomprensible. Pero el estrecho espacio en el que se encontraban impedía sus movimientos; impedía obtener lo que ella deseaba. Estaba atrapada bajo el cuerpo de Naruto, pero en realidad, él

podía...De pronto, los besos se interrumpieron.

—No —dijo él—. Por más que lo desees no te haré el amor, porque de lo contrario jamás te marcharás de Konoha Park.

Hinata tardó un momento en comprender que él estaba alardeando de su destreza sexual. ¡Incluso sonrió al decirlo! Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Crees que eres tan bueno en la cama?

—Me han dicho que sí, al menos en la cama. Pero ¿en este lugar decididamente primitivo? Tal vez... —indicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella tuvo ganas de reír... o de golpearlo con algo. ¿Hablaba en serio o volvía a tomarle el pelo? Su sonrisa sugería esto último y volvió a pensar que él debía de sentirse más cómodo con ella, que incluso ella podría haber empezado a gustarle un poco. Fue un pensamiento repentino, pero enseguida lo dudó, teniendo en cuenta todo lo dicho y lo hecho. Entonces soltó un grito ahogado: ¿acababa de acusarla de desearlo?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero...?

Él le apoyó un dedo en los labios para silenciarla.

—Protestar es inútil, lo veo en tu mirada, en la suavidad de tu toque, pero te equivocas si crees que, mágicamente, hará que te ame —precisó, y se incorporó, al parecer dispuesto a marcharse.

Furiosa porque unos besos tan asombrosos pudieran terminar así, ella dijo:

—Pues no me echarás la culpa a mí por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—No lo hago, culpo a tu yegua. Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía a dos caballos apareándose. Es bastante primario.

Al decirlo la miró a los ojos de un modo que la hechizó. En ese momento, el brillo feroz que a veces se asomaba a su mirada no era peligroso, era muy apasionado y durante un instante creyó que él la deseaba, pero también descartó esa idea.

Él volvió a sonreír, pero esa vez parecía burlarse cuando añadió:

—Es evidente que no me importaría tenerte en mi cama, pero te lo advierto: nunca confiaré en ti fuera de la cama, nunca hallarás la felicidad en este lugar, Hinata Hyuga. Hijos, tal vez más de los que desees, pero nada más. Todavía estás a tiempo de huir.

Sí, claro que sí. Al menos eso creía. Quizá debiera decirle que su tío la había amenazado con encerrarla en un manicomio. O a lo mejor debería envenenar a Naruto, tal como quería su primo. En ese preciso instante estaba muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Cuando él salió fuera para ensillar los caballos Hinata se puso de pie, volvió a meter las mantas en el saco vacío y cogió el otro. Sin embargo, se detuvo y vació el saco de comida: se la dejaría al perro rojo en caso de que aún se encontrara por allí o por si regresaba a las ruinas tras su marcha. No tenía hambre. Esperó que Naruto sí.

Ya había notado que lucía el sol; salir fuera y disfrutar de su tibieza era maravilloso.

Todo cambiaba cuando lucía el sol; durante la noche el paisaje presentaba un aspecto tan intimidante... y ahora parecía lozano y hermoso, si bien algunos grandes charcos sembraban el patio. Miró en derredor pero no vio al perro rojo, aunque Kurama correteaba por todas partes, olfateando.

—Me alegro de haberte encontrado.

¿De verdad acababa de oír esas palabras? Como Naruto le daba la espalda mientras ajustaba las cinchas de los caballos, no podía estar segura. Insinuaban algo muy distinto de lo que había dicho en el escondrijo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, jadeando.

—Porque si hubieras muerto en los brezales el príncipe habría obtenido exactamente lo que desea: un motivo para privarme de todos mis bienes y meterme en la cárcel o ahorcarme.

¡Un tema muy poco romántico! Ella ya debería saber que no tenía que atribuir significados a sus palabras que no podían ser ciertos.

Pero, con respecto a lo que realmente quiso decir, ella contestó:

—Lo dudo. De momento, el príncipe pretende tener autoridad moral y recibe apoyo por intentar salvar vidas. No te acusaría y te encarcelaría por algo que no has hecho.

Naruto soltó una carcajada desdeñosa.

—A lo largo de los siglos, los miembros de la familia real han recurrido a cualquier medida...

—Y dicho sea de paso, ¿por qué no abandonaste la búsqueda anoche? Debes de haber cabalgado durante horas bajo la lluvia.

—Así es... y estuve tentado de hacerlo.

Eso no suponía exactamente una respuesta, pero él le tendía la mano para ayudarle a montar en la yegua. Hinata se acercó pero hizo caso omiso del gesto, porque era capaz de montar a _Rebel _ella sola. No resultaría muy elegante, pero por otra parte nada de esa situación lo era.

Apoyó un pie en el estribo y volvió a preguntar:

—Entonces ¿por qué no... abandonaste? —exclamó cuando él le apoyó las manos en el trasero y la empujó hacia arriba.

—Por auto preservación, tal como acabo de explicarte —contestó, y se dedicó a sujetar las provisiones a la silla de montar.

Cuando ambos ya estaban montados y se alejaban de la ruina ella miró hacia atrás, preguntándose si el bonito perro rojo aparecería para observar cómo se alejaban, y volvió a preguntarse dónde viviría.

—¿Ian Shaw cría perros?

—No.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Me aseguré de ello cuando encontré a _Kurama_.

Así que el perro debía de estar perdido. Hinata supuso que algún día podía regresar cuando no lloviera y ayudarlo a encontrar el camino a casa. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que el perro le ayudara a encontrar refugio durante la tempestad.

.

.

Continuará...


	15. Su verdadera Esencia

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«13**__**»**_

* * *

—¡Nunca vuelvas a darme semejante susto! —gritó Kurenai echando a correr hacia Hinata, que permanecía de pie en la entrada de los establos.

—Estoy perfectamente. Recibí una ayuda poco habitual, después te lo contaré.

—Al menos lord Uzumaki te encontró. Ahora tengo un concepto mejor de él.

Hinata resopló.

—No lo hagas. El único motivo por el cual fue a buscarme se debe a que teme que el príncipe lo haría ahorcar si yo muriera en los brezales.

_Kurama _la había seguido desde el establo como si todavía le siguiera el rastro, pero era la primera vez que se acercaba a ella desde que él y Naruto la habían encontrado; cuando bajó la vista vio que el perro volvía a olisquearle los zapatos y aullaba. ¿Otra vez? —Has de tomar una decisión, Kurama —dijo, chasqueando la lengua—, has de decidir si somos amigos o no. Al menos deja de ser tan indeciso al respecto. —Volvió a lanzarle una mirada a Kurenai, suspiró y añadió—: El otro zorro aún está empeñado en expulsarme.

—Pero ¿aún estás empeñada en que cambie de parecer?

—Empiezo a quedarme sin maneras de lograrlo. No nos ha dado las gracias ni una sola vez por curarle la herida, aunque no dejó de reconocer que se encuentra mejor gracias a nuestra ayuda. Aun así, no confía en mis motivos, es casi como si hubiese escuchado la última conversación que mantuve con mi hermano.

—¿Qué conversación?

Hinata miró por encima del hombro y vio que Naruto se había acercado a ellas.

Casi soltó un gemido de consternación, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez él no había oído todo lo que ella había dicho.

—No tiene importancia. Como siempre, mi hermano se limitó a ser desagradable... más o menos como tú —añadió y se marchó, arrastrando a Kurenai consigo.

Hinata atravesó la cocina para encargar que le llevaran agua caliente y coger una zanahoria; quería ofrecérsela a la mascota la próxima vez que la viera. Consideró que debía examinar la herida de Naruto antes de sumergirse cómodamente en la bañera, si es que él se dirigía a su propia habitación. Tal vez se dirigía a otra. Parecía muy sano... gracias a ella. Y si procuraba no apoyar el peso en la pierna herida, ella no lo había notado.

Se lavó la cara, las manos y los brazos y se cambió de ropa con rapidez, pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa necesitaba una respuesta a una pregunta.

—¿Ella se fue?

—¿La ex amante? Al amanecer.

—¿Ex?

—Sí, según el personal.

«Un poco amistosa para ser una ex», pensó resoplando. Cuando se puso un nuevo par de zapatos, Kurenai protestó.

—¿Por qué no esperas a que te traigan el agua caliente para el baño?

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que la herida de Naruto no empeoró por rescatarme.

—Se mostró decididamente bondadoso...

—Basta. —Hinata puso los ojos en blanco—. Podría haber sobrevivido a la noche y encontrado el camino a casa por la mañana.

—Las intenciones hablan por sí mismas. Él se aseguró de que regresaras a casa sana y salva.

Y podría haberse lesionado al hacerlo, así que Hinata no tenía intención de mantener una discusión al respecto. No era necesario que Kurenai supiera qué más había ocurrido en el escondrijo del castillo en ruinas. Si fuese más optimista podría creer que los besos de Naruto eran una buena señal, un paso hacia disipar su desconfianza y su hostilidad. ¡Pero tras la excusa que utilizó! Sin embargo, había algo en lo que ella no podía dejar de pensar: volver a verlo desnudo en la cama y tocarlo de manera íntima, aunque solo fuera para tratar su herida, después de que ambos durmieran prácticamente uno en brazos del otro y le diera esos besos tan ardientes esa mañana.

Pero al recordarlo se sonrojó y le dio la espalda a Kurenai para que esta no lo notara.

Al ver la zanahoria en la cama la cogió y se la metió en el bolsillo.

Kurenai lo notó.

—Tu desayuno llegará junto con el agua del baño. ¿Estás demasiado hambrienta para esperar?

—La zanahoria es para el perro de él.

La doncella resopló.

—El chucho se reirá de ti. A los perros solo les gusta la carne.

Al salir de la habitación Hinata hizo una mueca; quizás Kurenai tenía razón, pero confiaba en que no fuera así. Le desagradaba la idea de haberle dejado una zanahoria al perro rojo y que al animal no le apeteciera; tal vez podía llevarle un poco de carne al perro la próxima vez que saliera a cabalgar. Estaba en deuda con él por haberla ayudado.

Cuando llamó a la puerta de Naruto un ayuda de cámara diferente la abrió, pero se disponía a salir y la cerró detrás de él. Como siempre, la mirada de Naruto se había posado en ella antes que Hinata le dirigiera la suya. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama desabrochándose la camisa. Ya se había vuelto a poner los pantalones a los que les faltaba una pernera, pero al parecer todavía no se había quitado la venda para examinarla.

—No te preocupes —dijo Hinata acercándose a la cama—, ya sé que ya me has visto bastante por un día. —«Y por una noche»—. Solo quiero comprobar...

—Parloteas demasiado, doctor —indicó él en tono sarcástico—. Haz lo que quieras y después lárgate.

Ella hizo rechinar los dientes hasta que comprendió que quizás él volvía a sentir dolor. En su caso, el dolor y el mal humor parecían estar estrechamente relacionados.

—Si no tienes inconveniente... —dijo en tono neutral, señalando el vendaje.

—Tienes mi permiso.

Siempre se había quitado la venda él mismo, hasta ese momento. La terquedad acababa de añadirse a los dos estados de ánimo anteriores, y, además, estaba casi sentado encima de la venda. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a quitársela?.

Supo la respuesta a esa pregunta cuando él se apoyó en el pie derecho, sin cargar peso en la pierna herida. Ella se agachó y le quitó el vendaje antes de que él cambiara de idea y dificultara la tarea. La venda solo se pegó un poco a la herida antes de que se desprendiera el último trozo de tela.

Tras examinar la herida y los puntos, Hinata se dio por satisfecha.

—Bien. No hay rojez ni hinchazón; por lo visto la aventura de anoche no te ha perjudicado.

—Eso es discutible. Me duele mucho el hombro tras dormir en el suelo de piedra.

Hinata hizo caso omiso de eso.

—A menos que vuelvas a vestirte no es necesario que vuelva a vendarte. El aire hará que la costra se endurezca.

Hinata se puso de pie, recogió el bolsito rojo que anoche había dejado en la mesilla de luz y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Ya no lo necesitaba. Luego recogió el bolsito azul.

—Te aconsejo que sigas descansando la pierna herida unas horas todos los días. —Le tendió el bolsito azul—. Y cuando lo hagas, esparce estas hierbas molidas en la costra, ayudarán a que te cures con mayor rapidez. No obstante, si piensas ponerte tus pantalones habituales primero deberías vendarte la zona, y todavía no sumerjas la herida en el agua de la bañera. Bastará con que te laves.

—¿Insinúas que vuelvo a apestar?

No apestaba. Lo sabía porque había pasado la noche junto a él. Para evitar una discusión optó por callar y se volvió, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación.

—Tú puedes hacerlo —oyó decir a Naruto.

Miró por encima del hombro y vio que volvía a estar sentado al borde de la cama, quitándose la camisa.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Lavarme.

Hinata se volvió lentamente; el rubor le cubría las mejillas, pero logró decir:—No, me... me temo que mi benevolencia no llega hasta tanto, a menos que estés dispuesto a casarte conmigo hoy mismo.

Hinata creyó que con eso ponía fin al asunto hasta que él dijo:

—Te has colado repetidamente en mi habitación con la excusa de que ayudarme es tu deber, así que no puedes oponerte con nimiedades.

Podía, pero tuvo la sensación de que no tendría importancia. Él volvía a empeñarse en hacerla comprender cuánto le disgustaría vivir con él, recordándole que siempre le exigiría que hiciera algo desagradable destinado a avergonzarla.

Naruto dio por hecho que ella obedecería y le dijo a Carl que trajera un cuenco de agua y un paño.

Hinata procuró hallar una manera de aplazar la incómoda situación.

—¿No quieres que el agua esté caliente?

—No es necesario. Carl siempre se encarga de que haya un pequeño cubo de agua calentándose en la chimenea del cuarto de baño.

Bueno, ¿cuán difícil sería frotarle el cuerpo con un paño húmedo? «Muy difícil.»

Hinata reprimió un quejido, pero debía demostrarle que sus tácticas no funcionarían.

«Así que sé agradable, como lo sería una esposa», se dijo.

Cuando Carl depositó el cuenco de agua en la mesilla de noche y se marchó ella exprimió el paño. Al menos Naruto todavía estaba sentado al borde de la cama, así que lavarlo no sería demasiado complicado, pero cuando se quedó frente a él con el paño en la mano no pudo despegar la vista de sus ojos: su mirada era muy penetrante, como si tratara de leerle los pensamientos o evaluar su reacción frente a aquella

intimidad forzada. Había puesto en práctica tantas maneras distintas para lograr que se marchara... ¿De verdad creía que esa tarea le resultaría tan insoportable si ella fuese su esposa? Le pareció que no le importaría, y la idea hizo que se sonrojara. Aún no era su esposa.

Primero le frotó la cara con el paño, lenta y cuidadosamente; trató de pasar por alto cuán apuesto era, pero no pudo. Sus rasgos eran tan marcados... el firme mentón, la nariz, la ancha frente, sus marcas en las mejillas que le hacían tener ese aire salvaje. Dos rizos caían a ambos lados, demasiado cortos. Cuando los apartó fue como tocar dos hebras de seda.

Cuando notó la barba sin afeitar bajo el paño se dio cuenta de que quizás era demasiado fino. Pero tratar de limpiarle las orejas no era buena idea, porque vio la piel de gallina que se formaba en su cuello. Pasó rápidamente a su hombro.

—Ese es el que me duele por dormir en aquel suelo duro anoche —dijo Naruto—.Masajéalo —añadió en voz baja.

Hinata dejó de mover la mano, dejó de respirar. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

Estaba convencida de que si lo miraba a los ojos se derretiría en el acto, pero tenía que masajearle el hombro antes de que él volviera a mencionar sus obligaciones. El único modo de hacerlo fue imaginar que no era su hombro lo que amasaba con los dedos, así que dirigió la mirada a la pared... Y entonces oyó que él gemía de placer.

Completamente deshecha, se apresuró a coger el paño una vez más y le frotó el brazo. Si él volvía a pedirle que lo masajeara le arrojaría el paño a la cara. Sosteniendo la mano de él con la suya, frotó cada uno de sus dedos. Estaba tan concentrada en la tarea que tardó un momento en notar que no tenía las manos sucias. ¿Ya se las había lavado?.

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Él podía lavarse el resto del cuerpo, podía hacerlo con mayor facilidad y rapidez que ella.

Cuando se disponía a decírselo, él la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta casi aplastarla contra su pecho.

—Recuerda tu obligación, esposa a punto de serlo. No se trata de una necesidad sino de una elección, la mía. Continúa.

¡Le había leído el pensamiento! Con las mejillas encendidas Hinata dio un paso atrás, exprimió el paño y le frotó el pecho, no con suavidad sino bruscamente y durante más tiempo del necesario; pero eso tal vez se debía a que se distrajo al notar la anchura de su pecho y la dura musculatura de su abdomen; no obstante, cuando vio que la piel de Naruto enrojecía se detuvo abruptamente. Él no había protestado ni un momento. Arrepentida, decidió acabar cuanto antes y largarse de allí, pero cuando se inclinó hacia delante para frotarle la espalda su pecho rozó el antebrazo de él y volvió a sentir las mismas sensaciones maravillosas de aquella mañana cuando él le rozó el pezón con la palma de la mano. «¡Ay, Dios mío!»

Hinata retrocedió rápidamente para volver a enjuagar el paño, luego se encaramó a la cama, se situó a su espalda para lavársela y cuando le frotó la nuca el cuello de él volvió a erizarse. Tenía el cuello y las orejas muy sensibles, algo que una esposa podía recordar por si importara en el futuro. Hinata trató de olvidarlo; el perro de Naruto la ayudó a hacerlo montándose en la cama de un brinco y observándola. Teniendo en cuenta su extraña conducta reciente, el animal la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Como él no la estaba observando, le frotó la espalda con mayor suavidad, decidió actuar como una prometida sumisa y le masajeó el hombro un poco más, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para conseguir que Naruto la amara. Pero Kurama lo había distraído y se inclinó hacia un lado para acariciarlo, impulsándola a hacer un comentario casual.

—Dices que no es un lobo o un zorro, pero puede que uno de sus antepasados lo haya sido.

—Tal vez. Pero no tiene importancia: es muy manso.

Naruto no lo era, pero ella insistió.

—Sé que se supone que los lobos se han extinguido en la isla, pero ¿cómo sabemos que todos han muerto?

—Porque fue inevitable cuando los reyes comenzaron a pagar recompensas por ellos en vez de limitarse a exigir sus pieles como tributo. Hace siglos que han desaparecido, pero las tierras del norte son muy extensas y hay grandes zonas deshabitadas. Supongo que es posible que algunas manadas hayan sobrevivido, pero lo dudo.

—Y los zorros, no te parece que tu perro tiene una aire a que su antepasado sea un zorro, sus orejas y su espesa cola… tal vez abunden por estos lados.

—Es cierto, he visto madrigueras en estos lados, pero nunca he visto uno de cerca, los zorros son animales solitarios es muy difícil que los puedas ver.

Ella había esperado que se burlaría de ella, al igual que la última vez que surgió el tema, y no que apoyara su sospecha: que los antepasados de su perro podrían haber recorrido los brezales de Yorkshire recientemente y no hacía cientos de años.

Pero entonces él dijo:

—Si dejaras de contemplar a Kurama como si fuese más lobo-zorro que perro, quizá no le tendrías miedo ni creerías ese rumor sobre una criatura similar a un zorro que aúlla en los brezales.

—Tonterías —respondió Hinata, una vez más con las mejillas encendidas—, Kurama y yo ya somos grandes amigos, pero es verdad que se disgusta cuando nota el olor de _Raston _en mis manos.

—_¿Raston?_

—El gato de Kurenai que ha estado cazando ratones en el establo para tu principal caballerizo.

—Los gatos resultan útiles. ¿Creías que me opondría a que trajeras un gato contigo?

—Te opones a todo lo que esté relacionado con mi presencia en este lugar, lord Uzumaki.

Si Hinata creía que ese sería un buen momento para que él lo negara, se equivocaba. Dado que él no podía ver lo que ella estaba haciendo a sus espaldas, metió la mano en el bolsillo, cogió la zanahoria y se la tendió al perro, que la cogió, brincó al suelo al otro lado de la cama y empezó a roer la zanahoria en el acto.

Ella sonrió, y todavía sonreía cuando Naruto preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que está royendo? Si se ha apoderado de otra de mis botas...

—Solo es una zanahoria. ¿Ignorabas que le gustan?

—Entonces es así como te has hecho amiga de él.

—No, acabo de descubrirlo ahora mismo.

—¿Y por qué tenías una zanahoria para darle? ¿Era para tu yegua? No volverás a salir a cabalgar sola, de aquí en adelante te acompañará un mozo de cuadra.

—De acuerdo. Y no estaba...

Hinata se interrumpió al oír que la puerta se abría y dos criados entraban en la habitación portando cubos de agua. Antes de bajar de la cama y dirigirse directamente a la puerta arrojó el paño que sostenía en la mano contra la espalda de Naruto.

—Evita que la herida se moje cuando tomes el baño que tú pediste —siseó de camino a la puerta.

Oyó una risa a sus espaldas. ¡Naruto había reído!

Era más que despreciable: era realmente perverso.

Durante el resto del día Hinata se aseguró de no encontrarse con Naruto, quedándose en su habitación, incluso comiendo allí. A juzgar por las personas que entraban y salían de la habitación de él, supuso que Naruto no haría caso de su consejo de no apoyarse en la pierna herida durante unas horas al día. Creyó que cuidaría de su pierna tras todas las actividades de la noche pasada y de la mañana, pero era obvio que no lo haría. Más tarde hasta oyó su voz en el pasillo, diciéndole a Chõji que se dirigía al establo a comprobar cómo se encontraban algunos de sus preciados caballos.

No había gozado de libertad para recorrer la casa durante mucho tiempo y, por más tentada que estuviera de evitar a Naruto y sus desagradables tácticas, sabía que no podía seguir haciéndolo porque de lo contrario nunca resolverían sus problemas.

Bueno: su único problema era esa campaña del vizconde para expulsarla. ¿Llegaría a su fin una vez que estuvieran casados? ¿O es que su maldad estaba arraigada? No obstante, no pensaba seguirle los pasos por Konoha Park como un cachorro enamorado, necesitaba motivos viables para encontrarse con él, pues ya no disponía de excusas para entrar en su alcoba. ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que sanar tan rápidamente?.

Kurenai se reunió con ella en su habitación para tomar un almuerzo temprano; había traído suficiente comida para ambas.

—¿Ya te ama, después de pasar una noche con él? —preguntó la doncella incluso antes de depositar la bandeja en la pequeña mesa.

Hinata tomó asiento en el sofá y dijo:

—Es verdad que me besó varias veces, pero adujo una excusa increíble por hacerlo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Hinata resopló.

—Oyó que nuestros caballos se apareaban durante la noche. Al parecer, eso despertó su propia lujuria.

—¿Y tú no aprovechaste la circunstancia?

—Lo intenté —murmuró Hinata y después gruñó—: Se detuvo, afirmando que yo jamás abandonaría Konoha Park si me hacía el amor.

Kurenai soltó una carcajada y obtuvo una mirada furibunda de Hinata. Tras toser unas cuantas veces, la doncella puntualizó lo siguiente:

—Eso era una mentira y deberías haberte dado cuenta de ello.

—¿Entonces cuál fue su verdadero motivo? Estaba dispuesta, él hasta adivinó que lo estaba.

—A lo mejor tu zorro es más caballeresco de lo que aparenta y no quiso que en tu iniciación a los deleites del lecho conyugal faltara el lecho. Y como aún confía en que te marches a casa no lo admitiría, ¿verdad?

—Puede ser.

Hinata recordó que durante la noche Naruto había demostrado consideración por ella en su intento de evitar que el viento la azotara.

—Así que ahora que se ha recuperado lo bastante como para cabalgar a través de una tormenta en tu busca, lo cual fue una acción magníficamente heroica...

—No le adjudiques ideas. Trató de encontrarme por interés personal y nada más.

Kurenai chasqueó la lengua, mostrando su desacuerdo con esa afirmación.

—Tanto en un caso como en el otro, has de idear nuevas maneras de pasar más tiempo con él. Puede que tu plan esté funcionando, solo que de momento él se niega a reconocerlo. Vi que se dirigía al establo. Tal vez podrías reunirte con él allí después del almuerzo, ¿no? ¿Es que sabe cuánto adoras a los caballos?

—Sabe que quiero criarlos, pero esa es una buena idea y... —Hinata se interrumpió cuando oyó la voz de Naruto llamando a Kurama en el pasillo, anunciando su regreso a la casa—. Mejor así, porque hoy quizás hubiese acabado por reñirlo por no descansar la pierna. Si mañana vuelve al establo me reuniré con él.

—O sal a cabalgar con él si vuelve a entrenar a esa bestia que él monta. Incluso puede que lo sugiera, porque no confía en que no vuelvas a perderte.

—Ya me ha dicho que a partir de ahora debe acompañarme un mozo de cuadra.

—Pues dile que sería más adecuado que te acompañara él, dado que es tu prometido.

Muéstrate firme: él o nadie.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que supone mostrarse insistente con él? Es como ladrarle al viento: ambas cosas resultan inútiles.

—Estás empezando a hacerme perder la esperanza, cielo. Sé que el abismo que los separa a ambos parece insuperable, sobre todo ahora que sabemos que no solo culpa a tu primo por la muerte de su hermana, sino también por la muerte de su hijo. Ojalá no lo hubieras averiguado cuando leíste el diario de esa muchacha.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Hinata en tono un tanto apesadumbrado.

Cuando Kurenai la descubrió leyendo el diario, Hinata mencionó el fragmento que había visto al final. Aquel día, Kurenai volvió a ofrecerle un filtro de amor con el fin de que dejara atrás la hostilidad y alcanzara las partes más agradables del matrimonio,

pero una vez más, Hinata rechazó el ofrecimiento. Quería que Naruto la amara de verdad, no que solo creyera que lo hacía.

—Deberías haberme escuchado el otro día —dijo Kurenai, retomando el tema—.Esta situación es más extrema de lo que creíste al principio, y eso requiere medidas extremas. Te prepararé ese filtro.

—Pero lo que quiero no es su lujuria.

—El amor y la lujuria están estrechamente relacionados. —La doncella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta—. Al menos lo tendrás a mano en caso de que surja una situación en la que consideres que resultaría útil.

Debido a la terrible experiencia del día anterior Hinata cedió a su cansancio y se acostó cuando afuera todavía no se había puesto el sol. Cuando un sonoro aullido la despertó reinaba la oscuridad. Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y echó un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo: eran las diez y media. Cogió su bata y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Naruto para asegurarse de que él la ocupaba, pero titubeó antes de llamar a la puerta. ¿Qué excusa tenía si él se encontraba allí? Pero ¿y si no lo estaba y en vez de eso aullaba por los brezales? Claro que no estaba aullando por los brezales; Hinata se quitó esa absurda idea nocturna de la cabeza. No era más que un estúpido rumor, pero quería desmentirlo de una vez por todas y no solo para su propia satisfacción sino para poder ayudar a Naruto a desacreditarlo.

Llamó con suavidad y esperó. La puerta se entreabrió y apareció el ayuda de camara, que se apresuró a decir:

—Ha ido a dar un paseo, _milady_.

Estupendo. Era justo lo que ella no quería oír: algo que apoyara ese estúpido rumor.

—¿Oíste ese aullido lastimero?

—Son perros de la aldea que deambulan por ahí.

¿Lo eran? ¿O es que los criados estaban acostumbrados a inventar excusas para las excéntricas costumbres de su amo?

—¿Por dónde suele pasear su señoría?

—Suele ir hasta la aldea. Frecuenta un pub cuando no logra conciliar el sueño.

Hinata le dio las gracias al ayuda de camara y regresó a su habitación, pero no a la cama. ¿Así que un pub, eh? ¿Acaso tendría una camarera predilecta allí? Le molestaba que se acercara a otras mujeres en vez de a ella, primero su antigua amante, ¿y luego una camarera de una taberna...?

Se había desvelado, así que se vistió y abandonó la casa, decidida a comprobarlo por sí misma.

En esa bella noche estival la luz de luna bañaba el ancho sendero que conducía a la aldea. Hinata no tardó en alcanzarla y descubrir el único edificio iluminado y ruidoso; se dirigió directamente hacia allí, pero se detuvo ante una de las ventanas y escudriñó el interior. Descubrió a Naruto de inmediato, era más alto que todos los demás ocupantes de la taberna; Chõji y media docena de hombres lo rodeaban. Iba vestido de manera informal y esa noche ni siquiera parecía un lord, y tampoco se conducía como tal. Estaba espiando un nuevo aspecto del zorro que le resultaba fascinante, mientras lo observaba reír y beber con los plebeyos... y Dios mío, ¿era él el que estaba cantando? Que los hombres del lugar parecieran apreciarlo y sentirse cómodos con él la impresionó. Cuando de pronto Naruto soltó un aullido, los demás lo imitaron y poco después todos reían a carcajadas.

Hinata sonrió. No: era evidente que el rumor que afirmaba que era medio zorro ya no le molestaba, en caso de que alguna vez lo hubiese hecho. La idea hizo que se preguntara cuántas de las otras cosas que él le había dicho sobre sí mismo eran verdad y cuántas eran mentiras destinadas a ahuyentarla.

Al menos no estaba retozando con otras mujeres; Hinata se alejó de la ventana, dispuesta a regresar a Konoha Park, pero soltó un grito ahogado cuando chocó contra alguien.

—Tranquila, moza —dijo el hombre—. Si allí dentro hay un muchacho que se ha quedado más tiempo de la cuenta, ve y díselo.

Antes de que pudiera protestar el hombre la arrastró al interior de la taberna. Habría escapado de inmediato si Naruto no la hubiese visto en cuanto entró. Ambos se miraron fijamente a través del recinto; Hinata permaneció inmóvil. Entonces una alegre camarera de mejillas sonrosadas le tendió una copa con una sonrisa y Hinata se avergonzó por haber albergado ideas tan airadas acerca de las mujeres que trabajaban en la taberna.

—Bien, ¿quién es él? —preguntó el hombre que la había arrastrado al interior. Puede que la respuesta decepcionara al aldeano de sonrisa pícara, que parecía esperar que le gritara a uno de los hombres, cuando dijo:

—Soy la prometida de Naruto.

Lo último que esperaba era que el hombre riera e informara de ello a los demás a voz en cuello. Gritos burlones y silbidos llenaron la taberna, y los hombres comenzaron a palmearle la espalda a Naruto.

—Oímos el cotilleo —admitió uno de los hombres—. ¡Ahora sabemos que es verdad!

Otro hombre, que no lograba despegar la vista de Hinata, dijo:

—Eres un hombre afortunado, milord.

Naruto incluso sonrió, pero replicó:—Eso está por verse.

Sus palabras cosecharon unas cuantas risotadas, quizá porque todos los ocupantes de la taberna adivinaron que ella estaba espiándolo, y además, ¿cómo se lo explicaría a él? Cuando Naruto se acercó, ella bebió un gran trago de cerveza y entonces empezaron los brindis; al oír a tantas personas deseándoles salud y felicidad a ella y Naruto, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Tal vez por eso él no la arrastró fuera de la taberna de inmediato. Tras beber unos cuantos sorbos más de la cerveza del lugar, que jamás había saboreado con anterioridad, la idea de que él podría estar enfadado por su presencia en la taberna dejó de inquietarla. Pero finalmente él cogió la copa medio vacía que ella sostenía en la mano y dijo:

—Es hora de irse.

Ella asintió y al salir por la puerta tropezó con el escalón.

De repente, el brazo de Naruto le rodeaba la cintura.

—¿Debo llevarte a casa en brazos?

Ella lo miró.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? No, claro que no. ¿Dónde está el sendero que conduce a Konoha Park?

Él rio.

—No estás acostumbrada a beber, ¿verdad?

—No. Bueno, he bebido vino alguna vez. Pero estoy perfectamente, no bajé la vista y olvidé que había un peldaño.

—Desde luego.

Más que escéptico, su tono de voz parecía burlón. Ella debería dejar de escuchar lo que quería escuchar y recordar que él no tenía motivos para tratarla bien... aún no.

Cuando alcanzaron el sendero, él dejó de rodearle la cintura y la decepción se apoderó de ella. Le agradaba la sensación del brazo de Naruto, hacía que se sintiera tan segura, como si le perteneciera a alguien... Se preguntó si él había hecho ese gesto protector porque sus arrendatarios podían estar observándolos mientras abandonaban la aldea. Cuando lo miró se dio cuenta de que el hombre que había visto en la taberna no era el que ella conocía. No llevaba chaqueta ni corbata y vestía igual que los demás hombres de la aldea. Y ellos no lo trataban como al propietario de sus tierras; ¡parecían apreciarlo! Quiso descubrir más cosas sobre el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Cómo fue criarse en Konoha Park?

Él la miró, aparentemente sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Maravilloso, idílico, pacífico... al menos mientras mi familia estaba aquí conmigo.

Ella no debería decir una sola palabra más. ¿Es que todo debía llevar a la muerte de su hermana? Pero la pequeña cantidad de cerveza que había bebido la volvió audaz.

—¿Cuándo supiste que querías criar caballos?

—El día que solté la manada de mi padre.

—¿De verdad lo hiciste? —preguntó ella, sonriendo.

—Sí, de verdad. Era un reto, pero quería ver qué ocurriría, además de ser castigado por ello. Chõji me ayudó a derribar un largo tramo del cerco en la parte posterior del prado para que el éxodo fuera masivo y eso fue lo que sucedió. No podíamos dejar de reír mientras observábamos cómo el padre de Chõbee, que en aquel entonces era el caballerizo principal, trataba de darles alcance a pie. Yo solo tenía nueve años.

—¿Así que tu padre también criaba caballos?

—Y mi abuelo antes que él. No estaba seguro de querer dedicarme a lo mismo hasta que cometí esa travesura. Puede que resultara gracioso cuando lo hice, pero no tardé en lamentarlo y empezar a preocuparme por si no los atrapaban a todos, sobre todo el semental de mi padre, del que quería un potrillo para montarlo yo mismo.

—¿Y lo conseguiste?

—Por supuesto: es el padre de _Royal_.

—Me alegro —dijo ella, disfrutando de la cordial conversación con Naruto mientras caminaban bajo el cielo estrellado—. Los hombres de la taberna no parecían nerviosos en tu presencia. Me recuerdan a los criados de nuestra casa en Leicestershire; son las personas con las que más me divertí mientras crecía.

—¿Tus padres permitieron que te relacionaras con ellos?

—No lo sabían —contestó Hinata con una risita—. Esos criados son mi auténtica familia.

Habían alcanzado la casa. Él le abrió la puerta principal pero no la siguió. Ella se volvió.

—¿No vendrás a la cama?

—Quizá quieras reformular tu pregunta.

Ella no comprendió lo que quiso decir. Después sí y empezó a ruborizarse.

—No estaba sugiriendo...

—No, Dios no quiera que lo hagas, pero todavía no estoy lo bastante ebrio como para acostarme. ¿Crees que es fácil, puesto que duermo en la habitación anexa a la tuya?.

Ella soltó un resuello, pero él no lo oyó; ya había cerrado la puerta, dispuesto a regresar a la taberna.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. Mitos y Leyendas

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«14**__**»**_

* * *

Quizá Naruto no estuviese lo bastante borracho para conciliar el sueño, pero tras su último comentario Hinata tampoco lo lograba. Le encantaba pensar que la deseaba tanto, pero no creyó que fuese verdad. Puede que la hubiese besado en dos ocasiones, pero nunca fue porque realmente tuviese ganas de besarla.

A lo mejor debería haberle dicho a Naruto que se refería a su cama, no a la de él, y soltó una risita, imaginando su sorpresa. ¿Hubiese aceptado el ofrecimiento? No, no antes de la boda.

Suspiró y se acercó a la ventana que daba al parque bañado por la luz de la luna; debería bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de leche tibia para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño... y entonces vio un animal oscuro avanzando hacia la casa a grandes zancadas.

¡Dios mío, el perro rojo la había seguido y logró atravesar los cercos!

Bajó apresuradamente, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa y atravesó el salón de música, que disponía de grandes puertas cristaleras que daban a la amplia terraza por encima del parque. Se detuvo en los peldaños que conducían a los jardines y aguardó para ver si el perro se acercaría a ella. Y, en efecto, el perro remontó lentamente los peldaños. A esas alturas Hinata ya estaba sonriendo.

—Siempre quise tener mi propia mascota —le dijo al perro, y se atrevió a rascarle las orejas en cuanto estuvo a su alcance—. Bueno, una en la que no cabalgo. ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí? Si es así, ven conmigo, por la mañana veremos cómo te instalamos.

Como si la comprendiera, el perro la siguió al interior de la casa; primero Hinata se detuvo en la cocina, cogió un cuenco del espeso guiso que le habían servido a la hora de cenar y lo llevó a su habitación. Al menos no había criados por ahí que notaran la presencia de su inusual amigo.

Tras depositar el cuenco en el suelo, cerró la puerta y observó cómo el perro devoraba el guiso. Quizá no podría tenerlo en su habitación... bueno, no sin permiso.

Pero después de lo que Naruto había dicho sobre _Raston_, tal vez le daría permiso.

Los perros le agradaban, así que ¿por qué no habría de dárselo? Pero sabía muy bien por qué, desde luego: para negárselo, sencillamente porque podía.

Se preocuparía por él a la mañana y tendría que preguntarle al personal de cocina qué le daban de comer a Kurama. Su amigo había devorado el gran cuenco de guiso en segundos.

Llenó el cuenco vacío de agua antes de sentarse en el suelo junto al perro, con el fin de intimar un poco más. Como ya había dejado que le rascara las orejas supuso que no tendría inconveniente en que lo mimara un poco más. No lo tuvo y, cuando se tendió en el suelo a su lado para que ella le rascara la panza, vio que era un macho. Hinata estaba encantada y decidió que se lo quedaría, fuera como fuese.

Por la mañana, cuando Kurenai la despertó con una jarra de agua fresca, Hinata sonrió, recordando lo que había soñado: que el perro rojo había aparecido en Konoha Park. Había sido un sueño muy vívido y, sin embargo, tan improbable que soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio que el perro dormía al pie de la cama.

Su primer impulso fue taparlo con la manta hasta que pudiera explicar qué estaba haciendo allí, pero dirigiéndose a Kurenai, dijo:

—No te asustes. He encontrado una nueva mascota. Es amistosa.

—¿Y por qué habría de preocuparme? Es un perro grande, y como ya he ido a visitar a _Raston _esta mañana creo que me mantendré a distancia prudencial.

—Solo es un perro, Kurenai.

—¿Lo es? Iré a decírselo al personal antes de que la saques a pasear y la mitad de los criados salgan huyendo y gritando.

Hinata sonrió, divertida. Kurenai se mostraba bastante pragmática, incluso mientras retrocedía y abandonaba la habitación.

—¡Llegarás a amarlo!

—¿Por qué todos no dejan de decirme a quién o a qué acabaré por amar? —murmuró la doncella antes de salir.

Hinata se vistió con rapidez, sin dejar de hablarle al perro. Confió en que Kurenai solo estuviera bromeando acerca de los gritos, pero tal vez debería despejar el camino antes de dejar salir al animal de la habitación. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta el perro brincó de la cama y la siguió, así que Hinata se detuvo y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

—Volveré dentro de unos minutos para llevarte a dar un paseo. ¿Puedes esperar?. ¿Quedarte quieto?

Era obvio que el perro estaba acostumbrado a las personas; no soltó un gruñido ni mostró los dientes, pero Hinata no estaba segura de si la había comprendido. Pero el perro se quedó sentado en medio de la habitación, dejó que volviera a acariciarlo y no se movió mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta. Al salir de la habitación casi tropezó con Kurama. Había estado olfateando por debajo de la puerta y trató de entrar, pero ella cerró la puerta con rapidez y se lo impidió. Le presentaría el otro perro a Kurama, pero no antes de obtener permiso para quedársela. Al menos Kurama no ladraba ni llamaba la atención sobre la visita secreta que ocupaba su habitación.

—¿Qué diablos...? —Naruto había salido de su habitación y había visto lo que el perro estaba haciendo—. Sedujiste a mi perro con esa maldita zanahoria, ¿verdad? —Mientras Kurama rascaba la puerta de Hinata tratando de entrar, Naruto se acercó—.¿Cree que tienes más zanahorias allí dentro?

—Sí —mintió ella. Pero cometió el error de bloquear su puerta abriendo los brazos, y él la apartó para abrirla. _Kurama _se lanzó hacia dentro, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver al otro animal. Naruto también se quedó inmóvil.

—¡Eso es un lobo! —exclamó en tono incrédulo.

Hinata resopló.

—¿Y cómo lo sabrías si nunca has visto ninguno?, además no lo es, los lobos están extintos aquí, es un zorro, mira sus orejas y color.

—He visto lobos, un zorro no es de ese tamaño y además no es común verlos, son agresivos y solitarios… y sea lo que sea; pero tú no te volverás a acercar a ese animal nunca más.

Ella trató de rodearlo e interponerse entre él y el perro-zorro rojo, pero él alzó un brazo y se lo impidió.

—Basta —protestó Hinata—. Es amistoso.

—¿Acaso sabes cómo es un perro amistoso? Estaría meneando la cola en vez de quedarse sentado, mirándote como si fueras su próxima comida. Tenemos que matarlo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó ella, soltando un grito ahogado.

El lastimero aullido hizo que dirigiera la mirada a Kurama. Se estaba arrastrando por el suelo, acercándose al animal sin dejar de soltar aullidos. Estupefacta y con los ojos muy abiertos, ella aventuró lo siguiente:

—Es su familia, su padre.

—No seas ridícula —se burló Naruto.

—¡Abre los ojos! Ese es un cachorro perdido.

—No puedes quedarte con ese animal.

—¿Y por qué no? Tú te quedaste con _Kurama._ Tu mascota era igual de salvaje cuando lo encontraste. Trató de devorarte.

—Entonces no sabía lo que hacía, y ahora sí.

—Pero eso —dijo Naruto, señalando a su majestuoso amigo con el dedo— es un animal salvaje adulto.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando está tranquilamente sentado y no hace nada amenazador?

—No puedes tener un auténtico animal salvaje sea lobo o zorro en el interior de una casa.

—No es un lobo.

Él le lanzó una mirada dura.

—Tal vez sea un zorro emparentado con un perro… no puedes imaginar la sensación que tuve al verlo, se me pareció al zorro mitológico japonés Kitzune, un espíritu del bosque, que llego en mi ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba. Hinata puso una expresión tozuda.

—Él me ayudó. Me indicó que regresara a las ruinas durante la tormenta, cuando yo no podía ver nada a dos pasos de distancia. Conoce a la gente. No me gruñó la primera vez que lo vi y tampoco le gruñó a Kurenai esta mañana. No te gruñe a ti pese a que lo estás amenazando. Quiero quedármelo, es obvio que no es un lobo.

La respuesta de Naruto consistió en cogerla de la mano, arrastrarla fuera de la habitación y conducirla directamente a la sala de estar.

—¿Qué estás...?

Recibió una respuesta a su pregunta cuando él sacó una llave de un bolsillo y se acercó al rincón suroriental de la amplia habitación, allí donde la curva pared de la torre penetraba en la casa. Ella había intentado entrar en la habitación de la torre mientras exploraba la casa por su cuenta, pero siempre estaba cerrada con llave.

Cuando Naruto la abrió se puso tensa, creyendo que pensaba encerrarla en la torre mientras mataba a su mascota. Estaba dispuesta a luchar a brazo partido, pero se detuvo al ver lo que había en el interior de la habitación.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata al entrar en la lúgubre habitación; las paredes curvas eran de áspera piedra gris, al igual que el suelo, y de estas colgaban unos cuantos cuadros cubiertos de paños blancos, quizá para protegerlos del polvo. El centro de la habitación estaba ocupado por un viejo arcón. Aparte de eso, Hinata no pudo ver gran cosa porque la habitación carecía de ventanas y la única luz penetraba a través de la puerta abierta. Motas de polvo danzaban en el haz de luz pero no vio telarañas, como en la habitación de la torre escaleras arriba.

Ese desagradable recuerdo hizo que preguntara:

—¿Sabes en qué estado se encuentra la habitación de la torre en la que trataste de meterme cuando llegué? Está repleta de telarañas.

—¿Ah, sí? No he subido allí desde que era niño, pero podrías haberla limpiado. ¿Crees que si te quedas aquí te limitarás a quedarte sentada de brazos cruzados?. ¡Realmente sonrió al decir esas palabras! Ella apretó los labios; insinuar que la convertiría en una criada cuando tenía tantos a su disposición solo era otra de sus tácticas para obligarla a largarse.

—Un momento.

Naruto abandonó la habitación. Ella cerró los ojos, convencida de que oiría cómo se cerraba la puerta, pero él regresó con una vela encendida. Hinata deseó que no lo hubiera hecho: bajo la luz de la vela sus ojos relumbraban... como los de un zorro. Con razón los rumores sobre él prosperaban.

—¿Qué hay en ese arcón? —inquirió cuando él depositó la vela en el suelo, junto al arcón.

—Chucherías, joyas, chismes predilectos y diarios de mis antepasados.

¿Diarios? Se preguntó si las páginas que faltaban del diario de Ino estaban en ese arcón. ¿Osaría pedir que se las muestre?

—Cada uno de ellos dejó al menos un objeto que merece la pena conservar. Algunos son demasiado grandes como para caber en ese arcón, como este cuadro, de doscientos años de antigüedad.

Naruto retiró el paño de uno de los cuadros y ella soltó un grito ahogado al ver la imagen de dos zorros, ambos rojos, pero uno con las puntas de las orejas negras y la punta de la cola blanca. Los animales eran flacos, de aspecto predador, y en sus ojos brillaba la ferocidad. Aparte de eso, resultaba extraordinario hasta qué punto el rojo se asemejaba al perro que había introducido en la casa a hurtadillas. Con razón Naruto la había llevado allí para que lo viera.

—Y este es todavía más antiguo.

Él retiró el paño de otro cuadro, pero Hinata no lograba despegar la mirada del primero. Uno de los zorros parecía dispuesto a abalanzarse, el otro estaba tendido a sus pies con aspecto satisfecho, como si acabara de devorar abundante comida.

—¿Quién pintó esto?

—Mito Uzumaki.

—¿Y logró acercarse tanto a los zorros? —interrogó Hinata, incrédula.

—No, en su diario apuntó que utilizó un catalejo para observarlos. En el ático hay otra docena de sus cuadros, en todos aparecen zorros. Es obvio que la fascinaban. . ¿Acaso ahora habrá otro Uzumaki fascinado por los zorros auténticos?.

Hinata se desconcertó. ¿Es que acababa de reconocer que se casarían? Estaba segura de que solo le estaba tomando el pelo, así que preguntó:

—¿Por qué guardas este cuadro bajo llave?

—Porque es el único en el que los zorros aparecen en primer plano. Es un cuadro muy bello; solía colgar en mi alcoba, pero cuando cumplí los dieciocho me pareció un poco infantil y lo descolgué.

—Si los criados lo vieron en tu alcoba... no es casualidad que empezaran a circular esos rumores acerca de que eras medio zorro.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Es un rumor estúpido y es más probable que se iniciara cuando era un niño y solía aullar en la escuela para divertirme, para asustar a los niños más pequeños y yo me hacía llamar zorro. Pero Mito Uzumaki casi muere mientras terminaba este cuadro. Sus otros cuadros representan vistas más lejanas, pero en el caso de este estaba empeñada en pintarlos como si estuvieron justo delante de ella. Le llevó meses acabarlo y encontrarlos, tenía que explorar de noche que es cuando los zorros son más activos, si bien estos dos eran una pareja y a menudo estaban juntos.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Ella llevaba un diario. Muchos de mis antepasados lo hacían. Escribían sobre la maldición de la familia y sus opiniones al respecto; algunos eran lo bastante necios como para creer en ella, pero todos le echan la culpa a estos dos.

Por fin, Hinata echó un vistazo al otro cuadro que él había destapado. En él aparecía un noble de la época isabelina ataviado con traje de gala, de pie y con una mano apoyada en el hombro de una mujer sentada, también lujosamente ataviada. La pose era la típica de una pareja casada.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Ese es Menma Uzumaki, una oveja negra peor que Jiraya. Acababa de heredar el título cuando ese retrato fue pintado; era el señor de Konoha Park y estaba muy pagado de sí mismo. Ella era su amante. Algunos creen que era la hija ilegítima de un noble de York, aunque la mayoría cree que era una de las aldeanas de Konoha. Pero Menma elevó su estatus, la vistió como a una gran dama, la trató como si lo fuese e incluso se la presentó a sus amigos como si lo fuera, porque le divertía hacerlo.

—¿Y se granjeó la burla y la enemistad de tu vecino a causa de ello? —aventuró Hinata.

—Sí, pero a Menma no le importaba —dijo Naruto torciendo el gesto—. Lo dicho: era un hedonista dedicado a sus propias diversiones. Eso era todo lo que ella significaba para él. Cuando mandó pintar este retrato de ambos, ella estaba segura que se casarían, pero cuando lo sugirió él se rio de ella.

—No muy...

—Era una oveja negra hasta la médula.

—Comprendo. ¿Ella maldijo a tu familia porque él destrozó sus esperanzas?

—Algo por el estilo. Ella se marchó, maldiciéndolo a él y a su estirpe eternamente. En realidad, murió de forma misteriosa aquel mismo día.

—¿Él la mató?

—No. Existen dos versiones diferentes de lo que le sucedió. Según una, ella regresó a su casa y se suicidó; según la otra, fue acusada de brujería por el sacerdote de la aldea, un pariente de ella, y fue quemada en la hoguera. Pero no sobrevivió ninguna otra información sobre ella, ni siquiera su nombre. En aquel entonces la creencia en la existencia de brujas era muy extendida, tanto entre los más plebeyos como entre los más nobles. Que una mujer fuera acusada de ser una bruja era bastante fácil. Las personas no tendieron a cambiar de opinión cuando Menma se casó diez años después y su primogénito murió al nacer. Echaron la culpa de esa tragedia a la maldición de la mujer.

—Pero las muertes ocurren, ya sea por accidente o por enfermedad.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada extraña.

—Desde luego. Nuestra familia no posee un monopolio sobre la muerte, por cierto, y hemos perdido otros miembros prematuramente que no eran primogénitos. Si hay una maldición que afecta a los Uzumaki, es la mala suerte.

—Si la maldición de la amante de Menma era de un carácter tan general como tú dijiste y el primogénito de este murió al nacer, ¿cómo se incorporó eso de los «veinticinco años de edad» al rumor?

—Es otro misterio, teniendo en cuenta que solo tres de mis antepasados murieron a los veinticinco años de edad, uno de ellos mi padre. Así que más bien se trata de que no sobreviviremos más allá de los veinticinco y ningún primogénito lo ha hecho.

—¿Ni uno?

—Ni uno.

—¿Cómo murió tu padre?

—Él y mi madre se encontraban en el huerto; él trepó a un manzano para coger una manzana para ella y cayó. No era un árbol alto, sin embargo, la caída le rompió el pescuezo. Ella hizo quemar el huerto después del funeral y no lo replantaron hasta después del período de luto.

—Lo siento.

—Tal como tú dijiste: los accidentes ocurren.

—¿Has leído todos los diarios?

—No. Uno está escrito en latín, unos cuantos en francés. No tuve la paciencia necesaria para aprender esas lenguas.

—Sé francés. Podría enseñarte... o leerte los diarios en francés.

—¿Crees que estarás aquí para hacerlo?

Ella hizo una mueca; él no lo notó porque estaba cubriendo de nuevo los cuadros.

Hinata abandonó la habitación antes que él. Todavía debía convencerlo de que dejara que su nuevo amigo se quedase, pero debía estar preparada para el fracaso. Él le había mostrado aquel cuadro de los dos zorros para convencerla de que conservar esa mascota era temerario y tal vez lo fuera a pesar de lo manso que parecía ese bello animal. Le sorprendía que Naruto se molestara en convencerla de que el animal era un zorro cuando no necesitaba hacerlo.

Así que la incredulidad se apoderó de ella cuando Naruto salió de la torre, cerró la puerta con llave y dijo:

—Haré construir una morada para el detrás de los setos, en el césped oriental y lejos de los caballos. Pero si asusta a la manada o si muere uno solo de mis caballos tendrá que morir. Lo hago en contra de mi voluntad. No hará falta mucho para que cambie de parecer.

Hinata quiso agradecerle efusivamente, pero si él supiera cuán agradecida estaba tal vez cambiara de opinión, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y regresar a toda a prisa a su habitación de la planta superior para asegurarse de que Kurama había sobrevivido al encuentro con su padre, si es que ella había adivinado la índole de su parentesco correctamente. Tal vez Kurama solo había reconocido a un adversario más peligroso y actuado en consecuencia... que era más o menos lo que ella había estado haciendo con el zorro con el que debía casarse.

Hinata se involucró tanto con los dos perros, lobos o zorros lo que fueran, que ese día perdió la noción del tiempo. Decidió llamar Kitsune, a su nuevo amigo, en honor a la manera en que se habían conocido, y ella misma supervisó la construcción de su morada, insistiendo no solo en un cobertizo en el que pudiera protegerse de la lluvia, sino también en un agujero excavado en la tierra que quizá fuera la clase de refugio al que estaba más acostumbrada. Naruto trató de cerrar el pequeño enclave mediante un cerco de casi dos metros de altura, pero lo hizo derribar antes de que lo hubieran acabado porque Kurama casi se hizo daño tratando de brincar por encima.

Desde el instante en que ambos animales se encontraron se volvieron casi inseparables. Retozaban a través de los brezales como si fueran cachorros, ambos la acompañaban cuando ella montaba en _Rebel _y no parecían molestar a la yegua, pero sí a _Royal_, cuando Naruto trató de unirse a ellos. Naruto no estuvo muy complacido cuando su mascota prefirió quedarse al aire libre cerca de Kitsune en vez de en la casa con él, pero optó por no forzar la situación y resolvió el tema dejando que ambos animales durmieran en la casa esa noche. Eso disgustó al personal, pero agradó a Hinata. Kitsune se comportaba como un perro, no como un zorro, así que con el tiempo el personal se acostumbraría a ello. Si es que había tiempo...

Al día siguiente volvieron a leer las amonestaciones matrimoniales. Era el segundo domingo que Hinata pasaba en Konoh Park; solo faltaba una semana para que el plazo se acabara, tanto para ella como para Naruto. Si él ideaba un modo de evitar que se casaran, y ella regresaba a casa sin que se armara un tremendo alboroto, sus tíos jamás le permitirían que se quedase con Kitsune, los conocía demasiado bien y se le partiría el corazón. Así que había un motivo más para casarse con Naruto, un motivo más para hacer que la amase... con el tiempo.

Al parecer, sus tácticas para lograr que huyera habían quedado en suspenso tras la noche que pasaron en las ruinas. A lo mejor se debía a los perros; el día antes, y una vez más ese día, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos. Igual que Naruto, así que no tuvo que buscar una excusa para estar con él; el día anterior incluso le había dicho que la esperaba para cenar. Tal vez creyó que eso la fastidiaría, así que no le dijo que ella tenía muchas ganas de cenar con él. Y tampoco le dijo que, al permitirle quedarse con un animal que él creía que era salvaje, la había conquistado por completo. Puede que Naruto esperara que el zorro le resolviera su problema, aunque Hinata no lo creía. Lo ocurrido esa noche la hizo pensar que tal vez él comenzaba a desesperarse, puesto que solo faltaba una semana para la boda, pero se limitaba a ser una pequeña duda; no lo creía capaz de fingir el pánico, porque pánico fue lo que pareció apoderarse de él cuando le entregaron una carta de Londres durante la cena.

—Mi madre se ha puesto enferma —dijo, poniéndose de pie en el acto—. Prepara la maleta esta noche y acuéstate temprano. Emprenderemos el viaje antes del amanecer. El carruaje tarda demasiado en alcanzar la costa, si cabalgamos podremos llegar a Scarborough antes de mediodía.

—Podría seguirte en el carruaje.

—No, vendrás conmigo.

—Pero...

—Vendrás conmigo. Levántate antes del amanecer, así tendrás tiempo de comer algo.

Lamento las prisas, pero ella es la única familia que me queda.

Antes de abandonar el comedor Naruto le dio más instrucciones. Hinata corrió escaleras arriba para decírselo a Kurenai. La doncella no aprobaba la idea de alcanzar Londres lo más rápidamente posible, sobre todo porque no la incluía a ella.

—Cabalgar a tanta velocidad hasta la costa es peligroso —advirtió Kurenai—. Si te levantas tan temprano estarás cansada. Incluso podrías quedarte dormida en la silla de montar.

Hinata sonrió.

—Me parece bastante improbable, y él posee un pequeño velero amarrado en Scarborough que nos llevará junto a su madre mucho más rápidamente que un carruaje.

Además, nunca he salido a navegar. Podría ser divertido.

—O podrían quedarse varados por falta de viento.

Era verdad, pero también era obvio que Naruto no creía que eso los detendría, porque de lo contrario hubiera dicho que cabalgarían hasta Londres.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo veloces que pueden ser esos veleros, un par de horas de calma no supondrán una gran diferencia.

—O puede que nunca lleguen a Londres. ¿Es que no se te ha ocurrido? ¿Que la desesperación que viste en él esté relacionada contigo porque el tiempo para evitar este matrimonio se le está acabando?

—Basta. —Hinata se apresuró a quitarse la ropa y ponerse un camisón, pero entonces se le ocurrió lo único que tal vez tranquilizaría a Kurenai—. ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

—Sí.

—A mí también, más de lo que creí. Quiero quedarme, quiero que me ame para poder hacerlo. Partir a solas con él podría ser una buena idea.

—Entonces llévate esto contigo —dijo Kurenai, y depositó un pequeño frasquito en la mano de Hinata—. Puede que el momento indicado surja durante el viaje, y ahora que estás segura de querer casarte con lord Uzumaki deberías usarlo.

Hinata no le devolvió el filtro de amor a la doncella, pero dijo:

—Estaremos en un velero, pero lo tendré presente una vez que lleguemos a Londres.

Has de empacar el resto de mis cosas y llevarlas a Londres porque no regresaremos aquí antes de la boda. Chõji ha de cabalgar contigo.

—Está bien.

—Espero que no lo mates antes de llegar —repuso Hinata, tomándole el pelo.

La doncella resopló.

—Estaré tan inquieta por ti, navegando en un diminuto velero, que no te prometo nada.

.

.

Continuará...


	17. Desahogo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«15**__**»**_

* * *

El viento marino amenazaba con arrancarle el sombrero. Hinata se alegró de haberse sujetado las cintas firmemente bajo el mentón.

—¿No hay un camarote? —preguntó cuándo Naruto la ayudó a montar en la embarcación.

—Es un velero.

—Pero...

—Está diseñado para emprender trayectos cortos a lo largo de la costa, aunque he navegado hasta Londres algunas veces, orientándome por las estrellas.

Ella había esperado que el velero dispusiera de un camarote donde podría refugiarse del viento durante un momento, o quizás echar un sueñecillo, pues la noche anterior no había dormido mucho; estaba demasiado excitada. Había dormido alrededor de una hora en el sofá de la casa de Naruto en Scarborough, el tiempo necesario para que él limpiara el velero, dispusiera que llevaran los caballos de regreso a Konoha y ordenara que preparasen mantas y comida para el viaje. Dado que ya había dormido en el suelo de las ruinas de un castillo, Hinata supuso que también podía dormir en un velero.

Naruto disponía de un personal completo en la casa de Scarborough; era una casa preciosa. Había grandes ventanas en la sala de estar que daban al mar del Norte; era la primera vez que ella veía el mar, y si el preocupado estado de ánimo de Naruto no la hubiera inquietado, ese repentino viaje a Londres la habría entusiasmado. Él estaba muy preocupado por su madre, pero Hinata ignoraba qué le ocurría aparte de que tenía mucha fiebre, así que no podía tranquilizarlo.

El velero medía al menos seis metros de eslora; Kurenai se había equivocado al suponer que era diminuto. Disponía de una vela mayor y una más pequeña en la proa, ambas fijadas a un único mástil. El espacio interior era amplio y había bancos a ambos lados del casco. Cuando abandonaron el puerto ella se sentó, el viento soplaba con bastante fuerza y la velocidad que alcanzaron a medida que surcaban las aguas verde azuladas que brillaban bajo el sol la maravilló. La costa empezaba a quedar atrás y ella comenzó a sentirse inquieta; era la primera vez que navegaba en un velero y nunca había estado tan lejos de tierra firme. «¡Ojalá supiera nadar!», pensó, pero después rio cuando el viento le arrancó el sombrero y este cayó al agua por detrás del velero.

No se lo dijo a Naruto, que estaba ajustando la vela mayor. En vez de eso se trenzó los cabellos, una tarea dificultosa con el fuerte viento. El velero navegaba hacia el sur y ella vio la delgada línea verde de la costa a la izquierda, y a la derecha el vasto mar azul. Imaginó que habría barcos allí, más allá del horizonte.

—¿Crees que veremos la armada inglesa? —preguntó.

—Controla estas aguas. Ya hemos pasado junto a varios barcos patrulleros ingleses.

Él le arrojó un catalejo, pero al mirar a través de este Hinata solo vio el mar y el cielo.

—¿Están librando batallas allí fuera?

—No, solo vigilando que nadie logre atravesar el bloqueo; dispararán contra los barcos que intenten abrirse paso a través del bloqueo. Esa estrategia ha funcionado.

Desde que estalló la guerra nuestra flota se ha duplicado mientras que la francesa se ha reducido a la mitad. El bloqueo impide que Napoleón obtenga los materiales que necesita para construir más barcos. No osaría arriesgar los barcos que le quedan librando una batalla en estas aguas. Además, es fuerte en tierra, no en el mar.

—Entonces ¿a quién está disparando nuestra armada?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A los barcos que intentan introducir espías franceses en secreto y contrabandistas.

Lo que pasa es que los ingleses sienten un aprecio excesivo por el brandy francés incluso a precios exorbitantes como para que los marineros osados, tanto franceses como ingleses, no sientan la tentación de ganar mucho dinero importándolo de contrabando. Los contrabandistas trabajan de noche, no a plena luz del día. Sin embargo, nosotros nos pegamos a la costa para evitar cualquier altercado entre nuestra flota y los que intentan atravesar el bloqueo.

Un poco después ella sacó un sándwich de la cesta de pícnic y lo devoró; ¡el aire fresco la ponía hambrienta! Después se acercó a Naruto con paso inseguro y dejó la cesta a sus pies para que él también comiera algo, pero ni siquiera la miró y Hinata se preguntó si sería peligroso que despegara las manos del timón.

Le ofrecería su ayuda, pero le pareció que, más que rechazar el ofrecimiento, se reiría de ella. No obstante, tras leer el diario de Ino, sabía que había enseñado a navegar a su hermana. Tal vez no era tan difícil... tal vez él no se reiría de ella...

—Podría relevarte durante un tiempo. ¿Tardarías mucho en darme un par de lecciones?

—¿Has estado en un velero como este con anterioridad?

—Bueno, no, en realidad nunca he estado en ninguna clase de velero.

—Navegar a vela es bastante complicado. Tendrías que pasar semanas enteras en el agua para aprender.

—Pero tú le enseñaste a navegar a tu hermana...

Él le lanzó una mirada dura.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

No tenía intención de causarle problemas a Chõji por dejarla entrar en la

habitación cerrada con llave de Ino, así que dijo:—Te negabas a decirme nada de ella, ni siquiera cómo murió, así que les pregunté a los criados. Ellos tampoco querían hablar del tema, pero alguien comentó que Ino adoraba navegar a solas después de que tú le enseñaras cómo hacerlo.

Él ya no la estaba mirando, mantenía la vista dirigida al frente. Hinata pensó que no le contestaría, pero entonces él dijo:

—Solo tenía dieciocho años cuando murió, hace dos años. Su primera temporada social en Londres resultó brillante, pero aún no había aceptado ninguna propuesta de matrimonio; tenía tantos pretendientes que mi madre perdió la cuenta de ellos. Yo estuve con ellas en Londres durante las primeras semanas de la temporada y disfruté al ver a mi hermana tan entusiasmada por la vida social, pero se interpuso mi trabajo para los militares. El ejército me hizo un pedido urgente de más caballos de los que yo podía proporcionar, y una larga lista de criaderos de caballos donde podía obtenerlos, la mayoría de ellos en Irlanda. La cifra que necesitaban para una misión de máxima prioridad era pasmosa; sospeché que tardaría meses en reunir la manada y así fue, así

que me perdí el resto de la temporada de Ino. ¡Incluso me perdí el funeral!

Hinata contuvo el aliento. La ira había vuelto a adueñarse de él. La oyó en su voz, la notó en su rostro y adivinó que ya no diría nada más. Pero él no le había dicho lo que ella quería saber y procuró animarlo a seguir hablando:

—¿Es que nadie más podría haber comprado esos caballos para que tú no te vieras obligado a abandonar a tu hermana en un momento tan importante?

—Supongo que sí, pero mi contacto en el ejército estaba acostumbrado a trabajar conmigo y confiaba en que yo conseguiría las cabalgaduras más veloces del mercado. No me dijeron el motivo, pero supuse que los animales estaban destinados a una nueva e importante red de espías o exploradores en el continente. En todo caso, insistieron que nada podía tener prioridad sobre esa misión.

Hinata trató de cobrar valor y dijo:

—¿Cómo murió tu hermana ese año?

—Fue a principios del otoño. Dos de los pretendientes de Ino la habían seguido hasta Konoha Park después de la temporada para seguir cortejándola, pero Ino no sentía interés por ellos y le rogó a mi madre que la llevara a Scarborough durante unas semanas, antes de que comenzara a hacer frío, con la esperanza de que los jóvenes lores se marcharían antes de su regreso a Konoha Park.

»Pero mientras estaban en Scarborough, ella temerariamente salió a navegar a solas en un día que, de repente, se volvió tormentoso. Cuando no regresó después de unas horas, mi madre se desesperó; toda la ciudad estaba desesperada y casi todas las embarcaciones y botes del puerto fueron enviados en su búsqueda.

—¿La encontraron?

—Sí. Dos días después su cuerpo apareció en la orilla, a muchas millas costa abajo. Para entonces las olas la habían golpeado y desfigurado hasta tal punto que mi madre no soportó la idea de contemplarla, pero le entregaron un relicario que confirmó que se trataba de Ino. Yo se lo había regalado cuando cumplió los dieciséis, y había hecho grabar «La salvaje» en la parte posterior. La hacía reír y siempre lo llevaba con sus vestidos de día. Como te imaginarás, mi madre estaba desconsolada y, como no sabía cómo ponerse en contacto conmigo, no le quedó más remedio que celebrar el funeral una semana después.

Cuando regresé a Yorkshire y recibí la terrible noticia, mi madre y yo lamentamos su carácter temerario y la mala suerte de haber sido víctima de una tormenta repentina.

Me culpé a mí mismo por no haberle puesto coto a su temeridad; mi madre se culpó por haberla llevado a Scarborough; no dejó de llorar cuando me describió el funeral.

Algunas de las amigas de Ino estaban presentes y dijeron que habían tenido ganas de verla antes de Navidad, en una fiesta en una casa de campo a la que mi hermana les había dicho que pensaba asistir. Algunos de sus pretendientes también se encontraban allí y estaban desconsolados, todos los criados de ambas casas también estaban presentes, todos adoraban a Ino. El único evento extraño, aquel día que Ino murió en el mar, fue la apresurada partida de su doncella de la casa de Scarborough. Más adelante mi madre descubrió que casi todas las joyas de Ino habían desaparecido; mi madre creyó que la joven doncella había aprovechado la confusión de la casa cuando Ino no regresó después de la tormenta para robar una fortuna en joyas. Las autoridades del lugar buscaron a la muchacha, pero jamás fue encontrada.

Hinata no comprendía de qué manera toda esa serie de dolorosos acontecimientos guardaban relación con su hermano y, además de entristecida, se sentía más confundida que nunca. No se atrevió a mencionar el diario que había leído en secreto, o las condenatorias palabras que descubrió en la última página.

Pero sí podía expresar sus sentimientos.

—Lamento que tu hermana no lograra escapar de esa tormenta.

—Podría haberlo hecho —dijo él en tono apagado—. No quiso hacerlo, pero no lo supe de inmediato. No fue hasta seis meses después del período de luto, que se prolongó un año entero, cuando una noche pensé que podía entrar en el lugar predilecto de Ino, su antiguo cuarto de juegos situado en la torre occidental, sin pensar obsesivamente en su muerte. Recogí su viejo diario; estaba repleto de sus experiencias infantiles, algunas de las cuales me incluían a mí. Pero me quedé pasmado al encontrar anotaciones más recientes, datadas de la temporada que pasó en Londres y de su regreso posterior a Yorkshire.

Hinata se preguntó si las hojas que faltaban aún formaban parte del diario cuando él lo leyó. ¿O quizá solo las dos últimas líneas? Pero esas eran bastante condenatorias; quizá no hubiese necesitado nada más para querer matar a su hermano, y con razón prendió fuego a esa torre. Su ira debía de haberse desencadenado esa misma noche.

Hinata se había sentado en un banco frente a él; no necesitaba preguntarle qué había leído aquella noche. No quería hacerle preguntas, pero quizás a él le parecería extraño si no lo hacía.

—¿Qué ponía en esas anotaciones más recientes?

Sin mirarla, él contestó:

—Hablaba del hombre maravilloso del que se había enamorado durante la temporada. Le prometió que se casarían una vez que lograra convencer a sus padres de que solo se casaría con ella. Ino se encontró con él en secreto para que pudieran estar solos, lejos del ojo avizor de nuestra madre. Durante uno de esos encuentros él la sedujo. Ino se quedó pasmada y horrorizada cuando él le dijo que no se casaría con ella, que jamás había tenido la intención de hacerlo. No fue tanto debido a la vergüenza de haberse quedado embarazada sino al dolor de su corazón destrozado y a la traición del joven lo que hizo que buscara «paz y consuelo en el mar». Realmente escribió que esa era su intención, que no tenía otra opción. Incluso mantuvo el nombre de él en

secreto hasta la última página, cuando lo maldijo por arruinar su vida. No, aquel día Ino no trató de escapar de esa tormenta; dejó que se llevara su vida.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

Naruto siguió hablando como si no hubiese oído sus palabras.

—Jamás había experimentado una ira como esa. Arrojé al suelo la farola que había llevado conmigo a la habitación, arranqué esas páginas condenatorias y las arrojé a las llamas. Estuve a punto de dejar el diario allí para que las llamas lo consumieran, pero contenía buenos recuerdos que tal vez un día querría volver a leer o mostrárselas a mi madre, así que lo guardé en la habitación de Ino. Pero no traté de apagar el fuego y

cabalgué directamente a Londres para encontrar al hombre que sedujo a mi inocente hermana, la embarazó y se rio de ella cuando se lo dijo: ¡el mentiroso de tu hermano!.

Hinata pegó un respingo y deseó que jamás hubiera descubierto toda la verdad que aparecía en esas páginas faltantes. No podía decir absolutamente nada en defensa de su hermano: su crueldad con Ino era indefendible.

—La herida que le infligí no fue grave —prosiguió Naruto—. Creí que bastaría pero no fue así. Que no se hubiera hecho justicia me carcomía. No saldaba su deuda, no solo por la vida de ella sino también por la de su hijo. Dos meses después volví a retarlo a duelo y erré el tiro por completo, al igual que él. Mi cólera se negaba a desaparecer; él se negó a enfrentarse a mí en aquel último duelo así que esperé unos meses más y luego le envié otro reto que él se limitó a ignorar. Así que arrastré a mis dos segundos conmigo y le seguí la pista hasta Londres. No podía negarse a batirse a duelo ante dos testigos. —Naruto finalmente la miró y, en tono gélido, añadió—: Nuestras circunstancias son un fastidio. Que tu hermano siga con vida es una abominación.

—Sí, es verdad que él es malvado, despreciable e incluso vil —contestó Hinata en tono cauteloso—. Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, y la única persona que le importa es él mismo, no la familia ni los amigos. Alguien acabará por matarlo, pero no debes ser tú.

Otro intento hará que acabes en la cárcel, si es que no te ahorcan.

—Sobre todo si él se convierte en un familiar.

La conversación acababa de volverse peligrosa, aunque ya había albergado una gran carga emocional a partir de sus primeras palabras acerca de la muerte de Ino. Pero ver cuán furioso estaba en ese momento hizo que recordara cuán sola estaba con él en ese velero. Si no lograba apaciguar su ira no tardaría en entrar en pánico.

—Las familias no siempre se llevan bien, ¿sabes? Algunas pelean entre ellas, incluso de manera brutal. Dudo que alguien alzara una ceja si de tanto en tanto le das una paliza a mi hermano hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Sé que yo lo haría si tuviera la fuerza suficiente. Y el regente no podría protestar demasiado, pues sería un asunto «de familia».

Naruto le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—¿De verdad sugieres que haga papilla a tu hermano?

—Sí, sin duda, si se convierte en un familiar... a condición de que no lo mates para que no te castiguen por ello.

Naruto desvió la mirada. Al menos la ira había desaparecido de su rostro y ella recuperó cierta tranquilidad.

—Maldita sea.

Ella parpadeó y dirigió la mirada en la misma dirección que él, hacia la gran nave que se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad. Alarmada, preguntó:

—¿Reducirá la marcha o nos atropellará?

—No necesita acercarse para matarnos.

Ella no sabía a qué se refería, y de pronto él condujo el velero en la dirección equivocada, directamente hacia la costa. ¡Allí no había ningún muelle!

Hinata soltó un agudo chillido al ver cómo la costa se acercaba a toda velocidad, o mejor dicho a medida que ellos se acercaban a la costa. ¡Se estrellarían!

—¡Agárrate a la barandilla! —gritó Naruto.

Si Hinata no se hubiera agachado y agarrado a la barandilla en ese preciso instante, podría haber caído del velero cuando este tocó contra el fondo; temblando, se puso de pie y se asomó a la borda. La costa rocosa estaba a menos de sesenta centímetros de la barandilla. ¡Había encallado el velero adrede! De repente, Naruto le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la arrastró por encima de la barandilla.

—¡Mi maleta! —chilló ella.

Un instante después él saltó del velero con las maletas de ambos en una mano y aferró la mano de ella con la otra.

—¡Corre! —voceó sin más explicaciones.

Su conducta extraña y temeraria empezó a indignarla.

—Ahora tu velero quedará encallado, ¿no? —dijo, jadeando y tratando de mantenerse a su lado.

—Me preocuparé de ello si el velero sobrevive.

—¿Sobrevive a qué?

Él no contestó, solo siguió corriendo tierra adentro arrastrándola consigo y no se detuvo hasta que alcanzaron un gran árbol de tronco grueso. Ella le dirigía una mirada furibunda cuando una atronadora explosión hendió el aire y vio que Naruto pegaba un respingo. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Acaba de volar tu velero? ¿Nuestra propia marina?

—Deben de haber descubierto a alguien que pretendía burlar el bloqueo y lo persiguieron; creyeron que nosotros éramos ese alguien. No se me ocurre otra maldita explicación de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Pero tú sabías que nos dispararían, ¿verdad?

—Estamos en guerra. Si la marina tenía motivos para sospechar que éramos franceses no vacilarían. Pero no, no creí que harían volar mi condenado velero y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo contigo a bordo.

Ella arqueó las cejas pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. ¿Así que había encallado su velero por ella? Pero también lo había perdido y eso era un resultado desastroso para ambos.

—¿Estás haciendo volar la comarca, compañero? —preguntó una voz masculina.

El hombre que se acercaba a ellos era joven, bajo y amplia sonrisa; llevaba una andrajosa chaqueta que antaño había sido elegante. Hinata se preguntó si se la habría regalado algún lord que vivía en los alrededores. Naruto pareció alegrarse al verlo y ella supuso que al menos podría decirles dónde se encontraban, en caso de que Naruto no lo supiera... pero quizá sí, puesto que había hecho ese viaje varias veces.

—No, fue uno de nuestros barcos de guerra demasiado entusiasta.

—Creyeron que eras un francés, ¿verdad? —dijo el hombre con una risita.

—¿Y tú eres...?

—Solo estoy curioseando. Mi aldea está cerca, si es que quieres seguirme hasta allí.

—Desde luego. Quiero comprar dos caballos.

—Disponemos de cabalgaduras, y veloces, pero tendrás que comentarlo con Yahiko. Él es quien toma todas las decisiones. —Entonces aparecieron cuatro hombres más y un niño de entre los árboles y se acercaron a ellos a la carrera. El hombre exclamó—:¡Todo bajo control, Yahiko! Estaba a punto de traértelos.

Sus palabras no hicieron que los recién llegados bajaran las armas que sostenían; incluso el niño sostenía una pistola en la mano. Naruto empujó a Hinata detrás de él y ella se asomó por encima de su antebrazo.

Los otros aldeanos no parecían nada amistosos. Yahiko era el más alto, y el primer hombre no despegaba la vista de él. Entonces ella notó una cicatriz que le rodeaba el cuello: parecía causada por un nudo corredizo. Eso fue lo que más la asustó: solo los delitos más graves eran castigados con la horca...

—¿Qué fue ese estrépito? —preguntó el de la cicatriz.

—Le dispararon un cañonazo al velero de su señoría.

Yahiko arqueó una ceja y contempló a Naruto con sus ojos de color cafe. Ambos eran casi de la misma estatura; Naruto era más musculoso, pero el hombre que de algún modo escapó de una sentencia de muerte era más fornido y de pecho fuerte y grueso, aunque para ser el jefe de los aldeanos o quienquiera que fueran era bastante joven, tal vez tendría unos treinta años.

—¿Eres un miembro de la nobleza o solo llevas ropas elegantes? —le preguntó a Naruto.

—Soy un miembro de la nobleza, aunque ello no guarda relación con este asunto.

—Pero resulta que sí lo guarda.

Hinata notó que los músculos del brazo de Naruto se tensaban, de hecho, todo su cuerpo se tensó y le pareció que su mirada también se volvía feroz. Se preparaba para dar batalla y eso la aterró, teniendo en cuenta las cinco armas que todavía les apuntaban directamente. Pero el sosegado tono de su voz la sorprendió cuando dijo:

—Sugiero que bajen sus armas. No queremos hacerles daño.

Yahiko se encogió de hombros.

—Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo, aunque lamento lo del velero. Hubieran pagado un buen dinero por él. Ahora acompáñenme. Podrás decir lo que quieras antes de que decida si vivirás y morirás.

Naruto no se movió.

—Me gustaría saber algo más sobre tu aldea antes de decidir si acepto tu invitación.

Eso provocó unas risitas, pero Yahiko ya se alejaba, suponiendo que ellos lo seguirían, hasta que alguien gritó:

—No se mueve, Yahiko.

Yahiko echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—Dispárale a la mujer en el pie si en dos segundos no caminan por delante de ti.

—¿De verdad quieres morir hoy? —preguntó Naruto en voz baja y malévola.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Yahiko—. Y ahora dispongo de una palanca: la mujer. Hacérmelo saber ha sido muy amable de tu parte, compañero, pero venga: acompáñame. Beberemos un trago y hablaremos antes de que alguien sufra algún daño, y veremos si posees algo con lo cual regatear.

Antes de empezar a caminar Naruto rodeó a Hinata con el brazo y la presionó contra él.

—Son una especie de delincuentes, ¿verdad? —susurró ella—. Tan cerca de la costa... ¿acaso son contrabandistas?

—¿Sin un barco? Es más probable que sean salteadores de caminos que se ocultan en el bosque si es que tienen caballos «veloces»... a menos que eso fuera una mentira.

—Pero parecían estar dispuestos a regatear para ponernos en libertad.

—¿Por unas promesas? No lo creo.

—No subestimes el poder de un lord con título de nobleza. Quizás ese Yahiko sabe que si le das tu palabra la honrarás.

Intentaba ser optimista para reducir su temor, pero no funcionó. Naruto no estaba armado; si trataba de zafarse de esa situación luchando le dispararían más de una vez y él era un blanco grande. Que hubiese amenazado a sus captores con matarlos estaba muy bien, pero si él moría...

.

.

Continuará...


	18. ¿La ultima noche?

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«16**__**»**_

* * *

Hinata contempló el claro del bosque donde al parecer vivían los delincuentes; tan solo había cuatro chozas de buen tamaño, y ciertamente no formaban una aldea. Una quinta choza parecía estar en construcción, junto a ella había un carro cargado de maderos. No vio jardines ni tiendas, ni siquiera un pequeño camino que condujera al claro. Ante una de las chozas ardía una gran hoguera, un enorme cazo colgaba por encima de las llamas, y varios bancos lo rodeaban.

Allí había alrededor de una docena de personas, aunque la mitad eran mujeres con niños pequeños en brazos. La mayoría contemplaron a Hinata y a Naruto con mirada cautelosa, pero una joven le lanzó una sonrisa tímida a Hinata y algunos de los niños la imitaron.

Los condujeron hasta la hoguera, Yahiko recogió una frasca del suelo, bebió un trago y luego se la ofreció a Naruto, que negó con la cabeza.

Cuando Yahiko la miró durante unos momentos, Naruto retiró el brazo de la cintura de Hinata y ella se dio cuenta de que se preparaba para luchar.

Yahiko dio un paso atrás antes de preguntar:

—¿Necesitas unos minutos para calmarte, antes de que hablemos? Solemos robar en las carreteras, pero no rechazamos donaciones si nos las ofrecen.

—Puedes coger lo poco que llevo encima, o puedes prestarme dos de tus caballos y los devolveré con una faltriquera con cien libras.

—O puedo exigir un rescate por ti, patrón. Cien libras, ¿eh? Creo que vales mucho más que eso.

—El príncipe regente ya me tiene secuestrado —gruñó Naruto.

Los hombres rieron. Era obvio que no le creían.

—¿Y su santidad qué exige que hagas? —quiso saber Yahiko.

—Que lleve un anillo en el dedo.

Las sonoras carcajadas que los hombres soltaron cuando Naruto la señaló con el pulgar indignaron a Hinata. Yahiko se acercó a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Yo pagaría ese rescate —afirmó.

Tal vez debido al comentario, o porque el hombre estaba a punto de rozarle la mejilla a ella, pero de pronto Naruto se abalanzó sobre él. Ambos cayeron al suelo y pese a que media docena de armas le apuntaban Naruto logró pegarle un puñetazo en la cara antes de que los hombres lo arrastraran y lo apartaron de su jefe.

—Puede que seas un lord, pero no eres muy listo —dijo Yahiko en tono furibundo, mientras se ponía en pie—; así que necesitas un tiempo para calmarte. Sujeten a su señoría y asegúrense de que las cuerdas estén bien ajustadas. En cuanto a ella...

—Yo me encargaré de ella —lo interrumpió una voz femenina.

Hinata se volvió y vio que una mujer que se acercaba. Joven, pelo celeste y ojos ambar. Ojeó a Hinata con mirada calculadora antes de lanzarle una severa a Yahiko. Naruto se debatía con tanta ferocidad que dos de los tres hombres que lo sujetaban ya rodaban por el suelo, pero entonces cuatro más acudieron en su ayuda. Aún podría haber ganado la batalla pero dejó de luchar cuando oyó que la mujer añadía:

—¿Es que no reconoces a una dama de buena cuna? Vendrá conmigo.

Hinata contuvo el aliento, esperando que Yahiko riera y le dijera a la mujer que se marchara, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso se volvió y ayudó a sus hombres a atar a Naruto, y la mujer condujo a Hinata hasta una choza en el otro extremo del claro. El interior era mucho más bonito de lo que había imaginado, e incluso el aroma de la madera recién serrada le pareció agradable. Una colcha de colores vivos cubría una cama doble, había una mesa y cuatro sillas e incluso el suelo de tablas de madera estaba cubierto por una alfombra. Los muebles parecían viejos y muy usados.

—Ponte cómoda, queridita. Soy Konan.

Cuando la mujer la siguió al interior de la habitación, Hinata se volvió y preguntó:

—Por favor, ¿qué harán con mi prometido?

La mujer meneó la cabeza.

—Mi esposo es veleidoso, sobre todo cuando ve la oportunidad de hacernos ricos. Ahora que sabe que tu hombre es un lord se ha empecinado, así que nadie sabe qué hará si ello no ocurre.

Hinata palideció un poco más. ¿Realmente había confiado en oír un resultado menos aterrador? Pero si esa mujer era la esposa de ese Yahiko, ¿podría ayudarles? Yahiko la había escuchado y dejado que Hinata se fuera con ella. Si de algún modo lograba granjearse su compasión, entonces quizá...

—¿Yahiko es tu marido?

—Así es. él es un buen hombre que respeta su propio código de honor... por lo general.

Hinata se preguntó qué significaba eso, pero decidió no hacer preguntas. La mujer se sentó a la mesa y le indicó que la imitara.

—Tu hogar es muy bonito. ¿Cuánto hace que vives en estos bosques?

—Menos de un mes. Todos los años escogemos una nueva carretera para trabajar. Como han puesto precio a la cabeza de nuestros hombres no podemos permanecer en una zona durante demasiado tiempo, así que todos los años volvemos a construir nuestras chozas lejos de los caminos, pero no tan lejos como para no poder alcanzar una carretera bien frecuentada en unas horas. ¿Cuánto hace que tú y tu hombre están

prometidos?

—Solo hace una semana que lo conozco.

¡Parecía que hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo!

La mujer adoptó una expresión sorprendida.

—¿Y ya estás tan preocupada por él?

—Es un buen hombre, un hijo preocupado: su madre ha caído enferma; estábamos de camino a Londres a toda prisa porque él está muy inquieto por ella.

—Pero ¿quieres casarte?

—Yo sí, pero él no —dijo Hinata, suspirando.

Konan la señaló con el dedo con gesto enérgico.

—Siempre le digo a una chica que cree que ha encontrado un hombre estupendo que, si quiere que él la ame, lo seduzca. Y estás tratando con un auténtico lord que no dejaría de casarse contigo después de llevarte a la cama.

Tras oír la palabra «seduzca» Hinata se había sonrojado; Kurenai había tenido la misma idea y por eso le proporcionó el filtro de amor que guardaba en su maleta. Pero incluso si quería seducirlo, ¿cómo podía hacerlo cuando ambos quizá ni siquiera estarían vivos al día siguiente por la mañana?

La mujer chasqueó la lengua.

—Yahiko es demasiado imprevisible. Sería una pena que murieras sin saber cómo es yacer en los brazos de un hombre tan apuesto y viril como tu prometido. A lo mejor logro que Yahiko deje que hables con tu lord y lo convenzas de que sea sensato y le pague a lo justo. No te preocupes, queridita. Al menos podré arreglar que pases tu última noche con él —dijo Konan, y se dispuso a abandonar la choza.

—¡Necesitaré mi maleta! —gritó Hinata, en caso de que la mujer realmente lograra hacer lo que acababa de decir.

Pero a medida que transcurrían las horas Hinata empezó a sospechar que Konan solo le había dado falsas esperanzas. Anochecía; ella había permanecido de pie junto a una de las dos ventanas que daban a la hoguera y durante todo ese tiempo no había visto a Yahiko ni a Naruto, pero sí a los dos guardias que vigilaban su choza. ¿Es que Naruto estaba llegando a un acuerdo con Yahiko en una de las otras chozas? ¿O acaso le estarían dando una paliza, porque estaba atado? La aterraba la idea de lo que podría estarle ocurriendo, y lo que pronto podría ocurrirle a ella. Pero ¿y si la influencia de la mujer bastaba para llevar a Naruto hasta su choza durante la noche?

Aunque estaba hambrienta y cansada, aún permanecía vigilante junto a la ventana, demasiado temerosa como para dejar de hacerlo.

—¡Exige la luna! —exclamó Naruto en tono airado—. Le ofrecí diversas opciones, incluso refugio en la aldea de Konoha para él y sus amigos... aunque sabía que era un error.

Hinata se había lanzado en brazos de Naruto en cuanto atravesó la puerta y aún se abrazaba a su cintura.

—¿Estuvo de acuerdo?

—Todavía pide la luna. Y si nos mantiene prisioneros aquí durante demasiado tiempo esperando obtenerla, ya no quedará nada que pueda ofrecerle porque el regente se habrá apoderado de todo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la invadió el bochorno, aunque Naruto estaba tan frustrado que quizá ni siquiera lo notó. Hinata dio un paso atrás.

—¿Se lo explicaste?

—Eso no es asunto suyo. Después esa mujer lo llamó; oí cómo discutían detrás de la choza en la que estaba encerrado, pero no alcancé a entender qué decían. Después me desataron y me escoltaron hasta aquí. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Ella es su esposa. Creo que quiere que te convenza de que le des a Yahiko lo que exige; habló como si esta pudiera ser nuestra última noche si no lo hacías.

—¿La última?

—Al parecer, cree que por la mañana el asunto quedará resuelto de una o de otra manera.

—Entonces hemos de escapar esta noche.

—¿Cómo? La puerta y la ventana dan a la hoguera donde hay guardias que vigilan esta choza.

—Romperé las tablas de la parte posterior cuando la mayoría estén dormidos. La choza acababa de ser construida; ella no creyó que él pudiera romper unas tablas recién serradas sin hacer mucho ruido y alertar a los guardias. No se le ocurría ninguna manera de resolver el problema si Naruto no lograba llegar a un acuerdo con Yahiko.

Pero en ese momento él estaba allí con ella: ¡la madre de Yahiko había cumplido su promesa! Y Hinata había cogido el filtro de amor de su maleta en cuanto se la trajeron, pero no le serviría de nada si Naruto no bebía algo en lo cual ella pudiera verter el filtro sin que él lo notara.

Podía sugerírselo, pero no creyó que él estuviese dispuesto a pasar una noche de bodas por anticipado cuando aún estaba tan empecinado en que jamás se celebraría una boda. Pero él la excitaba de mil maneras y encontrarse a solas con él en esa pequeña habitación y cerca de una cama, la estaba afectando. «¡Dios —pensó—, ojalá no fuera tan apuesto, ojalá me resultara indiferente! ¡Ojalá encontrara el modo de hacer un trato con él para que este matrimonio le resulte más aceptable!» Pero lo único que deseaba era volver a besarlo. Muy vergonzoso... pero él tenía la culpa por ser tan experto en la materia. No obstante, no se celebraría ninguna boda si no lograban escapar vivos de ese campamento de delincuentes, así que tal vez esa sería la última y la única oportunidad de descubrir cómo sería ir más allá de los besos.

—Intenta dormir —dijo Naruto—. Te despertaré cuando llegue el momento.

—Tengo demasiada hambre para dormir.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Un guardia permanecía en el umbral mientras Konan entraba con una bandeja de comida, un farol... ¡y una botella de vino! Depositó la fuente en la mesa y, dirigiéndose a Hinata, indicó:

—Aquí tienes, queridita, puede que esta sea tu última comida, así que... —Konan le lanzó una breve mirada a Naruto—, disfruta de cada bocado.

Después se acercó a Naruto, lo engatusó mediante cumplidos y súplicas y procuró convencerlo de que se apiadara de aquellos menos afortunados que él, ya que era un lord tan importante y generoso. Hinata se preguntó qué estaría tramando la mujer, puesto que antes no había suplicado en absoluto. Supuso que Konan le tenía demasiado miedo como para amenazarlo con posibles graves consecuencias, pero era verdad que Naruto había adoptado un aire realmente amenazador a partir del instante en que las armas le apuntaron.

Hinata se apresuró a aprovechar la momentánea distracción para servir dos copas de vino y verter el filtro de amor en la de Naruto... y justo a tiempo: Konan regresó para recoger la bandeja y disponer los platos en la mesa. Parecía tener prisa por salir de allí. El guardia que escoltaba a la mujer de Yahiko parecía aún más cauteloso y cerró la puerta con rapidez en cuanto volvió a abandonar la choza.

Hinata se sentó a la mesa con Naruto y se alegró al ver que bebía una buena cantidad de vino; ella lo imitó. Sin saber qué podía esperar de él tras haber bebido el filtro de amor y un poco nerviosa a causa de ello, habló de una docena de temas diferentes no relacionados con su peligrosa situación: de los perros, los caballos, la enfermedad de la madre de él y los consejos de Kurenai sobre cómo enfrentarse a diversas dolencias graves.

—Menos mal que todavía conservo todas esas hierbas en mi maleta; en cuanto hayamos terminado de comer podré echar un placentero sueñecillo, confiando que tú me protegerás. Eres un hombre muy alto y fornido, sabes, mucho más que cualquiera de los demás.

—Parloteas como un loro.

—¡No te atrevas a tomarme el pelo! —exclamó ella.

—Creo que esta noche me atreveré a todo lo que me venga en gana —contestó él con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Llevo un puñal en la bota; me sorprende que no me hayan registrado, pero nunca salgo de casa sin él... por si me topo con tu primo cuando no hay nadie más presente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, se quitó la pelliza y se preguntó por qué él no había notado cuánto calor hacía en la choza. Tampoco parecía ser capaz de despegar la mirada de la boca de él, y ello hizo que recordara de manera muy vívida lo que sintió la última vez que él la besó. Al contemplar sus manos imaginó lo que sentiría si le acariciaran los pechos. A esas alturas él debía de estar pensando lo mismo. ¿Por qué no

la alzaba en brazos y la llevaba a la cama?

En vez de eso, Naruto siguió hablando: —Y me has hecho recordar que soy muy capaz de enfrentarme a una docena de rufianes. Todo saldrá bien. Si nos descubren mientras escapamos me desharé de ellos sin hacer ruido.

Ella soltó una risita, se sorprendió por haberla soltado y se puso de pie.

—¡Estoy tan cansada...!

—Entonces duerme. Te despertaré cuando llegue la hora de partir.

Las palabras de ella insinuaron que se tendería a su lado en la cama, pero evidentemente no había funcionado. No lograba quitarse esas ideas sensuales de la cabeza y temió que se echaría a gritar si él no empezaba a besarla. Tambaleando, se acercó a la cama.

—Creo que has bebido demasiado vino.

—Quizá —murmuró ella y comenzó a desvestirse.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quitado el vestido junto con los zapatos y las medias hasta que lo oyó gemir mientras ella se arrastraba por encima de la suave colcha.

—Hace calor. ¿No tienes calor? —Hinata se tendió. Se apoyó en los codos y vio que él parecía bastante sorprendido. ¿O es que por fin el vino comenzaba a surtir efecto?—. Quería agradecerte por dejar que me quede con Kitsune, pero sobre todo por protegerme hoy.

Él alzó una ceja con expresión curiosa.

—¿Agradecerme cómo?

Hablaba en tono burlón. Ella lo miró a los ojos y palmeó la cama a su lado. Él tomó aire y se acercó a la cama, se tumbó junto a ella, le apoyó una mano en el brazo y lo acarició lentamente.

—¿Estás segura?

En aquel instante intenso ella no estaba segura de nada... excepto de que quería volver a sentir los labios de él en los suyos. Su pulso acelerado, la extraña sensación que la invadía, olvidarse de respirar... todo ello la arrollaba. Su respuesta consistió en tirar de la cabeza de Naruto hasta que los labios de ambos se unieron.

El toque era exquisito, tan suave... un beso que prometía sin palabras. Le lamió los labios y ella esperó que el beso se intensificara y alcanzara la pasión que él había demostrado con anterioridad. Lo ansiaba con desesperación, y unos instantes después ella misma alimentó las llamas de la pasión apoyando una mano en la nuca de él y atrayéndolo con mayor impaciencia de la que debiera demostrar.

Hinata notó que la pasión existía, pero que él procuraba controlarla y no estaba segura del motivo... ¿acaso se había equivocado de copa? No tenía importancia, nada tenía importancia excepto la ansiedad que la invadía, que aumentaba cada vez que él la tocaba: sus dientes deslizándose por su cuello, seguido del beso más suave del mundo en el mismo lugar. Un beso breve y profundo seguido del roce de los dedos de Naruto en su rostro. ¡La estaba volviendo loca!

Finalmente, le cogió las mejillas para evitar que él despegara la boca de la suya mientras su pasión aumentaba más allá de todo lo razonable. Pero él la puso boca abajo y se apoyó contra su espalda, impidiendo que se volviera. Ella percibió su cálido aliento en la oreja cuando murmuró:

—Despacio. Disponemos de horas...

¡No, no disponían de horas! Podían volver a interrumpirlos y la oportunidad desaparecería, quizá para siempre. En ese momento no se encontraban precisamente tras una puerta cerrada con llave... bueno, lo estaban, ¡pero ellos no podían salir y otros podían entrar! No obstante, no dijo nada de todo esto, estaba demasiado fascinada por lo que Naruto le estaba haciendo.

Cuando Naruto depositó breves besos en su espalda, un hormigueo le recorrió la piel. Hinata no se dio cuenta de que él se había quitado sus propias prendas hasta que volvió a estar tendida de espaldas y los besos de él ya no eran suaves y lentos. Una tormenta de pasión desenfrenada la arrastró y creyó que también lo arrastraba a él hasta que Naruto se inclinó hacia atrás y, en la mirada de esos ojos azules, ella vio que esa noche él no le haría el amor. ¿Acaso resultaría que después de todo era un caballero? ¿Creía que ella necesitaba pétalos de rosas y suaves sábanas? Había sido criada por una mujer amante de la naturaleza que le enseñó a apreciarla y también las cosas sencillas de la vida: montar en un caballo veloz, disfrutar del sol entibiando su rostro, el viento agitando sus cabellos, el aroma de las hierbas... y ahora podía añadir algo más: el suave toque de un hombre, de ese hombre.

Le apoyó una mano en la mejilla y, con la audacia que se había apoderado de ella, dijo:

—Si crees que no nos interrumpirán me gustaría sentir tu cuerpo tendido sobre el mío, dentro de mí. No te detengas, por favor, ahora que ambos estamos atrapados en esta tempestad primaria.

Él soltó otro resuello antes de que una sonrisa le curvara los labios. ¡Dios mío, esa sonrisa lo hacía parecer aún más apuesto!

Le daba igual que acabara de dejarlo estupefacto. Solo quería sentir el peso de su cuerpo, saborear su piel, conocer la dicha de volverlo suyo. Deslizó las manos por los hombros desnudos de él y le arañó la espalda con suavidad. Él le quitó la pechera revelando sus pechos por completo, librándolos a sus ojos, sus manos y su boca, aumentando su pasión por él aún más, si es que eso era posible. No estaba segura de si lo que le daba más placer era la manera en la que le tocaba los pechos o la manera en la que admiraba su redondez. No, la mejor sensación era la de su boca, chupándolos.

Hinata soltó pequeños jadeos a medida que aumentaba su placer. Era como si él estuviera descubriendo todas las zonas más sensibles de su piel, zonas que ella no hubiera creído que fueran erógenas: la parte posterior de sus rodillas, las puntas de sus dedos cuando las chupaba, la nuca... todos los lugares que ella podía tocar sin esos resultados. Así que era él, solo él, o una parte de su excitación cada vez mayor, tal vez eso...

Naruto tuvo que quitarle los bombachos, y eso resultó un poco más complicado; ella creyó que se los arrancaría cuando él no logró encontrar los lazos que los sujetaban, así que le ayudó y hasta alzó las caderas para facilitarle la tarea. Incluso eso era una caricia, el modo en el que lo hizo, sus manos en la piel de ella mientras él deslizaba la fina calceta a lo largo de sus piernas, por encima de sus tobillos y luego la mano a lo largo de sus piernas desnudas. Pero el dedo que deslizó dentro de ella cuando alcanzó su entrepierna era electrizante, nunca había sentido nada igual y soltó un jadeo cuando el placer le aceleró el pulso. Le parecía increíble que eso no fuera ni siquiera la mitad del asunto; si se volvía aún mejor puede que se convirtiera en una adicta.

Al igual que una gata, quería restregar su cuerpo contra el de él, pero se conformó con rodearle las caderas con las piernas al tiempo que las manos y la boca de Naruto se deslizaban por su cuerpo, atrapándolo allí donde quería atraparlo. Cuando la boca de él regresó a la suya, Hinata ignoraba que se disponía a hacerla suya: ocurrió con rapidez y el grito sorprendido que soltó se perdió en la boca de Naruto. Esa parte no le gustó nada y casi lo apartó de un empellón hasta que recordó que debía haber esperado ese dolor y que en vez de eso podría agradecerle por hacerlo tan rápidamente, sobre todo porque el dolor desapareció con la misma rapidez, y la única maravillosa sensación que quedó fue la de él llenándola... y entonces algo más que aumentó de intensidad, estalló y el éxtasis se adueñó de ella. ¡Y él todavía no se había movido!

Unas sensaciones asombrosas y deliciosas la inundaron y palpitaron en torno a él. Él la contemplaba con mirada incrédula y, con los dedos de los pies encogidos, Hinata casi ronroneó.

No podía dejar de sonreír. Naruto la contemplaba cuando alcanzó su propio clímax tras algunas dulces embestidas. Observarlo resultaba asombroso, pero entonces él se desplomó sobre su cuerpo y la sonrisa de ella se volvió todavía más amplia. Le recorrió los cabellos con las manos y consideró que tal vez no le importaría dormir en esa posición, si es que alguna vez volvían a dormir.

Apartó la desagradable idea de que el peligro no había pasado, y que no lo haría hasta que se encontraran lejos de ese campamento. Pero de momento estaba en un cielo diferente y quería saborear cada segundo. Él también parecía estarlo, y no abandonó la cama. Se sentía demasiado lánguida como para recordarle que su intención había sido mantenerse alerta, al menos hasta que perdió el control. Ni siquiera se sonrojó al pensarlo, y se limitó a quedarse dormida, rebosante de dicha.

¡Pero ahora sí se sonrojaba! Naruto maldecía los rayos de sol que penetraban a través de las ventanas. Ambos habían dormido toda la noche y su oportunidad de darse a la fuga había desaparecido porque ella lo instó a hacerle el amor. Él saltó de la cama y recuperó su ropa.

—Me quedo con Kitsune por Kurama —fue lo único que dijo.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, preguntándose por qué habría dicho eso justo entonces, luego recordó que le había agradecido por dejar que ella se quedara con Kitsune y se echó a reír. Él también sonrió y Hinata se dio cuenta de que debía de estar acostumbrándose a él si era capaz de reír de manera tan espontánea. Y él debía de estar acostumbrándose a ella si era capaz de tomarle el pelo. Su plan de hacer que la amara con el tiempo comenzaba a funcionar, pero ¿acaso ella estaba quedando atrapada en la misma trampa?

Hinata volvió a vestirse, pero sin ponerse la pelliza; divertida, pensó que la moda de la Regencia debía de estar diseñada para los amantes que aprovechaban momentos furtivos, porque permitía desnudarse y volver a vestirse con casi la misma rapidez. Se le ocurrió compartir la idea con Naruto, pero él tenía una expresión bastante seria porque no tardarían en averiguar si ese día volverían a emprender camino a Londres o jamás alcanzarían esa ciudad.

Sin embargo, ella estaba convencida de que él sería capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera; no había bromeado al respecto. Su estatura, sus rápidas reacciones, el modo en que se preparaba para enfrentarse a cualquier ocasión de antemano... todo ello resultaba tranquilizador, si bien no disipaba todas sus inquietudes. Pero le daba tiempo para preocuparse por lo que habían hecho, o más bien lo que ella había hecho. Si él lo mencionaba quizás ella estallaría en llamas.

Como los efectos del filtro de amor ya habían desaparecido se sentía muy tímida; no esperaba que Naruto cambiara de actitud con ella, pero sí que dejara de intentar expulsarla. No se habían convertido repentinamente en jóvenes amantes ansiosos de tocarse, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea espantosa: que su venganza por lo que Sasuke había hecho podría consistir en pagarle con la misma moneda y dejarla embarazada sin casarse con ella. Bueno, puede que ella considerara que se había hecho justicia, pero quizás él no, así que era una idea ridícula.

Ahora sí que se casaría con ella, no lo dudaba en absoluto; tal como él ya había dicho, no le importaría tenerla en su cama... y lo había demostrado, pero su actitud frente a ella fuera de la cama aún estaba en duda. ¿Es que su hostilidad desaparecería milagrosamente o todavía se vería obligado a seguir tratando de reducirla?.

No sabría la respuesta hasta después del próximo domingo, cuando pronunciaran sus votos matrimoniales, pero no albergaba grandes esperanzas respecto a que el matrimonio supusiera una diferencia importante, en todo caso no de inmediato. Y es verdad que la otra noche, cuando se besaban en aquellas ruinas, él le había advertido que hacerle el amor no significaba que la amaría, así que desarrollar una intimidad con ese hombre aún podía llevar años... en caso de que fuera posible. Se recordó a sí misma que convertirse en amigos antes que en esposos dichosos seguía siendo un buen plan.

Todavía no había ideado el modo de lograrlo, aparte de que debía ofrecerle algo que lo complaciera, algo inesperado y no su cuerpo, que podía poseer cuando quisiera. Otra cosa, algo que formara un vínculo entre ambos. ¿Tal vez un misterio a descifrar? Si es que hallaba uno. ¿Una meta común, por ejemplo criar caballos? No, eso era en beneficio de ella, no de él. Tenía que ser algo que él quisiera y que tal vez a ella no le gustara, con el fin de que supiera que ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por él. Tal vez podría ofrecerle envenenar a su primo Sasuke...

Casi soltó una carcajada, consciente de que Naruto aceptaría encantado, pero ella nunca le haría semejante oferta. No tenía intención de envenenar a nadie, ni siquiera a su despreciable primo. Todo dependía de si ese día abandonarían ese campamento de salteadores de caminos... vivos.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y la violencia del golpe la sorprendió. «¿Ahora resulta que llaman?», pensó. Pero Naruto no se apresuró a abrir; primero recogió la pelliza de Hinata y le ayudó a ponérsela.

La puerta aún no se movía, tal vez era una buena señal, una cortesía, pero entonces Naruto la abrió: fuera estaba Yahiko, y parecía un tanto avergonzado antes de hacer un gesto con el brazo indicándoles que podían abandonar la choza. La mayoría de los salteadores de caminos y sus familias estaban allí para presenciar el momento.

—He decidido aceptar tu última oferta —dijo Yahiko, aunque no parecía nada complacido con su decisión.

—¿Cien libras? —replicó Naruto.

—Eran doscientas, ¿no?

—Quizá recuerde ciento cincuenta.

—¡Hecho! —se apresuró a decir Yahiko con una sonrisa—. Pero me quedaré con tu abrigo para sellar el trato. —Cuando Naruto se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, Yahiko añadió—: Es mi único maldito incentivo, milord, así que dámelo. Puede que mi mujer crea que honrarás nuestro trato, pero yo no soy tan confiado.

Hinata estaba incrédula. Naruto se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó. Al parecer, Konan había intervenido y obtenido su liberación. Hinata había creído que la discusión que Naruto oyó entre Yahiko y su esposa se debía a que Konan trataba de convencerlo para que llevara a Naruto a la choza, pero puede que se tratara de otro asunto.

Vio a Konan, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo breve pero sincero.

—Gracias. Mi prometido cumplirá con lo acordado, puedes contar con nosotros.

—Mi esposo cree que soy una mujer sentimental, pero siento debilidad por los amantes. —Le lanzó una mirada aguda a Hinata—. Y tengo buen ojo para juzgar a las personas.

—¿Recibiré uno de esos abrazos? —preguntó Yahiko.

—¿Acaso volveremos a pelearnos? —preguntó Naruto en tono sucinto.

Pero solo cosechó unas cuantas carcajadas.

Tres caballos ya estaban ensillados junto al corral.

—Tendran que ponerse esto —dijo Yahiko y les tendió una venda para que se cubrieran los ojos—. Axel cogerá las riendas y los conducirá fuera del bosque. En realidad no queremos construir otro campamento este año, así que como comprenderás, no queremos que vuelvas a encontrar el camino. Y esta es la dirección de mi prima —añadió, y le entregó un trozo de papel a Naruto—. Entrégale los caballos y el dinero.

Ella no sabe dónde encontrarnos, así que no te molestes en preguntárselo. Mi esposa no quería que se involucrara en nuestro negocio.

Naruto aceptó todo asintiendo con la cabeza, y ayudó a Hinata a sujetarse la venda y montar en uno de los caballos antes de montar en el suyo y ponerse su propia venda.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer, pero no lo repitamos —indicó Naruto antes de partir.

Solo Hinata, que notó que el rubor le subía a las mejillas, y tal vez Konan, comprendieron la primera parte del comentario.

Al principio avanzaron lentamente a través del bosque, pero cuando alcanzaron el camino aceleraron el paso. Un poco más allá, camino abajo, Axel por fin se detuvo, les dijo que se quitaran las vendas de los ojos y les tendió las riendas; después desapareció entre los árboles que bordeaban el camino.

Durante un momento Naruto lo siguió con la vista.

—Tal vez levanten ese campamento de todos modos; ese bribón era tan desconfiado como yo y de verdad cree que lo único que obtendrá de todo esto es mi condenado abrigo.

Hinata se guardó una sonrisa para sí misma, feliz de que estuvieran en libertad.

—Pero su esposa confía en mí... y yo le dije que podía confiar en ti. ¿Tenía razón? —preguntó cuándo empezaron a avanzar camino abajo al trote.

—Le di mi palabra —gruñó él. Una vez que empezaron a galopar ella oyó que añadía

en tono muy desdeñoso—: ¿Y dicen que estos caballos son veloces?

.

.

Continuará...


	19. Pruébame dijo el veneno

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«17**__**»**_

* * *

Una vez superado el contratiempo con los salteadores de caminos, Naruto volvió a inquietarse por su madre mientras galopaban hacia Londres. Previó que llegarían a la ciudad al día siguiente por la noche; al parecer, lo creía porque antes de la aventura con los salteadores habían navegado una gran distancia costa abajo. Como cambiaron los caballos por otros frescos en varias de las ciudades que atravesaron, pudieron seguir el viaje al galope. Pasaron la noche en un mesón y volvieron a emprender camino de madrugada. Hinata estaba de acuerdo: la velocidad era más importante que su confort, pero no se molestó en decirlo y tampoco se quejó ni una sola vez.

Pero por más que le gustara cabalgar, cuando cayó la noche estaba bastante fatigada. Aun así, podría haber entrado por su propio pie en la residencia de los Uzumaki; no era necesario que Naruto remontara los peldaños y entrara con ella en brazos, pero así lo hizo.

El mayordomo les abrió la puerta, un hombre corpulento de cabello gris envuelto en una bata. ¿Es que era tan tarde? Hinata estaba tan exhausta que creyó que tal vez sí.

—Agua caliente para el baño y comida caliente; y despierta a quienquiera que hayas de despertar, Willis —ordenó Naruto—. Pero primero indícame una habitación limpia para lady Hyuga.

—Bastará con la comida —protestó Hinata, todavía en brazos—. Temo que me quedaré dormida en la bañera.

—¿La dama se ha hecho daño? —preguntó Willis mientras se apresuraba a seguir a Naruto hasta la primera planta.

—No, solo está cansada. Tal vez me apresuré demasiado tratando de llegar. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi madre?

—Peor que cuando le escribí, milord. Gracias por acudir tan rápidamente.

Naruto no depositó a Hinata en el suelo hasta que Willis le abrió la puerta de la habitación. Ella descubrió la cama y se dirigió directamente hacia allí, decidiendo que la comida también podía esperar. Se volvió para decírselo a Naruto, pero él ya había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas. Suspiró, se apartó de la tentadora cama y buscó un espejo para comprobar su aspecto, pero como no encontró ninguno se acercó a una de las dos ventanas; daban a la calle y a una única farola, todo era muy pacífico, a esas horas no había tráfico. ¡Londres! Incluso habían galopado a lo largo de las calles y ella no tuvo oportunidad de ver gran cosa. A lo mejor mañana...

Volvía a contemplar la cama cuando Naruto llamó a la puerta y entró sin pedir permiso. Sostenía una jarra de agua y un plato de comida recalentada.

Estaba demasiado cansada para agradecerle, pero su consideración la hizo sonreír.

—Mi madre está durmiendo —dijo—. Incluso su doncella está durmiendo. No sabré cómo se encuentra realmente hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Tonterías, ve a despertar a la doncella. No estuviste a punto de matarnos cabalgando hasta aquí como para no obtener noticias.

—Su frente aún está caliente.

Hinata quería abrazarlo; parecía tan indefenso... y de hecho él no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su madre aparte de asegurarse que la atendieran los mejores médicos disponibles.

—Llama a su médico por la mañana y escucha qué dice antes de ponerte en lo peor, y no olvides que de noche la fiebre siempre aumenta.

Todavía con expresión preocupada, Naruto asintió y abandonó la habitación. Ella se limitó a lavarse la cara y las manos, comer la mitad de lo que había en el plato y desplomarse en el cubrecamas. Quitarse la ropa suponía un esfuerzo demasiado grande y el cuerpo le dolía tras cabalgar todo el día. Ya estaba medio dormida cuando se le ocurrió que debería haber invitado a Naruto a pasar la noche con ella; podría haberle ofrecido más consuelo que el escaso que le había proporcionado.

Por la mañana la despertó una doncella con agua limpia, toallas limpias y una actitud alegre; dijo que un huésped suponía una noticia excitante para el personal porque, a excepción del hijo de su señoría, rara vez había huéspedes que se quedaran a dormir.

Por lo visto el agua caliente para el baño y el desayuno no tardarían en llegar. La habitación que le habían adjudicado era bastante utilitaria, contenía menos muebles que algunos de los mesones en los que había pernoctado camino de Konoha.

La cama era blanda, pero a un lado solo había una mesilla de noche con una lámpara. También había un estrecho armario ropero, y un lavabo, consistente en una pequeña tina de latón apenas rodeada por un biombo y una única silla. Pero no había mesa ni tocador, por no hablar de un escritorio, y cuando volvió a mirar en derredor siguió sin encontrar un espejo. Al parecer, la dueña de casa no quería huéspedes que pernoctaran y se aseguraba de que, si hubiese alguno, no permanecería allí mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, entre los criados que aparecieron cargando cubos de agua había un lacayo que sostenía una silla de respaldo duro en una mano y una mesa redonda en la otra; depositó ambas cerca de las ventanas, y Hinata rio. Al menos a los criados no les molestaban los huéspedes.

Mientras Hinata se servía uno de los bizcochos con salchicha, una de las doncellas le prometió un desayuno más sustancioso en cuanto bajara... «Si es que hoy logro bajar la escalera», pensó. ¡Dios mío, estaba muy dolorida tras la interminable galopada! La noche anterior el dolor no era tan fuerte, y mientras se metía en la tina confió en que el agua caliente aliviara sus piernas. Podría haberlo hecho si se bañara en una bañera normal, pero en la pequeña tina redonda apenas lograba sentarse y tuvo que encoger las rodillas. Más bien servía para permanecer de pie, enjabonarse, enjuagarse y salir, pero no disponía de una doncella que la ayudara y Kurenai no llegaría hasta dentro de un par de días con...

Soltó un grito ahogado al darse cuenta de que aún no habían llevado su maleta a su habitación, y se resistía a ponerse el mismo vestido antes de que lo lavaran.

Entonces Naruto entró en la habitación sin pedir permiso por segunda vez, solo llamando una vez a la puerta para anunciar que entraba. Hinata chilló y trató de sumergirse un poco más en la tina, pero era imposible, así que se aferró al borde y lo usó como escudo.

—Temo que anoche olvidé esto y el lacayo que se ocupó de los caballos la había llevado al vestíbulo —dijo Naruto antes de dejar la maleta en la cama. Se acercó a la tina y le acarició la mejilla—. Buenos días.

Ella se quedó muda, confundida y ruborizada; él debía de saber que su actitud era sumamente inadecuada. Todavía no estaban casados... ¿O es que finalmente había aceptado que se casarían? Su actitud había cambiado desde que hicieron el amor, no abiertamente, pero sí a través de pequeños gestos. Ya no dudaba en tocarla, le ayudó a montar y desmontar del caballo durante los dos últimos días, y ahora esa suave caricia... y tampoco le había lanzado ninguna mirada sombría ni feroz desde que abandonaron el campamento de los salteadores de caminos. No debería darle demasiada importancia, realmente no debería hacerlo, no mientras él aún estaba tan angustiado por su madre; sin embargo, Hinata no pudo resistirse a la idea de que hacer el amor con él a lo mejor lo había cambiado todo.

—Date prisa, por favor —prosiguió él—. Mi madre está despierta y me gustaría tu opinión sobre su dolencia.

Se marchó y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ella suspiró. Tal vez solo se mostraba agradable y solícito porque quería su ayuda.

Acabó de bañarse e incluso logró lavarse el cabello, pues los criados le habían dejado dos cubos de agua extra, pero no estaba segura de haber eliminado todo el jabón.

Tenía presentes sus palabras: «Date prisa, por favor.» Así que se secó el pelo con rapidez agitándolo para simular una brisa, pero casi rio cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía un cepillo. Kurenai había estado tan preocupada pensando en veleros diminutos y en que Hinata se dormiría montada a caballo que se olvidó de añadir uno. Ese día Hinata iría de compras para hacerse con algunos artículos de tocador, y por suerte no

tendría que pedirle dinero a Naruto. Había llevado consigo una cuarta parte de su dinero, y había dejado el resto con Kurenai, pero lo había guardado en su bolsillo y no en la maleta donde los salteadores de caminos podían haberlo encontrado.

Con el pelo sujetado por una cinta para que no se notara que no se lo había cepillado, y envuelta en un vestido color albaricoque pálido, salió al pasillo y ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar dónde se encontraba la habitación de lady Kushina, era la única de la planta superior cuya puerta estaba abierta.

Se acercó a la cama junto a la que Naruto permanecía de pie sosteniendo la mano de su madre, aunque esta parecía estar durmiendo. Un único vistazo le bastó para saber que la mujer podía estar agonizando, sin necesidad de ver la expresión de Naruto.

Kushina Uzumaki tenía un aspecto tan demacrado y enfermo que resultaba difícil imaginar qué aspecto tendría cuando no estaba enferma. Los cabellos pelirrojos bajo el gorro de dormir estaban apelmazados, estaba tan pálida como el pergamino blanco e incluso la piel de sus labios estaba agrietada. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos, y parecía tener dificultad para respirar.

Inmediatamente, Hinata vertió agua en el vaso sobre la mesilla, y le dijo a Naruto que incorporara a su madre para obligarla a beber. Con gesto tierno él así lo hizo, pero su madre apenas bebió unos sorbos y casi no abrió los ojos antes de volver a tenderse.

Naruto arrastró a Hinata al pasillo.

—El médico acaba de marcharse —susurró—. Dijo que tenía neumonía. Suele ser fatal, y mi madre está disgustada por haberte traído aquí. Nuestra conversación la debilitó aún más.

—¿Así que se lo contaste?

—Ya lo sabía. Le envié una misiva desde Konoha en cuanto se marchó el emisario del regente. Hace unos días el médico le dio la enhorabuena por nuestra próxima boda.

Hinata pegó un respingo.

—¿Así que todo el mundo lo sabe?

—No cabe duda de que la noticia está circulando si incluso se ha enterado el médico.

Por lo visto Prinny,(el apodo popular del príncipe) no consideró que fuese un secreto, pero ahora lo que preocupa a madre es que se convierta en algo más que un cotilleo y una especulación. No queremos que nadie se entere de lo de Ino.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Puedes... puedes curarla como me curaste a mí?

Hinata temió que esa fuera la única razón por la cual él había insistido en que lo acompañara a Londres. Antes de que abandonaran Konoha Park, él solo dijo que Kushina tenía mucha fiebre, así que Kurenai le había dado hierbas para curar un resfriado normal.

Pero la neumonía era una enfermedad grave.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Hinata dijo:

—Kurenai me dio dos hierbas que quizás ayuden a tu madre, pero necesitaré una cantidad mucho mayor de ambas, así que he de acudir a una botica hoy mismo. También debo hablar con tu cocinera, para comprobar si dispone de los ingredientes que necesito para preparar un caldo que tu madre debe beber una vez al día.

—Hay un coche de alquiler esperando —dijo Naruto. La cogió de la mano, la condujo a la planta baja y al exterior de la casa.

¿Había tratado de anticiparse a ella, o solo había tenido en cuenta cualquier eventualidad? Estaba impresionada.

Logró encontrar exactamente lo que necesitaba para preparar las infusiones: vencetósigo y semillas de alholva. Si Naruto no hubiese tenido tanta prisa ella también se habría detenido en otra tienda para comprar un cepillo.

Lo mencionó cuando regresaron a la casa y antes de dirigirse a la cocina, así que confió en que un cepillo la aguardaría en su habitación antes de que cayera la noche... si es que él mantenía esa nueva y considerada actitud; supuso que quizá solo estaba compensándola por el angustioso viaje. O sobornándola con gentilezas para que ayudara a su madre. Antes de su aventura en el campamento de los salteadores de caminos, ella no había visto ese aspecto de su carácter como para saber si Naruto

solía ser así cuando no estaba luchando contra un matrimonio no deseado. Pero el tiempo lo diría...

—¿Qué demonios has puesto en mi vaso de agua?

Hinata pegó un respingo al oír el tono de voz de Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto se acercó con aire nervioso, cogió el vaso de la mano de su madre y le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Hinata.

¿De verdad había creído que ese asunto sería sencillo? Era evidente que la madre resultaría ser una paciente quejosa, al igual que su hijo.

Suspirando, dijo:

—Un poco de cayena y de limón. La ayudará a respirar con mayor facilidad... si lo bebe. La infusión que acabo de servirle eliminará la congestión de sus pulmones y, sinceramente, la hará sudar.

—Yo no sudo.

Era la respuesta habitual de las damas.

—Hoy sudará y alégrese cuando suceda. Sudar es la manera más rápida de eliminar elementos dañinos de su cuerpo y ello también hará que se encuentre mejor con mayor rapidez. —Como Naruto no se había molestado en presentarla y Kushina ya sabía que se encontraba allí para ayudar, dijo—: Soy Hinata, por si se lo preguntaba.

—Sé exactamente quién eres —comentó Kushina en tono de desaprobación y, acentuando la primera palabra, añadió—: Su familiar.

Hinata se puso tensa y miró a Naruto, que la llevó aparte un momento.

—Ella sabe lo que tu primo hermano hizo —le dijo—, y que eso provocó la muerte de Ino. Era algo que no podía ocultarle. Te pido disculpas por adelantado: tratar a mi madre puede resultar desagradable para ti.

¿Puede? Hinata tuvo que reprimir una risita histérica. ¿Había pensado que se negaría a ayudar si sabía que su madre la detestaba tanto como él?... Pero ya no la detestaba: no podía, no cuando confiaba en que podía ayudar a su madre.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y volvió a acercarse a la cama. De tal palo, tal astilla.

¡Ambos incluso lanzaban las mismas miradas furibundas! Suspirando, dijo:

—Lamento lo de mi primo, pero no me parezco a él en absoluto, así seamos familia, así me haya criado con él

—Tal vez, pero sigues sin ser bienvenida en mi casa —indicó la mujer desde la cama.

—Madre... —empezó Naruto.

—No lo es, y jamás lo será. Te dije que no trajeras a esa víbora a esta casa.

Puede que la mujer dejara muy claro lo que sentía, pero pronunciaba las palabras con lentitud, incluso resollando. La habían ayudado a incorporarse un poco en la cama y en ese momento tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ojos gris violeta.

Hinata consideró que debería marcharse, su presencia estaba trastornando a lady Kushina. Se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, pero antes de dirigirse a su madre Naruto le apoyó una mano en el brazo para evitarlo.

—Ella está aquí para ayudarte por petición mía. Ya te lo he dicho y también cuán rápidamente fue capaz de curarme, gracias a sus conocimientos sobre los remedios de hierbas. Puede que su primo hermano sea despreciable, pero ella es de confianza. Sin embargo, cuando te hayas curado ambos nos marcharemos si eso es lo que deseas.

—¡Puso pimienta en mi vaso de agua! —exclamó Kushina en tono acusatorio—. ¿O acaso ignoras lo que es la cayena?

—Es verdad que parece extraño, pero a lo mejor debieras ver si tiene el efecto que ella afirma que tiene antes de rechazarla —dijo, y le tendió el vaso a su madre con una mirada conciliadora.

Ella lo cogió, pero no se lo llevó a los labios; Hinata esperó que lo hiciera cuando dejara de protestar, pero Kushina todavía no había acabado. En tono medio suplicante y medio autoritario, dijo:

—No puedes casarte con ella, Naruto. Es un recuerdo flagrante de lo que hemos perdido.

—Tú ya no decides por mí, madre. Soy yo quien carga con eso. Y según tu médico has empeorado, no mejorado. Él se ha dado por vencido, yo no lo haré. Así que obedecerás las instrucciones de Hinata y dejarás de protestar. ¿O acaso no quieres sobrevivir a esta dolencia?

—¿Para verte encadenado a ella? Prefiero no vivir para verlo.

Naruto soltó unas cuantas palabrotas y abandonó la habitación tras decirle a Hinata que lo siguiera; pero ella no obedeció de inmediato: acababa de notar que los ojos de lady Kushina se llenaban de lágrimas cuando su hijo se dirigió a la puerta. Comprendía el punto de vista de Kushina, la mujer quería lo mejor para su hijo y, según ella, Hinata era lo peor.

Naruto la aguardaba junto a la puerta. En cuanto la cerró, ella dijo:

—Mi presencia la perturba demasiado, cuando lo que necesita para recuperarse es paz y tranquilidad. No las obtendrá si vuelvo a entrar allí.

—¿Entonces no la ayudarás?

—Desde luego que sí. Lo bueno del régimen para combatir su neumonía es que mi presencia no es necesaria, solo he de preparar las mezclas y las infusiones. Tú puedes asegurar que beba cada gota, o también su doncella.

—Gracias. Entonces dejaré que prosigas con tus tareas y regresaré dentro de unos momentos. Debo enviarles ese dinero a esos bribones con los que pasamos la noche.

La mirada que le lanzó era muy elocuente; era evidente que recordaba lo que habían hecho esa noche. Hinata se sonrojó.

—¿Y ni siquiera una nota avisando de que has vuelto a Londres?

Sorprendido al ver a sus dos amigos más íntimos y delante del banco, también estaba Kiba Inuzuka un amigo de la universidad, Naruto se volvió, pero se le escapó una risita al ver la expresión ofendida de Shikamaru.

—Llegué a caballo ayer noche, muy tarde. ¿Has regresado a casa desde anoche para ver si te envié una esta mañana?

—¡Oh! —exclamó Shikamaru en tono contrito.

Antes de dirigirse a Naruto, Kiba le pegó un codazo a Shikamaru.

—Encantado de verte, viejo amigo. Tengo noticias maravillosas, pero nos han dicho que tú también. Eso merece una celebración.

Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es eso lo que han estado haciendo, celebrando?

—Él, no sé —aseguró Shikamaru, devolviéndole el codazo a Kiba—, pero ahora yo estoy sobrio.

—Solo porque ambos dormimos con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa —insistió Kiba.

—¡Jamás haría eso! —aseguró Shikamaru, horrorizado—, pero te observé mientras tú dormías. Muy aburrido. No cabe duda de que te habría dejado allí roncando si la camarera no se hubiese encargado de entretenerme. Pero esto hay que celebrarlo con otra ronda. ¿Vamos?

Cada uno cogió un brazo de Naruto y lo condujeron al otro lado de la calle, hasta una de sus tabernas favoritas. Sai iba tras ellos. Por experiencia, Naruto sabía que protestar no tenía sentido; además, había echado de menos a sus amigos, hacía años que los conocía puesto que los tres habían asistido a la misma escuela y en la universidad Kiba se les unió.

Kiba era el más alto de los cuatro; su familia era muy acaudalada. Cabello marron y de ojos negro, las mujeres lo adoraban, lo consideraban el soltero más atractivo y deseable de la alta sociedad y ocupaba el primer puesto en la lista de invitados de todas las anfitrionas.

Aunque Shikamaru y Sai son tan apuestos como él tenían cierta fama de jugadores, así que no recibían tantas invitaciones, pero eran igual un grupo bastante solicitado cuando estaban juntos, Shikamaru estaba cortejando a la hija de un marqués, Sai aún no había dado muestras de estar interesado en alguien, aunque estuvo en Konoha Park con intenciones de cortejar a Ino, pero ella no le dio mucha atención. Que no se vieran con mayor frecuencia era una pena. Kiba había estado en el oeste del reino, cortejando a la hija de un duque, y al parecer había comenzado a cortejarla antes de que fuera mayor de edad con el fin de meter un pie en la puerta. «Cortejar a una mujer durante tanto tiempo... eso sí que es dedicación», pensó Naruto; no había visto a Kiba con la frecuencia necesaria como para saber si había tenido éxito, pero supuso que eso era lo que estaban celebrando. Shikamaru y Sai solían visitar Konoha Park de vez en cuando y por eso Naruto los veía más a menudo.

Se sentaron a una mesa. Shikamaru pidió bebidas y Naruto no pudo dejar de comentar:

—Pareces cansado.

—Lo estoy. ¿Acaso no mencioné que he estado en pie toda la noche, asegurándome de que nadie les robara a esos dos mientras dormían?

—Deberías habernos llevado a casa —dijo Kiba—. Hubiera apreciado una cama en vez de una mesa.

—Pero dónde está la gracia de eso, ¿eh? —Entonces Shikamaru se dirigió a Naruto—.Bien, dinos, ¿al menos es bonita esa muchachita con la que Prinny quiere que te cases?

—¿Quiere? ¿Qué es lo que has oído, exactamente?

—Todo el mundo comenta que te casarás con la prima hermana de Uchiha —repuso Sai—. Sabrás que él ha estado alardeando de ello, afirmando que el mismísimo regente te quitó de en medio, y que por eso ya no tendrá que librar más duelos ridículos contigo. ¿Es que él y Prinny realmente son tan amiguetes?.

—Incluso dudo que conozca a George, pero nuestro príncipe descubrió que el último duelo no era el primero y ahora piensa quitármelo todo si no me vínculo con los Uchiha a través del matrimonio, para poner fin a mi _vendetta_.

—¿Qué diablos hizo Uchiha como para justificar más de un duelo? —preguntó Sai, enfadado en nombre de Naruto.

—Prefiero no manifestar mi ira en esta estupenda taberna —contestó Naruto—. Olvídalo.

—¿De verdad? —protestó Shikamaru—. ¿No lo confesarás? Hemos de interrogarlo, Sai, Kiba.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. A lo mejor podía decirles lo que Sasuke había hecho, al fin y al cabo eran sus mejores amigos, pero su madre jamás le perdonaría si la verdad saliera a la luz. Por otra parte, él tampoco se lo perdonaría a sí mismo, así que cambió de tema y se dirigió a Kiba:

—Puesto que has estado celebrando, ¿significa que tu dama ha dicho que sí?

—Nos casaremos el mes que viene —dijo Kiba, y una sonrisa le iluminó la cara—. Los tres están invitados, desde luego.

—Entonces he de darte la enhorabuena, pero le das un nuevo significado a la palabra «perseverancia». ¿De verdad tardaste dos años en conquistarla?.

Kiba le lanzó una sonrisa pícara.

—No, ella se enamoró de mí en menos de un mes. ¡Me llevó dos años conquistar a su padre!

Los cuatro rieron y Naruto pidió otra ronda, pero cuando Shikamaru empezó a quedarse dormido Naruto les dijo:

—Parece que realmente estuvo velando toda la noche. Llévenlo a casa; los veré más adelante en la semana.

Tras despedirse de sus amigos Naruto cogió un coche de alquiler hasta Bond Street para comprar un cepillo y un peine para Hinata, algo bonito y especial, una muestra de agradecimiento por haber emprendido ese viaje con él casi sin protestar. Había esperado que protestara, todas las damas que conocía no hubiesen dejado de hacerle recriminaciones durante todo el trayecto, pero no Hinata. Era una mujer indescriptible, se había enfrentado a su hostilidad con sonrisas y una determinación tozuda. Era demasiado lógica, demasiado pragmática... demasiado receptiva. ¿Y demasiado esperanzada? ¿De verdad deseaba ese matrimonio? ¿O simplemente tenía más miedo de lo que ocurriría si se negaba a casarse? Quizás un poco de ambas cosas.

Pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que ella apareció ante su puerta, y se sorprendió al comprobar cuántos recuerdos de ella albergaba... y que los recordara todos e incluso con una sonrisa. Era una mujer asombrosa, audaz, inteligente y bella. Y valiente, o al menos casi siempre. Se había encontrado con una loba en el páramo y no había huido. ¿O es que solo era diestra ocultando sus temores? Y también era capaz de montar en cólera, pero no una cólera excesiva ni una que durara mucho tiempo. Una cólera interesante.

Además, pese a que era virgen también era sensual y atrevida. Y lo deseaba.

Encontró el juego de peine y cepillo en una de las primeras tiendas que visitó y entonces recordó que el cumpleaños de estaba muy proximo. Se detuvo en unas cuantas tiendas más que ofrecían sobre todo joyas, pero nada llamó su atención hasta que vio un camafeo grabado en oro rodeado de diminutas perlas color gris claro, casi del mismo color que sus ojos. Lo compró, solo para descubrir que era un relicario. Regalarle un relicario vacío era como ofrecerle medio regalo, así que fue en busca de una galería de arte en Old Bond Street.

Una vez finalizadas las compras, volvió a dirigirse al norte y buscó un carruaje que lo llevara a casa lo más rápidamente; no prestó atención a la hilera de tiendas junto a las que pasaba y tampoco vio al hombre que acababa de salir de una de ellas. Tampoco oyó que lo llamaba, pero no pudo esquivar a Sasuke Uchiha cuando este se interpuso en su camino. Y tampoco dejó de notar el familiar parecido entre ambos primos, el mismo cabello oscuro en especial.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi futuro primo —dijo Sasuke con expresión desdeñosa.

—¿Aún callejeando por Londres seduciendo y desvirgando jovencitas, Uchiha?. Porque esa es tu especialidad, ¿no? Me sorprende que a estas alturas otro no me haya ahorrado la tarea de acabar contigo.

—Y a mí me sorprende que mi querida prima todavía no te haya envenenado. Prometió hacerlo... ah, ya comprendo, supongo que está esperando hasta después de la boda.

Fue como si le hubiera pegado un puñetazo en el estómago, y durante un momento Naruto no logró tomar aire. Pero era evidente que Sasuke solo le escupía ponzoña para provocarlo.

—Ella no se parece a ti en absoluto —le espetó.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada burlona.

—Te ha seducido, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente caíste en esa trampa? Resultó ser más bonita y más lista de lo que esperaba.

Lo invadió un intenso impulso de matarlo con sus propias manos, pese a la presencia de varias docenas de transeúntes que pasaban por al lado. Pero la sensatez prevaleció, a duras penas. Naruto le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla y Sasuke retrocedió varios pasos, trastabillando.

La mirada de sorpresa de su enemigo no lo apaciguó en absoluto, y enseguida se volvió una mirada asesina; Naruto dio un paso hacia él y Sasuke retrocedió aún más.

No era un luchador, era un cobarde, un seductor de mujeres inocentes, un canalla inmoral de la peor calaña.

—Aún no estamos emparentados, Uchiha —dijo Naruto, escupiendo las

palabras—. Una vez que lo estemos te espera más de lo mismo.

.

.

Continuará...


	20. Acuerdos privados

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«18**__**»**_

* * *

—Debe comprender, señorita, que lady Kushina tiene bastante mal genio y a menudo dice cosas que no quiere decir —dijo el señor Hibbit mientras retiraba el plato vacío del almuerzo de Hinata de la encimera de la cocina—. El mes pasado la señora se enfadó tanto con el personal que nos despidió a todos y después pasó tres días buscándonos para volver a contratarnos; y nos advirtió que, en el futuro, nunca volviéramos a tomarnos sus despidos colectivos en serio.

Hinata rio y comprendió que el cocinero intentaba darle ánimos. Ese señor bajo y corpulento era muy distinto de la cocinera de Konoha Park, a la que todavía no había conquistado del todo; este era muy dicharachero. Pero el comentario hizo que adivinara que todo el personal ya debía de estar al corriente de lo ocurrido en su primera y desagradable visita a la habitación de lady Kushina. Mientras preparaba el caldo para Kushina había oído cuchichear a algunos de ellos; cuando Mary, la doncella personal de Kushina, fue a recoger la fuente con el almuerzo de su señora y Hinata había añadido el cuenco de caldo, Mary insistió que primero Hinata probara el caldo.

Hinata estaba consternada, pero mantuvo un tono neutral cuando contestó:

—Ya he bebido un cuenco, al igual que el resto del personal, puesto que debe ser preparado cada día y de lo contrario se desperdiciaría. Está preparado con ajo colado y otras verduras saludables, y considerado útil para reparar daños en los tejidos pulmonares, pero no deja de ser bastante sabroso en caso de que te agrade el ajo. Y has de encargarte de que su señoría beba hasta la última gota, de lo contrario informaré a lord Uzumaki de que estás obstaculizando la recuperación de su madre.

Con las mejillas encendidas, la muchacha abandonó la cocina de inmediato portando la fuente de Kushina, pero Hinata aún estaba indignada por el insulto y también porque lo había presenciado todo el personal de cocina.

Mientras preparaban el almuerzo el calor en la cocina aumentó de manera considerable. Secándose la frente, Hinata se dirigió al señor Hibbit:

—¿Hay un jardín?

—Uno pequeño, detrás de la casa. No es tan magnífico como los jardines de Konoha Park, pero a esta hora puede que aún reine el frescor. La puerta de la salita da al jardín.

Hinata sonrió y abandonó la cocina en busca de la salita, pero al atravesar el gran salón vio que una dama de aspecto imponente entraba en la casa. Oyó que Willis le decía:

—Siempre un placer, duquesa.

—¿Se encuentra mejor mi querida amiga, Willis? No menciona su salud en la nota que acabo de recibir de ella.

—Todavía no, pero tras la llegada de lord Uzumaki puede que pronto veamos una mejoría.

—Eso debería levantarle el ánimo a Kushina. —Entonces la dama descubrió a Hinata y, en tono imperioso, ordenó—: Eh, tú, has que me lleven té a la habitación de su señoría, y date prisa.

Puede que Hinata presentara un aspecto desaliñado después de pasar horas en la cocina, pero tras todos los insultos recibidos ese día, que la confundieran con una criada era la gota que colmaba el vaso. En tono frío, contestó:

—No soy una criada, soy lady Hinata Hyuga, hija del conde Hiashi Hyuga y la condesa Hanna Hyuga.

—¿La hija de Hiashi y Hanna? ¡Vaya!, entonces eres la sobrina de los condes Uchiha.

La dama se dirigió a la escalera.

Hinata se volvió y se dirigió a la parte posterior de la casa, tratando de no hacer rechinar los dientes. Unos minutos después salió al jardín y respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. El pequeño jardín estaba repleto de flores estivales de diversos aromas y había unos cuantos pequeños árboles frutales que proporcionaban un poco de sombra. Había varias estatuas de piedra dispuestas por el jardín, e incluso una fuente ornamentada en el centro. Oyó el relincho de caballos más allá del cerco y, poniéndose de puntillas, vio una larga hilera de establos que albergaban caballos y carruajes, quizá compartidos por toda la manzana.

Se acercó a la fuente, tomó asiento y se inclinó para recoger un pimpollo de rosa. Se sorprendió al oír la voz de Naruto a sus espaldas.

—¿Buscando plantas venenosas?

Ella se enderezó lentamente, pero frunció el ceño en el acto.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? Sabes que solo uso hierbas para curar a la gente.

—¿No vertiste algo muy diferente en mi copa de vino la otra noche y acabaste bebiéndolo tú misma? —Ella contuvo el aliento. Tenía que ser una suposición, pero, al ver su repentino sonrojo, él añadió con una sonrisa sensual—: Los resultados fueron bastante memorables.

Hinata se había sentido demasiado abochornada como para mencionar el filtro de amor, y confiaba en que él no hubiera notado ningún cambio en su conducta aquella noche, para no verse obligada a mencionarlo. Pero él no parecía disgustado por lo que había adivinado, más bien al contrario. Hinata aún se sentía incapaz de confesarlo, pues olía a desesperación de su parte, así que admitió una parte de la verdad.

—La esposa de Yahiko sugirió que te sedujera, puesto que muy bien podría haber sido nuestra última noche.

Él rio.

—Y yo que creía que disponías de un filtro que te enviaría corriendo a mi cama. Mala suerte.

¿De verdad lo encontraba divertido? Parecía existir cierta tensión subyacente... y él acababa de mencionar el veneno.

—En todo caso, has de saber...

—No, tendría que ser un maldito idiota para creer que me envenenarías antes o justo después de la boda, porque ello implicaría a un Uchiha o a una prima. ¿O acaso a él no le importa si eres tú a la que ahorcan por ello?

Hinata estaba confusa.

—¿Qué quieres...? —exclamó, y se interrumpió soltando un grito ahogado—. ¡Has visto a Sasuke!

—A quien vi fue al diablo —gruñó Naruto.

—¿Qué clase de idea repugnante te metió en la cabeza?

—¡Que tú le prometiste que me envenenarías!

Ella tomó aire antes de golpearle el pecho con las palmas de las manos.

—¿Y tú le creíste? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Te ayudé; puede que también recuerdes que en varias ocasiones te dije que aprecio a Sasuke tan poco como tú. Es verdad que sugirió que te envenenara una vez que estuviésemos casados, pero era una petición demasiado absurda como para merecer una respuesta, y mucho menos una promesa. Y, a decir verdad, no creí que realmente hablara en serio, aunque también me ordenó que tú no debías gustarme: dijo que si me gustabas supondría una deslealtad con mi familia —dijo, resoplando—. No les debo ninguna lealtad, así que no te atrevas a volver a acusarme de algo que no he hecho y que nunca haría. Ayudo a las personas, no las mato. Y si no estás dispuesto a comportarte de manera lógica al respecto, no tengo nada más que decirte.

Comenzó a alejarse presa de la indignación, pero él la cogió del brazo.

—No le creí. Pero él me dijo que tú resultaste ser más bella y más inteligente de lo esperado y que no se podía confiar en ti.

—¡Porque es una persona malvada y destructiva que quiere encolerizarte y recordarte que él todavía sigue andando por ahí ileso, mientras que Ino está muerta por su culpa! Conocía al niño malvado, nunca intenté conocer al hombre, preferí evitarlo por completo. Tal vez confió en que lo retarías a otro duelo allí mismo, lo cual no le dejaría otra opción al regente que castigarte por ello. O quizás esperó que descargaras tu enfado conmigo, tal como has hecho. Matarme a mí impediría que trataras de volver a matarlo a él, pues estarías en la cárcel por ello. Me limito a hacer suposiciones. Ignoro cuáles son sus motivos o de qué es capaz hoy en día.

—¡Es capaz de impulsar a jóvenes mujeres a suicidarse y salirse con la suya! —Después Naruto añadió—: No quiero que sigas administrándole más infusiones o filtros mágicos a mi madre.

«¡Dios mío —pensó ella—, es como si volviéramos al punto cero!»

—¡Demasiado tarde! —exclamó con mirada furibunda—. Hoy ya ha bebido varias tazas de mi infusión y también el caldo. Pero no te preocupes: ¡su doncella ya me insultó exigiendo que primero yo misma bebiera un trago de caldo!

—Eso no es mala idea. Muy bien, puedes darle tus recetas al señor Hibbit, que primero las probará, desde luego, pero creo que sería mejor que no te acercaras a mi madre en absoluto.

Ella pasó a su lado y, por encima del hombro, soltó:

—¡Creo que sería mejor que no me acercara más a ti!

De camino del jardín a su habitación, Hinata se detuvo en la biblioteca y cogió un libro que la ocupara el resto del día. Estaba demasiado disgustada para echar un vistazo a los títulos. «Una historia de Londres, no está mal para una elección al azar», pensó una vez que se acomodó en el sillón. Pero no lograba concentrarse en la lectura, disgustada como estaba porque su relación con Naruto se deterioraba debido a la antipatía que le profesaba su madre. Y encima su primo no dejaba de crear problemas entre ellos.

A medida que transcurrían las horas se desanimó cada vez más porque el progreso que creyó haber hecho en su intento de que él la amara durante esos últimos días en Konoha Park, cuando, gracias a Kitsune, el vínculo entre ambos pareció fortalecerse, se había desbaratado. Había estado tan segura de que se había abierto paso a su corazón durante el viaje a Londres, cuando Naruto le brindó la noche más maravillosa de su

vida y la introdujo a los placeres más notables, y se había mostrado tan dulce y protector con ella. Todo eso también se había deshecho y por eso temía que Naruto volviera a detestarla tanto como detestaba a Sasuke. Pero no podía abandonar. La boda debía celebrarse; además, si bien la situación con los Uzumaki y sus criados no era ideal, disfrutaría de un mejor futuro como esposa de Naruto que si regresaba al hogar familiar.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de hacer un trato con él, de convencerlo para que accediera a uno de esos matrimonios de conveniencia de los que le habló Kurenai. O tal vez a un auténtico trato en el que ella le daba algo que él deseaba a cambio de... ¿qué?.

Se devanó los sesos al respecto, pero solo se le ocurrió una cosa que haría que el matrimonio le resultara aceptable a Naruto, y que no le costaría... demasiado. Al menos él creería que ella hablaba en serio cuando escuchara lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar a cambio, así que no tuvo inconveniente en cenar con él cuando una doncella apareció con la invitación.

Sin embargo, aún estaba dolida por lo que él le había dicho ese día; ¡prácticamente la había acusado de tratar de envenenar a su madre! Así que a pesar de lanzarle una breve sonrisa cuando entró en el comedor, preguntó:

—¿Ya ha muerto tu cocinero?

—No, pero mi madre ya no respira con tanta dificultad —contestó él, riendo.

—Me alegro. Puedes agradecérmelo dejando de gritarme.

—Yo no grito.

—Sí, gritaste.

—¡Esto es un grito! —vociferó él para demostrarlo.

Ella no lo dudó. Él se puso de pie y le indicó una silla a su lado, pero Hinata tomó asiento en la silla situada en el otro extremo de la larga mesa. Naruto permaneció un rato de pie, preguntándose si debía obligarla a sentarse donde él quería. Hinata suspiró aliviada cuando él se dispuso a ocupar su silla; pero entonces cambió de idea, rodeó la mesa y tomó asiento en la que había a la derecha de ella.

Si no siguiera estando tan absolutamente disgustada con él, podría haber reído. ¿Concesiones, cuando antes él se había mostrado tan frío y suspicaz? Pero con quien estaba realmente enfadada era con su primo por haberla hecho retroceder al punto cero en su relación con Naruto.

Él llevaba una camisa limpia, pero no una chaqueta. Antes, ese día, también había vestido como un lord elegante, así que era obvio que disponía de un guardarropa completo en esa casa. El vestido de ella estaba limpio, aunque un poco arrugado.

Podría haberle pedido a una de las doncellas que lo planchara, pero tal vez no le hubieran hecho caso.

—Si piensas continuar con el régimen que sugerí para tu madre debes asegurarte de que, como mínimo, beba cuatro tazas diarias de cada una de las infusiones.

—Podrás hacerlo tú. Ya no peleará contigo.

—No, tú puedes hacerlo. Sea lo que sea que le dijiste para que cambiara de idea sobre mí, no hará que cambie de actitud, como tampoco tú cambiarás la tuya.

—No se trata de ti. Se trata de la falta de opciones y lo que puede perderse.

Ella resopló.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que mi familia lo considera de otra manera? Si me negaba a casarme contigo prometieron que me encerrarían en un manicomio durante el resto de mi vida. Tú y yo podríamos haberlo visto de otra manera, pero tú decidiste que no soy de confianza. Pues así sea. ¿Por qué no nos sinceramos al respecto y acordamos que jamás confiaremos el uno en el otro?

—No tienes motivos para no confiar en mí, mientras que yo...

—¡Ja! ¿Cuándo tú das crédito a las mentiras que te cuenta Sasuke sobre mí?

—Admito que lo escuché cuando dijo que resultaste ser más bella e inteligente de lo que él esperaba.

Ella lo miró fijamente con expresión incrédula; lo había dicho con toda tranquilidad, casi como si estuviera bromeando, pero era imposible que estuviese bromeando, no sobre ese tema. Así que cerró la boca y entonces los criados empezaron a servir la comida. De momento hizo caso omiso, y él también. Parecía estar esperando una réplica. ¿Es que quería pelear? Ella decidió no darle ese gusto e inspiró profundamente, procurando calmarse.

—Es evidente que este matrimonio jamás te agradará y te asegurarás de que tampoco a mí. Pero no me marcharé; prefiero quedarme aquí con un ogro que regresar junto a mi familia. Pero dime, ¿alguna vez se te ocurrió que ambos tenemos algo en común?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todavía ni siquiera estamos casados y, sin embargo, tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, un número considerable, teniendo en cuenta que somos enemigos.

—¿Como cuáles?

Durante un instante Hinata hizo rechinar los dientes. Le había brindado una perfecta oportunidad para afirmar que no eran enemigos y él no la aprovechó.

—Como el hecho de que ambos odiamos a mi primo. Ambos adoramos los caballos e incluso queremos criar más caballos. Y ambos aborrecemos la idea de que nuestro futuro sea dictado por otros. Ah, y ambos adoramos los perros. Incluso ambos mantenemos relaciones amistosas con los criados, algo bastante poco común entre los miembros de la nobleza. Así que nos casamos para obligar al regente a que busque otra manera de pagar sus deudas, pero eso no significa que debamos considerarlo un auténtico matrimonio si tú no quieres. A lo mejor en vez de eso podemos convertirnos en amigos, así que permíteme que te proponga un trato. Podríamos...

—¿Intentas hacerme reír?

—No, en absoluto —contestó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Jamás seremos amigos.

Dadas sus posiciones actuales, ello parecía una ridiculez, pero, sin embargo, Hinata insistió.

—Cosas más extrañas han pasado y tú aún no has oído el trato que te ofrezco.

—Adelante.

—Podemos casarnos solo nominalmente, ni siquiera tendrás que verme; estoy acostumbrada a evitar a la «familia». Y te animaré a que tengas amantes. Incluso podrás llevarlas a casa —se apresuró a decir antes de perder el valor, pero aún no había añadido lo que sellaría el trato—. Si me compras un purasangre por cada una de ellas estaré bastante complacida, así que has de tener muchas amantes. Quiero poseer mi propio criadero de caballos cuando la maldición te dé alcance.

—¿Así que ahora crees en las maldiciones?

La sonrisa que le curvaba los labios era elocuente. Ella no tenía intención de divertirlo, pero era obvio que lo había hecho.

—No, lo que creo es que llevas una vida demasiado temeraria: duelos, navegar en tiempos de bloqueos donde le disparan a cada barco que se pone a tiro, y quién sabe qué otros riesgos que acostumbras a correr. No me extraña que digan que tu familia está maldita si los miembros masculinos demostraban tu misma displicencia frente al peligro. Además, si de algún modo logras sobrevivir a tu vigésimo quinto año de vida, me limitaría a añadir mis caballos a tus existencias, a condición de que tenga voz y voto sobre su programa de reproducción.

—Y ¿qué pasa con el programa de reproducción de mis herederos? ¿Crees que en ese caso también tendrás voz y voto?

El rubor le cubrió las mejillas.

—¿Acaso esa es tu manera de decir que no quieres un matrimonio solo nominal?

—Creo que he dejado muy claro que lo único que no me molestará de este matrimonio es que tú ocupes mi cama. Y, basándome en la experiencia, tengo la impresión de que tú no tendrás inconveniente en tenderte a mi lado en dicha cama.

Hinata se sonrojó una vez más.

—¡Presumes demasiado!

—¿Lo hago? —contestó Naruto con una sonrisa sensual.

Ella se ruborizó aún más.

—En todo caso, eso no significa que no tendrás amantes. Te animo a que las tengas.

—Me lo pones muy fácil.

—Sí, incluso te haré sugerencias. Si tú quieres, te ayudaré a escogerlas, por así decirlo. Es una de las razones por las que pensé que quizá podamos alcanzar una suerte de amistad.

—Y ¿cuál es mi incentivo para que acepte?

—El de protegerlas —contestó ella.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo uñas afiladas.

—¿Has reflexionado mucho al respecto?

No, maldita sea, no había reflexionado en absoluto; la idea se le había ocurrido hacía una hora y las propuestas improvisadas casi nunca salían bien, al menos no sin arrepentimientos. ¿Acababa de arrinconarse a sí misma? Pero él no aguardó una respuesta.

—Si, según tu cálculo, moriré joven, ¿por qué no esperas hasta que todos mis caballos sean tuyos?

—No espero que me dejes nada en herencia; supongo que tu madre heredará todos tus bienes.

—Tu familia se aseguraría de que eso no sucediera.

—Entonces deja de ser tan temerario y no te mueras, porque yo no quiero que obtengan ningún beneficio de esto, cuando el que tiene la culpa de que me encuentre aquí es mi primo. De hecho, si aún no has hecho un testamento es hora de que lo hagas y excluyas a los Uchiha de cualquier beneficio, y de manera específica.

—Gracias, me has devuelto el apetito.

Cuando él empezó a comer lo que le habían servido ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que no hablo en serio?

—Ya veremos.

.

.

Continuará...


	21. Primer Baile

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«19**__**»**_

* * *

Pese a haber jurado que no volvería a pisar la habitación de lady Kushina, a la mañana siguiente Hinata le llevó la bandeja del desayuno a la cama. Se dijo a sí misma que solo lo hacía para comprobar en qué medida sus infusiones le habían ayudado, pero en realidad quería comprobar el supuesto cambio de actitud de la mujer. Puede que Naruto creyera que su madre había comprendido que ella no quería hacerle daño, pero Hinata lo dudaba mucho.

Pero la dama estaba durmiendo desde hacía poco, según la doncella apostada junto a su cama, así que Hinata no la despertó y le dijo a la doncella que dejara la fuente en la cocina para que el desayuno no se enfriara. Dormir era más importante que comer para la recuperación de Kushina, a condición de que comiera cuando estaba despierta.

No sabía dónde se encontraba Naruto en esa gran casa y prefería no averiguarlo.

Decidió ir de compras, con la esperanza de que ello la distrajera y dejara de pensar que solo faltaban dos días para la boda. No se trataba de que tuviesen que esperar hasta que leyeran las amonestaciones por tercera vez, cuando ya disponían de la orden y del permiso de matrimonio del príncipe; se limitó a suponer que aguardarían hasta el último momento del plazo que le dieron a Naruto.

Cogió su pelliza y luego fue en busca del mayordomo para pedirle que preparara el carruaje de los Uzumaki.

—He de hacer unas compras, pero sobre todo tengo ganas de recorrer la ciudad y visitar algunos de los lugares sobre los cuales leí ayer.

—No deje de visitar los jardines de Vauxhall, milady; en esta época del año son especialmente vistosos, aunque merece la pena hacer una excursión de todo un día, dado que hay tantas amenidades distintas para ver.

—Entonces hoy solo echaré un vistazo —contestó Hinata, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto. Estoy seguro que otro día su señoría querrá acompañarla a una visita más prolongada a los jardines.

¿Lo querría? Ya había estado en tres de sus casas, y él no le había mostrado ninguna de ellas... y sabía que esa era su primera visita a Londres; debería haberle ofrecido visitar esa ciudad que él conocía tan bien...

A juzgar por su expresión disgustada, al cochero de los Uzumaki no le entusiasmaba la excursión, pero tal vez era su expresión habitual. Los dos lacayos que la acompañaban se mostraron reservados y no la miraron directamente a los ojos. Ella no los conocía y tal vez no tendría oportunidad de conocerlos si ella y Naruto no se quedaban en Londres.

Y también ignoraba qué planeaba hacer cuando su madre se recuperase, si es que lo hacía. Había mencionado que solía pasar al menos la mitad del año en la ciudad con Kushina, pero ¿aún querría hacerlo cuando tuviese una esposa? Eran cosas que tal vez no podría comentar con él, pero, por otra parte, ¿cuándo hablaban de temas triviales? El día antes, de camino a la botica, no había visto gran cosa de Londres, no mientras Naruto estaba sentado a su lado en el coche de alquiler, cuyo asiento era tan estrecho que los hombros de ambos se rozaban. Durante ese breve trayecto lo único que ocupó sus pensamientos fue él.

Por ser su primera excursión a través de esa vieja ciudad debería estar más excitada, y lo habría estado... si hubiera acudido con su tía para pasar la prometida temporada social. Una idea muy extraña, teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos por Mikoto, o más bien la ausencia de estos. ¿Tenía razón Kurenai? ¿Acaso Hinata había reprimido esos sentimientos durante tanto tiempo que realmente habían desaparecido, o solo estaban enterrados demasiado profundamente como para seguir afectándola?. Llorar no era algo que le gustara y ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas cuando era más joven.

El cochero se negó a avanzar más hacia el sur, pero la condujo lo bastante cerca de los muelles de Londres para ver el Támesis y todas las naves ancladas en el río. Había tantas... y al verlas volvió a pensar que tal vez debería comprar un pasaje en una de ellas y desaparecer en alguna parte del mundo.

Pero Kurenai no estaba allí para aconsejarla o acceder a acompañarla, así que fue una idea muy fugaz. Puede que su amiga atribuyera el hecho de que volviera a considerar esa opción al nerviosismo causado por la boda inminente. Pero Hinata quería aquella boda, la había querido en cuanto vio a Naruto. Sin embargo, en ese momento la idea de la noche de bodas la ponía nerviosa.

Después de lo que él había dicho durante la cena, supuso que esa noche ocuparía la misma cama que el zorro. Y esa vez en una bonita habitación, con vino y a lo mejor algunos dulces y... ¿resultaría tan asombroso como la primera vez o sería horrendo?.

Dado que se sentía atrapado por ella, escuchaba a su madre menospreciando su carácter, y, además, su primo acababa de recordarle que no debía confiar en ella.

Podría ser eso último.

Al final logró alcanzar Vauxhall, pero se negó a abandonar el carruaje y entrar en los jardines. Willis tenía razón: allí dentro habría demasiado para ver y prefería no hacerlo a solas. No obstante, hizo un recorrido a través de Hyde Park, a lo largo del camino que los fines de semana se llenaban de carruajes de la alta sociedad, pues era un destacado lugar de encuentro o para ser visto. Anexo al camino se encontraba Rotten Row, donde Hinata confió en que un día montaría a lomos de _Rebel_. También vio la iglesia de San Jorge en Hannover Square, donde se celebraban todas las bodas de la alta sociedad, y se preguntó si ella se casaría allí.

Se le ocurrió que quizá sus tíos acudían a esos lugares con frecuencia, pero ninguno de los dos jamás la llevaría consigo. Tenía un familiar en Londres pero nunca iría a ninguna parte con él. Hasta tenía un prometido, pero el único lugar al que la había llevado era la tienda de un boticario... para comprar remedios para su madre. Se sentía muy sola en esa ciudad, ni siquiera estaba Kurenai y la doncella no llegaría hasta dentro de un par de días.

Puso fin a la excursión en Bond Street y abandonó el carruaje para ir en busca de zapatos, y tal vez otra botica donde comprar algo para preparar un ungüento para las llagas que le habían salido en los pies; las botas de montar no eran un calzado indicado para todos los días. Ambos lacayos la siguieron a cierta distancia, pero no entraron en las tiendas con ella. Entró en muchas, incluso tras comprar un par de zapatos nuevos que se puso de inmediato, y en una de las tiendas calle abajo incluso encontró caléndulas para preparar un ungüento.

Gastar dinero en las grandes tiendas de Londres resultó menos divertido de lo esperado, pero siguió comprando o más bien contemplando escaparates, porque no tenía prisa por volver a la casa de los Uzumaki. A lo mejor Naruto creería que había huido y se inquietaría... o se regocijaría.

Apretó los dientes y entró en otra tienda antes de notar la clase de tienda que era:vendían telas, telas londinenses. No necesitaba telas, tenía un guardarropa nuevo, y, sin embargo, no pudo resistir la tentación de contemplar las selecciones disponibles en la ciudad portuaria más grande del país.

—¡Diablos, Hinata! ¡Ya empezaba a creer que nunca te detendrías!

Ella pegó un respingo. ¿Es que Sasuke la había estado siguiendo?

—Guarda esto, date prisa.

No sabía qué había depositado en su mano, pero cerró el puño de manera instintiva y guardó el objeto en el bolsillo de su pelliza. Al ver que él miraba por encima del hombro hacia la parte delantera de la tienda para comprobar si uno de los lacayos dirigía la mirada al interior, se puso todavía más nerviosa.

—¿Y ahora qué estás tramando, Sasuke?

—No me hables en ese tono cuando solo te estoy ayudando.

—¿Cómo me ayudaste cuando le dijiste a Naruto que había prometido envenenarlo?. Esa clase de ayuda podría haber significado mi muerte, ¿o acaso ese era el plan?

—Hubiese resuelto nuestro problema —contestó Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros. Sus palabras no la sorprendieron: eran las esperadas, a él no le importaría.

—Sea lo que sea que acabas de darme, me desharé de ello. No pienso envenenarlo por ningún motivo, y ciertamente no porque tú me lo pidas.

—No es veneno —insistió él—. Solo algo que lo mareará y lo desorientará lo bastante como para echarte con cajas destempladas. Me conformaré con que él lo pierda todo cuando lo haga.

Ella no le creyó; era demasiado cobarde para querer que Naruto siguiera vivo, aunque fuera un indigente; no después de lo que Sasuke había hecho para justificar esos duelos.

—¿De verdad crees que él seguirá intentando matarte después de que me haya casado con él? Pues no lo hará, ¿sabes? Es un hombre más honorable que tú y no matará a un miembro de la familia... a diferencia de ti. Aunque darte una tremenda paliza... eso sí que está permitido.

Quizá no debería haber acabado el comentario con una sonrisa irónica. La cólera enrojeció el rostro de Sasuke, pero cuando alzó el puño ella adelantó el mentón y gruñó:

—Adelante, atrévete. Me encantaría verte en prisión por pegarme y si crees que no gritaré como una loca para ver qué pasa, te equivocas.

—Zorra —gruñó Sasuke mientras se alejaba.

—Ultrajador de inocentes —dijo ella, alzando la voz, pero solo para que él pudiera oírla.

Sasuke no se detuvo, pero Hinata vio que apretaba los puños y al salir casi rompió la puerta de la tienda de un portazo. Pero resultaba que era la primera vez que ella le hablaba de ese modo; a lo mejor hacía años que debería haberle dejado claro lo mucho que lo odiaba, en vez de esforzarse por evitar su presencia. ¿Creía que ella le había perdonado u olvidado el dolor que le causó cuando era demasiado joven como para saber cómo impedírselo?

No fue necesario que olfateara el contenido de la botellita que él le había dado antes de arrojarla a un cubo de basura. No tenía duda de que se trataba de alguna clase de veneno, pese a que Sasuke lo había negado. Él no abandonaría el intento de deshacerse de Naruto por un motivo muy sencillo: porque hasta que no lo hiciera no se sentiría a salvo.

Esa tarde, cuando Hinata regresó a la residencia de los Uzumaki, no tardó en oír que su señoría había regresado a casa con un caballo nuevo, pero hasta que no se encontró en su habitación, descansando, no se le ocurrió que el hecho de que Naruto hubiese vuelto con un caballo nuevo solo podía significar una cosa: que ya tenía una amante, que había encontrado una muy rápidamente, o bien que incluso la había encontrado la noche antes, después de la cena. Fuera como fuese, supuso que el caballo era para ella, para sellar el trato. Debería ir a echarle un vistazo... en caso de que lograra dejar de llorar.

—Así que todo va así de mal, ¿verdad?

—¡Kurenai! —exclamó Hinata y brincó de la cama riendo—. Has llegado con antelación.

—Me aseguré de ello; a Chõji no le gustó que nos turnáramos conduciendo el carruaje, pero me mostré persuasiva.

—¿Dándole una paliza?

La doncella solto una carcajada. Al parecer, no hubo incidentes en el viaje de Kurenai a Londres y pudoresumirlo en pocas palabras: lo desagradable que resultaba dormir en un carruaje en movimiento. El viaje de Hinata había sido ajetreado y memorable, pero pasó por alto los detalles y le resultó imposible mencionar la noche de bodas anticipada de la que había disfrutado antes de llegar a Londres. Lo haría, pero tal vez después de la boda, cuando no resultara tan embarazoso y no recibiría una reprimenda.

Pero no dejó de mencionar su encontronazo con Sasuke y la exasperante conducta de Naruto.

—Pasó la noche con otra mujer —concluyó Hinata.

—¿Ah, sí, Estas segura de eso?. Pero todavía no está casado y tú aún no has hecho que te ame.

—¿Realmente pretendes decirme que lo que sucede antes de la boda no tiene importancia?

—Dado que la boda no fue idea suya, y que jamás te propuso matrimonio... Sí, claro que sí. Bien, si ocurre después del casamiento hay una hierba que nunca formó parte de mis existencias que, según dicen, impide que un hombre pueda desempeñarse en la cama. Veré si puedo encontrar algunos ejemplares aquí en Londres. Siempre quise administrársela a alguien para ver si es cierto, solo que nunca me topé con un hombre que me disgustara lo bastante como para administrársela.

—¿De un modo permanente?

—No, por supuesto que no. —Kurenai le guiñó un ojo—. No te haría semejante cosa.

Hinata tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que Kurenai solo trataba de animarla contándole tonterías. Sin embargo, su afirmación de que la infidelidad de Naruto no debía contar antes de la boda era razonable, sobre todo porque el trato había sido idea de ella.

Cuando trajeron los baúles ayudó a Kurenai a desempacarlos, pero en cuanto los lacayos abandonaron la habitación alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad. Naruto era el último al que esperaba encontrar en el pasillo. Iba vestido para salir, ¿o tal vez acababa de regresar? De inmediato, Hinata imaginó la mujer con la que él habría pasado la noche... ¿y quizá también la mañana? «Tal vez debí haber exigido un caballo por cada copulación», se dijo, gruñendo para sus adentros.

Él le tendió una tarjeta plegada.

—He aceptado una de las invitaciones recibidas por mi madre que me incluían; la mayoría de sus amigos esperan que en esta época del año me encuentre en la ciudad. Has de estar preparada a las ocho de la noche. Ah, y vístete de manera adecuada: asistiremos a un baile.

Hinata dejó de pensar en él y otra mujer en el acto.

—¿Una fiesta, ahora que tu madre está tan enferma?

—Está mejorando. Ve a comprobarlo tú misma... y fue ella quien lo sugirió.

—¿Es que sabes bailar?

—Puede que con cuatro piernas sea un tanto torpe, pero hoy solo son dos —dijo, bajando la vista y contemplando sus piernas.

Sus palabras burlonas la hicieron sonreír.

—No quise insinuar eso.

—¿Solo que soy un palurdo de Yorkshire que jamás aprendió a bailar?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y, en el mismo tono burlón, indicó:

—Sí, precisamente eso.

—Bueno, en todo caso nuestra asistencia tiene un propósito: demostrarle al príncipe lo bien que nos llevamos.

—¿Él asistirá a la fiesta?

—Tal vez. A veces ha honrado las fiestas de lady Haruno con su presencia. Son viejos amigos. Así que nada de peleas esta noche.

Naruto se marchó, pero ella apenas lo notó porque la excitación causada por la idea de asistir a su primer baile empezó a adueñarse de ella. Se volvió hacia Kurenai y dijo:

—Desempaca...

—Oí lo que dijo. Creí que dijiste que como su madre estaba tan enferma era necesario que viajaras apresuradamente a Londres con él.

—Lo estaba, pero por lo visto tus recetas resultan eficaces. No he vuelto a comprobarlo personalmente, mi presencia la trastorna, así que no me acerqué a ella. Le caí muy mal.

—Yo detestaba a la mujer que podía haberse convertido en mi suegra. Mi madre detestaba a la suya; no es necesario que hagas lo mismo, ella se convertirá en la abuela de tus hijos, procura tenerle aprecio en bien de ellos.

Eso era algo que no se le había ocurrido. Mikoto también podría ser su abuela, a la que confiaba que solo verían rara vez, así que sería bonito que tuvieran al menos una abuela que los adorara y los mimara. Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Kushina.

En esa ocasión la dama no estaba dormida. Cuando Hinata se acercó a la cama notó que Kushina ya no estaba tan pálida, incluso sus labios volvían a estar lisos y la mirada de sus ojos era vivaz. Quizás el médico se había equivocado al diagnosticarla, porque en ese momento no parecía una moribunda en absoluto.

—Me preguntaba si volverías a visitar a tu paciente —le dijo la mujer.

¿Le había sonreído un poco?

—No creía que lo deseara.

—Reconozco que soy una paciente desastrosa. Te pido disculpas. —Era una bonita manera de referirse a esas horribles circunstancias, pero Kushina no se disponía a pasarlas por alto, así sin más—. No había comprendido cuán absurda y ridícula era la amenaza que pendía sobre nuestras cabezas, incluida la tuya. Que el regente se apoderaría de todo lo que poseemos, el título, las casas, las minas de carbón, las naves de Naruto... Nos hubiera convertido en indigentes sin darnos ninguna opción en el asunto.

—Creo que lo consideró una oportunidad. Para que el tiro le salga por la culata sería necesario que pensara que en realidad nos había hecho un favor.

Kushina sonrió.

—Me gusta tu manera de pensar, muchacha. Lo mismo se me ocurrió a mí. Eso sí que lo enfurecería, ¿verdad?

Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente y comentó:

—No puedo atribuirme el mérito por ello. Quien tuvo la idea de que esta noche debíamos interpretar nuestros papeles en el baile fue su hijo, en caso de que el príncipe esté presente, para causar la impresión de que el matrimonio nos complace.

Kushina carraspeó.

—No tengo intención de andar con rodeos sobre el asunto, querida mía. Estoy segura de que sabes que Naruto confiaba en que lo rechazarías; es capaz de ser muy cortante, por desgracia, pero tú no regresaste a casa corriendo. Así sea. Admito que ninguno de vosotros tiene una opción en este asunto, así que todos nosotros hemos de poner buena cara al mal tiempo. —Hinata albergaba una pizca de duda acerca de la sinceridad de esas palabras, hasta que Kushina añadió—: Y... gracias por curar la pierna de Naruto y a mí también. Comprendo que no tenías por qué hacer lo uno ni lo otro, pero nos ayudaste de todos modos. Tienes un buen corazón, Hinata Hyuga. Es asombroso, teniendo en cuenta el linaje del que provienes.

Hinata no pudo evitar la risa. Un cumplido y un insulto ambiguo, pero teniendo en cuenta que sus propios sentimientos eran bastante similares, dijo:

—No podemos escoger nuestro linaje, lamentablemente.

—Solo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz. ¿Crees que lo lograrás?

—Sí, creo que es posible si deja de culparme por los pecados cometidos por otros.

—Entonces, tal como dijo Naruto, es él quien carga con la responsabilidad.

Mientras se preparaba apresuradamente para asistir al baile, Hinata atesoró las palabras de Kushina. Le daban esperanzas. ¿Acaso en los Uzumaki había encontrado la familia que siempre anheló?

Naruto dijo que partirían a las ocho de las noche, y solo disponía de unas pocas horas para bañarse, vestirse y arreglarse el peinado, pero con la ayuda de Kurenai lo logró.

Tras peinar el último rizo del lustroso cabello negro de Hinata, Kurenai dio un paso atrás y la contempló.

—Tienes un aspecto... —dijo, pero se interrumpió; parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Hinata sonrió.

—¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?

La pregunta arrancó un resoplido de la doncella.

—Nunca has estado más bella. Tu tía te trató muy bien.

La respuesta arrancó un resoplido de Hinata.

—Lo único que hizo fue escoger el color del vestido. Yo escogí el modelo.

—Ojalá pudiera verte esta noche —murmuró Kurenai, y añadió alzando la voz—: Creo que le diré a tu marido que debería hacerte retratar con este vestido.

—No lo hagas. Aparte de que no querrá que exista una prueba de que formo parte de su familia, en todo caso no colgando de una pared, puede que su respuesta te enfade.

Kurenai frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te ha hecho perder la confianza en ti misma?

—¿Aparte de que se apresuró a aceptar el trato que le ofrecí? ¿O que su ira vuelve a estar a flor de piel tras encontrarse con Sasuke ayer?

—¿Qué trato?

—Da igual. Solo era un trato comercial que algún día podría granjearme su amistad. Al menos eso espero. Y no hagas que me retrase.

Kurenai terminó de abrochar el collar de esmeraldas en torno al cuello de Hinata; las agujas de punta de esmeralda ya habían sido fijadas a su peinado y el brazalete resplandecía en su muñeca. Sus tres vestidos de fiesta habían sido confeccionados a conjunto con esas joyas, todos de un color verde claro distinto, con adornos para diferenciarlos. El que llevaba estaba bordeado de seda de color lima y lentejuelas plateadas... ¡y en la habitación no había ni un solo espejo de tamaño decente, a excepción del suyo de mano!, pero confió en que Kurenai no la dejaría salir por la puerta si todo no estaba perfecto.

—Deberías sonreír cuando lo veas.

—¿Para que no note la ausencia de la pechera? Se disgustó mucho cuando llevé aquel vestido de noche sin pechera.

—Le agradó. Lo único que no le agradó fue el efecto que le causó —afirmó Kurenai en tono monótono.

Hinata soltó una risita. Quizá no debería pensar mucho en lo que Kurenai insinuaba, así que se apresuró a abandonar la habitación. Sonrió al encontrarse con Naruto esperándola al pie de la escalera. Se había cubierto el pecho con un delgado chal rematado de borlas, pues no quería que Naruto notara de inmediato cuán escotado era su vestido.

Era la primera vez que lo veía ataviado de etiqueta: el frac negro, el chaleco gris oscuro por debajo, una impecable corbata blanca perfectamente anudada y sus cabellos morenos formando una coleta perfecta. ¿Es que su ayuda de cámara también había viajado a Londres? Trató de imaginar a Naruto anudando esa elegante corbata pero no pudo.

—Tienes un aspecto muy elegante —dijo ella, y logró no ruborizarse.

—Supongo que eso te complace, ¿no?

Ella empezó a fruncir el ceño hasta que se dio cuenta.

—Sí, desde luego, todas las damas babearán por ti.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieran, pero a condición de que estés complacida...Tú te ves muy bonita… ¿Vamos?

Ella lo precedió al salir por la puerta y dirigirse al carruaje que los esperaba. El cochero le ayudó a montar en el carruaje antes de que Naruto pudiera hacerlo. Hinata se sentó en el asiento delante del que había ocupado el otro día, suponiendo que él se sentaría frente a ella, pero Naruto se sentó a su lado.

Al menos en esa ocasión había espacio suficiente como para que no se rozaran, aunque no parecía tener importancia: él seguía estando demasiado cerca, seguía ocupando sus pensamientos en exceso. Solo dos días más y sabría si casarse con él supondría alguna diferencia...

—Esta noche solo bailarás conmigo, dijo Naruto.

—¿Es lo normal en el caso de una pareja comprometida? —preguntó, mirándolo—¿Es que lo somos?

—Un edicto real niega la necesidad de preguntar, así que sí, lo somos, y ese es el motivo por el cual esta noche no necesitas una dama de compañía. Mi madre se ofreció voluntaria para conseguir una, pero rechacé la oferta. No creí que querrías que una dama de compañía oyera cómo me señalas potenciales amantes.

—¿Es eso lo que estaré haciendo? —preguntó ella, y el rubor le cubrió las mejillas.

—¿Acaso no es lo que tú sugeriste?

Sí, lo era, cuando ella no dejaba de arrojarle incentivos para sellar el trato. Así sea.

«Como cebas así pescas», pensó. Se las arreglaría para hacerlo sin enfadarse con él.

Entonces recordó que quizás él ya tenía una amante y que ese día ya le había llevado el pago por ello. Pero solo para asegurarse, preguntó:

—¿Me compraste un caballo? Me dijeron que hoy regresaste a casa con uno nuevo.

—Así es.

—¿Quién es ella?

—¿El caballo?

—Tu amante.

—Todavía no tengo ninguna. El caballo es para que tú cabalgues mientras estés aquí, puesto que tu yegua está en Konoha Park. Considéralo un regalo de bodas.

—Eso fue... muy considerado de tu parte. Gracias. ¿Es un purasangre?

—Merecedor de ser apareado.

Hinata sonrió para sus adentros; casi le dijo que detuviera el carruaje para poder echarle un vistazo, pero no quería que él supiera cuán complacida estaba. «Este trato puede acabar funcionando —pensó—, si logro pensar en los caballos que recibiré y no en lo que él recibe a cambio.»

Bailar con el hombre más apuesto del salón la noche de su primer baile podría haber sido un sueño hecho realidad. Era embriagador y excitante. Hinata estaba deslumbrada y quería que la noche nunca llegara a su fin.

Provocaron un revuelo considerable cuando llegaron y Naruto anunció que ella era su prometida; no hizo falta que le advirtieran que la sociedad londinense tenía presente los duelos librados por Naruto: dado que el último fue tan público, la noticia había circulado por todas partes. Pero si todos los presentes aún no sabían que él estaba a punto de aliarse precisamente con la familia cuyo heredero había intentado matar, entonces sí lo supieron. Solo ignoraban el motivo, algo que se volvió evidente cuando, de camino a la pista de baile, detuvieron a ambos varias veces y Hinata oyó comentarios como los siguientes: «Que Prinny te pise los dedos de los pies no suele tener resultados tan buenos», «¿Ahora no deberías agradecerle a lord Sasuke?», y todavía más directamente: «¿Qué hizo Sasuke para merecer...?»

Naruto se limitó a alejarse de ese individuo, pero quizá todo el salón se moría por preguntarle por qué se había batido a duelo en primer lugar, lo cual explicaba por qué parecía renuente a abandonar la pista de baile y ya estaban girando al compás del cuarto baile.

Él no era un cobarde, ella lo sabía muy bien. Supuso que solo estaba postergando la ira que esa noche, sin duda, se vería incrementada por los chismosos, y evitando montar una escena a causa de ello, porque después de todo su casamiento no era un tema sobre el que podía mostrarse cortés. Pero ella sí.

—Una sencilla palabra circulará a través del salón y los convencerá de que nosotros...

—¿Se suponía que debía leerte el pensamiento? —la interrumpió Naruto.

—Se te da bastante bien, así que sospecho que sabías exactamente lo que intentaba decir. Pero si esta noche no te molesta que te atosiguen a preguntas sobre nuestro casamiento, entonces no mencionaré una manera genial de evitar que lo hagan.

—Te escucho.

—Si me besas ahora mismo, la gente creerá que el regente nos hizo un favor y que nos casamos por amor.

—Así que el amor lo resuelve todo, ¿no?

—No tengo ni idea. Pero no dejará de explicar lo que estás haciendo aquí conmigo.

—Y estropearía mi oportunidad de coquetear con una mujer esta noche, ¿o acaso esa ya no es tu principal preocupación?

Ella no había pensado en eso, solo en ayudarle a evitar una escena violenta; debería dejar de preocuparse por él en vez de por sí misma, pero guardó silencio durante el tiempo suficiente como para que él dejara de bailar y la estrechara entre sus brazos. Y entonces la besó allí mismo, en la pista de baile, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos y encendiendo su pasión. Hinata oyó unos cuantos gritos ahogados. Tal vez uno de ellos surgió de su propia boca. No le importó; nadie tenía importancia mientras los labios de él se deslizaban de manera tan sensual por los suyos. Estaba a punto de rodearle el cuello con los brazos cuando otra pareja de bailarines chocó contra ellos y los separó.

Hinata rio y, sin dejar de sonreír, aprovechó el instante. Cogió a Naruto de la mano y lo condujo hasta el borde de la pista de baile. Nadie se acercó y nadie les hizo preguntas tontas.

—Creo que funcionó —susurró ella—, o funcionó a medias. Sin embargo, puede que esa palabra tarde unos minutos en recorrer el salón.

—No hablaba en serio cuando mencioné las oportunidades estropeadas.

—¿No?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Según mi experiencia, las mujeres tienden a desear aquello que creen que no pueden obtener.

Ella resopló.

—¡Qué comentario más absurdo!

—Entonces tú aún no lo has experimentado. La naturaleza humana es así y también afecta a los hombres. —Ella estaba muy familiarizada con la naturaleza humana, ¿o es que él seguía sin hablar en serio?—. Además —añadió Naruto—, esta noche hay demasiadas inocentes aquí, así que no importa.

Ella aún no había contemplado a los presentes: estaba demasiado hechizada por las luces, el brillo y los estupendos atavíos... y por su futuro esposo. Pero era muy agradable saber que consideraba que las inocentes estaban prohibidas.

—¿Es un baile de presentación en sociedad para debutantes?

—No, aunque habrían invitado a la cosecha de esta temporada.

Ella deslizó la mirada por la multitud y dijo:

—Ni siquiera la mitad de las mujeres aquí presentes son tan jóvenes como tú insinuaste.

—¿No lo son? Pero resulta que acuden con sus damas de compañía y muy pocas de estas son viejas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues decide de una vez.

Algunos reducidos grupos de personas no dejaron de acercarse para saludar a Naruto y ser presentados a Hinata, amigos de él que querían darle la enhorabuena por la boda inminente. Un individuo de aspecto libertino dijo:

—Si esto es lo que obtienes batiéndote a duelo debo encontrar a alguien a quien retar.

Naruto rio.

—Te recomendaría un enfoque menos doloroso.

La palabra «doloroso» hizo que, en cuanto se quedaron solos unos minutos, Hinata susurrara:

—¿No sientes dolor tras cuatro bailes? Y no trates de decirme que no sigues sintiendo un poco de dolor.

—¿Eres consciente que tuve esa herida durante una semana antes de que tú y la fiebre hicieran acto de presencia? Ya había empezado a cicatrizar antes de esa interrupción.

—Eso no es una respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Es tolerable —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. No obstante, aún le vendría bien el suave roce de tus manos. ¿A lo mejor otro filtro de amor sería de ayuda...?

Le estaba tomando el pelo. Ella estaba muy segura de haberlo convencido de que no hubo ningún filtro de amor, así que solo se sonrojó un poco, pero que él sonriera le aseguró que las enhorabuenas de sus amistades todavía no lo habían irritado.

Pero entonces una viejecita soltó una nueva pregunta:

—¿Así que todo se trataba de esta chiquilla? ¿De que los Uchiha estaban tan empeñados en que no la consiguieras?

—Sé que adoras cotillear, Hilary, pero procura refrenar tu fantasía y no inventes. Nunca había visto a Hinata antes de que el regente la enviara a Konoha Park. El cómo y los porqués no te incumben.

Aunque lo dijo con una sonrisa, el tono de su voz era lo bastante duro como para que la dama soltara un resoplido enfadado y se alejara. Naruto ya no sonreía. Aquella mirada feroz se había asomado a sus ojos azules y tal vez por eso nadie más se acercó.

Hinata tuvo tiempo de echar otro vistazo al salón y notó que una cuarta parte de los presentes eran de mediana edad, madres o padres acompañando a sus hijas. Casi la mitad eran jóvenes que disfrutaban de su primera o segunda temporada social, que se encontraban allí para encontrar el amor o al menos un buen candidato o candidata. Era un mercado matrimonial, tal como Kurenai lo había denominado en tono despectivo. Pero ¿en qué otro lugar del país podían reunirse tantos jóvenes con el fin de conocerse?

Era una oportunidad acordada, eso es lo que era, que se había convertido en una tradición y Hinata hubiera formado parte de ella si no fuera por... Apartó la idea de su cabeza.

Al menos estaba segura de ser la única de su familia que se encontraba allí esa noche. A Sasuke le habían prohibido trasladar su libertinaje a fiestas a las que asistieran debutantes. Hinata opinaba que era la única cosa decente que su tío había hecho.

Ella no había escuchado el enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo, pero sí algunos de los criados y oyó unos cuantos de sus cuchicheos sobre el incidente: «Mantener ese escándalo en secreto costó una maldita fortuna.» «Se lio con la virgen equivocada.»

«Ahora ni siquiera puede asistir a esas fiestas. ¿Cómo se supone que ha de encontrar una novia, eh?»

Pero eso sucedió el año pasado, antes de los duelos. ¿Es que Mikoto estaba al tanto del trágico incidente que implicaba a Ino o a las demás? Quizá no: al fin y al cabo aún adoraba a ese despreciable hijo suyo. Y Fugaku también; su enfado con su hijo nunca duraba mucho tiempo, pero una vez que se ponía firme, se mantenía firme.

Sin dejar de observar la multitud, Hinata comentó:

—Pues allí hay un grupo de damas de tu edad y ninguna de ellas es una inocente. ¿Qué te parece aquella?

Naruto miró en la misma dirección y parecía estar a punto de reír.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso si pretendes convencerme de que hablas en serio.

Él nunca había dicho exactamente que aceptaba el trato. Lo único que dijo fue «Ya veremos», así que podía limitarse a estar divirtiéndose a costa de ella... o de lo contrario no creía que ella hablara en serio. Si ella le sugería una joven poco agraciada no cabía duda de que él no lo creería. Así que reprimió todos sus pesares e inclinó la cabeza hacia una mujer bonita que quizá tuviera unos años más que él, pero creyó que eso no tendría importancia.

—¿Esa?

—Tal vez.

Ella apretó los dientes y apretó los puños.

—Deberías invitarla a bailar.

—Primero he de encontrar un perro guardián para ti.

—Dejamos los perros en casa.

Como estaba bromeando se sorprendió un poco cuando él preguntó:

—¿Consideras que Konoha Park es tu casa?

Y ella se sorprendió aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que sí.

—Sí, en realidad. ¿Es que no lo será?

Naruto no respondió a la pregunta; en vez de eso dijo:

—Puede que me eches amantes en los brazos, pero yo no he acordado ni acordare lo mismo contigo. Y acabo de descubrir al perro guardián ideal para ti, uno que ahuyentará a cualquier pretendiente. —Y empezó a conducirla a través de la multitud.

—¿Bailarás con ella?

Él le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—¿No acabas de decirme que lo haga?

—Sí, pero...

—Al menos puedo comprobar si está dispuesta.

—¿Puedes comprobarlo con un único encuentro?

—Desde luego.

Hinata cerró los ojos y después se quedó boquiabierta cuando él se detuvo ante el supuesto «perro guardián». ¡Dios mío, era su tía!

—Nos conocimos hace años, lady Uchiha, así que tal vez no me recuerde. Soy Naruto Uzumaki —dijo él con una leve inclinación de la cabeza—. Encárguese de que su hija no baile con nadie mientras yo me ocupo de otros menesteres... porque ella insistió.

El rubor encendió las mejillas de Hinata a medida que observaba cómo él atravesaba el salón de baile y se acercaba a la dama que ella había señalado, la que era demasiado bonita.

—Así que no resultó ser un zorro después de todo —dijo Mikoto—. En todo caso un animal bastante estupendo. Me parece increíble que haya algo que tengamos que agradecerle al regente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, tía?

.

.

Continuará...


	22. ¿Celosa?

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«20**__**»**_

* * *

Mientras Naruto atravesaba el salón de baile pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea dejar a Hinata con uno de los Uchiha, sobre todo con su tía. Los tíos de Hinata habían albergado planes específicos para su hija: una temporada social en Londres, y a lo mejor un marido cuidadosamente seleccionado. No le sorprendería que Mikoto fuese quien había animado a Sasuke a provocarlo el otro día. Toda la familia hubiera querido que él rechazara a Hinata, pero como no lo había hecho, puede que la madre y el hijo todavía siguieran urdiendo un plan para lograrlo.

Aunque su propia madre intentaba poner buena cara al mal tiempo, sabía que aún sufría una profunda pena por Ino y que cada vez que viera a Hinata recordaría dicha pena. Esos recelos no dejaban de torturarlo.

—Tu futura novia no parece muy contenta hablando con esa mujer —comentó Kiba en tono casual, y recorrió la pista a su lado.

Naruto se detuvo y le echó un vistazo a Hinata.

—Esa es su tía. Ella dijo que su familia no le gustaba, pero ha dicho un montón de cosas y no tengo ni idea de lo que es verdad y lo que no lo es.

—Pues esa es una afirmación desagradable, amigo mío. No avanzarás si dudas de todo lo que ella dice.

«¿Avanzar?», pensó Naruto.

—Ella reconoció claramente que acostumbra a ocultar sus sentimientos. Eso al menos es verdad.

—¿O quizás era una mentira? —Pero, de pronto, Kiba rio—. Y yo que creí envidiarte cuando la vi esta noche. Dijiste que era bonita, pero esa palabra no describe a tu prometida. Preséntamela: a mí me importaría un maldito comino si ella me ocultara algo.

—No.

Sin dejar de clavar la mirada en Hinata, Kiba añadió:

—Estaría encantado de alejarla de ti, sacarla del país. Puedes decir que la raptaron; podría ser cierto. Y entonces nadie te culparía, ¿eh?

—Se supone que estas comprometido

—Bueno y ¿eso importa?, por tenerla yo olvidaría que lo estoy

—Porque no cierras esa boca, o si quieres te la cierro yo

—¿Vas a retarme a duelo?

—Estas apunto de que lo haga, además si la alejo de mí, Solo supondría perder todo lo que poseo.

—Bueno, podría esperar hasta después de la boda antes de eliminar esa espina clavada en tu cuerpo.

—Ella no es una espina —masculló Naruto—, pero tú me estás fastidiando. Lárgate.

Naruto fue el primero en alejarse, sabía que su amigo no lo haría. Desde que había conocido a Hinata no lograba quitársela de la cabeza e incluso un par de veces llegó a pensar que podría hacer algo más que tolerarla. Esa noche que pasaron juntos ella había encendido su pasión y lo había satisfecho tan completamente... Sería tan fácil amarla.

si... ¡Si! Había demasiados «si». Y, sin embargo, estaba abordando a otra mujer con el permiso de Hinata para serle infiel a causa de ese estúpido trato que él ni siquiera comprendía.

Tenía toda la intención de aceptarlo si eso era lo que ella quería, pero, demasiado tarde, acababa de darse cuenta de que no quería aceptarlo. En ese preciso instante alguien se interpuso en su camino y recordó todo lo que había sentido el día que Hinata llegó a su hogar.

El príncipe regente con tres de sus aduladores a sus espaldas se interponían en el camino de Naruto; el príncipe presentaba su habitual aspecto de dandy: vestía un frac de satén verde amarillento de solapas muy anchas y elegantes pantalones blancos. Al parecer, los pantalones extralargos eran un invento de Beau Brummel, el gran amigo del regente, así que desde luego que los llevaría. La mayoría de la alta sociedad londinense ya imitaba el estilo especial de Brummel; quizás hasta la muy abullonada corbata de encaje del regente era obra de Brummel, probablemente para ocultar su papada. Pero el hombre tenía casi cincuenta años y ningún atavío elegante podía ocultar la vida disipada que llevaba.

Naruto sabía que el miembro de la realeza podía hacer acto de presencia esa noche; solo había confiado en que no lo hiciera. Y era obvio que Prinny ya había estado en el salón de baile antes de la llegada de Naruto y Hinata, porque de lo contrario el revuelo que siempre armaba su llegada hubiese alertado a Naruto. Mala suerte. Una advertencia con antelación le hubiera permitido disimular lo que sentía en ese momento.

—No me informaron de que era una beldad —comentó el príncipe, contemplando a Hinata por encima del hombro de Naruto, antes de sonreírle y afirmar—: debes de estar complacido.

—A vos no os agradaría saber lo que siento, alteza.

Naruto lo dijo en tono tan frío que el regente se puso un poco nervioso.

—Sí, bueno, al menos estás obedeciendo. Sigue así.

El pequeño grupo continuó recorriendo el borde de la pista de baile. Naruto permaneció inmóvil, procurando reprimir sentimientos que podían llevarlo a la horca. Pensar que su vida podía cambiar por completo porque ese hombre era incapaz de vivir con la fortuna que el Parlamento ya le había concedido... tenía que gastarla y encima acumular deudas a causa de las cuales otro hombre hacía tiempo que hubiese acabado en la cárcel por moroso.

Pero entonces uno de los acompañantes del príncipe se le acerco, el marqués Otsutsuki, uno de los mejores amigos del príncipe regente y le dijo:

—Como dijo su alteza, si hubiese sabido que era una hermosa mujer, no le hubiera presionado a que hicieran el arreglo, de todas formas solo quedan dos días para que se cumpla el plazo, si la rechazas yo con gusto la recibiré.

Naruto, tuvo que contenerse, no quería ser enviado a la horca, por una razón diferente del arreglo del príncipe. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que el regente no se acercaba a Hinata. No lo hacía. Una sola mirada bastó para que su ira se desvaneciera: era irónico, ella solía causarla, pero no esa noche.

Siguió avanzando hacia Shion Mõryõ. Había oído que ella se había vuelto a casar tras la breve aventura amorosa de ambos que únicamente duró una semana, pero no lograba recordar el nombre de su nuevo marido. Rubia y de ojos violeta, era excepcionalmente bonita, pero no despertó el interés de él durante mucho tiempo: sus estados de ánimo eran demasiado volubles y, además, era demasiado dependiente. ¿O tal vez esa había sido Shizuka? Demasiadas amantes. Supuso que a lo mejor empezaba a hartarse un poco.

—Shion. —Le cogió la mano para depositar un beso cortés en sus dedos antes de indicar la pista de baile con la otra mano—. ¿Bailamos?

Ella le lanzó una amplia sonrisa y aceptó el brazo que él le ofrecía, pero solo habían dado dos vueltas alrededor de la pista cuando ella lo miró, arqueó una ceja con expresión enfurruñada y dijo:

—Tardaste mucho en regresar a mi lado después de dejar a Sâra. No imagino qué le veías. Está aquí, dicho sea de paso.

—No lo había notado.

No trató de descubrir a Sâra Rõran entre la multitud porque se estaba esforzando por no dirigirle la mirada a Hinata para comprobar si ella estaba observando su interpretación.

Shion resopló.

—No finjas que solo tienes ojos para mí cuando tienes una prometida con ese aspecto.

Era verdad: ninguna de las presentes le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos a Hinata Hyuga. Si se dedicaba a darles calabazas a todas sus antiguas amantes y encontrar otras nuevas, resultaría difícil explicar por qué podría preferir a cualquier otra antes que a su propia esposa.

De momento, esquivó el tema diciendo:

—Es complicado. Está arreglado, por así decir.

Eso provocó la risa de Shion.

—¿Así que correrás tus últimas aventuras antes de la boda?

Al parecer, Shion estaba dispuesta a retomar su aventura a pesar de haber vuelto a casarse, pero él optó por emprender otro camino.

—En realidad necesito que me hagas un favor, si no te importa... y recuerda que nos separamos amistosamente.

Ella fruncio el ceño.

—Fingí. Estaba destrozada.

Él logró no soltar una carcajada.

—¿Es por eso que volviste a casarte con tanta rapidez?

Ella sonrió, al tiempo que agitaba una mano con gesto desdeñoso.

—Él es increíblemente rico. ¿Cómo podía negarme a convertirme en su esposa?

—Me temo que como ya no eres una viuda eres fruto prohibido.

—¿Por qué has de ser tan escrupuloso? —preguntó Shion, suspirando— De acuerdo, ¿cuál es ese favor que puedo hacerte, cielo?

—Abofetéame y simula estar enfadada. —Pero ella rio, obligándolo a añadir—: Por favor.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Pero con qué fin?

—Lo dicho: es complicado. Pero ten en cuenta que si realmente estabas destrozada cuando nos separamos, hace tiempo que deberías haberme abofeteado, ¿verdad?

—Pues en ese caso... —dijo y le cruzó la cara de un tremendo bofetón.

Hinata no obtuvo una respuesta de su tía. Dos de las amigas de Mikoto se acercaron a ellas de inmediato para ser presentadas y hacer unas cuantas preguntas maliciosas e indiscretas. Hinata no las conocía, no quería conocerlas y por supuesto que no les explicaría cómo había acabado siendo la prometida de un hombre que trató de matar a su primo. Mikoto tampoco ofreció una explicación, pero se las arregló para no parecer grosera.

Entonces apareció Naruto y condujo a Hinata a la pista de baile para poner punto final a la escena que su anterior pareja acababa de montar. Hinata estaba furiosa; culpó a su madre por ello, y no porque Naruto acabara de hacerle una proposición deshonesta a esa mujer.

—Espero que te haya dolido —dijo sin mirarlo; si lo hubiera mirado lo habría fulminado y ella no quería que supiera que estaba furiosa.

—¿Por qué?

Hinata se tragó un gemido, pero tenía una respuesta preparada.

—Porque fracasaste, desde luego.

—Supuse que estarías sumida en una conversación con tu madre —contestó él en tono displicente—. Así que no debías haber visto eso.

—Todos lo vieron, o al menos lo oyeron. Y aquí mi madre tiene demasiados amigos.

Casi no me dirigió la palabra y tampoco me distrajo mientras yo observaba tus progresos... o la ausencia de ellos. Al menos, ella no lo vio. ¿Qué le dijiste a esa mujer para que te rechazara tan violenta y tan rápidamente?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo obvio. O funciona o bien deja de hacerlo.

—¿Con cuánta frecuencia recibes una bofetada?

—Con escasa.

—Así no obtendré ningún nuevo purasangre —dijo ella, resoplando—. A lo mejor deberías demostrar un poco más de delicadeza, ¿sabes?, bailar con ellas unas cuantas veces y conocerlas un poco, si es que todavía no las conoces.

—Me limité a complacerte, puesto que fuiste tú quien la escogió. De hecho, Shion y yo hemos sido amantes y esta noche hay unas cuantas de mis ex amigas aquí. Pero sin contarlas a ellas aún hay algunas mujeres que no conozco... si es que quieres que continúe.

Ella no quería, pero no podía decir eso y se obligó a asentir con la cabeza. Por lo visto a él le daba igual tanto lo uno como lo otro, pero tras lo de la otra noche y el «trato» de pronto había convertido sus nuevas y desagradables sospechas en una diversión. Y ella prefería la diversión incluso si era a sus expensas, al menos hasta después de la boda, porque en esa noche no quería que él se mostrara frío y severo.

Aún se aferraba a la esperanza de que las nupcias cambiaran algo entre ellos. «Piensa en los caballos —se aconsejó a sí misma—, limítate a pensar en los caballos.»

Naruto volvió a dejarla con su madre antes de ir en busca de otra dama con la cual bailar. Antes de empezar a regañarse a sí misma Hinata lanzó miradas furibundas a su espalda; él acababa de brindarle una manera de poner fin a ese absurdo trato y ella no la había aceptado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Pero con el tiempo él le sería infiel de todos modos, ¿no? Porque ella no había logrado hacer que la amara, así que debía dejar de... de enfurecerse tanto.

—Ahora podemos hablar —indicó Mikoto—. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a la terraza? Allí gozaremos de mayor privacidad.

Hinata despegó la vista de Naruto, notó que las amigas de Mikoto se habían marchado y siguió a su madre al exterior antes de decirle en tono acusatorio:

—Creí que no conocías a Naruto Uzumaki en absoluto.

—Recuerdo haberlo conocido hace años, pero un mozuelo no guarda ningún parecido con un hombre. Si lo hubiera sabido no habría estado tan afligida...

Hinata la interrumpió en tono frío.

—No finjas sentimientos que no posees, tía. Y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mikoto pegó un respingo y después suspiró.

—Tu tío tenía cosas que hacer en la ciudad; supongo que solo nos quedaremos unos días. Fugaku sugirió que acudiera aquí esta noche para averiguar cómo reaccionaba la alta sociedad frente a la noticia del matrimonio forzoso. Quería que asegurara a la gente que estamos dispuestos a cumplir con el mandato del regente: que te entreguemos en matrimonio a Naruto. ¿Por qué todavía no se han casado?

—Naruto sufrió una grave herida durante ese último duelo y obtuvo permiso de postergar la boda.

Mikoto echó un vistazo al salón de baile.

—Se curó con rapidez, ¿verdad? ¿Gracias a ti?

Hinata arqueó una ceja con expresión curiosa.

—¿Sabes que estoy familiarizada con las hierbas medicinales?

—Por supuesto. Puede que no me hayas hecho muchas confidencias a lo largo de los años, pero tu doncella me lo contó.

—Entonces ¿por qué nunca me pediste ayuda para aliviar los dolores de tu marido?

Mikoto resopló.

—Porque tu tío no se merece nada de tu parte... ¿o acaso lo quieres solo porque es tu tío?

—¿Bromeas? Se limitaba a ser un hombre que de vez en cuando se encontraba en la casa en la que yo vivía, un hombre que procuraba evitar. ¿Es que alguna vez me dieron un motivo para quererlo?

—Exactamente.

—Pero tú lo querías, a pesar de su cruel indiferencia.

Hinata no se sintió incómoda al expresar esa reprobación, pero a la que no podía incluir en dicha reprobación era a Mikoto, y daba igual que fuera verdad que tampoco tenía ningún motivo para querer a Mikoto. Sin embargo, ella logró sorprenderla.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que alguna vez lo amé? Confieso que seguí albergando la esperanza de amarlo cuando aún era joven, pero jamás ocurrió. En cambio me adapté, aprendí a pasar de puntillas en torno a sus ataques de ira y le hice creer que yo era tan cruel e insensible como él. Que haya personas como Fugaku en el mundo es desafortunado: incapaces de amar e incapaces de ser amados. Espero que lord Uzumaki no sea así.

No, Naruto no era así en absoluto; él al menos adoraba a su familia, había estado dispuesto a poner su vida en peligro para vengar a la hermana que adoraba, había viajado precipitadamente a Londres porque estaba muy preocupado por la madre que adoraba. Si fuera capaz de sentir siquiera la mitad de ese amor, ella quizá podría ser dichosa. Pero lo único que le dijo a Mikoto fue lo siguiente:

—Es un hombre bondadoso al que le importan sus amigos y su familia.

Mikoto sonrió.

—Entonces ¿cuándo se celebrará la boda?

—El domingo.

—¿Puedo asistir?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Esa no es una buena idea. Tanto él como su madre detestan a los Uchiha. Puedes agradecerle a tu hijo por ello.

Mikoto frunció el ceño.

—¿Así que eres odiada?

—¿Cómo podría no serlo cuando mi primo dejó embarazada a su hermana? Cuando ella se lo dijo, Sasuke rio. ¡Rio! Que ella se haya suicidado a causa de eso es trágico.

—Eso es... horrible.

Mikoto parecía apenada, y Hinata preguntó:

—¿De verdad no lo sabías?

—No, y creo que tu padre tampoco lo sabe. El año pasado nos enteramos de la existencia de otra joven cuando el padre de ella se presentó y exigió que Sasuke se casara con ella. Fugaku no quería esa alianza y se las arregló para comprar su silencio antes de que se convirtiera en un escándalo. Creo que convencieron a la joven de que se

marchara al extranjero para dar a luz al niño. Confié en que nos lo entregarían, pero Fugaku no lo quiso. Que en cambio se lo entreguen a unos desconocidos y que nunca conoceré a mi nieto es espantoso.

Hinata se quedó muda. Era como escuchar las palabras de una desconocida. ¿Pena por un hijo ilegítimo del cual su adorado Sasuke se había negado a hacerse responsable? ¿Cuántos otros hijos o hijas ilegítimos existían, engendrados descuidadamente por su primo antes de que Fugakuk se pusiera firme? En realidad, Fugaku solo le había prohibido a Sasuke que siguiera seduciendo a más jóvenes inocentes, pero no le prohibió que sedujera a las demás mujeres de Inglaterra.

Mikoto añadió en tono enfadado:

—Si tu padre debe enfrentarse a otro de los escándalos de Sasuke, habrá consecuencias.

Hinata parpadeó, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que Mikoto quería decir hasta que comprendió que se refería a lo que Hinata acababa de decir sobre la hermana de Naruto.

—¿Qué consecuencias?

—Fugaku juró desheredarlo.

Hinata casi soltó una carcajada, pero en tono sarcástico, dijo:

—¿De veras? ¿A su preciado heredero?

—No sabes cuán furioso estaba Fugaku. Estoy segura de que hablaba en serio.

—Y ¿qué importancia tendrá eso una vez que Fugaku haya muerto? —preguntó Hinata—. Es viejo. No le quedan muchos años de vida y entonces no habrá nadie que ponga freno a las viles tendencias de Sasuke.

—¿Viles? No es un villano, tiende a sufrir los mismos ataques de ira que su padre y tal vez sea un tanto libertino, pero... Desorbitada, Hinata contempló a su tía y, en tono incrédulo, preguntó:

—¿Es que no conoces a tu hijo?

Mikoto dirigió la mirada a la pista de baile y esquivó la pregunta de modo flagrante.

—Esta noche debía suponer nuestro triunfo. ¿No has notado que los hombres aquí presentes casi no logran despegar la vista de ti?

Hinata no lo había notado, pero deslizó la mirada por el salón mientras trataba de no observar lo que Naruto estaba haciendo y notó que había varios hombres apuestos presentes. Hasta había pensado que a lo mejor se enamoraría esa noche... si hubiese acudido con su tía. Uno de los hombres incluso le guiñó un ojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y el guiño no hizo que se ruborizara. Quizá debería haberlo hecho, pero sencillamente no la afectó.

Su madre no había acabado.

—Como estás prometida a Uzumaki no se acercarán. Pero Naruto tampoco logra quitarte los ojos de encima pese a estar bailando con otra. ¿Por qué lo está haciendo?

Hinata descubrió a Naruto a través de las puertas abiertas de la terraza. Estaba bailando con una tercera dama, otra muy bonita.

—Por cortesía —dijo, mintiendo entre dientes y manteniendo la vista clavada en Naruto—. Son amigas de su madre.

Mikoto arqueó las cejas y, en tono elocuente, preguntó:

—Son un poco jóvenes para ser amigas de Kushina Uzumaki, ¿verdad? ¿No te molesta?.

Hinata casi no oyó la pregunta. ¡Acababan de volver a abofetear a Naruto! Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y bromeó, procurando disimular su fastidio.

—Aún no —dijo.

Mikoto suspiró.

—Sasuke nos mintió. Yo no sabía que una tragedia tan atroz era la causa de los duelos. No creí que lord Uzumaki te odiaría a ti.

Esa era una palabra muy dura. Había sido adecuada en su momento, pero no estaba segura de que lo siguiera siendo.

—Me tolera, o me toleraba hasta que Sasuke apareció y trató de convencerme de que lo envenenara... y se aseguró de mencionarle a Naruto que yo lo haría.

Mikoto se puso pálida.

—Tú no harías eso.

—Si eso es una pregunta, tú tampoco me conoces...

—No lo era.

—Pero ese es tu hijo, tía. Malvado, capaz de cometer asesinato y carente de cualquier moral o escrúpulos. Lo único positivo que se puede decir de él es que es apuesto. Es una pena: debería parecer tan malvado como realmente es. Y no quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre ese miserable.

—Entonces ¿quieres que hablemos de lo celosa que estás?

—¿De Sasuke? —Hinata resopló—. No seas ridícula.

—Me refería a tu futuro marido. —Cuando Hinata desvió la mirada, Mikoto añadió—:¿No? Bueno, necesito una copa y sospecho que tú también. ¿Entramos?.

¿Por qué no? Hinata siguió a Mikoto al salón de baile y ambas se dirigieron a una de las mesas dispuestas en los bordes del salón donde servían bebidas. Se sorprendió al ver que su madre vaciaba una copa de champán de un único trago. Ella la imitó.

¿Celosa? ¿Sería por eso que no lograba dejar de estar enfadada?

.

.

Continuará...


	23. Esposa y amante

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«21**__**»**_

* * *

—Esa última puede ser.

Hinata se volvió y constató que Naruto por fin había recordado que tenía una prometida en el salón de baile. Y había hablado en un tono muy formal. Teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de presenciar, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no abofetearlo ella misma y en cambio se vio obligada a susurrar, porque su madre se encontraba a solo dos pasos de distancia.

—Pero ella también te abofeteó.

—Eso fue con el fin... —empezó a susurrar él, pero se interrumpió, meneó la cabeza y la condujo a la pista de baile para poder alzar la voz—. Eso fue con el fin de que su marido no sospechara nada.

La ira llameó en los ojos de Hinata.

—¿Tanto te gusta batirte en duelo? Deberías avergonzarte.

—¿De veras? ¿Cuándo todo esto fue idea tuya? —replicó él.

—Sí, pero no con mujeres casadas.

—No lo especificaste.

—Pues ahora lo hago: nada de devaneos que incluyan maridos que querrán matarte.

—En ese caso aquí las opciones son escasas. Solo veo una viuda y ya he quemado esa nave.

Ella vio a quién acababa de indicar con la cabeza: era Sâra Rõran, que esa noche presentaba un aspecto especialmente encantador con su vestido de noche color esmeralda. ¿Entonces no había tonteado con Sâra aquel día, cuando ella fue de visita a Konoha Park? Hinata deseó haberlo sabido antes de que su ira hiciera que aquel día acabara perdida y empapada por la lluvia. Pero, por otra parte, si lo hubiese sabido no habría encontrado a _Kitsune_...

—Echo de menos a nuestros animales —dijo de pronto.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Y temo que _Kitsune _crea que la he abandonado y regrese a los brezales.

—Entonces volveremos a encontrarla.

¡Esas eran palabras muy bonitas! No pusieron fin a su enfado pero lo redujeron bastante.

—¿Nos quedaremos en Londres una vez que tu madre se haya recuperado por completo?

—No.

Hinata decidió ponerse un poco fantasiosa.

—¿Crees que nos habríamos conocido aquí, esta misma noche, si nada de esto hubiera sucedido y yo hubiese viajado a Londres para disfrutar de la temporada social que me prometieron?

—Probablemente no.

—Pero si ambos hubiésemos asistido al baile, ¿me habrías invitado a bailar?

—¿A una joven virginal e inocente? No me llamo Sasuke.

—Solo imagínalo durante un momento y dime si no me hubieras invitado a bailar, aunque sea por una vez.

—La cola de pretendientes hubiera sido demasiado larga.

Ella rio.

—Entonces supongo que después de todo el destino no guarda ninguna relación con nosotros, y en ese caso, quizás algo impida que nos casemos el domingo.

—Tal vez a un baile. —La mirada de Hinata se iluminó: eso era una concesión considerable, teniendo en cuenta que lo que los unió fue el destino, que de un modo u otro estaban «destinados el uno al otro». Pero estropeó esa idea cuando añadió—: El destino no siempre es bondadoso. En nuestro caso, puede que ambos estemos destinados a detestarnos hasta la tumba.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Cuán pesimista eres!

—¿Cómo quieres que no lo sea cuando tú estás condenando este matrimonio de antemano?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando yo solo me he mostrado complaciente?

—Claro que lo has hecho, incluso me has indicado en qué cama he de dormir. ¿Quieres que invite a mi amante a la ceremonia?

Su comentario hizo que ella se ruborizara y volviera a enfadarse.

—Si lo haces invitaré a mi tía y todos podremos intercambiar miradas furibundas.

—Entonces ¿tal vez quieres ser ambas? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Ella casi le preguntó «¿ambas qué?», pero sabía la respuesta.

—¿Esposa y amante? Creo que no lo comprendes.

—No. Si te comportaras como una amante en vez de una mujer sumisa y rígida a lo mejor podría tolerarte.

—Ya me toleras —contestó ella entre dientes.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Ella le lanzó una tensa sonrisa.

—Todavía no me has retorcido el cuello.

Naruto rio.

—Dame tiempo. —Hinata estaba a punto de pegarle un puntapié por esa réplica cuando él añadió con voz áspera—: Esta noche, cuando regresemos a casa, podrías intentar ser tanto esposa como amante.

Su sugerencia la chocó, pero la fantasía de volver a besarlo y tal vez hacer algo más en el carruaje resultaba increíblemente excitante; sin embargo, la mera idea hizo que se sonrojara.

Un hombre alto le palmeó el hombro a Naruto y los detuvo.

—Me alegra ver que has recuperado el humor, así que este es un momento ideal para que insista en bailar con tu dama. Vamos, amigo mío: prometo no raptarla esta noche.

—Lárgate, pesado —contestó Naruto.

—No, esta vez no —dijo el pesado con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿O acaso quieres que todos los cupidos de la ciudad se regocijen y difundan la noticia del mayor amor del siglo, etcétera, etcétera? Si sigues monopolizándola toda la noche mañana se montará un escándalo y no pienso largarme, así que será mejor que te muestres cortés y dejes que esta vez te ahorre el escándalo.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, condujo a Hinata y al pesado hasta el borde de la pista y señaló:—Kiba es un amigo, aunque esta noche estoy empezando a preguntarme si es verdad. —Dirigiéndose a Kiba, añadió—: ¿Por qué Shikamaru no te mantiene ocupado esta noche... en otro lugar?

—Porque ya ha regresado junto a la hija del marques. ¡El pobre infeliz realmente debe de estar enamorado!

—¿Y Sai?.

—No lo sé, no lo veo mucho últimamente, tal vez hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero nada que no podamos resolver.

—Tienes suerte: este baile casi ha concluido y ni se te ocurra no devolvérmela en cuanto acabe —advirtió Naruto.

Kiba volvió a sonreír.

—¡Sin falta! —exclamó, y rodeó la cintura de Hinata con el brazo.

—Eso del escándalo, ¿era verdad? —le preguntó ella a su nueva pareja de baile.

—Por supuesto que no. Al fin y al cabo están comprometidos, así que no es necesario que bailes con otro que no sea él. Pero si se hubiese negado a entregarte hace un momento, cuando era obvio que yo no aceptaría un «no» como respuesta, la noticia podría haber circulado. —Después, esbozando una reverencia con una inclinación de la cabeza, añadió—: Soy Kiba Inuzuka, tercer hijo, pero no tiene importancia porque de todos modos me quedé con un título.

Kiba volvía a sonreír irónicamente. Era un individuo bastante inusual, más alto que Naruto, tal vez igual de apuesto: cabellos oscuros sueltos como dictaba la moda, ojos de un profundo negro, un hombre amante de la naturaleza a juzgar por su tez bronceada y de un tono casi más oscuro que el de sus cabellos. Ese año Hinata habría podido escoger entre un montón de jóvenes lores... si hubiera podido disfrutar de la prometida temporada.

—Supongo que debes de conocer muy bien a Naruto, de lo contrario no hubieses podido montar ese numerito.

—Nos conocemos de la Universidad. Me atrevo a decir que soy su amigo más íntimo. Estoy encantado de conocerte, lady Hyuga. En cuanto a mis demás credenciales, son las siguientes: tediosamente rico, con una familia maravillosa y una amante deliciosa. Lo único que me falta eres... tú.

—¿Cómo dices? Podría jurar que acabas de decir que eres su amigo.

—Pero la amistad no puede interponerse en la senda del destino. Fúgate y cásate conmigo, prometo amarte por toda la eternidad y Prinny no puede castigar a nadie si una tercera persona se fuga contigo.

—¿Así que estás al corriente del ultimátum del regente?

—Desde luego, al fin y al cabo Naruto es mi mejor amigo.

Ella resopló.

—O tú eres su peor enemigo por sugerir semejante cosa. Pero el príncipe debe de adorarte: es una excelente estrategia que le permitiría apoderarse del tesoro de dos familias en vez del de una sola.

—¿No crees que funcionará?

—Creo que el regente te instigó a hacerlo. —Demasiado tarde, Hinata notó su mirada jocosa y puso los ojos en blanco—. Te estás haciendo el gracioso, ¿verdad?. Pues a mí no me hace gracia.

—Últimamente no dejo de oír esas palabras —contestó Kiba, suspirando—. Muy bien, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte a azuzar a la bestia? Sospecho que solo necesita un empujoncito.

—Estás de su parte. No finjas lo contrario.

—¡Exactamente! —exclamó Kiba—. ¿Acaso crees que no deseo su felicidad?

—En su hogar no existe la felicidad.

—Pero tienes la intención de cambiar eso, ¿no?

Por suerte el baile acabó pronto y cuando la música dejó de sonar ella regresó junto a Naruto sin la ayuda de lord Inuzuka. No tenía una respuesta para el amigo de Naruto y tampoco para la madre de él.

Naruto no se había reunido con Mikoto y la aguardaba a solas junto a la pista.

Cuando lo alcanzó, él preguntó:

—¿Kiba se comportó correctamente?

—Se mostró... asquerosamente caprichoso. ¿Siempre es así?

—Solo cuando está de humor. ¿Ya has bailado lo bastante por una noche?

—Sí.

—Entonces despídete de tu tía nos iremos.

—Ella se ahorraría semejante cortesía, así que podemos pasarlo por alto. Dudo que se hubiera acercado a mí esta noche si tú no hubieses forzado el encuentro. Y lady Haruno se encuentra cerca de la entrada; al menos debemos decirle unas palabras o tu madre se enterará de todo.

—¿Te preocupa una metida de pata tan insignificante?

—A mí no, pero puede que tu madre no la considere tan insignificante.

Mientras la conducía hasta lady Haruno, Naruto bajó la vista y la contempló.

—¿Realmente estás preocupada por ella?

—No te sorprendas, cualquier clase de perturbación podría retrasar su recuperación.

—Cuando yo me estaba recuperando tú no lo tuviste muy en cuenta, que digamos.

—¿Y cuándo tuve elección al respecto? —preguntó ella, riendo.

Esa conversación bastante normal cesó una vez que se despidieron de su anfitriona y se dirigieron hasta el carruaje que los aguardaba calle arriba. Hinata estaba de mejor humor y era muy consciente de que se debía a que esa noche él no había encontrado una amante, así que sus expectativas iban en aumento. Procuró reprimirlas pensando que tal vez él solo había bromeado cuando habló de besarla de camino a casa. No obstante, deseaba que lo hiciera. ¿Se atrevería a provocarlo? No: solo debía esperar dos días más hasta poder mostrarse tan audaz.

—¿Disfrutaste de tu primer baile oficial? —preguntó Naruto en cuanto tomó asiento junto a ella en el banco.

—Sí —contestó ella con un suspiro nostálgico—. Excepto que creí que a lo mejor sería un poco más romántico e incluiría unos cuantos besos robados.

—Nos besamos en la pista de baile —dijo él, arqueando una ceja.

—Ese beso no podría denominarse robado, solo era para asegurarle al regente y a los demás que estábamos cumpliendo con su «sugerencia» de que nos casáramos.

—Ah, comprendo. ¿Esperabas algo más parecido a esto...?

Naruto se inclinó hacia ella y sus labios se unieron suave y provocativamente. Ella seguía excitada y hubiese contestado «sí», pero él se detuvo demasiado pronto. Cuando se disponía a rodearle el cuello con los brazos él la sentó en su regazo.

—¿O más bien a esto? —preguntó con voz ronca.

¡Sí! Él ya la besaba apasionadamente y una llamarada de excitación ardió sin control. Hinata deslizó un brazo en torno al cuello de él y soltó un profundo gemido cuando el borde de su vestido rozó sus sensibles pezones al tiempo que él bajaba la tela del escote y luego otro más cuando su mano tibia le acarició un pecho desnudo. Ella también quería tocar la piel desnuda de él, pero Naruto no la complació. ¿Porque el trayecto no era largo? La desesperación se apoderó de ella. ¡No quería que aquello acabara! Pero entonces él deslizó la mano por debajo de su vestido y a lo largo de su pierna hasta que alcanzó sus partes más sensibles y...

—Te compraré todos los caballos que quieras. No es necesario que me impulses a acostarme con otras mujeres para obtenerlos.

Ella tardó unos instantes en comprender lo que él acababa de decir, pero entonces sonrió.

—¿Así que ahora puedes tolerarme?

—Te convertirás en mi esposa.

Era un instante maravilloso y la sonrisa de ella se volvió más amplia... pero él ya estaba acomodándole el vestido y Hinata se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a casa.

La ayudó a bajarse del carruaje y la acompañó hasta la puerta, ¡pero entonces se volvió, dispuesto a marcharse!

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Él hizo una pausa.

—No a donde tú crees. Dulces sueños, Hinata.

¡Era probable que sus sueños fueran más que dulces, que supusieran una conclusión a lo que habían estado haciendo en el carruaje! Hinata aún sonreía para sus adentros cuando entró en la casa. Solo dos días más...

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó tarde; no le sorprendió, tras todos esos bailes y las copas de champán que bebió por primera vez con su tía. Pero se sentía estupendamente, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima; aquel estúpido trato se había terminado, Naruto no se había acostado con otras mujeres y por fin le aseguró que sí, que se casarían.

Terminó de despertar cuando Kurenai le trajo una bandeja con el desayuno. Cuando la doncella vio su sonrisa, dijo:

—Así que anoche te divertiste, ¿verdad?

—Fue una noche mágica. —«¡Al menos el final lo fue!»—. Ahora creo que Naruto y yo seremos algo más que amigos.

Kurenai soltó una risita.

—¿Lo ves? Te preocupabas por nada, y al menos ahora no he de buscar esa hierba.

La chanza hizo reír a Hinata.

—¡No, no quiero que él quede incapacitado!

Cuando llamaron a la puerta Kurenai se volvió.

—Eso será el agua de tu baño, así que ven a comer. Me dijeron que hoy debía vestirte para tu boda y apenas disponemos de dos horas.

La conmoción se apoderó de Hinata.

—¡Podrías habérmelo dicho antes! ¿He dormido todo el día?

—No. Y no: no sé por qué te casas antes de lo que pensaste. Tendrás que preguntárselo a tu zorro.

Hinata sonrió para sus adentros, recordando lo que había acontecido la noche antes, cuando regresaron a casa del baile: eso explicaba por qué se casaba ese día. ¡Seguro que Naruto tampoco tenía ganas de seguir esperando la noche de bodas!.

Durante las dos horas siguientes la actividad fue frenética, pero Hinata no podría haber estado más contenta y emocionada. Incluso tenía un vestido de novia para ponerse, uno que su tía había insistido que confeccionaran para ella al mismo tiempo que el resto de su nuevo guardarropa: un vaporoso vestido de muselina blanca con una pequeña cola y una pechera sembrada de perlitas. La larga capa a juego estaba bordeada de abullonadas flores de seda.

Mikoto había supuesto que se casaría poco después de la temporada social, o al menos que se hubiese comprometido, y por eso disponía de ese vestido para la boda.

Su tía había albergado tantas esperanzas... Quizá debería haber invitado a Mikoto pese a la hostilidad con la que la recibirían en esa casa y, dada la dicha que la embargaba, quizá la hubiese invitado si aún se casaran el domingo. Y bueno... Incluso si los Uzumaki se habían mostrado corteses al respecto, puede que Hinata no lo hubiera hecho, así que era mejor que ya fuese demasiado tarde.

Naruto fue a buscarla, y pese al brillo feroz de su mirada parecía un lord del reino de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Estaba expectante? ¿Imaginaba su noche de bodas... o el día?.

¡El brillo era tan luminoso que a lo mejor se la llevaría directamente a la cama después de la ceremonia! Pero era hora de partir, o eso fue lo que Hinata pensó. En vez de conducirla a la habitación de su madre él la condujo a lo largo del pasillo, pero HInata sabía que Kushina todavía no se encontraba lo bastante bien como para ir a la iglesia.

Hinata caminó más despacio y él se detuvo.

—¿Te estás acobardando finalmente? Podrías habérmelo dicho antes de que enviara a buscar al sacerdote.

—¿Mandaste buscar un sacerdote? ¿Entonces no nos casaremos en la iglesia?

—Mi madre quiere ser testigo y no se me ocurrió ningún motivo para no complacerla. ¿Casada junto a una cama? Tras ver cuán magnífica era la iglesia de San Jorge durante su breve recorrido por Londres, Hinata se sintió un tanto decepcionada por no poder casarse allí. Pero disimuló su desilusión y dijo:

—Si hubiese sabido que nos casábamos aquí, en tu casa, me hubiera puesto un vestido menos elegante.

—Tonterías. Sigue siendo tu boda y tú tienes un aspecto excepcionalmente encantador.

Ella sonrió. Hoy se casaría con ese hombre. ¿De verdad importaba dónde? Y tal vez él le diría cuánto la deseaba si ella mencionaba las evidentes prisas...

—¿Por qué nos casamos hoy en vez del domingo?

—Porque anoche el regente estaba presente y sabe que mi herida ya no me afecta. Puede que hoy nos visite, o que envíe a su emisario, para que confirme que no le hemos obedecido al no casarnos en cuanto yo me hubiera recuperado. Pero tanto si lo hace como si no, no veo motivo para seguir esperando. ¿Y tú?

No, desde luego que no, pero eso no era lo que ella esperaba oír. Negó con la cabeza y le lanzó otra sonrisa al tiempo que él la conducía hasta la habitación de Kushina. Cuando él abrió la puerta para flanquearle el paso, ella permaneció inmóvil.

—¿Y ella qué está haciendo aquí? —susurró.

—Le envié una nota esta mañana.

—¿Sin consultarme?

—Creí que te complacería.

—Creí que no querrías que pisara esta casa.

Sentada a un lado de la cama, y hasta riendo a causa de algo que Kushina acababa de decir, estaba la tía de Hinata. Al parecer, Naruto había hecho precisamente lo que ella había pensado hacer esa mañana: enviar una nota tardía. Y Kushina estaba sonriendo, así que Hinata se equivocó al creer que se generaría un ambiente hostil si había otros Uchiha presentes en la boda. Ambos Uzumaki se disponían a ser corteses.

Naruto se inclinó hacia ella y dijo:

—Es tu última oportunidad, Hinata.

¿Así que era capaz de hacerle esa pregunta en presencia de la tía de ella? Le echó un vistazo y notó su expresión divertida, pero acababa de bromear sobre el peor tema posible; si era capaz de eso debía significar que ya no se oponía al matrimonio, pero entonces surgió una vieja duda: solo faltaban unos minutos, así que él ya no tenía elección.

Gracias a Dios su tío no estaba presente también, para hacer de testigo. A Sasuke le hubieran pegado una paliza antes de que cruzara el umbral. ¡Qué pena que no haya tratado de entrar! Le hubiese gustado presenciarlo. «Supondría un estupendo regalo de bodas para mí...», pensó.

Mikoto se adelantó y la cogió de la mano.

—No diré que estás hermosa porque no te haría justicia, preciosa. Pero tienes un aspecto magnífico con ese vestido.

Mikoto sonreía. ¿Así que ese día todos le tomaban el pelo? Hinata se sentía en inferioridad numérica.

—¿Mi tío no fue invitado? —preguntó en cuanto Naruto siguió avanzando para saludar a su madre.

—Oh, sí, lo fue —contestó Mikoto—. Creo que en realidad quería asistir, al menos para conocer al novio, pero este viaje a Londres ha acabado con él, no ha abandonado la cama desde que llegamos. Pero hablando de guardar cama: Kushina me dijo que se ha recuperado de su dolencia de manera espectacular, gracias a ti.

Hinata alzó una ceja.

—¿Ya conocías a Kushina?

—¿Cómo podría no conocerla cuando ambas hacemos vida social en la misma ciudad? Sin embargo, reconozco que esperaba enfrentarme a la hostilidad que tú mencionaste. No la había visto desde los duelos. ¿Sabe por qué su hijo quería matar al mío?

—Sí.

—Entonces ¿actúa con hipocresía cuando me trata como si nada hubiera sucedido?

—No lo creo. Me ha encomendado la tarea de hacer feliz a su hijo, me parece que ahora eso es más importante para ella que cualquier rencor.

—Ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo es una opción sabia, pero ¿es eso lo que tú deseas?

¿Que él sea feliz? Hinata lo había considerado una meta, una que les proporcionaría paz a ambos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que quería: hacerlo feliz.

¡Ay, Dios mío! Estaba enamorada, ¿no? ¡Atrapada en su propia trampa!

En respuesta a la pregunta de su madre, dijo:

—Sí, sería bonito que ambos lográramos ser felices.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—Lamento haberme retrasado —dijo el sacerdote a sus espaldas, y los hizo avanzar a ambos con el fin de iniciar la ceremonia.

.

.

Continuará...


	24. Ilusión Rota

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«22**__**»**_

* * *

—¡Dime que no he llegado demasiado tarde!

El estrépito de la puerta al abrirse bastó para desconcertar a Hinata, pero la expresión cariacontecida de la dama hizo callar al sacerdote y causó unos cuantos gritos ahogados. Al principio Hinata creyó que era una de las antiguas amantes de Naruto que acudían para oponerse a la boda, pero entonces reconoció a la mujer excepcionalmente bien parecida con la que se había topado el otro día en el vestíbulo de los Uzumaki.

—No —contestó Kushina desde la cama—. Llegas justo a tiempo, Kaguya... ¿en caso de que seas portadora de buenas noticias?

—Las mejores, querida —dijo Kaguya, suspirando aliviada.

—Duquesa —indicó Naruto, haciendo una reverencia—. Encantado de verla, pero madre no mencionó que usted deseaba asistir a la boda.

—Porque no lo deseo, querido muchacho. En vez de eso me he asegurado de que no se celebre. Puedes agradecérmelo del modo habitual: una docena de rosas, una chuchería y... ¡adoro los bombones!

La mujer parecía absolutamente encantada de haber dicho todo eso y, o era inconsciente de la conmoción que acababa de causar, o bien esta la complacía. ¿Un tanto teatral? A lo mejor la duquesa era una actriz.

Pero el ceño fruncido de Naruto indicó que sus crípticos comentarios le

desagradaban.

—Puede que te haya engañado, Naruto, para que creyeras que aceptaría este matrimonio...

—¿Puede? —la interrumpió su hijo.

Kushina hizo una ligera mueca.

—Agradezco a lady Hinata mi recuperación, pero lo siento: la idea de que mis nietos lleven parte de sangre de los Uchiha en las venas me resulta insoportable. Le rogué a mi más querida amiga que interviniera y ofreciese una alternativa distinta al regente.

Antes de dirigirse a Naruto, Kaguya puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risita.

—Jorge me debe dinero, así que esta mañana no se atrevió a negarse a recibirme ni a reflexionar cuidadosamente sobre nuestra sugerencia. Además, endulcé la incentiva mencionando que tú y la chiquilla Hyuga se caían bien y que de hecho se casarían, así que él no obtendría nada, ni dinero ni bienes. Pero si te libera de este matrimonio forzado antes de que se produzca entonces tú le donarás tus minas de carbón y firmarás un documento en el que prometes que no librarás más duelos con Sasuke Uchiha.

Accedió en el acto, desde luego. Sabía que lo haría.

¡Hinata estaba demasiado pasmada como para pronunciar palabra, demasiado pasmada para pensar!

Pero no Naruto, y dirigió la mirada a su madre.

—Creí que habías comprendido que ya no tomarías decisiones por mí. ¿Por qué no me informaste de este plan antes de ponerlo en práctica?

—No quería que albergaras falsas esperanzas si no funcionaba, pero funcionó y no puedes negar que estás aliviado por haber acabado con esa despreciable familia.

—Sin embargo...

—Ya basta de insultos —lo interrumpió Mikoto—. Gracias, Kushina, por devolverme a mi sobrina: se merece algo mucho mejor que vosotros.

Presa de la indignación, Mikoto arrastró a Hinata fuera de la habitación. Nadie la detuvo, y tampoco Naruto. Estaba libre; puede que estuviera enfadado con su madre por no consultarlo, pero no obstante debía estar regocijándose. De lo contrario, hubiese impedido que se marchara, le hubiera dicho que no gracias a la duquesa, se hubiera casado con Hinata pese a la intromisión de su madre...

Hinata se encontraba demasiado en _shock _para decir palabra, o le hubiera dicho algo a él: enhorabuena, adiós, algo... No lo odiaba, y ya se conocían muy bien tras pasar dos semanas juntos, pero las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar. Una única palabra hubiese sido suficiente para derramarlas y ella no quería abandonar la casa de Naruto llorando.

—Después enviaré el carruaje a por tus cosas. No nos quedaremos aquí ni un instante más —dijo Mikoto mientras bajaban la escalera.

Chõji estaba en el vestíbulo y le sonrió a Hinata.

—Ah, la bella novia, pero ¿por qué se marcha, lady Uzumaki?

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, Mikoto exclamó en tono furibundo:

—¡No nos insultes llamándola así! Aún es una Hyuga. —Entonces, endureciendo la voz, Mikoto se dirigió al mayordomo al tiempo que este les abría la puerta—. Dile a la doncella de mi sobrina que empaque todas sus pertenencias y que se prepare para abandonar esta casa antes de una hora. No, mejor en quince minutos: envía unos criados a la habitación para que la ayuden.

Hinata todavía guardaba silencio; debería mencionar la yegua que Naruto había comprado para ella. Kurenai no estaba al corriente de ese regalo, pero se ocuparía de ello en otro momento. Necesitaba llorar, deshacerse de los sentimientos que la embargaban, pero no delante de Mikoto. Su tía no demostraría la menor comprensión y aún soltaba comentarios mordaces sobre Kushina Uzumaki y los Uzumaki en general, pero era verdad que parecía furiosa por lo que acababa de pasar.

Su tía la llevó a otra residencia situada a escasa distancia, y volvió a enviar el carruaje a la casa de los Uzumaki de inmediato antes de entrar en la casa con Hinata y subir la escalera. Supuso que era la residencia londinense de sus padres, pero le resultaba indiferente.

Al pasar junto a una puerta abierta, oyó:

—Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, muchacha?

Hinata se detuvo y vio que su tío estaba incorporado en la cama y la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido, pero su tía la obligó a seguir avanzando.

—La habitación situada dos puertas más allá es la tuya. Me reuniré contigo dentro de un momento. —Luego entró en la habitación de Fugaku y, en tono alegre, añadió—:¡Resulta que después de todo nuestra Hinata disfrutará de su temporada social!

Hinata se dirigió a la habitación indicada por Mikoto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Las lágrimas brotaron con tanta rapidez que solo pudo dar un par de pasos antes de que se le nublara la vista. No sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció allí de pie, pero las lágrimas no se llevaban su pena.

Cuando notó que unos brazos cariñosos la rodeaban se volvió agradecida y sollozó:

—Él no quiso, Kurenai...

—El que debía enamorarse profundamente era él, no tú, preciosa mía.

Hinata retrocedió, consternada. ¿Consuelo por parte de su tía? Se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas y se apartó.

—Estaré perfectamente, solo que no imaginé que hoy no me casaría y encima escuchar tanta jactancia... fueron demasiadas sorpresas.

—No es necesario que me expliques nada. Creíste que él sería tu marido y entonces te permitiste amarlo. Anoche tus celos sugirieron que lo amabas, pero yo esperaba que ambos pudieran superarlo y ser dichosos.

—No comprendo. ¿Quieres que yo sea dichosa?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Mikoto en tono suave.

Hinata no la creyó y se enfadó consigo misma por desear que pudiera creerle.

—No finjas que me quieres a estas alturas, tía. ¡No te atrevas!

—Te advertí que ella se sentía abandonada y no querida —dijo Kurenai en tono furioso cuando entró en la habitación.

Los criados siguieron a Kurenai cargando con los baúles de Hinata, y la doncella les indicó dónde depositarlos. La interrupción impacientó a Mikoto. Hinata se volvió, procurando pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera lo que acababa de suceder ese día.

Pero Kurenai no había acabado con la reprimenda.

—Pasó demasiados años sin amor, Mikoto. Las ocasiones en las que le prestabas atención mientras crecía, cuando Sasuke y Fugaku estaban ausentes, fueron demasiado escasas y a intervalos demasiado largos. No recuerda cuánto afecto le brindaste cuando era un bebé. ¡No recuerda nada de todo eso!, Perdió a sus padres por el amor de Dios, tú eras la única que podía darle ese amor de madre que le fue arrebatado a escasas horas de nacida.

Nunca había oído a Kurenai hablándole a su tía de ese modo, como si ambas hubieran sido amigas o confidentes durante años. Kurenai parecía tan enfadada como indicaban sus palabras mientras empujaba al último criado fuera de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Pero las críticas de una criada enfurecieron a Mikoto.

—¡Vete! —exclamó, indicando la puerta.

En vez de eso Kurenai se cruzó de brazos y bloqueó la puerta.

—No pienso irme. Esta vez me aseguraré de que se lo dicen. —Después, en un tono más suave, añadió—: Nuestra niña ya es una adulta, Mikoto, ya no necesita protección.

—Y luego, con voz aún más severa, añadió—: Y yo me libero de mi promesa, así que se lo dices tú o se lo diré yo.

—Este es el momento menos indicado, Kurenai —dijo Mikoto, exasperada—. Le han roto el corazón.

—Se lo han roto durante casi quince...

—¡Basta! —gritó Hinata—. ¡Diganme de qué va esta discusión o no lo hagan, pero dejen de comportarse como si yo no estuviera escuchando cada palabra!

Las dos mujeres mayores se limitaron a lanzarse miradas coléricas durante un minuto más, antes de que Mikoto le rodeara los hombros con un brazo y condujera a Hinata hasta un sofá. Ella no había notado la presencia del sofá, ni de los demás muebles, pero se sentó junto a su tía y aguardó, casi sosteniendo el aliento. Una vez más, tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas, unas más amargas, más conocidas...

Mikoto le cogió la mano y se volvió hacia ella.

—Te quiero, siempre te he querido. Creí sinceramente que lo sabías, que lo percibías...

—Yo...

—No vuelvas a rebatirlo, por favor, hasta que haya acabado. Cuando llegaste Sasuke tenía celos de ti, demasiados celos. No sé por qué no se le pasaron cuando creció, le presté tanta atención como a ti, pero él no quería que te prestara ninguna. Ignoraba lo que él estaba haciendo, introduciéndose en tu habitación a hurtadillas por la noche.

Cuando Kurenai descubrió tus moratones me lo dijo. Intenté que te enviaran a otra parte pero tu tío no me lo permitió, así que tuve que distanciarme de ti solo para protegerte. Y ese niño siempre estaba merodeando por ahí, observando y escuchando, casi como si tratara de descubrirme en una mentira. Odiaba esa situación. No puedes imaginar cuánto me dolió tener que simular que no me importabas a pesar de lo mucho que te quería, eres lo único que me quedo de mi hermana, aunque seas mi sobrina siempre te considere mi hija, sé que no lo parece pero…

—Podrías habérmelo explicado.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Mientras aún eras una niña? Eras demasiado impulsiva y de carácter demasiado efusivo. Temía que si me abrazabas o me besabas cuando Sasuke estaba allí, él se volvería aún más malvado o provocaría un accidente grave. No podía correr ese riesgo, pero estaba contigo cuando ni él ni Fugaku estaban presentes. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

—Era demasiado tarde. Lo único que recuerdo es el rechazo.

—¿Sigue siendo demasiado tarde? —preguntó Mikoto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

A Hinata le pareció increíble que ese día acabara consolando a su tía, pero lo único que siempre había necesitado oír eran esas sencillas palabras; resultaba asombroso con cuánta rapidez lograban aliviar todo el viejo dolor.

Muchas más cosas fueron dichas, pero ya no tenían importancia una vez que Hinata logró comprender todos los actos y las conductas pasadas de su tía. Que Mikoto impidiera que cenara con la familia solo fue para protegerla de la dureza de Fugaku.

Quien se llevó la peor parte de dicha dureza fue Sasuke. Durante las peleas tan agrias entre Mikoto y Fugaku, él incluso la golpeó algunas veces, pero cuando abofeteó a Hinata la única vez que ella se puso furiosa con su tío, Mikoto supo que debía convencerlo de que estaba de su parte en todo e idear maneras de evitar el contacto entre Hinata y su tío. Todos los días Kurenai le informaba de todo lo que Hinata hacía o aprendía y ambas se convirtieron en buenas amigas.

—Esperaba esta temporada social tuya con tanta impaciencia, y confiaba en alejarte de Fugaku para siempre, antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo preciosa que eres y empezara a urdir planes para un matrimonio que te hubiera agradado aún menos.

Cuando, en cambio, recibimos el edicto del regente confié en que serías feliz con lord Uzumaki. Estaba convencida de que caería de rodillas y le agradecería a Prinny por haberte entregado a él. Incluso reí, imaginando la escena, pero resulta que en vez de eso es un necio que prefiere la venganza antes que su propia felicidad. Así sea.

Encontraremos a alguien maravilloso para ti para que no malgastes ni un solo pensamiento más en él.

«Ojalá fuera posible. Tal vez el siglo que viene. Pero puedo intentarlo.»

—Pues ahora ella nos abandona —dijo Mikoto, poniéndose de pie y notando que Kurenai había salido silenciosamente de la habitación—. Ven. Te ayudaré a desempacar. Espero que te guste la habitación: la hice redecorar para que la ocuparas durante la temporada social.

Mikoto comenzó a abrir los baúles y llevar montones de prendas de vestir hasta una bonita cómoda tallada. Hinata se preguntó si su tía alguna vez en la vida había desempacado un baúl, pero se puso de pie para ayudarla pese a que lo hizo sin prestar atención. Ese día habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas: descubrir los motivos secretos de su tía, descubrir cuánto la odiaba Kushina Uzumaki, descubrir cuán aliviado estaba Naruto por haberse deshecho de ella, incluso si ello le costaba unas minas de carbón.

A lo mejor le había agradecido a Kushina en cuanto Hinata abandonó la habitación por hacer lo que a él no se le había ocurrido: sobornar al regente para que se marchara.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a él mismo? ¿O es que se le ocurrió?

—¿Qué haces con este viejo trasto? —preguntó Mikoto cuando abrió un abanico agitando la muñeca; sonrió al ver que un papel caía al suelo—. ¿Ocultando cartas de amor?

—No, eso ni siquiera es mío —contestó Hinata en tono sorprendido—. Pertenecía a Ino Uzumaki. Debería devolvérselo a Naruto.

—Esa pobre muchacha. —Mikoto recogió el papel plegado y lo dejó en el nuevo tocador de Hinata junto con el abanico—. Debo decirle a Fugaku lo que dijiste de Sasuke anoche. Puede que quiera a mi hijo porque es mi hijo, pero no me gusta en lo que se ha convertido y si ahora trama un asesinato...

—No digas nada sobre eso —dijo Hinata—. Estaba furiosa cuando dije lo que dije y furiosa cuando Sasuke me entregó esa botellita. Solo supuse que era veneno, aunque él dijo que no lo era, y ni siquiera lo comprobé para asegurarme, así que tal vez no lo fuera. Es verdad que lo detesto, y si lo desheredan no verteré ni una lágrima. Pero no pueden acusarlo de algo peor de eso que tú ya sabes, de seducir muchachas inocentes.

Y por lo visto ha dejado de hacerlo desde que Fugaku le advirtió que cesara. Además, ahora Naruto está firmando un documento en el que promete que ya no lo retará a duelo. Eso debería ponerle punto final al asunto.

—Creo que de todos modos lo haré vigilar, solo para estar segura. No sería la primera vez que me veo obligada a hacerlo.

Primero el almuerzo y después la cena. Hinata empezaba a pensar que aquel día Mikoto no se despegaría de su lado, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, estaba acostumbrada a la interminable cháchara de su tía. Sin embargo, aquel día no parecía nerviosa, tal como Hinata la recordaba cuando era niña; ese día Mikoto se afanaba en que su sobrina no pensara en _él_, y casi siempre funcionaba.

—Tu tío quiere hablar contigo, soltarte una suerte de discurso formal, ahora que disfrutarás de tu temporada social.

—Preferiría que no lo hiciera.

—No, hoy no, desde luego. Le expliqué que estás acongojada y él no sabe cómo enfrentarse a la congoja, pero ¿en otro momento de esta semana? Evitará que él baje para ver por sí mismo a quién estás recibiendo.

—No estoy recibiendo a nadie.

—Sí, lo harás. Estoy aceptando todas las invitaciones que recibo y habrá muchas más una vez que anuncien que ahora serás una auténtica debutante.

—No te pases —había dicho Kurenai durante aquella discusión—. Ella necesita tiempo para superar el hecho de que el zorro no impidió que abandonara su casa.

—Tonterías. —Mikoto no estaba de acuerdo—. Necesita distraerse mucho, muchísimo, para no tener tiempo de pensar en ello...

Kurenai la había interrumpido para decirle a Hinata lo siguiente:

—Dale una semana y él acudirá y llamará a tu puerta.

Hinata le dio dos semanas, dos semanas ajetreadas, pero no vio a Naruto en ninguno de los eventos a los que Mikoto la acompañó, y, finalmente, descubrió el motivo a través de su amigo Kiba, Naruto había regresado a Konoha Park casi inmediatamente después de su... boda no celebrada. Que hubiera abandonado Londres y al parecer renunciado a ella la entristeció todavía más y deseó volver a encontrarse en Konoha Park; conservaba tantos recuerdos de los días pasados en aquella bella y salvaje región del norte: lo mucho que se divirtió conociendo a Naruto, montando en _Rebel _a través de los brezales y encontrando a _Kitsune_... ¿Cuántas veces podía rompérsete el corazón?

Pero su tía se esforzó por llenar sus días con distracciones. En cada evento estaba rodeada de pretendientes y estos no dejaban de llamar a su puerta; se volvió tan popular como Mikoto había pronosticado.

Hinata logró evitar la conversación con su tío durante al menos una semana, pasando junto a su puerta de puntillas ¿por qué siempre la dejaban abierta? o a la carrera cuando lo oía hablar con un criado. Pero, finalmente, él acabó por ladrar su nombre, obligándola a entrar en la habitación. Aún no se había recuperado del viaje a Londres y aún no estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a mitigar el dolor de sus articulaciones, que lo obligaba a guardar cama, menos aún ahora que sabía que en realidad su tía no lo quería. Hacía unos días, cuando Hinata sugirió ayudarle, Mikoto se resistió, afirmando que ella no querría que apareciera en la planta baja y ahuyentara a sus pretendientes, ¿verdad?

Pero a lo mejor sí que quería, puesto que no estaba precisamente interesada en ninguno de esos pretendientes.

—¿Tienes algunos nombres para mí? —había preguntado Fugaku cuando ella se acercó a su cama.

—¿Nombres?

—Tu madre me ha asegurado que si lo dejamos en tus manos, encontrarás un mejor partido que el que nosotros pudiéramos escoger para ti. Así que dime en quién estás pensando y alza la voz, muchacha: me estoy volviendo muy sordo.

Eso había ocurrido la semana pasada y aquel día Hinata fue incapaz de recordar un nombre, ni uno, porque en ese momento no estaba preparada para ese debut; no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto y aún tenía ganas de llorar, así que mencionó el único nombre que se le pasó por la cabeza, aunque solo había visto a ese hombre una vez más desde aquel baile al que asistió con Naruto.

—Kiba Inuzuka.

—¿De verdad? —Fugaku había parecido sorprendido—. Conozco a los Inuzuka, el marqués y yo pertenecemos al mismo club. Buen linaje, influyente, adinerado... Su hijo no es una mala opción, a pesar de que no heredará el título. ¿Quién más?.

Hinata había inventado algunos nombres más, que su padre rechazó de inmediato diciendo: «No lo conozco» y «No, a ese tampoco», y por fin, añadiendo en tono severo: «Quédate con el cachorro de los Inuzuka.»

Ella le aseguró que lo haría pese a que no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo, pero sirvió para que pudiera escapar. Había otras cosas que la ocupaban tras leer la carta oculta de Ino. Finalmente las lágrimas dejaron de brotar cuando unos días después recibió el regalo de Naruto.

En la nota que lo acompañaba solo ponía: «Por tu cumpleaños.» Sin saludo, sin felicitaciones y sin firma. Solo Naruto podría haber encargado el retrato contenido en ese relicario para ella, y debía de haberlo hecho antes de la cancelación de su boda, así como asegurarse de que se lo entregaran. Y todo ello antes de abandonar Londres. El relicario albergaba un retrato diminuto de la cabeza de un perro rojo... o de un zorro: Kitsune. Le pareció increíble que se lo hubiese enviado en vez de limitarse a tirarlo a la basura, pero fue entonces cuando Hinata decidió que lo reconquistaría buscando pruebas de que Ino no había tenido la intención de suicidarse, al menos no antes de dar a luz a su bebé. Lo único que quería era que su madre dejara de aceptar invitaciones para que Hinata pudiera...

—No te estás divirtiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mikoto esa noche, durante el segundo baile al que Hinata asistió.

—No mucho —contestó ella, suspirando—. Sé que estamos haciendo lo lógico, continuar tal como lo hubiéramos hecho, pero han sucedido demasiadas cosas y...

—¡Dios mío, no vuelvas a llorar! —Mikoto se apresuró a acompañar a su sobrina a una terraza no muy concurrida—. Te prometo que eso que sientes pasará. Había confiado en que a estas alturas estos entretenimientos ya te hubieran levantado el ánimo. Otro hombre te haría olvidar a aquel, si solo le dieras una oportunidad a uno de ellos.

—¿Y si no quiero dársela?

Mikoto le rodeó el hombro con el brazo.

—Debería haber sabido que un corazón destrozado no se curaría en unas pocas semanas. Llora si quieres, cielo. Diremos que solo se debe al polvo.

Hinata casi rio, pero dijo:

—No pensaba volver a llorar. Esa carta que Ino Uzumaki escondió en el abanico supuso una distracción suficiente. Era de una abadesa que le decía a Ino que ya había encontrado una maravillosa familia, oriunda de la pintoresca ciudad de Sevenoaks en Kent, que se haría cargo de su bebé y le brindaría el mismo afecto que a un hijo propio. La abadesa esperaba que Ino no tardara en llegar a su casa de niños abandonados, donde podría dar tranquilamente a luz.

—Nadie da a luz tranquilamente —insistió Mikoto—. Es absolutamente imposible.

—Estoy segura de que la abadesa se refería a un ambiente tranquilo. Pero, sea como sea, no parecía que Ino tuviera intención de suicidarse, aunque Naruto cree que sí y, en gran parte, esa es la causa de su ira. Ahora no estoy segura de que realmente fuera su intención.

—¿Crees que primero se marchó para tener el bebé en secreto?

Hinata parpadeó.

—Puede ser. O que esa fuera su intención y murió antes de poder dar a luz.

Mikoto se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Estás diciendo que quizá tengo un nieto o una nieta en alguna parte de Inglaterra?

—Chitón, baja la voz, tía. En realidad no lo creo en absoluto. Creo que aquel día su muerte fue un accidente. Encontraron su cuerpo y lo identificaron, así que era ella y no tuvo tiempo de tener primero al bebé. Se enamoró de Sasuke durante su primera temporada social y murió aquel otoño, hace casi dos años, antes de que nadie supiera que estaba embarazada a causa de aquella imprudencia.

Mikoto suspiró.

—Ya son dos nietos que jamás conoceré. Quiero algunos nietos, ¿sabes? Lo esperaba con mucha impaciencia.

Puesto que Mikoto lo había afirmado lanzándole una mirada elocuente que, con toda claridad, decía: «Date prisa y bríndame algunos», Hinata se apresuró a proseguir:

—Pero si estoy en lo cierto y aquel día Ino no murió por su propia voluntad, ello podría cambiar la manera en la que Naruto percibe el asunto por completo. Al fin y al cabo, Ino participó voluntariamente en la seducción, así que Sasuke solo carga con la mitad de la culpa, pese a que engañó a la muchacha. Y si yo pudiera demostrárselo tal vez acabe con el odio que siente por nuestra familia.

—No cuentes con ello, cielo. Los hombres ven estos asuntos de un modo diferente.

Para lord Uzumaki, Sasuke se condenó a sí mismo cuando se negó a casarse con su hermana.

—Sin embargo, me gustaría demostrar que mis sospechas son ciertas; a lo mejor la abadesa aún posee una carta de Ino donde les pregunta a las monjas si puede entregarles a su bebé para que ellas lo den en adopción. Después podría muy bien haber regresado a su casa afirmando que había perdido la memoria, etcétera.

—O largarse y después suicidarse de verdad... y si eso es lo que pone en su carta entonces no es algo que querrás mostrarle a Uzumaki.

—Ella no confesaría semejante cosa a una monja —insistió Hinata—. Pero quizá la abadesa sepa qué ocurrió.

—Muy bien, ¿dónde está esa casa de niños expósitos? Mañana les haremos una visita a las monjas, solo para asegurarnos.

Hinata sonrió agradecida, pese a que sabía que depositaba demasiada confianza en el resultado. Era muy posible que Ino hubiera tenido la intención de navegar hasta la casa de niños abandonados aquel mismo día, y solo simular que había desaparecido en el mar para que nadie la buscara, pero en vez de eso había quedado atrapada en la tempestad. Hinata no podía sugerirle nada más allá de eso a Naruto, no cuando recordaba cómo él repetía esas palabras de Ino que aparecían en las páginas faltantes del diario: que su intención era «hallar paz y consuelo en el mar». Ino realmente quería morir, sintió que no le quedaba otra opción, pero al parecer no había querido matar a su bebé junto con ella. Primero quiso tenerlo y asegurarse de que gozara de un buen hogar, antes de poner fin a su vida. Si era verdad, era necesario que Naruto supiera al menos eso: que la muerte de su hermana había sido un accidente.

Eso tal vez le ayudaría a reponerse de la pérdida.

Y le brindaría a Hinata un motivo para volver a verlo...

.

.

Continuará...


	25. Mala suerte

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«23**__**»**_

* * *

La abadesa les mintió. Lo negó incluso cuando le tendieron su propia carta, negó conocer a Ino Uzumaki aunque reconoció que era una benefactora tan generosa que su donación había permitido que su casa de niños abandonados se ampliara y se convirtiera en un orfanato. Pero la abadesa se mostró severa y abrupta, y era evidente que no decía la verdad, al menos acerca de la carta. ¡Hasta la rompió en pedazos y la arrojó a un lado! Y entonces Hinata ni siquiera disponía de eso para mostrárselo a Naruto.

Era lo último que Hinata esperaba que ocurriera cuando llegaron allí. Lo único que quería era una confirmación, o al menos una carta escrita por Ino, pero no obtuvo ninguna de las dos cosas y había perdido la escasa prueba de la que había dispuesto.

Mikoto montó en cólera y maldijo a la devota mujer antes de arrastrar a Hinata fuera de allí. Pero cuando estaban montando en su carruaje una joven monja corrió tras ellas.

—Aquel año, en otoño, hubo una dama que acudió aquí con su doncella —les dijo.

—¿Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación con la abadesa? —preguntó Mikoto.

—Estaba en la habitación anexa. Yo... yo...

—No te sonrojes —se apresuró a decir Hinata con una sonrisa—. Yo también suelo escuchar a escondidas.

—¿Qué puedes decirnos de esa muchacha? —preguntó Mikoto—. ¿Sabes si era Ino Uzumaki?

—Nunca la vi. La única que la vio fue la abadesa; se quedó aquí con nosotros durante muchos meses. A veces se oían llantos en su habitación pero ninguno de nosotros se ocupaba de ella, solo su doncella. Estaba completamente aislada, con el fin de proteger su identidad, al menos hasta el parto, cuando llamaron a la comadrona. Mandaron llamar a la pareja que debía hacerse cargo del niño, pero eso ocurrió antes del griterío, de lo contrario puede que la abadesa hubiera esperado.

—¿Qué griterío?

—Todas fuimos convocadas a la capilla para rezar por la madre y el niño cuando oímos los gritos de la comadrona diciendo que había complicaciones... que perdía demasiada sangre. Lo siento, pero cuando eso pasa la madre rara vez sobrevive.

—¿No lo sabes con certeza?

—Lo único que puedo deciros es que al día siguiente apareció una tumba recién excavada en el cementerio, y no precisamente una pequeña. Uno de ellos o ambos habían muerto.

—Pero seguro que vuestra abadesa al menos les informó del desenlace después de que rezaran, ¿no? —dijo Mikoto—. Puede que estemos hablando de mi nieto.

Hinata se disponía a recordarle a su madre que eso era imposible, pero la monja se le adelantó.

—No lo comprenden. Las «damas» exigen un anonimato total cuando acuden a nosotras y eso incluye hasta la muerte; por eso la tumba no tiene lápida y por eso la abadesa nunca hablará de ello ni revelará su identidad. Está obligada a guardar silencio.

—¿Pero tú no?

—Sí, pero dicen que soy demasiado compasiva. Es evidente que ustedes conocían a la muchacha y sufrís por ignorar lo que le sucedió. Lamento mucho no poder decirles lo que esperaban oír. Las mujeres plebeyas que vienen aquí para entregarnos sus bebés no se aíslan y no nos impiden tener contacto con ellas. Además, también suelen morir durante el parto con demasiada frecuencia. Ya he dicho demasiado, me veré en problemas si me ven hablando con vosotras. Debo irme.

Hinata asintió y dio las gracias a la monja. Había puesto tantas esperanzas en ese viaje, pero cuando montó en el carruaje Mikoto dijo:

—Iremos a Sevenoaks. Puede que Ino muriera debido a esas complicaciones, pero es posible que el niño haya sobrevivido. Tengo que asegurarme.

La joven monja ni siquiera había estado hablando de Ino. Ino había muerto hacía dos años. Si un bebé huérfano estaba siendo criado en Sevenoaks era el hijo de una dama similar que había cometido una imprudencia similar. Mikoto quería creer que, de algún modo, Ino había fingido su muerte incluso cuando encontraron su cadáver, pero Hinata estaba demasiado abatida para discutir con su madre.

Kurenai, que las había esperado en el carruaje, preguntó:

—¿Y cómo encontraremos a ese bebé? Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—Hablaré con el alcalde y con todos los sacerdotes de Sevenoaks. Alguien sabrá si el año pasado una pareja regresó con un bebé. ¿Cuándo podría haber sido? ¿En abril o en mayo? O si en vez de eso regresaron a casa decepcionados. Si estaban esperando adoptar a un niño supondría una noticia emocionante para ellos, una que querrían compartir con sus amigos y vecinos. Ahora déjenme echar una cabezadita, estoy exhausta. Anoche estaba tan excitada confiando en que hoy recibiría buenas noticias que no logré pegar ojo.

Hinata se sentía muy desanimada y se regañaba a sí misma por haber insistido en visitar ese orfanato. Debería haberle llevado aquella carta directamente a Naruto en vez de dársela a una monja, solo para ver cómo la rompía. No era una prueba concluyente, pero había sido algo, y él nunca creería a Hinata si ella intentaba hablarle de la carta. No estaba cansada, pero se apoyó contra Kurenai buscando consuelo.

—¿De verdad dejarás que recorramos todo el trayecto hasta Sevenoaks para nada?

—susurró Kurenai unos minutos después, cuando Mikoto roncaba con suavidad.

—Tú podrías habérselo dicho —murmuró Hinata.

—No me corresponde hacerlo, pero si ese bebé sobrevivió es necesario que le digas que no puede guardar ninguna relación con ella.

—Lo haré, llegado el momento, pero es probable que allí no encontraremos ningún bebé y ella misma llegará a la conclusión de que murió junto con quienquiera que fuera su madre, que, sin duda, es lo que pasó. Pero no tengo prisa por regresar a Londres hoy; de hecho, preferiría regresar a Lancashire.

—No digas eso. Allí no encontrarás ningún marido.

—¿Quién dice que quiero uno ahora? A lo mejor sentiré algo diferente cuando llegue la temporada social de invierno, pero ahora... fingir que disfruto con esos eventos sociales ha sido muy difícil, cuando lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en él. Lo de hoy supuso una enorme desilusión, Kurenai, era mi única oportunidad de poner fin a su ira por lo que él cree que le ocurrió a su hermana, mi única oportunidad de reconquistarlo.

—¿Reconquistarlo?

—Tenía grandes esperanzas de que nuestro matrimonio supusiera un punto de inflexión para nosotros, pero no pude averiguarlo.

Kurenai debió de percibir que las lágrimas eran inminentes, porque cambió abruptamente de tema con un interesante cotilleo.

—Chõji me visito antes de abandonar Londres, sabes que ese muchacho me agradaba, sabes que le estaba ayudando con unas hierbas para adelgazar bueno... En realidad estaba bastante triste y se negó a confesar el motivo.

—No sabía que se había marchado —dijo Hinata, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo

—. O que lo habías visto desde que nos mudamos de casa.

—Por supuesto que lo he visto.

—¿Cómo estaba Naruto? ¿Te lo dijo?

—Muy distante. Estar en su presencia resultaba desagradable.

—Pero si Naruto consiguió lo que quería, ¿por qué no está feliz y satisfecho?

— Chõji no lo sabe. Al parecer, el zorro se niega a decírselo y eso lo ha puesto de un humor todavía peor. Puede que se deba a su madre y él no puede regañarla mientras ella aún se está recuperando.

—Supongo que está enfadado por tener que renunciar a sus minas de carbón para alcanzar su objetivo —dijo Hinata—. En cuanto a Chõji, si estaba de capa caída quizá sea porque abandonaba Londres con Naruto. Hinata cerro los ojos, preguntándose si Naruto no había hecho un esfuerzo por verla antes de abandonar Londres porque estaba enfadado por otra cosa, en concreto por la prepotencia de su madre. Tal vez quería superarla antes de que... ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Él no tenía ningún motivo para volver a acercarse a ella jamás, y ella había

perdido el suyo.

Pero Kurenai debió de quedarse dándole vueltas al tema porque una hora después volvió a susurrar:

—Creí que el objetivo de este viaje era demostrar que la muerte de lady Ino fue un accidente. Sabes que si ese bebé no murió junto con su madre y se encuentra en Sevenoaks te costará muchísimo trabajo impedir que tu madre exija que se lo entreguen a ella. ¿Por qué Mikoto está sacando la conclusión equivocada? Le dijiste que el cuerpo de Ino fue hallado en Scarborough, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero se le metió en la cabeza que Ino simuló su muerte para que nadie la buscara.

—¿Mediante su propio cuerpo? —preguntó Kurenai, resoplando.

—Mediante una de... —Hinata se enderezó, boquiabierta—, de las joyas de Ino. Fue lo único mediante lo cual identificaron el cuerpo y aquel día su doncella robó sus joyas. ¡La que murió en la playa podría haber sido la doncella, asesinada para robarle el resto de las joyas y arrojada al mar para hacerla desaparecer! Puede que aquel día Ino realmente navegase hasta aquel orfanato.

—La mujer que se dirigió allí para tener un bebé disponía de una doncella que la acompañaba.

Hinata volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás: lo había olvidado. Se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, al igual que Mikoto, a menos que...

—Podía haber ido allí con una criada más vieja a la que conocía de toda la vida, en vez de con una joven doncella en la que quizás aún no confiara. Y puede que hubieran navegado costa abajo, lo bastante como para evitar esa tempestad por completo.

—Sea como sea, está muerta.

—Sí, pero si su bebé está en Sevenoaks... ¡Dios mío, Kurenai, si logro llevarle el hijo de Ino a Naruto todo cambiaría!

—Y vuestras familias tendrían un nuevo motivo para estar en guerra.

Hinata no le hizo caso.

—¡Dile al cochero que conduzca más rápidamente!

—No te alarmes —le dijo Naruto a Willis, que, boquiabierto, tenía la mirada clavada en los dos animales que Chõji trataba de obligar a entrar en la residencia londinense—. Son grandes pero inofensivos.

Las improvisadas correas resultaron inútiles. _Kitsune _deslizó la cabeza fuera de la suya, atravesó el vestíbulo a la carrera y remontó la escalera; _Kurama _arrancó la suya de las manos de Chõji y lo siguió, como de costumbre.

—_Kitsune _debe de haber olfateado el olor de lady Hyuga —comentó Chõji, suspirando tras atravesar el umbral.

—¿Después de dos semanas? Es más probable que sea la casa: no están

acostumbrados a ella, se tranquilizarán en cuanto hayan olfateado hasta el último rincón.

Entonces Willis carraspeó y, en tono estoico, dijo:

—Bienvenido a casa, milord.

Entonces oyeron un chillido en la planta superior y el grito alarmado de Kushina.

—¿Qué están haciendo dos zorros en mi casa?

—En realidad hay tres zorros aquí, madre —contestó Naruto, alzando la voz. Kushina apareció en el pasillo de la primera planta, y estaba tan encantada de ver que Naruto había vuelto a Londres que corrió escaleras abajo para abrazarlo. Al parecer, se había recuperado por completo y en vez de la fiebre un saludable arrebol le teñía las mejillas. Naruto debería estar contento... y lo estaría si no siguiese tan enfadado con ella.

Le devolvió el abrazo pero con bastante rigidez.

—Solo son perros grandes de los brezales. He traído el rojo porque es la mascota de Hinata y debo devolvérsela.

Kushina dio un paso atrás y lo contempló con expresión de temor.

—Naruto, ¿has...?

Pero él la interrumpió.

—Perdón, madre, tras cabalgar todo el día Chõji y yo necesitamos un whisky.

Condujo a Chõji a la salita de estar y cerró la puerta en las narices de su madre. Todavía no estaba preparado para hablar con ella, pero necesitaba un trago. Se sirvió una copa y otra para Chõji y alzó la suya para brindar.

—Por la mala suerte. El príncipe regente me obliga a casarme con la prima hermana de mi enemigo. Y aún peor: me enamoré de ella. Y lo peor de todo: mi madre se entromete, el regente se retracta y yo pierdo a la mujer que amo.

Chõji se negó a brindar por eso.

—La reconquistarás.

—Tal vez, ahora que tengo a _Kitsune _a mi lado, pero incluso así dispongo de menos de un año para disfrutar de ella.

—No creerás en esa estúpida maldición, ¿verdad, Naruto?

—No solía hacerlo, pero ahora, tras esta racha de mala suerte y encima tras la muerte de Ino y el fallecimiento prematuro de mi padre, empiezo a preguntarme...

—Pues deja de preguntártelo. No existe esa maldición. Lo sé, porque... porque se supone que yo era el que debía matarte.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

—¿Matarme? ¿Intentas hacerme reír? Creo que has hallado una manera ideal de distraerme de mi congoja, Chõji. Muy agradecido.

—Por más que me gustaría complacerte, no. Tal vez sería mejor que te sentaras.

—Tal vez sería mejor que te apresuraras a explicarme de qué estás hablando.

—Es esa condenada maldición —indicó Chõji, exasperado—. Y ni siquiera es tu maldición: la única maldición que te afecta es mi familia y en su mayoría le han dado crédito desde el año 1500, cuando Bathilda Akimichi, esa maldita antepasada mía, la proclamó a voz en cuello. Ella era la amante del primer vizconde de Konoha. El sacerdote de la aldea de aquella época otro de mis parientes ya creía que era una bruja porque, ¿de qué otra manera podría habérselas arreglado para deslumbrar a un noble y meterse en su cama si no fuera mediante un hechizo? Pero el sacerdote no podía hacerle nada mientras estaba bajo la protección de su señor... hasta aquella noche en la que regresó a la aldea llorando. El sacerdote la acusó en el acto y la condenó a morir en la hoguera, pero antes de que lograran arrastrarla hasta allí maldijo a su propia familia y juró que, si a partir de aquel día un primogénito de los Akimichi no mataba a todos los primogénitos de los Uzumaki y antes de que cumplieran los veinticinco, entonces morirían todos los primogénitos de los Akimichi. Y se suicidó ante los ojos de ellos, gritando esas palabras y usando su propia sangre para sellar la maldición.

—¿Y tú crees eso?

—Que ocurrió así, sí. Pero algunos de mis parientes creyeron en esa maldición. Poco después de la funesta escena montada por Bathilda muchos Akimichi se trasladaron a otros lugares, algunos porque no querían formar parte de los malvados conjuros de la bruja, otros porque sabían que eran tonterías supersticiosas. A lo largo del siglo siguiente, la maldición se convirtió en un secreto transmitido del primogénito de una

generación al primogénito de la siguiente. Solo este podía cometer el asesinato.

—Y tú eres un primogénito —dijo Naruto en tono seco.

—Sí. Chõbee no me transmitió el secreto hasta esa noche en la que recibiste el mensaje informándote de la enfermedad de tu madre, y Chõbee sabía que yo te seguiría a Londres. Quería que actuara antes de que te casaras con lady Hyuga, para que tu estirpe acabara para siempre y ellos pudieran dejar de cometer asesinatos.

—¿Chõbee te dijo todo eso? ¿Mi principal caballerizo quiere matarme?

Chõji asintió.

—Es el Akimichi de mayor edad que vive en Konoha Park, es el hermano mayor de mi madre. Lo aterra la idea de que Janie y yo moriremos si tú no mueres antes de fin de año. Confió en que no vivirías tanto tiempo, y por eso aguardó tanto tiempo antes de decirme que al próximo que le tocaba matarte era a mí. Traté de hacerle comprender que era una insensatez, pero la semana pasada cuando regresaste a Konoha Park con vida, la angustia se apoderó de él.

—Sabes que me cuesta creer lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Estás seguro de que no me estás tomando el pelo?

—¿De verdad crees que él me hubiera permitido abandonar Konoha Park con un cuento como ese si no fuera verdad?

—Supongo que no. —Naruto se dispuso a servirse otra copa, pero de pronto se volvió—. ¿Mi padre?

—¡No! En realidad, Chõbee me aseguró que ningún Akimichi aún con vida ha matado a nadie, y no se trata de que no estuvieran dispuestos a hacerlo. Pero todos los vizcondes recientes, incluido tu padre, tuvieron mala suerte con sus hijos y perdieron el primero en el parto o en la infancia. Mis antepasados han matado a algunos de los tuyos.

Provengo de una estirpe espantosa, ¡estoy muy avergonzado!

Kushina abrió la puerta, chasqueó la lengua y dijo:

—Y deberías estarlo, Chõji Akimichi.

—¿Así que ahora te dedicas a fisgonear, madre?

—No, yo... bien, tal vez un poco, pero hemos de hablar.

Chõji trató de pasar a su lado.

—Me iré —dijo.

Ella se lo impidió.

—No, no te irás. ¿Ha muerto algún miembro de tu familia desde que Naruto cumplió los veinticinco?

Naruto estaba incrédulo. Dejó la botella de whisky en la mesa y procuró suavizar el tono de su voz, pero solo lo logró a medias.

—¿Piensas volver a entrometerte? Yo me enfrentaré a esto, a ti no te incumbe.

—Pues resulta que sí y tenía la intención de decírtelo el día de tu cumpleaños, pero lo celebraste en casa de Shikamaru donde te trataron la herida, la herida que ni siquiera querías que yo descubriera que sufrías, y después te marchaste a Konoha Park para recuperarte, para que yo no lo descubriera. Y contesta mi pregunta, Chõji.

—No, milady, nadie ha muerto. Pero si Naruto vuelve a cumplir años, mi tío cree que todos los primogénitos Akimichi morirán: yo, y Janie.

—Pues entonces estoy encantada de demostrar que esa estúpida maldición es mentira de una vez por todas. —Kushina le sonrió a su hijo—. Ya tienes veintiséis años, cariño. La maldición no es real y tu padre y yo lo demostramos mintiendo acerca de tu edad.

Naruto volvió a coger la botella de whisky, pero a lo mejor debería haberse pellizcado: esa clase de extraña absurdidad solo ocurría en sueños, pero ¿dos veces en un solo sueño? Bebió un trago largo de la botella que sostenía en la mano antes de preguntar:

—¿Cómo es posible? Los criados hubiesen sabido cuándo nací.

—El que tuvo la idea de demostrar que esa maldición era falsa fue tu padre y lo ha hecho, solo que no vivió para saberlo. Cuando nos enamoramos durante mi primera temporada social ambos éramos jóvenes... Y yo ya estaba embarazada antes de que nos casáramos y emprendiéramos nuestro viaje de bodas.

Naruto arqueó una ceja y Kushina se ruborizó. Una vez más, Chõji intentó abandonar la habitación, pero Kushina apoyó las manos en el marco de la puerta.

—Nos ausentamos durante casi cuatro años; cuando regresamos a Inglaterra afirmamos que tenías un año menos de los que realmente tenías. Sí, la gente se maravilló de lo grande que eras para tu edad, pero nadie jamás adivinó el motivo y ahora sé que quizá te salvamos la vida mediante nuestro ardid.

Puso fin a sus palabras lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Chõji, pero él estaba demasiado aliviado como para darle importancia.

—Enviaré un mensaje a mi tío y la próxima vez que lo vea le hincharé un ojo. Gracias, milady. ¡Me he quitado un peso enorme de encima, casi podría flotar!

Entonces ella dejó que se marchara y le preguntó a Naruto lo que había querido preguntarle hacía unos momentos.

—¿Ya me has perdonado?

Naruto bebió más whisky.

—Lo uno no tiene nada que ver con lo otro. No me salvaste de un destino peor que la muerte, madre. En vez de eso me has condenado a un nuevo infierno.

.

.

Continuará...


	26. Revelaciones

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«24**__**»**_

* * *

—Quizá no haya nadie en casa —dijo Kurenai cuando llamaron a la puerta por segunda vez.

—Oigo el llanto de bebés —insistió Mikoto—. No creo que los dejaran solos. La pareja a la que estaban buscando había obtenido un bebé el año pasado y poco después, otro.

Esperaban adoptar a un tercero porque querían convertirse en una familia numerosa, pero Kurenai solo puso los ojos en blanco y se negó a repetir por segunda vez lo que ya había pronosticado: que se verían decepcionadas porque incluso si el hijo de Ino era uno de los niños adoptados por los Turrill no podían demostrarlo, la abadesa no lo confirmaría y era indudable que la pareja lo negaría puesto que no querrían renunciar a ninguno de ambos niños por los cuales a esas alturas quizá ya sentían el mismo afecto que si fueran sus propios hijos.

Habían llegado a Sevenoaks el día anterior por la noche y se sintieron un tanto desalentadas porque la ciudad era más grande de lo esperado; se había extendido de manera considerable desde su fundación en 1605. Tomaron habitaciones en un pequeño hotel y Mikoto partió en busca de algunas iglesias, aunque dijo que una visita al alcalde podía esperar al día siguiente.

No tuvo suerte con las iglesias del centro de la ciudad, donde le indicaron que lo intentara en otras más alejadas, lo cual hicieron a la mañana siguiente.

El párroco de la primera les indicó el hogar de los Turrill, una casa bastante amplia situada al borde de la ciudad. Les informó que el señor Turrill era un experimentado relojero, que durante quince años él y su mujer trataron de engendrar un hijo antes de optar por la adopción.

Mientras Hinata y Mikoto aguardaban ansiosamente ante la entrada, Kurenai volvió a llamar. La puerta se abrió. La mujer en el umbral era demasiado joven para ser la señora Turrill: era pelirroja, de ojos castaños y de mirada curiosa, y llevaba un delantal blanco. Parecía una criada, tal vez una niñera, porque sostenía un niño pequeño en brazos del cual ambas mujeres no pudieron despegar la vista.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlas, señoras?

Desde el interior de la casa una voz femenina preguntó:

—¿Ha llegado mi paquete, Bertha?

La criada se volvió para contestar y Hinata aprovechó para pasar junto a ella y enfrentarse a la mujer que acababa de hablar. Y allí estaba: cabellos rubios como los de Naruto sujetados en forma de moño, ojos verdes y vestida a la moda. Hinata nunca había esperado algo así, no cuando no existía una única tumba de Ino Uzumaki sino dos.

—Te conozco —dijo Hinata casi llorando, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la hermana de Naruto—. Lloré contigo cuando murió tu perro; reí contigo cuando le arrojaste una bola de nieve a tu hermano con doce años; sonreí contigo cuando me senté en tu banco donde pone «Yo gano», en el centro del laberinto de Konoha Park. ¡Dios mío, Ino, cuánto me alegro de que estés viva!

Con cada palabra de Hinata los ojos verdes se abrieron más y más, hasta que la mujer frunció las cejas y, en tono duro, dijo:

—Te equivocas. Soy Jane Croft y no esa persona a la que te refieres, quienquiera que sea.

—Cambiar de nombre no cambia quién eres —repuso Hinata con una amplia sonrisa

—. No lo niegues.

—Es evidente que te has equivocado de dirección —dijo la mujer en tono aún más duro—. Quienquiera que sea esa que estás buscando, ella no vive aquí. Y ahora debo pedirte que te marches.

Hinata aún no se dejaba intimidar, pero antes de que pudiera contestar Mikoto irrumpió en la conversación.

—¿Dónde está mi nieto?

—Discúlpeme —indicó la joven en tono brusco—, pero ¿quién demonios son?

—Aguarda, tía —advirtió Hinata—. Esta es Ino Uzumaki, la madre del niño.

—No, no lo soy —aseguró la joven. La mirada de sus ojos verdes se había vuelto muy airada—. Márchense, por favor.

—Soy la prometida... era la prometida de Naruto —se apresuró a decir Hinata—, pero espero volver a serlo. Amo a tu hermano. Él aún te ama profundamente y tu pérdida todavía supone un gran dolor para él. Tu madre sigue apenada y te echa muchísimo de menos. Las circunstancias de tu muerte son lo que se interpone entre tu hermano y yo. Pero una vez que sepa que estás viva...

—¡No puedes decírselo! —exclamó Ino, espantada, pero luego las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro.

Obviamente, Mikoto sentía una gran desilusión por no poder llevarse un bebé a casa ese día, tal como había confiado, pero el tono de su voz no era acusatorio, solo curioso cuando preguntó:

—¿Sabes que tienes dos tumbas?

Ino se secó las lágrimas.

—Así lo espero. Yo misma dispuse que cavaran dos.

—¿Podemos ver al niño? —preguntó Mikoto, esperanzada.

—No —dijo Ino—. Ni siquiera sé quiénes son ni cómo me encontraron cuando tomé medidas muy extremas para asegurar que nadie lo hiciera jamás.

—No sabíamos que te encontraríamos —declaró Hinata—. No, dado que en tu diario escribiste que tu bebé no te dejaba otra opción que quitarte la vida.

—No, no es así. No me dejó otra opción que marcharme para dar a luz. Nunca pensé en matarme a mí misma y a mi pequeña.

—Pero Naruto dijo que escribiste que buscarías «paz y consuelo en el mar».

—Que deseaba hacerlo, no que lo haría; pero eso fue cuando estaba rota de dolor, solo fue una breve y melancólica idea. Pero debía evitar que Naruto supiera la verdad para que él no cometiera un asesinato y acabara en la cárcel durante el resto de su vida.

Y la única manera de hacerlo era desaparecer. No se me ocurrió fingir que el mar me había tragado hasta que mi velero pasó junto a esa pobre mujer tendida en la arena, y la que la descubrió fue Bertha, mi doncella. Nos detuvimos para investigar y fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió la idea de simular mi propia muerte. Le pedí a Bertha que le pusiera mi relicario al cadáver. Deberías haber oído sus protestas, estoy segura de que las oyeron hasta en Scarborough. Así que lo hice yo, por más desagradable que fuera, y le ordené a Bertha que regresara andando para recoger mis joyas, para que tuviéramos con que mantenernos, puesto que yo no podía retirar dinero de mi banco porque estaba «muerta». Pensaba dejar a mi pequeña en la casa de niños huérfanos pero en cuanto di a luz...

bueno, fue amor a primera vista. Para los Turrill supuso una desilusión que yo hubiera cambiado de parecer, pero me ofrecieron una alternativa: que fuese a vivir con ellos y criara a mi hija aquí. Supuso un arreglo satisfactorio para mí, puesto que en realidad no había decidido adónde ir después del parto. Y ellos han sido unos abuelos sustitutos maravillosos. Ahora insisto en que me digan cómo me encontraron. La abadesa juró...

—No fue ella. Hasta negó redactar esa carta suya que encontré en tu abanico, pero una de las monjas confesó que una dama había acudido al convento en otoño de aquel año. Yo solo confié en que fueras tú, pero la monja estaba segura de que no habías sobrevivido a las complicaciones del parto.

—Casi no lo hice. Fue horroroso —dijo Ino, estremeciéndose.

—La monja insinuó que tú y la niña podían haber muerto aquella noche, pero como no lo sabía con certeza mi tía estaba decidida a buscar hasta en el último rincón.

Así que vinimos aquí con la esperanza de encontrar al menos a tu bebé, si es que había logrado sobrevivir de algún modo y llevarlo a casa, donde debe estar.

—Me pertenece a mí.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Ahora eso no está en duda. Te prometo que no queremos hacerte daño.

Ino se relajó un poco, lo bastante como para admitir lo siguiente:

—Sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias de mis necias acciones y mi corazón temerario, pero estaba enamorada; incluso conocía sus defectos pero estaba convencida de que podía ayudarle a superarlos. Nos encontramos en secreto tantas veces que supuse que quedaría embarazada, así que no me sorprendí cuando ocurrió y estaba contentísima. Creí que eso nos llevaría al altar más rápidamente. Fui una estúpida. Pero a pesar de todo no soportaba la idea de que mi hermano lo matara, o lo que le pasaría a Naruto si lo mataba. Me siento muy culpable por el dolor que le causé a mi madre y a mi hermano, me angustia profundamente, pero la alternativa hubiese sido mucho peor.

—Pero lo que temiste que sucediera sucedió. Se libraron tres duelos a causa de tu muerte, si bien ninguno de los dos adversarios murió. Pero intervino el príncipe regente y tu hermano firmó un documento en el que juraba que abandonaba la _vendetta _para siempre. Lamento que mi primo se negara a casarse contigo. Es tan canalla... Pero la verdad es que ya no existe un motivo que te obligue a permanecer aquí. Regresa junto a tu familia, Ino. Para ellos será un sueño hecho realidad.

De repente Ino frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que Kiba tuviera una hermana. De hecho, estoy segura de que no tiene ninguna. ¿Quién eres, realmente?

Mientras esperaba en la salita de estar para ver si Naruto estaba dispuesto a recibirla, Hinata procuraba disimular su nerviosismo, pero sabía que él había regresado a Londres. La noche anterior, cuando volvieron a casa, había un mensaje de Chõji donde ponía que él y Naruto habían regresado de Yorkshire el día antes.

Tantas cosas dependían de ese encuentro: su futuro, el de Ino, incluso la felicidad del propio Naruto... y si no lo hacía correctamente, si no lograba devolverle a su hermana, quizás él la odiaría todavía más.

¿Por qué todo ese asunto no podía ser sencillo? ¿Por qué Ino quería proteger a un hombre que había traicionado no solo la confianza depositada en él sino también la de Naruto, su propio amigo? Pero el zorro que entró en la salita unos momentos después no era el que ella esperaba ver.

—_¡Kitsune! _—gritó Hinata, encantada. Se puso de pie de un brinco, abrazó al zorro y sumergió la cara en su rojizo pelaje.

—Estás besando al zorro equivocado —dijo Naruto, y se acercó.

No parecía enfadado, de hecho estaba sonriendo. ¿Acaso Ino había cambiado de idea y ya estaba en casa?

Pero, de pronto, Naruto la estaba besando y Hinata olvidó todo lo demás y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. No había olvidado sus músculos poderosos, su aroma, su sabor tentador, pero la emoción era nueva y sintió un enorme alivio: ¡él la deseaba!

Naruto la alzó en brazos, se dirigió al sofá, se sentó y la acomodó en su regazo sin dejar de besarla una y otra vez. El sombrero de Hinata cayó hacia atrás, sus cabellos se soltaron y se derramaron por los brazos de él. Alguien cerró la puerta: no estaba cerrada con llave pero ella se sentía demasiado dichosa como para que le importara.

—Cásate conmigo, Hinata. —Al oír eso ella se sintió tan desconcertada que lo apartó. Su incredulidad era tan evidente que él puso una sonrisa irónica—. Y yo que creí que tener a _Kitsune _a mi lado aumentaría mis posibilidades de convencerte. ¿Es que no ha funcionado?.

Hinata aún estaba desconcertada, pero le lanzó una profunda mirada a esos ojos azules.

—¿Así que ahora realmente quieres casarte conmigo?

Tras depositar un último tierno beso en sus labios, Naruto dijo:

—Quise casarme contigo desde la noche en la que hicimos el amor. Me has afectado de tantas maneras... tus cuidados, tu preocupación, tu coraje, tu determinación.

Superaste mis defensas con mucha facilidad, pese a la persona con la que estás emparentada. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, Hinata Hyuga, y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.

Ella se echó a llorar incluso mientras le sonreía.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y le secó las lágrimas que le mojaban las mejillas.

—Nunca deja de divertirme el modo en el que las mujeres pueden derramar lágrimas por el motivo equivocado.

Hinata rio y se secó el resto de las lágrimas.

—No tengo ni la menor idea del porqué. —Y añadió en tono sorprendido—: Pero dejaste que abandonara tu casa. ¿Por qué lo hiciste si ya lo sabías?

—Porque creí que sin el edicto del regente proyectando una sombra sobre nosotros podía pedirte que te casaras conmigo, y tú sabrías que eso era lo que yo quería, no lo que me obligaban a hacer. Y yo sabría que era lo que tú querías, si me aceptabas. No quería empezar nuestro matrimonio bajo esas circunstancias forzadas. Así que, si bien sigo enfadado con mi madre por entrometerse, si ahora dices que sí se lo agradeceré efusivamente.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! —exclamó Hinata, y su sonrisa se volvió aún más amplia—. Quise casarme contigo en cuanto dejaste de gruñirme, pero el día que abandoné tu casa estaba muy enamorada de ti. ¿Por qué no viniste y me lo pediste antes?

—Porque te habían negado la posibilidad de elegirme. Quería que la recuperaras y también todas las demás opciones. Quería que tú me eligieras, que estuvieras absolutamente segura de tus sentimientos antes de pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

Hiciste que te amara y yo no estaba seguro de que tú sintieras lo mismo. Además, te merecías esa temporada social que esperabas con tanta impaciencia.

—¿La temporada social de la que no he disfrutado sin tenerte a mi lado? ¿Esa temporada?

Naruto parecía avergonzado.

—Yo también lo he pasado muy mal, lo pagué con todos los demás. Pero te amaba lo bastante como para esperar y dejar que disfrutaras un poco de la temporada. Bueno, creí que lo harías, me contaron que acabaste rodeada de pretendientes. Tal vez debería haberme quedado en Londres, mostrarles los dientes y gruñirles a algunos de ellos.

—Eso de tomar el pelo se te da muy bien —dijo ella, sonriendo—. ¿Siempre has sido así?

—Solo con mi hermana. Tomarle el pelo era fácil.

¡Ino! Hinata casi lo había olvidado y entonces tuvo ganas de soltar un gemido.

Naruto podía reaccionar de cualquier manera: puede que se negara a dar su palabra de que no mataría a Kiba. O quizá se enfadaría con su hermana por causarle semejante pena, y se preguntó si a lo mejor podrían casarse antes de decírselo...

Al ver su expresión preocupada él preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa? —Y después dijo—: Estás acordándote de aquel estúpido trato tuyo, ¿verdad? Y no se trataba de que dispusieras de algo con lo cual negociar.

—No, me lo dijiste cuando regresamos a casa de aquel baile, pero ¿por qué no me has preguntado qué me ha traído aquí hoy?

Él la abrazó más estrechamente.

—¿Algo que no sean tus sentimientos tácitos por mí?

—Sí, es verdad que esperaba que ocurriera lo que acaba de ocurrir. Quería poner fin a tu pena y ahora puedo hacerlo. Tu hermana no está muerta, está muy viva.

Naruto se levantó abruptamente del sofá. Al ver la angustia que crispaba su rostro, durante un instante Hinata creyó que la acusaría de ser una mentirosa.

—¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Encontraron su cadáver!

—No era ella —aclaró Hinata y se apresuró a añadir—: Y regresará a casa si juras que no matarás al padre de su hijo.

—Ya lo he jurado.

—Él no es el padre, y antes de que pueda decirte quién es, he de oírte jurar que no lo matarás. Ino fingió su muerte por temor a que lo hicieras, Naruto. No quiere que muera ni que tú vayas a la cárcel por ello. Así que jura: es ella quien impone esa condición, no yo.

—¿Realmente está viva? —preguntó él, incrédulo.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—Tanto ella como tu sobrina lo están.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo?

Ella le contó lo que pudo sobre las muertes simuladas sin revelar nombres ni lugares y le dijo cómo logró encontrar a Ino.

—Al principio esperaba encontrar pruebas de que la muerte de Ino había sido un accidente, no un suicidio. Después se puso de manifiesto que su bebé aún podría estar vivo, y albergué la esperanza de que al menos el niño pudiera mitigar tu dolor. No esperábamos encontrarlos juntos.

—¿Dónde está Ino?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Maldita sea...

—No puedo. Ella me obligó a prometer que primero oiría que lo juras.

—Por todos los diablos...

Ella comprendía su frustración, y habría sonreído si no fuera tan inadecuado, dadas las emociones que lo martirizaban.

—Ino insistió en que lo juraras. —Se vio obligada a insistir.

Ay, Dios mío: ese brillo feroz volvía a aparecer en su mirada, pero Hinata no creyó que fuera dirigido contra ella. Naruto caminó de un lado a otro sin dejar de maldecir.

Ella aguardó pacientemente. Por fin él se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

—Juro que no lo mataré. Ya está, lo he dicho con claridad. ¡Ahora dime el nombre de ese al que solo le daré una paliza!

—Kiba Inuzuka.

Soltó un gruñido, se acercó a la pared más próxima y le pegó un puñetazo. Chasqueando la lengua, Hinata echó a correr hacia él para comprobar si se había lastimado los nudillos.

—Ten presente que ella no quiere que muera por lo que hizo, aunque tal vez no le importe que le den una buena paliza, pero tú y tu hermana pueden discutirlo más adelante.

—¿Por qué le echó la culpa a tu hermano en vez de a Kiba? ¿O solo se trataba de un ardid para despistarme?

—No, ella ignoraba que habías leído su diario, y de un modo indirecto fue culpa de Sasuke, si bien él solo creyó que estaba ayudando cuando se entrometió. Aquel verano Sasuke y Kiba se hicieron amigos, y él descubrió que Kiba estaba tan endeudado debido a su afición al juego que su padre amenazaba con desheredarlo. Así que propició un encuentro entre Kiba y la heredera de un ducado que estaría en edad de

casarse en un par de años para empezar por abajo, por así decirlo; una muchacha que podía resolver sus problemas actuales... y encargarse de pagar sus futuras y tal vez exorbitantes deudas con facilidad. Fue lo único que apaciguó al padre de la muchacha lo bastante como para pagar las deudas. Kiba estaba borracho cuando se rio de Ino, cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, pero ya sabía que no podía casarse con ella incluso si la amaba. Rompió con ella de ese modo tan duro porque lo desheredarían si no lo hacía, lo cual haría que de todos modos él ya no fuera digno de ella. —¿Por qué tu primo no me dijo eso?

—Bueno, te lo dijo pero tú no le creíste. E Ino lo culpaba por estropear su vida porque fue él quien le dijo a Kiba que conocía un mejor partido para él, y también quién era. Sasuke se lo dijo antes de que ella abandonara Londres, y también lo mucho que Kiba estaba endeudado.

—Pero tres duelos... ¿Por qué diablos no me dio el nombre de Kiba?

—Porque le había dado su palabra de que no revelaría nada de lo sucedido aquel verano. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que mi primo conservaba una pizca de honor, el suficiente para guardar el secreto aunque su vida dependía de ello? Pero no lo averigüé hasta anoche, cuando regresamos a Londres y Sasuke me lo dijo. Y ser el responsable

de haberle brindado a Kiba esa opción ducal lo ha hecho sentir bastante culpable, sobre todo cuando tú lo acusaste de ser el responsable de la muerte de Ino. En realidad, reconoció que merecía un balazo por el papel que jugó... ¡pero no tres duelos!

—Hinata esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al recordar la expresión frustrada de su primo, la noche antes, cuando hablaron de ello—. Estaba muy enfadado cuando tú exigiste aquel tercer duelo. Estaba dispuesto a ir en busca de Kiba y apalearlo hasta que te confesara la verdad cuando lo arrinconaste para forzar ese último duelo. Y cuando yo me vi envuelta en el asunto, en realidad intentaba salvarme provocándote e incitándote a que me enviaras a casa. Me alegro de que tú te dieses cuenta de ello antes de que lo hiciera yo.

—¿Y esa pócima que te dio?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se suponía que debía hacerte ver algo grotesco y aterrador en cualquiera para que expulsaras a todos de tu casa, incluso a mí. No causaba otros efectos. Bien, ¿te gustaría ver a Ino hoy mismo?

—¿Tan cerca está?

Hinata sonrió.

—Sí. Así que tal vez deberías informar a tu madre. Ver a Ino sin previo aviso...

Naruto rio.

—Es verdad: los fantasmas tienden a causar toda suerte de estragos y desmayos.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Acabo de adivinarlo —dijo, estrechándola entre sus brazos—. No puedes imaginar lo que esto significa para mí, Hinata.

Sí que podía.

.

.

Continuará...


	27. La boda

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«25**__**»**_

* * *

Hinata esperó a escuchar el chillido de alegría de Kushina desde la primera planta antes de dirigirse a la ventana delantera de la salita de estar y agitar la mano hacia el carruaje: la señal que habían acordado con Ino para indicarle que podía entrar. Unos momentos después, llamaron a la puerta principal y Hinata se dirigió al vestíbulo con Kitsune pisándole los talones; su mascota no tenía intención de perder de vista a Hinata cuando acababa de encontrarla. Hinata llegó a tiempo para presenciar la conmoción de Willis cuando este abrió la puerta; a lo mejor deberían haberle advertido también a él, pero Willis, que aún no había recuperado su correcta conducta habitual, abrazaba a Ino... bueno, con cierta dificultad porque Anna estaba apoyada en las caderas de Ino.

Ino reía al tiempo que remontaba la escalera para encontrarse con Kushina y Naruto, pero se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Hinata y lo que estaba sentado a su lado.

Anna saludaba al «chucho» y quería tocarlo, pero su madre se acercó a _Kitsune _con mucha cautela.

—Esa es el zorro rojo que nos salvó a Naruto y a mí cuando éramos niños.

—También me salvó a mí, pero es un perro, no un zorro.

—Es un zorro —insistió Ino —, y ¿en Londres? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Es mi mascota. ¡De verdad! —dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Ino la miró y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Eres maga? Lograste encontrarme cuando nadie debía hacerlo y has domesticado a un zorro. ¿Qué otros trucos guardas en la manga?

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco, pero después rio.

—Admito que tal vez logré domesticar al menos a un zorro.

El zorro que acababa de mencionar bajó la escalera a toda prisa seguido de su madre, que inmediatamente abrazaron a Ino y a su hija. Ino y Kushina lloraban, algo nada sorprendente; Hinata trató de ver si Naruto también derramaba lágrimas pero él mantenía la cabeza inclinada por encima de las otras tres, al menos hasta coger a Hinata del brazo e incluirla en ese gran abrazo familiar.

En cuanto Kushina sostuvo a Anna en brazos y le murmuró palabras cariñosas a su nueva nieta, Naruto las condujo a la salita. Ino había comenzado a explicar por qué tomó medidas tan extremas después de que Kiba la despreciara; durante la larga explicación Kushina se limitó a hacer algunos comentarios mordaces a Naruto sobre su ex amigo y a decir unas cuantas cosas maravillosas sobre el papel que había desempeñado Hinata para volver a reunir a su familia, junto con una sincera disculpa.

Una vez que Ino acabó su relato le preguntó a su hermano:

—Bien, ¿recibiré más abrazos o una reprimenda?

—No creas que no habrá una... más adelante.

Ino le dirigió una sonrisa con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, hasta que su hermano la sentó en su regazo y la abrazó. Ella lo apartó entre risas.

—Espero que no la aplastes a ella de esa manera. ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—¿Significa que habrá boda? —preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ella me contó muchas cosas sobre el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Te conozco, hermano.

—Hoy sería un buen día —afirmó Kushina.

Naruto rio.

—Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo. Podremos encontrar un sacerdote de camino a la casa de los Uchiha.

Hinata, sorprendida y sentada al otro lado de él, se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—No es necesario que me case en la casa de mis tíos.

—¿Por qué no? Uniremos a dos familias y al parecer todo el mundo está en Londres para celebrar la boda.

—Pero puede que Sasuke se encuentre en casa —le advirtió Hinata.

—Tu primo ha sido perdonado... por mí. ¿Y por ti?

—No, algunas cosas son imperdonables, pero tras todo lo que he descubierto en los últimos dos días, quizá deba reconocer que el hombre no es el mismo que aquel niño.

Desde luego que podría estar tan dichosa que perdonaría a cualquiera, incluso a él, tal vez incluso a mi tío y a su gélido corazón.

Entonces deseó no haber dicho eso. Hablando del rey de Roma, cuando llegaron a la residencia de los Uchiha unos momentos después y les abrieron la puerta, Fugaku estaba bajando la escalera asistido por Mikoto.

—Hemos traído un sacerdote con nosotros, tía —dijo Hinata y, riendo al notar la expresión sorprendida de Mikoto, añadió—: Tenías razón: él me ama y no quiere postergar nuestra boda ni un día más. ¿Crees que la sala de estar servirá?. Pero Kushina, al percatarse de la mirada furibunda que le lanzaban, indicó:

—No seas rencorosa, Mikoto. Ya sabes lo que yo creía. Si hubiésemos dispuesto de todos los datos con anterioridad... en realidad, puede que ellos ni siquiera se habrían conocido. Tanto tú como Hinata jugaron un papel importante en la recuperación de mi hija. Nunca podré agradecerles lo bastante por ello, pero sé que querré a tu sobrina como si fuera hija mía, te lo prometo.

Al oír esas palabras Mikoto se sonrojó un poco, pero Fugaku preguntó:

—¿Una boda? ¿Hoy? —Y después, bizqueando hacia Naruto, añadió—: ¿Es el muchacho de los Inuzuka?

—Es un matrimonio por amor, Fugaku, y uno bueno. —Mikoto lo ayudó a descender los últimos peldaños y lo condujo hacia la sala de estar. Pero en voz mucho más baja murmuró—: Ya era hora de que alguien se case por amor, maldita sea.

—¿Eh? Alza la voz, sabes que no oigo bien.

—El edicto del regente, recuerdas que no teníamos opción en este asunto, ¿verdad?

—le recordó Mikoto.

A lo mejor la memoria de Fugaku se estaba deteriorando, pero no siempre era defectuosa.

—Creí que sobornaron a ese réprobo —dijo con toda claridad.

—Cambió de parecer —mintió Mikoto—. ¿O acaso querías aumentar el dinero del soborno para que vuelva a cambiar de parecer una vez más?

—Un matrimonio por amor está bien, no es necesario gastar más dinero en la chiquilla si ella ama al zorro. Supongo que quiere que la acompañe al altar, ¿no?

—Eso no será necesario —le aseguró Mikoto.

Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que su tía estaba haciendo, y notó que Naruto se ponía tenso cuando también se le ocurrió a él que Fugaku Uchiha podía no dar su permiso para esa boda y que el sacerdote no podía celebrarla sin el consentimiento del tutor. No es que no pudieran encontrar el modo de casarse de alguna otra manera, pero Hinata prefería regresar a Konoha Park sin la preocupación de que su tío podría presentarse allí y aporrear la puerta, exigiendo que le devolvieran a su sobrina. Así que cogió a Naruto del brazo y le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de decir en voz muy alta, para que Fugaku lo oyera:

—En realidad sí. Así que hagamos esto de manera oficial. Y tú me acompañarás al altar, tío.

En cuanto Fugaku entró en la sala de estar, Naruto la miró y, en tono apagado, preguntó:

—¿Kiba también quería hacer de las suyas aquí también te ha estado cortejándote sin que yo me enterara?.

Su mirada había recuperado la ferocidad y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vuelves a parecer un zorro —dijo—. Por cierto, resulta bastante cómico el modo en que su nombre se mencionó en esta casa. Recuérdame que te lo explique más adelante.

Ino se dispuso a seguir a su madre a la sala de estar, pero se detuvo para

preguntar:

—¿Sai todavía está disponible? Ahora que seré una viuda que ha recuperado la memoria...

Naruto le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermana.

—Deja en paz a mis amigos, picaruela. No tengo ganas de tener que matar a Sai también cuando haya acabado con Kiba.

—Juraste que...

—No voy a matarlo, pero él no saldrá ileso de esto, créeme. No obtendrá aquello por lo cual te rompió el corazón. La boda entre él y la heredera no ocurrirá una vez que hable con los padres de ella y los de él.

—Bueno, eso es diferente. Adelante...

Tras oír el alboroto en el vestíbulo y el grito de Hinata diciéndole a su tío que la acompañara al altar, Kurenai bajó la escalera sonriendo. No era necesario decirle que todo había salido tal como Hinata esperaba. Chõji también llego y acompañado, no tenía intención de perderse la boda de Naruto, y lo habían enviado en busca del sacerdote en el carruaje de los Uzumaki.

Chõji dirigió la mirada directamente a su acompañante de nombre Karui y, con una sonrisa descarada, exclamó:

—¿Una doble boda, Karui?

Karui se ruborizó, pero murmuró:

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Supongo que eso es mejor que tu último sonoro «no» —comentó él, suspirando.

Kurenai sonrió, pensó que tal vez deba hacer otras hierbas para que el muchacho por fin consiguiera lo que desea.

Naruto llamó la atención de Hinata, diciendo:

—Date prisa si es que te cambiarás y te pondrás ese maravilloso traje de novia.

—No, no lo llevaré: sería mala suerte volver a llevarlo y tú y yo hemos terminado con la mala suerte. Estoy preparada para convertirte en mi marido ahora mismo.

Ese día el tío de Hinata la acompañó hasta el improvisado altar. Cuando el sacerdote se lo preguntó, Fugaku manifestó con mucha claridad que sí, que le entregaba a su sobrina en matrimonio, y eso fue lo único bonito que Fugaku Uchiha jamás hizo por ella.

Así fue cómo se convirtió en lady Hinata Uzumaki. El hombre que la estrechó entre sus brazos para sellar el vínculo era mejor que un sueño hecho realidad, y la dicha que embargaba su corazón era abrumadora. Hinata lloró y, al ver sus lágrimas, Naruto rio. Su primo hizo acto de presencia al final de la ceremonia; permaneció en el umbral, evitando acercarse a Naruto, aunque la causa de su discordia mutua se encontraba en la sala. Ino incluso se acercó y dijo:

—Supongo que al final me hiciste un favor al conducir a Kiba hacia la proverbial gallina de los huevos de oro. He tenido el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no hubiera sido un buen marido para mí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Necesitaba ayuda. Tú hubieras conseguido que lo desheredaran.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué optaste por arreglar ese asunto para él? ¿Era un viejo amigo, un gran amigo? Lo que hiciste no solo cambió mi familia sino también la tuya, por no hablar de que podrías haber muerto por ello.

—Nunca tuve muchos amigos, solo acompañantes que en realidad no me aprecian, ni yo a ellos. Solamente conocí a Kiba aquel verano, pero él me demostró que la amistad suponía otras cosas: escuchar, compartir, querer ayudar si era necesario. Quizá fuese el único verdadero amigo que jamás he tenido... y tu hermano no tiene puntería. El riesgo no fue muy grande.

Naruto y Hinata se acercaron a tiempo para oír sus palabras.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a intentarlo con aquello que se me da bien? —le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke.

—¡Maldita sea! —si es lo que quieres no te tengo miedo sabes, exclamó Sasuke, y se apresuró a abandonar la sala.

—Creí que habías acabado con él.

—Así es —contestó Naruto—. Y él incluso lo sabe. No sé qué es lo que teme ahora.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco, siguió a Sasuke y lo detuvo ante la puerta principal. No quería que urdiera un plan para tomar represalias si de verdad creía que Naruto aún quería vengarse. Creía que la noche anterior le había dejado claro a su primo hermano que no era así, pero a lo mejor merecía la pena repetírselo.

—Él bromeaba, ¿sabes? Ya no habrá más duelos de ninguna clase.

—¿Excepto contra Kiba?

—Piensas advertirle de ello, ¿verdad?

—¿Acaso no habría de hacerlo? ¿No es eso lo que haría un amigo?

Casi parecía angustiado al hacerle esa pregunta, así que ella fue cuidadosa al contestarle.

—Sí, por supuesto, si realmente es un amigo. Pero ¿lo has vuelto a ver desde que le hiciste ese favor y él se largó para asegurarse de conquistar a la heredera, hace dos años? Te abandonó y dejó que tú cargaras con las consecuencias. ¿Sabía que estabas aceptando librar duelos en su nombre?

—Sí, sí a ambas cosas.

Ella no esperaba que sus sospechas se vieran confirmadas.

—¿E incluso entonces él no dio un paso adelante para arreglar ese asunto?

—Ya era demasiado tarde, y él se casará esta semana. Tú obtuviste tu matrimonio feliz, Hinata, él debe obtener el suyo. Eres feliz con el zorro, ¿no?

—Sí, por primera vez en mi vida soy realmente feliz. Pero tu amigo si es que realmente es tu amigo, no merece serlo después de todo lo que ha hecho. Y tampoco se casa con esa pobre muchacha por los motivos correctos, ¿verdad? Lo hace solo para obtener más dinero para seguir con su adicción al juego.

—No: para evitar que lo deshereden. Puedo imaginarme cuánto lo aterra la idea. Y yo mismo experimenté dicho terror el año pasado.

—Entonces adviértelo, si no queda más remedio; pero Naruto ha jurado que no intentará matarlo. Ino no quiere eso. Sin embargo, estoy bastante segura de que lo desheredarán de todos modos una vez que Naruto visite al padre de Kiba, y también a los padres de la muchacha, y que lo hará antes de la boda. Así que en cualquier caso Kiba Inuzuka no se hará con la heredera. Es hora de retirarse, Sasuke, antes de que te veas envuelto en la ira de un duque.

—No hacer nada me parece una traición.

Ella se sorprendió lo bastante como para comentar:

—Nunca creí que diría esto, pero estás demostrando ser un amigo valioso, Sasuke. —Hubiese añadido «de un modo cruel e insensible», pues las personas sufrían debido a su definición de la amistad, pero ese era el día de su boda, así que no era necesario ser tan franca—. Encontrarás nuevos amigos merecedores de serlo. Podríamos haber sido amigos como lo son ellos, ¿sabes? —dijo, indicando a Naruto y a su hermana con la cabeza—. Lamento que eso nunca ocurriera entre nosotros.

Cuando vio que él pegaba un respingo se dio cuenta de que quizá no debería haber dicho eso, pero entonces Sasuke comentó:

—Los celos son una cosa monstruosa cuando eres demasiado joven para saber qué son.

Hinata vio que su tía se reunía con Naruto e Ino. Todos estaban tan dichosos ese día... excepto Sasuke, y quizá Fugaku. Mientras que Hinata por fin tenía la relación que siempre había deseado con su tía y por fin tenía la familia que siempre quiso tener gracias a los Uzumaki. Las palabras de Sasuke no dejaron de recordarle que durante demasiados años ella no había tenido ninguna de ambas cosas. Debido a los celos infantiles de este, a su egoísmo, a su arrogancia... Hinata se obligó a detener esos pensamientos.

Sabía que él estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas por ello, pero como todavía no estaba preparada para escucharlas, tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó antes de que él pronunciara las palabras que la harían llorar o gruñir, o... Hinata no sabía qué sucedería. Tal vez algún día permitiría que ambos lo averiguaran.

.

.

**_-Fin-_**


	28. Epílogo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**«Epílogo**__**»**_

* * *

Hinata reía cuando ambos se tumbaron en la cama. Los perros alzaron la vista brevemente para ver qué pasaba y después volvieron a tenderse en su lugar favorito delante de la chimenea. Los besos y el amor no eran ninguna novedad para los dos animales parecidos a zorros que solían estar presentes para atestiguarlo. En cierta ocasión _Kurama _soltó un aullido, quizá creía que Hinata le hacía daño a su amo al oír el gemido de Naruto, pero _Kitsune _le pegó un mordisco y _Kurama _jamás volvió a aullar.

En el resto de la casa reinaba el silencio, aunque a lo lejos ambos oían las risitas de Anna jugando con su madre. Cada vez que Hinata miraba o sostenía a la niña en brazos se emocionaba casi hasta las lágrimas. La pequeña era dichosa y querida por todo el mundo, tal como debía ser criada una niña.

Hacía dos meses que Ino y Kushina los habían acompañado a Konoha Park, después de la boda, y Mikoto también los había visitado en tres ocasiones. Hinata no quiso emprender un viaje de bodas, pero acompañó a Naruto a visitar a aquellos que él quiso visitar. Incluso fue previsora y se llevó un ungüento por si Naruto se lastimaba los nudillos, cosa que acabó por ocurrir. La única cuya expresión se entristecía al oír el nombre de Kiba era Ino: desheredado, humillado y al parecer sin amigos a quienes recurrir, había abandonado el país y nadie conocía su paradero. Nunca llegó a conocer a su hija, y quizá ya nunca lo haría. «Es lo mejor», fue el consenso general: el hombre no se merecía la preciosa hija a la que le había dado la espalda, pero a Ino no le faltaban pretendientes, Sai la había empezado a cortejar, Hinata pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo para que esa relación se afianzara.

Mikoto a veces le traía noticias de su primo, supo que por órdenes de su padre, había empezado a cortejar a la hija de la duquesa Haruno. Hinata era tan dichosa que dejo de sentir rencor por su primo, tal vez si se llegaran a ver de nuevo, podría escuchar las disculpas que aquel día no fue capaz de escuchar.

Esa noche Hinata tenía nuevas noticias para Naruto, pero la mirada feroz de sus ojos azules era tan apasionada y en ese preciso instante la contemplaban de ese modo, que no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Para ella hacer el amor con ese hombre era el punto culminante de cada día y dormir acurrucada a su lado era el segundo. Lo amaba tanto que a veces todavía lloraba de felicidad.

En ese momento le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó los labios. Ambos ya estaban desnudos, dormían desnudos todas las noches y ella confió en que siguieran haciéndolo cuando llegara el invierno, aunque le parecía inimaginable sentir frío presionada contra el cuerpo de su marido.

Él se tomó su tiempo. No siempre lo hacía porque a veces la pasión se adueñaba de ellos, pero cuando él se tomaba su tiempo la trataba como a una escultura que estaba creando, moldeándola con un toque de extraordinaria suavidad que solía volverla loca.

A lo mejor lo hacía por eso, para oír sus gemidos, sus gritos y sus exigencias. En esos días lo de exigir se le daba bastante bien: quería sentirlo profundamente dentro de ella. O quizá porque la próxima vez sería ella quien se tomara la revancha y lo volvería loco con sus manos. Ambos lo sabían y ninguno de los dos jamás sufría una decepción. Pero

esa noche, riendo, lo apartó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para controlar el ritmo.

Quizá no siempre hacía lo que él esperaba...

Unos momentos después, sin aliento y absolutamente satisfecha, acurrucada contra él en su lugar predilecto, recordó lo que tenía que decirle.

—Vamos a tener un bebé, dicho sea de paso.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo él y la abrazó—. Muchos bebés, si tú quieres. ¿No te lo prometí en cierta ocasión?

—No, quiero decir que ya estamos teniendo uno. Aquella noche en el campamento de los salteadores de caminos...

Él rio.

—Ustedes las vírgenes siempre tienen mala suerte... o mucha suerte, en este caso.

—Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no espero con impaciencia los próximos meses de embarazo.

—Estoy convencido de que la bruja de tu doncella tendrá algo que lo alivie.

Ella se incorporó y le sonrió.

—No me prometió nada, pero confío en que sí.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Ella rio al recordar que Kurenai la había arrinconado con la misma pregunta. Kurenai quería saber por qué no se jactaba de ello cuando hacía un mes que lo sabía, así que, sorprendida, Hinata había contestado:

—Entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijiste tú antes?

La doncella resopló.

—Pero si ahora nunca puedo encontrarme contigo sin que él esté a tu lado. Hinata había soltado una carcajada.

—Eso es verdad.

—Y supuse que lo anunciarías el mes pasado. ¿De verdad no lo sabías?

Hinata le contestó a Naruto lo mismo que le había contestado a Kurenai ese día:

—Estaba demasiado dichosa como para notarlo.

_Rebel _también estaba preñada, y cuando se lo dijeron a Hinata se regocijó; Kitsune despareció durante varios días, Se había ido para encontrar su pareja en los brezales, durante unas semanas. Lo buscaron

por todas partes y _Kurama _no dejaba de aullar y gemir por su ausencia; entonces regresó a casa, desaliñado, un poco flaco y un poco dolorido. Pero en ese preciso instante, mientras los dos animales estaban tendidos en el suelo, oyeron un aullido allá fuera, en los brezales.

Hinata se incorporó al mismo tiempo que ambos perros.

—Realmente, espero que _Kitsune _no haya traído a toda su manada.

Naruto rio y volvió a abrazar a su esposa.

—Eso sí que sería un problema. A lo mejor solo es su compañera que se despide...hasta la próxima vez. Se rumorea que se aparean de por vida, ¿sabes? Y en ese sentido puede que yo también tenga un poco de sangre de zorro en las venas.

**_«Final»_**

* * *

**_Detalles_**

_**Ámame es una adaptación a los personajes de Naruto, de la novela llamada Hazme amarte, la autora es Johanna Lindsay. Gracias por los comentarios. Nos leemos saluditos :3**_


End file.
